Lost In Termina
by Super-Sonic-101
Summary: Fifty years after the Moonfall, Termina had become a land of peace. However, a dark secret has been brewing amidst the shadows that lay hidden across the land... And now, even the Great Fairies' lives are at stake... But, when a Hylian Deku girl thief gets pulled from her world and meets an outgoing Terminan Deku boy, they may be Termina's only hope during this oncoming dark time.
1. A Rose with Thorns

-  
Chapter 1

**DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY**

A Rose With Thorns.

Early morning began as the sun had hardly even peeked over the trees yet. We take our beginning to the swamp where the palace of the Deku Kingdom itself stands. Beyond the palace where no human has ventured, is the secretive forest of the deku scrubs. Within foliage made huts and old trees everywhere, dekus made their homes. Here, everyone knew each other if you were a deku. Though, there was one who resided away from others, and proved as unique compared to most of the scrubs. Loved by many, also disliked by other few. This deku scrub didn't live in a hut or tree, but in the open woods in an underground cavern. These caverns in the ground could be found all through out Termina, usually in tall grass.

A little yellow leaf popped out of the cavern in the dark of the early morning. The deku scrub had thick blond leaves that became thin and hair-like as it got longer. The long hair was kept in an orange worn-out ponytail. His thicker leaves covered his eyes mostly as they fell over his face.  
He sported a dark brown animal pelt vest, and the ripped bottoms to a pelt tunic- apparently rigged to fit him. And he wore tan shoes. He climbed out of his home, bringing an old worn one-strap rucksack with him, and swung it around his back. He gave a gaze at the forest around him... It seemed everything was starting to wilt. With his sights seen and his cavern hidden again beneath a dead log, of which he moved over it, he then set out.  
His bright glowing orbs set ahead toward the palace and through the socially active part of the forest, of which many deku scrubs seemed to be active at right now.

When he approached the palace gates after crossing the swamp in front of it, he stopped to look around.  
"There he is." Called a girls voice. The blond deku looked toward the giggling voices. Three deku scrub girls waved him over, of which he just chuckled.  
"Sorry, I'm goin' on a trip girls. Can't talk right now." He said, feeling a little flattered and rather big-headed. "I'm sure some other guy will be willing to talk. Maybe not one like yours truly, though, someone." He replied, pointing his hand to himself.  
They looked a bit freaked that he was even talking to them. "Ah, can you believe it!? Jace..."  
One of the palace guards just rolled his eyes at Jace. He looked to the other guard next to him "Some big head he's got, huh?"  
"You know young-ens these days... They think because they can sweep one girl off their feet, you can sweep 'em all off their feet." the other replied.

"Be safe~!" One girl called out shyly.  
Jace laughed "You know me, nothing can get me!"  
"Tell me about it..." The eldest girl added.  
"By the way, nice leaves, Gewl." Jace commented casually as he walked out on a lily pad.  
The girl known as Gewl simply leaned on one of the other girls giggling. "He loves me and you know it~!"  
Jace turned and used a stick to push the lily pad across the water "Heh, cute. I don't quite understand where she got the thought of me loving her... All I did was give her a compliment." He said to himself.

The sun finally began peeking across the sky after a few hours of floating across the swamp water as Jace had pushed himself as far as he could go, he then reached land. Once up off the lily pad, he gazed up at the trees again. "They're much worse here. The trees look awful... I wonder what's going on?" He then turned his gaze at the grass ahead of himself. "Everything is dying." He walked on surveying the plants. The forest grew thinner and thinner, then before long, he found himself in the ever-so wide Termina field. Miles of nothing but beautiful grass and trees, and a few tall patches of flowers and weeds stood ahead of him. He looked back to his forest-Swamp home. "It's only the swamp that's dying...?"

He watched the sky, then looked ahead once more "It looks like I've got some asking around to do. Maybe someone in Clocktown will know what's going on here?"  
In the center of the wide, wide, field, was the main place of Termina; Clocktown. It was a long straight walk there. It appeared the south entrance to the town was blocked off for reconstruction, seeing as the annual _Carnival of Time_ was growing near.  
He walked along the large path way around the town walls, hoping the other entrances were open. The Great Bay entrance was luckily open. He walked through the large doorway to face the market place of Clocktown, and it was bustling. He looked around. Everyone was getting ready for the upcoming carnival. Some were wearing their carnival masks around, and some were out looking for dressy things to wear to the festivities. Usually, you didn't see many different races in Clocktown at once, but during this time of year, Zoras, Gorons, and even Deku Scrubs came to Clocktown. An expression of joy captivated Jace's face. "I love this time of year."

He walked on down the alley way as he passed many shops selling many unique things. He suddenly stopped at a weapon dealer. "Hey."  
The man looked down, than crossed his arms. "Here to take another piece of merchandise, thief?"  
"Such a harsh word. I call it Take-Now-Pay-Later citizen." Jace joked "But no... I wanted to know if I could find some answers. The swamp's plant-life is dying off... It's really starting to worry me. Know anything about it...?"  
The man began to think, then leaned on the table. "You want something to look into...? Look into the blizzard that's been kicked up at the Goron village."  
"Blizzard!?" Jace replied.  
The man nodded "I find it strange that the Blizzard occurs, then you come to me with the news of the sudden dying swamp. Ask some Goron, they may know what happened."  
"Ah, thanks." Jace pulled his rucksack in front of him, and pulled out some rupees. "Here, to pay for the 'stolen' merchandise. Just needed to get the money."  
Jace walked off, hoping to find a Goron to ask. Luckily finding one walking into the center of Clocktown. "Hey, excuse me? Down here." He called.  
The Goron turned, then gazed down at the deku boy "Hm?"

"Um, do you know about any strange things happening in Termina lately? I heard theres been a blizzard up at the Goron Village." Jace asked.  
"Yeah, I left the day it stopped." The Goron responded.  
Jace blinked "It stopped?"  
The Goron gave a slow nod "I was a little confused. Our leader and many of our tribe's warriors headed to the fortress of the Dragalfos. They came back after the blizzard stopped. Non of us were told of what happened up there, but something serious I believe."  
"Oh." Jace replied "Well, thanks for the info." He turned around, and faced the many markets again. "Today's going to be a long one... I'm taking a trip up the mountains to the Goron Village I guess. I honestly think something's wrong here. If the swamp dies, then so will the inhabitants there." Jace held deep concern in his tone as he turned and took a step back to the many markets. Something shining had caught his eye, however. "What's this now?"  
Set up above all the other gems and rare items across this certain table, was one Moon's Tear; A shining sapphire stone shaped like a large tear. One of these were first seen fifty years ago, and are very rare. He approached it, vaguely forgetting the task at hand. After a disaster that befell Termina fifty years ago involving the moon, it was said giving someone a Moon's Tear were to bring both the giver and the taker goodluck, and form a bond. This belief came to be, since those who seemed to own one were least effected by the disasters. Jace found himself wanting to buy it, but it's price wasn't exactly low. "My goodness, I'd make a pretty rupee off something like this."  
He turned, looking around to see if anyone was watching the table. Everyone was too busy doing their own thing. And the woman at the table had her back turned.  
Despite the oncoming guilt, he slowly reached up to grab the Moon's Tear 'I know I told myself not to do this again, but I _really_ need the money...'

"**BARK! BARK! BARK!**"  
Jace nearly jumped out of his vest, he turned to face the dog barking and growling at him. "Not now you mutt, you're going to get me in tr-!"  
"Oh, hello there." The merchant said as she turned to face Jace with a sweet tone in her voice.  
Jace put his hands behind his back. "Oh, uh, hey." The dog continued growling.  
"Were you looking for something?" She asked.  
Jace gazed up to the Moon's Tear. "Well, I've had my eye on that Moon's Tear up there." He answered truthfully.  
She looked to the gem on her table "Ah yes, it certainly can catch a few eyes, huh?"  
Jace leaned on the table. "It's quite expensive though."  
"They're very rare to come across, might as well make some good money off it. My shop is usually very dead, _then_ I saw this beauty fall out of the sky, and knew it'd be an answer to my prayers. Perhaps it'll help me save my shop?" The woman replied.  
Jace felt even more guilty for letting himself become tempted to steal from someone with such poor business. 'Shoot...' Jace reached into his rucksack. "Tell ya' what ma'am." he began. He pulled out two silver rupees, worth two hundred rupees... Apparently, all the big money he had on him... "I'll buy it!"  
A smile creased her face, and Jace handed her the rupees. "Thank you so much!"  
She handed him the Moon's Tear. "It's yours now. Do what you wish with it." The woman added.  
"Heh, thanks!" Jace gently slipped it into his rucksack, then left the table. He grumbled to himself, realizing he'd be without some money for a while "Well, atleast I got it..." As he walked away, he shooed the dog that followed him, and it eventually left him alone. Jace wondered how much he could get out of that Moon's Tear?  
Jace began toward the entrance he came into Clocktown through upon remembering his task.  
"Ugh..." He groaned as he held his head. He laid his hand over his eye and muttered to himself. His head began to hurt a little. It felt like he just got smacked with a sack of bricks. "A headache, now...?" He lowered his hand again, and continued through the exit trying to ignore the headache.

He walked on outside the town and through the beautiful grassy fields, as he raised his arms and stretched. His headache began fading away. "Sure didn't last very long this time, wonder what that was about?" He rubbed his head again. He'd just passed one of the fountains outside the Great Bay gate exit. He looked beyond his path, seeing in the far distance the snowy mountains, which miles and miles away from the grassy paradise, was a frozen wonderland between those mountains.

"Haven't been up at the Goron Village in a long time. Wonder how Darmorn's holding up?" Jace walked down the walk way that lead onto the rocky path up the mountains. "This'll be another one of those four-hour walks, not really looking forward to it... Gah, my head..." His head began hurting again. "C'mon now... What's wrong with me today...?" He complained painfully. He rubbed his head lightly as he looked down at the ground, still walking on.

"I don't understand this place!" Argued a voice up the mountain trail. Jace was too busy complaining about his head to really take concern the other voice. Though, he vaguely noticed it.  
"It seems everywhere I turn, it's one surprise after the other... Once, just ONCE I'd like to find someone who'd give me a straight answer as to where I need to go next, not just "take the trail."" The voice continued. "Well, it was nice of Darmorn to let me spend the night in the village at least." The voice soon came to a silence. Jace released his head, noticing it ease up a bit. "That's better, I wish there was some warning when it does that." He raised his head, and looked up the swerving trail. A shadow on the wall of the rocks around the trail made his head perk up a little as his leaves twitched some. "Who's that?"

He came to a slow stop, nearly dropping his rucksack. Luckily, he held onto it well enough to keep from doing so.  
It was like a slap to the face for Jace. Up from behind the wall of the trail came a Deku Scrub girl. Her leaves were so long that they nearly touched the ground. She was dressed in a large blue four-petal vest over a top made of dark purple petals. She wore a grass skirt that reached her shoes, which her shoes were scuffed and ripped. Three larger leaves hung off her head and one of them hung slightly over her face. Each one of her leaves were tipped with dirty blonde, the rest of her leaves were a fall tan, almost brown. The thing that _really_ caught his attention aside form her long attracting leaves, were her fiery eyes that he could see even from where he was standing, as they shined ever so brightly under the shadow of her bangs. Accompanying her was a small black bird hopping behind.

"Whoa..." Jace muttered to himself. He laid his eyes on her, and it seemed his little heart began beating rapidly in his chest. His mind raced to look for the words he needed to describe her. He sighed, he knew he had to meet her. She caught sight of the Deku boy ahead. She seemed to perk up slightly. He approached her. "Uhh." Not knowing how to start. He sticks his chest out, stands tall, hands on hips and raises an eye brow, and speaks "I couldn't help but- uh... Notice you walking down."  
She gazed down at the bird next to her, then looked Jace in the face again, looking a little confused with his actions.  
"I saw you, and I had to ask myself: Is it spring already? Because you're bloomin' beautiful... Are you new around here? I've never seen you before."  
She scoffed "I don't have time for your little games..." She paused. "If you're going to just flirt, then get lost..." She ended with a tone of ice.  
Jace found himself instantly heart broken. She walked passed him. The bird glared back at him.  
'Lame line...' He scolded himself. 'Aw geez, I was little heavy and blunt there... What's wrong with you, Jace? That was cheesy...' He said in thought. He looked at her as she walked off, he looked a little shocked. 'Wait, what was _she_ doing up in the Goron Village?'

He walked up to her again. "Um, I uh..."  
She suddenly stopped. "What now...? I'm in a hurry." She tapped her foot, glaring irritably at the Deku boy.  
"I was uh, wondering if you might know what happened up there in the Goron Village?" Jace recovered lamely.  
She stared for a moment. "I don't even know you. And what happened is none of your business."  
"If it means saving my home, then it is." Jace replied truthfully.  
The girl gazed at him again "Save?"  
"Yeah... All the plant life is dying out there. Don't you live at the swamp? You're a deku after all." Jace replied.  
"Uh, no, I'm not from here... Anyway, I don't know what to tell you. I-I don't have time to help you, I've got my own home to worry about." She responded coldly  
Jace followed her once she started walking again. "What happened to your home?" He sounded concerned.  
"If you must know- Nothing. I was _taken_ from my home. I don't feel like talking about what happened after that. All I know, is this Termina place is awful..."  
Jace paused "...Are you kidding? Termina's wonderful."  
"That's because you live here, you were raised around it. I find it confusing, chaotic and messed up. My home is in the forests of Hyrule."  
"I'm afraid I've never heard of such a place." Jace replied.  
She looked him over. "Who are you anyway?"  
"OH! Uh, I'm Jace. Might I ask of you're name?" Jace replied.  
She hesitated. But replied "It's.. Iris... And this is Skits."  
Skits' feathers ruffled as he glared at Jace with a hiss.  
"Heh-heh... Nice to meet you, uh, Skits..." Jace said weakly. He gazed up at Iris again. "Iris is a really beautiful name, I-  
"I gotta go..." Iris cut him off, not in any way flattered by his coming compliment.  
Jace seemed a bit taken aback, he wasn't _trying_ to flirt, he was simply complementing her name, as he'd never heard of a Deku named Iris. "So, Is everything okay up there in the mountains...? I was headed up there to see if anyone knew anything about the strange happenings in the swamp and mountains, but I'm guessing you were up there through the blizzard?"

"Yes, and everything's fine. Thanks to a group of crazy Dragalfos, the blizzard was kicked up. If they had anything to do with your home's dying, then it should've stopped by now, because the Dragalfos were defeated. So no, I don't think the swamp has anything to do with the blizzard." Iris replied once more.  
Hearing so worried Jace "I wish I could find out what's happening..."  
"Well, I wish I could go home, but that ain't happening anytime soon..." Iris added.  
Just then, Jace looked to Iris. "Say, If I help you find a way home, could you maybe help me find out what's happening to mine?"  
Iris froze. "Huh? No... You don't understand here, I can't just _Go home_, I need one of the Great Fairies, It's a long story."  
"You're in luck then, at the forest swamp I live in, there's a fountain for one of the Great Fairies!" Jace replied.  
"You just don't give up, do you lover-boy?" Iris groaned, cutting her eye's at him "Okay, fine!"  
Jace just about leaped for joy, but he simply thanked her. "Thank's, that means a lot..." He thanked truthfully.  
"Whatever..." She said "Lead the way..."  
Skits glared up at her as if she were crazy.  
Jace walked by, "Gladly!"

Iris grudgingly followed, as Skits flew above her head.

"So, how long have you been in Termina?" Jace asked, gazing back at Iris.  
Iris had her arms crossed as she gazed at the ground "A day now. Quite honestly, it's felt like two or three days..."  
Jace slowed down some to walk at side-by-side with Iris. "Well, I'd be glad to help you out, Iris. I've been everywhere in Termina, I'm a bit of a traveler, so I'd be more than happy to tell you about it all."  
"Don't worry... If I see something I want to know about, I'll be _surrrree_ to ask..." She said with sarcasm.  
Jace found himself gazing at the tips of her leaves in adoration. "...This may seem thrown out there, and I really don't mean to change the subject... But I've never seen a Deku like you before, you're very pretty, you know?"  
"And you're not too shy to speak your mind, huh...? You're flirting is starting to irritate me..." Iris replied sternly.  
Jace turned, burned by her cold tone. Skits was glaring at him still. He then turned his head back to the trail ahead, and fell silent. 'This rose has thorns, that's for sure...'

It took another few hours to get through the field straight from the mountains to the swamp entrance, the whole way was silent and peaceful. Iris then stopped before the entrance. "Wait."  
Jace looked back "huh?"  
"Are there... Wolfos here...?" Iris asked, her tone dropping to a level of fear.  
Jace gazed for a moment. "Well, yeah, usually only at night, though. And you never see many here. I hardly ever see any."  
A chill went up Iris' back. "I-I don't know about this."  
"It'll be okay, you live in a forest, don't you?" Jace asked.  
Iris nodded.  
"Well, it shouldn't be any worse." He tried comforting her. "And it's mostly water the whole way, so I don't think anything will get-"  
Iris stood up straight and gasped "Water!?"  
Jace blinked "It _is_ a swamp."  
"Nu-uh! Deep water is dangerous to deku scrubs." Iris took a step back.  
Jace soon realized she wasn't as stone-willed as she lets off. "I'm alive, aren't I?" He asked with a pause "Stick with me, and you'll be fine."  
Iris stared for a while, before covering her fear with an expression of stone again. "I-I'll be fine... Just hurry."  
Jace chuckled at her sudden act, then continued into the trees, with Iris and Skits following.

Iris looked around at the tall dead trees. They were now on a trail that lead two ways. One way lead through oddly shaped trees that were fat at the bottom and thin at the top. The other way was actually very clear. In the center of the cross way stood one lone tree, of which was infested with sleeping bats... Skits glanced in fear. "So, which way now?" Iris asked.  
"Just follow me." Jace responded.  
"Well that sure tells me a lot." Iris muttered to herself.  
She did so, and eventually found them approaching the swamp. The center of the area had a few human tourist sights, including boat tours and shops. High above all the trees and beyond the swamp, was a dark mountain that resembled Death Mountain back in Hyrule. Iris' face lit up. But she soon realized it was very different in color.  
"A lot of the Terminans visit here. It's been dead here lately, though." Jace spoke up. He walked to the water.  
"What're you doing?!" Iris asked.  
Jace looked back. "What do you mean?"  
Iris looked to one of the tourist boats "Why not just take a boat?"  
"Better to use a _free_ lilly pad than get in trouble for stealing a boat, and I don't have the rupees to pay for one." Jace responded. He took a running start, then hopped across the water to the lilly pad that had blown out into deeper water, much to Iris' surprise, and Skits' shock. He used the stick to push it back to Iris. "Hop on." He said kindly.  
"How'd you do that?" Iris pondered.  
"Do what?" The deku boy asked.  
Iris continued "That hopping thing!"  
"You can't do that?" Jace asked.  
Iris shook her head "No, I've never seen a Deku do that before!"  
"It's easy, every deku is born with that ability. With the help of some deku magic and our light-weight, we can hop on the water. Not for long, though, so it's best to just jump as fast as you can. I prefer using a lily pad over hopping from pad to pad like most of the scrubs here."  
Iris looked amazed "I didn't know we could do that!"  
Skits even seemed impressed with that. He looked at Iris, then back at Jace.

"You coming or what?" Jace added.  
Iris examined the lily pad "Um, okay." She awkwardly walked into the low water, and climbed on. She then sat down, nearly pushing Jace out of his spot, trying to stay away from the high waters around the lily pad.  
Jace wanted to say "calm down", but figured it'd just irritate her. He pushed the lily pad away from land and down the swamp. Again, Iris was keeping away from the edges.  
"Hyrule must be different." Jace spoke.  
Iris gazed out at the water "What's it to ya?"  
Jace continued "I'm just saying- You're very... Jumpy, er, easily scared, are all the deku like that where you come from?"  
Iris glared at Jace "No, I'm not scared, I'm just... careful"  
"Call it what you want." Jace replied, turning his head back to the front of the lily pad. "Our stop's coming up ahead." He pointed out forward toward a dock. "This is a short cut to the woods. Less water, too."  
"Good!" Iris replied.  
Jace stopped the lily pad at the dock, and waited for Iris to get up there then followed after. He pulled the lily pad up on the dock so it wouldn't blow away this time. Ahead, the trees got thick again, as a single trail swerved deep around them.  
"Uh, stay close." Jace said.  
Iris was too distracted by the new surroundings to really care of what he said. "... This place- GAH!" She jumped back, bumping into Jace. A deku baba shot out at her and tried snapping it's jaws on her. It was restrained by it's stem and wasn't able to reach her. The bulbous carnivorous and mindless plant growled and snarled, trying to reach her.  
"I _said_ stay close." Jace repeated with a chuckle. "Don't get off the trail, deku babas are everywhere."  
Iris held onto Skits tightly "I-I can see that!"

Jace gave a smug expression, a bit of a deku grin. "I'm here to protect you, okay? You can hold onto me if you get scared."  
"Wow." Iris began in a fake surprised tone as she lightly pushed herself away from Jace "Of course, how stupid of me. I forgot I'm with a warrior in shining armor- OH! Wait, no, he's just a cocky boy who probably can't even fend for himself..."  
"Iris...?" Jace said with a tone of warning.  
Iris continued "You probably never even wielded a weapon before."  
Jace reached into his rucksack and pulled a knife out of a holding case, shoved Iris out of the way and threw the knife, killing a loose deku baba with a straight shot at the bulb-like head.  
Iris simply gazed wide eyed, unaware of the deku baba even being there.  
"What was that last thing you said?" Jace mocked. "Keep your eyes open, some of them can get loose from the stem."  
He walked to the dead deku baba, and picked up his knife, and put it back in the case. Iris still stared at the deku baba, before turning back to Jace "Lead the way!"  
Jace put the knife back in his rucksack and nodded.  
They began forward on the trail, until they reached a clearing.  
"Whoa." Iris looked up. In the center of the clearing, an elevated house stood. It was multi-colored and shaped like a jar. The only way one would be able to enter would be to climb the ladders leading up to the door. It looked like there were parts to the house recently added on.  
Jace began "That's the Hag's Potion Shop. Nice place actually. You'd find any kind of potion in there. They've recently made temporary transformation potions."  
"You don't say?" Iris responded.  
"I hear they're even working on a Love Potion." Jace added jokingly.  
It didn't take long for Iris to catch on, she grabbed the closest thing- being a deku stick, and whacked him upside the head "Don't even go there."  
"OW! I was just kidding. Geez!" Jace laughed, as he rubbed his head "We should keep moving, the deku forest is just beyond the Woods of Mystery."  
Iris kept the Deku stick, figuring it could be useful. "Maybe this'll knock some sense into him." Iris joked. Skits gave a cawing laugh.

Jace walked ahead and began approaching more thick woods. "This way. And be careful, Stay close, and don't lose sight of me. You'll end up lost if you take a wrong turn."  
"Sounds like Lost Woods." Iris gazed down at Skits. "Let's go."  
Skits nodded, and landed on his deku-sisters arm.

They walked in, as everything grew dark from the thick dying trees.  
"Say uh, Jace, ever heard of Lost Woods?" Iris asked.  
Jace took a moment to search his memory "Uhh... I'm afraid not."  
"Oh." Iris simply shrugged, with an 'Oh well' expression.  
"Why do you ask, beautiful?" Jace responded with a question.  
Iris rolled her eyes at the 'beautiful' part, then replied "This Woods Of Mystery resembles a place I know, that's all."  
Jace turned back to the path ahead "Ah."

Iris stayed close to Jace, quite aware of what the forest can do, seeing as she lived in Lost Woods before. It was like walking into a whole new version of her home sweet home.  
Jace began too speak "Many of the Terminians have tried making it through here, but not one person I know or have seen has been able to fully access this place like me. The key is knowing-"  
"The trees." Both Iris and Jace finished at once. An expression of surprise took hold of Jace's face. "How'd you know?"  
"Like I said, it's like a place I know. I lived in a forest like this. Knew every inch of the place, too."  
Jace smirked a deku smirk "I can see I don't have to explain much of this place to you then."

It felt like walking in circles, but to the trained eye, one could tell the differences of each new area.  
"Are the trees starting to get greener and fatter here, or is it just me?" Iris asked.  
"No, we're just getting closer to the palace, everything hasn't died off here yet." Jace replied.  
Iris brought her gaze back to Jace "Palace?"  
"The Deku Palace." Jace added.  
"You mean there's a royal _Deku_ family here?!" Iris asked in surprise.  
Jace respponded with "Let me guess: Never heard of such a thing, right?"  
Iris walked up next to Jace, keeping a distance. "Well, no. The only royal family I know is the king and princess of Hyrule. I actually tried stealing from the castle the day before I got to Termina. Didn't work out so well."  
Jace laughed "What!? You tried stealing from a king!?"  
Iris cut her eyes at Jace lowly "Yeah, and?" Skits glared with her, as his feather's ruffled.  
Jace stopped himself "I mean, If there's _anything_ I've learned, it's that you can never get away with stealing treasure, _especially_ from anyone of royalty."  
"I beg to differ. I get away with it all the time. I was surprised I had to leave the castle empty handed." Iris added in.  
Jace looked a bit deterred "I can never get away with taking something if it's a type of treasure or gem. Though, I try my best to avoid stealing... But if I have no other options, I will if I need money..." He sounded like he'd felt a little guilty saying that.  
Iris and Jace continued their conversation. During this, Skits had an 'Oh great, not another one' look on his face that simply said "Don't encourage Iris too continue it, Jace." Skits is well aware of the dangers Iris has put them through while just trying to get ahold of something.

"I didn't think you were the 'stealing' type, Iris." Jace commented "You come off as too cute to be a thief, to me you do anyway."  
Iris simply crossed her arms "Just what I intended. Nobody expects it."  
They made it out of the forest to open waters once more. Across from them, stood the tall rock-like palace guarded by tall green and red walls. Iris stared in awe. "Is that it? The Palace...?"  
Jace gave a simple nod "Yep."  
Iris noticed that the only way across was over the water. She blinked upon watching Jace hop to a lily pad out there.  
"I'm afraid there aren't any loose lily pad's here, we'll have to hop across-" Jace stopped himself when he noticed Iris just staring at the water, he then remembered she was afraid of water. And to make it worse, she didn't know how to hop on it. "Oh..." he threw his gaze all around the swamp trying to look for something that may help, only seeing the more of the wide water- Which wasn't really all that deep. It'd still reach to a deku scrubs head however, so walking through wouldn't be a wise option for sure. He scratched his head. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way across, and the only way to reach the Great Fairy is if we enter through those gates over there-" Jace pointed to the gates that lead through the walls to the front of the palace. "It's not too far of a jump. Every scrub can do it."  
Iris shook her head 'no'.  
'Why's she so afraid of it...?' Jace asked himself. 'Never seen one so afraid of water before.'  
Jace looked down at his feet, then back up to Iris.  
Iris looked down into the pool of water nervously. It was like awkward silence was slapped onto the moment. She then broke the silence "Um... Uh, maybe there's another Great Fairy in Termina somewhere...?"  
Jace simply shook his head "Yeah- If you'd rather walk to the ocean or walk into a canyon filled with the living dead, then to just cross a little water, then by all means."  
Iris' eyes widened "All of a sudden, a little swamp doesn't sound so bad..."  
"It usually helps to think of something worse when facing a fear." Jace replied. "C'mon then. If something happens, I'll catch you before you fall in."  
Iris gazed back into the water and replied sarcastically at the 'If you fall in' part. "Well _that's_ a lovely thought..."  
Jace chuckled "Just jump the minute you touch your feet to the water, that's all it takes. Make your jump to this lily pad."  
Iris made a running start, then stopped herself right before she about jumped. She then took a step back.  
"Okay... Try again, this time, be calm, you're way too tense." Jace replied. "Just one step is all you need in order to make it over here."

Skits flew off Iris and onto the lily pad, as if egging her on.  
"Now _you're_ in on this!?"" Iris replied.  
Skits simply stood there.  
Iris groaned "I swear if something happens, and I survive, I'm blaming you."  
Iris walked back again, then dashed forward and jumped. When she felt the uneasy water touch her feet, she jumped again, not because Jace told her to- But out of simply wanting to get back to the safety of land. She felt herself land again. She looked down at the green below her feet as the surface she stood on swayed slightly. "Hey..." She looked back "I made it..."  
Jace nodded "Not that hard, huh? Now, next stop; the Great Fairy."  
Iris nodded. Jace continued jumping from lily pad to lily pad. Iris hesitatingly followed until they reached the dock that lead into the front of the palace yard. Jace walked through, Iris looked to Skits, then followed.

On the other side of the wall, stood the tall palace, of which Iris found herself wanting to explore, but kept hold of the task at hand and continued on with following the blonde-leaved deku boy. Jace began jumping over the water again until he reached a small bit of land next to the rock wall with a deku flower in the center of it. Iris never thought she'd find herself willingly jumping into, or onto, water, but it was the only way.  
Jace dove in the flower, and then shot up hovering with two flowers in hand till he reached up to a hole in the wall. He waited at the top for Iris. This was something she knew, she dove in and repeated his actions, then made it to the top.  
"Doing good, just a little further ahead." Jace replied.  
Iris looked out "We're back where we started." they stood over the large body of water that Iris first hopped across. They stood on top of a red surface.  
"Using this way allows us to go higher and reach Woodfall Temple, where you'll find the Great Fairy." Jace replied. He hopped into a deku flower ahead of himself, which rested in the center of a huge red flower, of which looked more like a tree with one single flower on the top. Iris soon came to realize that these large 'flowers' were all over the swamp here. "C'mon then." Called a voice, that pulled Iris out of her curious gaze when she noticed Jace was already ahead two-flowers over. "Don't want to leave you behind." He shouted.

"Oh! Coming! Skits, go wait for me." Iris said pointing in Jace's direction. Skits flew up off of Iris, and over to Jace. He seemed to keep his distance from the boy.  
Iris hovered over until the petals on her hovering flowers gave out, and caused her to drop in front of Jace. "What are you waiting for? Go on." Iris ordered Jace.  
Jace nodded, being the least bit effected by her rushing tone. They continuously hovered from flower to flower over the Swamp.  
On the final flower, Jace hovered over to a stone covered in vines and moss on a rock ledge on the side of a waterfall. Iris grew interested in this oddly shaped stone, and came flying over, landing in front it. "What's this?"

Before Jace dove into the final flower, he took his gaze and laid it on the stone "Don't know. Been here longer than I have, that's for sure." Jace dove in, then flew over in front of the waterfall and onto a ledge on the opposite side "Alright." He called "The Temple is right through this door way."  
Iris hovered over and walked through with him. She gazed out at the other side of the doorway, only to face a wide-open body of water. Platforms lead all around the place, but there was no Temple. "What Temple...?"  
Jace answered "The Temple is hidden. Only the royal family can get in. You have to know some kinda' song. When played, the Temple rises from the center of the water. I've only been able to see it once. But enough of that, let's go pay the Fairy a visit, shall we? Who knows, she may even know what's happening to the swamp... Honestly, I never even thought of asking her." Jace gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head. Iris simply followed, anxious to get home.  
Jace added "You may have already helped me out by needing to go to her in the first place. Though, it'll be a shame seeing you go." Iris and Jace walked up one of the platforms, as Skits was flying over the water looking around.

Iris laughed "It would be a shame having to stay. This place is already driving me to near-insanity, It's one thing after another."  
Jace looked down "What is uh... Hyrule like?"  
"A lot safer than here, that's for sure." Iris replied, as she walked ahead.  
Jace looked up and saw Skits fly in and land on Iris. Jace caught up with the autumn-leaved deku "So what's the story behind you and bird-brains? You two seem close, is he like your pet?"  
Skits glared- almost growled- At Jace.  
"No, he's not my pet!" Iris replied "He's like my little brother. Known each other for a long time, I raised him when he was a hatchling. His mother died, and I was the only one who could take him in. So there you go." Iris finished as she rubbed her hand down Skits' back.  
Skits simply glared at Jace with his cold yellow eyes.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you, uh, SKits." Jace apologized, he could tell the 'pet' part didn't set well with either of them. Iris had her face turned to the path ahead of her, all-the-more eager to go.

Jace remained silent, before spotting a cave in the wall "OH! There's her Fountain, just in- What...?"  
Iris looked him over "What's wrong?"  
Jace walked closer. A gap stood between him and the entrance. One would have to use a Deku flower to get in. "It's gone...?"  
"What's gone?" Iris looked into the entrance.  
Jace replied "There's supposed to be a gate here." Jace looked down, the now ripped up and bent gate lay at the bottom of the water. Jace quickly dove into the flower, and flew across.  
"Hold up, wait for me!" Iris jumped in after, and hovered across. She spoke as she ran in with him "What's the rush?"  
Jace gazed wide eyed. The inside of the fountain was torn apart and the only thing left was the small foot-deep pool. "Hello...?" He called.  
"What happened here...?" Iris asked quietly.  
Jace called again "Great Fairy?"  
All was quiet. Iris suddenly felt a bit deterred at the sight before her and the lack of the Fairy's presence.  
Jace walked around the torn apart fountain. "...She's gone."  
Iris was afraid he was going to say that. Iris was about to begin talking, before hearing a very faint sound. She turned and examined the torn-down Fountain pillars, and noticed a small pink glow. She approached it slowly "Jace, over here."  
Jace walked over next to her and gasped.  
Hidden behind the rubble was a small pink fairy.

"Are you okay little fairy?" Iris asked.  
It looked up to the two scrubs before her. "Oh dear young ones, it's dangerous here."  
"Why?" Jace asked.  
The fairy replied "They'll come back for what they left of me! If they see you-"  
"They?" Jace cut off "Where's the Great Fairy?"  
"I am the Great Fairy, I separated into this form along with many others, in hopes of escaping. They found the other pieces of me. If they find the final one that is me, my form will be complete again, they mustn't find me!"  
"Who!?" Iris asked with a hunch... Hoping she was wrong.  
The fairy hesitated "The scaled ones. Led by one who's name is unknown to me... He possesses frightening and over-welming power. I've heard his followers call him master, that is all I know."

Iris froze. "Dragalfos...?"  
"Yes."  
Jace looked to Iris "How do you know it was-?"  
"Please miss! Please tell me you still possess the power to return me home!? One of your sisters were captured by the Dragalfos, and they used her power to pull me and many others from our homes in Hyrule! Your sister sent the others home, but I was left stranded! Please tell me you can return me home!?" Iris asked franticly.  
The fairy grew silent. "I know of the capturing of my sisters."  
Jace spoke "_Sisters_? They captured more than one?"  
"I am sorry Deku Scrub. I only possess the power to do so in my full form. I must have my full body back, but if I return to my missing pieces, the Dragalfos will have me as a slave as my other sisters. And even if I were to get my body back, one of my sisters seems to be resting and in hiding. We must all have a connection with one another to be able to fulfill such a task with our magic." She then stopped, then began again "Their purpose for our capture is unknown to me, But I do know this: With us gone out of our fountains, our homes will die as well. Storms will rise, and life will wilt."  
Jace gasped "Is your absence the reason for the swamp dying...?"  
The fairy nodded. "I'm afraid so. The piece of me here cannot save the plant life."  
"But... Without the plant-life, the deku scrubs won't be able to go from place to place with deku flowers. We'd be stuck in one place. And not to mention many of the animals that live here would starve... And infant deku flowers couldn't grow, and deku families would lose their children before they're even born..."  
"It seems the only way of turning back these disasters is to regain mine and my sisters power from the dragalfos."

The fairy seemed to stop and stare at Iris, as if seeing her from somewhere, then looked to the blond boy next to her. A look of awe took to her face, like suddenly, a ray of light had shone. "I, however, cannot do anything about this in this weak state. I must find a way to avoid the clutchs of the Dragalfos... But I feel you two bear fearless souls."

Iris gazed over at Jace, then back at the fairy like she was crazy "Where are you going with this...?"  
"I have put my faith in you. Will you both please, for the sake of the swamp and my sisters, and maybe even all of Termina- Please, help me re-gain my body...? I will try my best to help my sisters after."  
Iris stared frozen, as Jace simply gazed at Iris.  
"Are you crazy!?" Iris shouted "I hardly even escaped them last time! And I had six others with me! The only reason I'm still alive is dumb luck, heck, I owe it all to those who got thrown into this mess with me that I'm still in one piece! You honestly think I'll survive trying to regain your missing pieces with this... This, _lover-boy_ over here!?"  
Jace winced at her harsh tone. "Hey, cool your tone, that's the Great Fairy your talking to."  
The fairy simply gazed "You underestimate yourself."  
Iris began again "_Under_estimate? You seem to **over**estimate me! I'm a Deku Scrub, not a strong Goron, or a tall fast zora, not some hylian warrior, _a small, weak little plant creature known as a deku scrub_, and you want me to face who-knows how many fire breathing brutes and their overly-powerful master again!? With only another deku scrub to help me?"  
"Chill out, Iris." Jace tried to calm her.  
Iris simply put her hand to her head "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Listen, young Iris." The fairy began "There's so much you don't know yet. If you wish to go home, this is your only way. And maybe along the way, you'll learn another few 'important' thing's that can aid you."

Iris sighed and mumbled "Okay... I'm only doing this because I want to go home again, though." When Iris lifted her head, the Fairy was gone. "Great... _Gee thanks! I appreciate you telling me where I need to go next!_"  
Jace looked around, not even noticing her vanish. He then looked to Iris "Well, it looks like we'll be stuck together longer."  
"To my unfortunance..." Iris added. Skits look disapointed, and laid his wings out tiredly.

Iris sat down on a pillar piece "How...? How in the name of Din am I going to get out of this mess, Skits?"  
Skits shrugged.  
Jace walked up "Even though you _do_ seem a bit too jumpy and scared to fight, maybe she's right. You underestimate yourself. I mean, look at me, I'm still alive after living sixteen years in Termina, aren't I?"  
"Don't get a big head there, _chief_, you may meet your death during this whole thing." Iris replied.  
Jace's face fell slightly as he laid his hand over his eye. "Yeah, maybe... But... I'd rather die knowing I was fighting to help you than to- N-never mind." He spoke quietly as he cut himself off.  
Iris gazed up to him, then looked forward again. "Well... Where to now...?"

_To Be Continued..._


	2. From Land to Sea

-  
Chapter 2

From Land to Sea.

"Look at it this way, Iris; Atleast we'll both be getting our homes back." Jace said confidently.  
The deku scrub girl walked ahead ignoring the deku scrub boy behind her. Her bird-brother, Skits, simply trailed between Iris and Jace as they walked through the swamp woods, looking down sadly.  
Jace continued "C'mon, it won't be that bad."  
Iris walked on.  
Jace fell silent, seeing his words weren't even going through to her. He sighed as he kicked a rock in mid walk.

They eventually came to the palace walls again. Jace and Iris hopped across the water again until they reached the palace grounds. Iris noticed they were now headed in a new direction. "Where are we going?" She asked coldly.  
"I'm just going back to my place to get some things. From the sound of these Dragalfos guys, I'll probably need more than this simple knife. Probably some other things too." Jace replied.  
Iris silently followed Jace after, until they came to more water to cross. On the other side of this body of swamp water, awaited a deep forest.  
Once across, Iris looked around. The trees were huge here, almost like those back in Hyrule. And it was all beautiful, thick, and green here. So dark and peaceful.

Iris found herself at ease a little. She soon gazed in front of them when she saw the glowing eyes of many deku scrubs ahead.  
"This is the deku forest, or as we just call it, the deku village. Only deku scrubs know it's here." Jace said. "You can have a look around if you want. They have all sorts of things you might like. I'll be at my place. If you need me, just walk straight ahead into the forest passed here until you see a dead log, you'll find me there."  
Iris nodded. She seemed to notice Jace was in a hurry, as he ran deeper into the forest. "He's acting strange. Well, stranger than usual."  
Iris looked around at the surrounding area. Deku merchants had shops set up everywhere as deku scrubs were flocked outside them, some just walked on with friends and family. Iris had never seen such a place for deku scrubs. It looked like the forest version of Castletown. Iris gave a bit of a deku smirk "This is pretty cool Skits. I'll admit."  
Skits gave a smiling nod. Iris looked over the shops and such. The merchant gazed at her kindly, as if waiting to hear her say she wanted something, but Iris eventually walked away. "This is stuff worth taking. Don't want to start problems here though. Too bad I'm broke now." Iris laughed. She soon found herself looking through items out on a stump next to a few other scrubs. She walked away, then walked to the center of the village, where one of the largest trees stood. "Hey Skits, you can't tell me that this doesn't look like the great deku tree?"  
Skits flew up into the tree, and looked out upon the swamp. The tree stood high above the other trees throughout the forest swamp. He flew back down to Iris, giving an amazed expression.  
"This has to be the largest tree I've ever seen here." Iris said examining the tree. "Let's go look for Jace. Don't want to get caught up on the new surroundings, huh?"  
Skits gave an agreeing caw, before his feathers began to ruffle as he gave a low growl and flew to Iris. He sat on her arm, glaring behind her.

"Excuse me?" Said a girls snooty voice. Iris noticed this deku scrub girl out of the corner of her eye, but never looked her directly in the face, and continued on towards the forest ahead.  
"Hey, you with the ugly leaves..." She called again, other girls around her laughed.  
Iris turned to her "You know, you really shouldn't talk about yourself that way... But you're right, you do have ugly leaves."  
The girl scoffed "Who do you think you are?"  
Iris gazed in confusion "Excuse me?"  
"You think you're just all that, coming in here with him like that." The girl added.

Iris crossed her arms "I don't know what you're talking about. Either way, I really don't like your attitude."  
"Jace, he's mine, got it?" the girl said coldly.  
One of the girls began "Well, actually, Gewl, He's no ones, he just-"  
"Shut up, Rose." Gewl cut her off.  
Rose looked down "Okay."  
Iris gazed, then laughed "Me, with him!? HAH! That has to be the funniest thing I've heard all day!"  
Gewl simply glared "_hahah_... Real funny." Gewl got in Iris' face "I've never seen you before. But the way he was looking at you, I'd say he likes you."  
"What!? No way! I never noticed..." Iris mocked sarcastically. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of my face."

"Then stay away from Jace." Gewl growled.  
Iris pushed her away "I would, but we're sort of stuck with each other right now, much to my disliking." Iris glared at them all "It's girls like you all that make me sick. You only like him because he's cute-  
"So you think so?" Gewl gave a smug deku-smirk.  
Iris paused, running over what she said, then replied "No, I'm just saying that that's what you all think." Iris replied.  
Skits was a bit surprised to hear her even say 'cute'. He almost laughed, as he'd never think to hear her talk that way, even if it was just to explain what someone else is feeling.  
Gewl laughed "Yeah right..."  
"I don't even like the guy, you could have him for all I care." Iris crossed her arms again. "I've had a bad day today, and I don't feel like sitting fussing over something so stupid, so just leave me alone, okay?" Iris added in hastily.  
Gewl flipped her leafy 'bangs' to the side of her face "Sure whatever." Gewl looked down at Skits, who was ruffled and growling. "I don't have time to waste on you and your winged rat anyway." Gewl turned, whacking Iris in the face with her braided leaves. Iris pulled away, an expression of irritation took to her face. She wanted to give her a good whack on the head, but restrained herself from doing so. Gewl walked away with the other girls talking about Iris coldly. Iris huffed as she cut her eyes. She muttered an indistinct insult at Gewl.

"_You only like him because he's cute._" mocked a chuckling voice approaching Iris.  
Iris jumped as she turned to face the blond deku boy again. She pushed him aside, nearly knocking him over. "Shut up, Jace." Iris seemed angry already, last thing she wanted was Jace mocking her.  
"Do you really think that?" Jace asked.  
Iris glared back at him "No, I never said I _did_, I was just stating what they thought." Iris paused "You sure seem popular among the girls here, would you like to explain that?"  
Jace chuckled nervously "Well, I guess they just really like me."  
Iris looked him over "I think you're just a big flirt."  
Jace looked her over "Uh."

"I can see right through you. How do I even know if you really do like me?" Iris laughed. "You're not fooling me."  
Jace scratched behind his head, feeling a little stupid. "I really do like you."  
Iris ignored his last words "Let's just go, the longer I'm here, the more I grow to hate it."  
Jace looked down at Skits, who was giving him a cold look, before flying to Iris. He caught up with Iris again, and handed her something "Um, I got this for you."  
Iris looked to the object in his hand. "A knife?"  
"Yep, you need something better than a deku stick." Jace chuckled "Believe me, fire breathing beasts aren't going to be effected by a stick."  
Iris took it from him "Um, thanks."  
"No problem. Now, let's go find out where those great fairies are." Jace added.  
Iris nodded "The sooner the better."

Hours went by as they continued their way out of the swamp. It was a little passed midday by now, as they once again faced Termina Field. Iris looked out as far as her eyes could see. She put her hands to her hips as she looked to Jace "So, where would you look for fairies with unimaginable powers?"  
"Beats me. I guess our best chance would be to look for clues." Jace replied.  
"Wonderful, the thing I'm worst at." Iris said, sounding a bit deterred.  
Jace looked out. "We could try down at Great Bay?"  
"Great Bay?"  
"Home of the Zoras, maybe some would know something about all this." Jace replied. "It's a long way to travel from here, but I'd bet theres something worth looking into there."  
Iris froze "By water... _Well_, home depends on it, so what the heck..."  
Jace nodded, then headed forward, as Iris and Skits followed. "Great Bay it is."

Iris watched the grass below her feet dance with the smooth wind. The winds curled around the trio as the path began going downhill, if the walk from the forest to their present place wasn't long enough, it appeared the walk just got longer, as they approached two rocky hillsides that a sandy path led between. The whole area downhill was nothing but smooth sand. It was a change of pace for Iris, seeing as she'd never walked on such fine sand before.  
Jace walked alongside her, simply minding his business and keeping his eyes on the path ahead. He was so relaxed that he nearly forgot what he was doing in the first place.

"It's so beautiful at Great Bay at this time of year, the view is amazing~!" Jace spoke suddenly.  
Iris looked away from the sand and up ahead "How much farther is it?"

Skits sat up on Iris' head, surveying the area.

"Not too far." Jace replied.

Iris took in a deep breath, and sighed tiredly.  
They made a turn around the rocky hillside, to face their destination. Jace, however, was saddened by the view. "The ocean..."  
It seemed to be a sickening, almost dark green color, and there was a lot less water, that's for sure. Dead fish floated along the top. Jace looked out and around. "Could... The absence of the great fairy have caused this?"  
An expression of disappointment took hold of Iris' face. And was actually looking forward to seeing the ocean for the first time, despite her fear of water. "Well, you were right about this place being a good place to look."

"This isn't good... Hope the Zora are okay. C'mon." Jace said, as he walked along the shore. Iris followed as she laid her gaze ahead.  
Jace continued walking on as he looked up and down the beach for someone he could ask about the situation.  
Iris looked out farther, to what appeared to be a large rock island with a huge fin rock formation sticking out of the top in the water. "What's that?"  
Jace looked to the direction she pointed too "Zora Hall. All sorts of things are held there. It looks like reaching it right now is out of the question though."  
Just then, Iris spotted something, or more specifically, some_one_, on the waters edge. "Look, a Zora!" Iris said.  
"Sure enough." Jace added. They ran to the troubled-looking Zora, who looked a bit sick.  
Jace walked in front of him "Are you okay!?"

The Zora looked up weakly, as he sat on his knees. He coughed. "No."  
Jace examined the Zora "You need water..."  
"The ocean, my beautiful ocean home... It is-" The Zora coughed weakly, then continued "Tainted..."  
Jace looked sadly to Iris.  
"I left- the o-ocean to go to the waterfall, where pure water lies... I am too weak to-to make it..." he added.  
Jace bent down "Are there others over there?"  
The Zora nodded weakly "Most of my people made it up there."  
Jace looked to Iris. "Iris, stay here, I'm going to go get help!"  
Iris reached out to speak, but Jace had already taken off toward the waterfall up shore. Iris didn't really know what to do or say to comfort the poor Zora. Skits flew down, and looked up to him in sorrow.

Jace continued running, occasionally stumbling over the sand. He soon grew close to the rumbling sound of the crashing waterfall as the rocky wall of the mountain side that it fell from came into view. "Help!" He called suddenly.  
He saw near a large clean pool of water next to the water fall, many Zora sat to recuperate. Many of them looked sick, but still looked better than the one by shore.  
Jace stopped next to the pool of water, as many of the healthier Zora murmured and spoke upon seeing the deku boy panting.  
"We need h-help... There's a sick Zora down by the shore, he was on his way up here, but he's not looking too good."  
Two bigger Zora dropped what they were doing, and came to Jace. "Where?"  
Jace panted, and pointed "Just down the shore... A friend of mine is there with him right now."  
"On it." One of them spoke, before heading down the shore. Jace followed behind them.

Iris was bent down in front of the sickened Zora, when she saw Jace and the two other Zora approaching.  
"Hurry, get him to the waterfall!" One spoke. The Zora lifted the sick one, and began back to the water fall. Iris soon followed.  
Jace turned again "Ugh, the running!" He huffed.

Later, the Zora opened his eyes, and found himself sitting in the crystal-clean water, still feeling miserable. He saw many of the other Zora surrounding him.  
Jace gazed at him from a rock "Hey, he's awake." Jace jumped down "How you feeling?"  
"Much b-better, thank you." the Zora replied. Jace nodded kindly.  
Iris looked to the Zora and asked "Do you know what happened to the ocean, exactly?"  
He shook his head "No..."  
"Oh." Iris finished.  
Jace looked to Iris "I think we should let him rest, Iris."  
Iris paused, before she nodded lightly.  
Jace stood "Get well." He then walked off, as Iris hesitatingly followed soon after.  
Iris put her hand to her face "Again, what now?" Skits hopped by her feet, looking puzzled.  
Jace crossed his arms "I don't know yet. I was expecting things to be off here, but not this bad."  
"Hey deku scrubs?" Someone called.  
They both turned to glance up at a female Zora standing behind them "Thank you so much for helping him. You have my thanks."

"Is he a friend of yours?" Jace asked.  
The woman put her hands together "He's my husband... I was worried about him. We lost each other on the way here." She paused, and began again "The waters are dangerous and dirty right now. Easy to get lost in..." She gazed out at the nasty waters.  
"Do you know what happened to it?" Iris asked.  
She looked to Iris "All I remember is hearing a commotion at the Great Fairy's Fountain yesterday, then the next thing I knew, the waters started growing tainted quickly."  
"I knew it." Iris said looking to Jace.  
The Zora woman smiled lightly at them both "And what brings a pair like y'all down here at Great Bay at this time?"  
"I guess you could call it a sort of a mission." Jace replied.  
Iris added "It's a long confusing story." Skits sat next to her leg, looking a bit disappointed that the Zora never noticed him with the supposed 'pair'.

"Ah. I would think you had a reason. Great Bay isn't much of an attraction right now." She gazed at them both. "Might I know your names?"  
"The name's Jace." Jace gave his name. "This is Iris." He said, pointing his hand to Iris.  
Iris crossed her arm's "I'm plenty capable of introducing myself."  
"Oh, and Skits." Iris added, reaching down to Skits.  
The Zora bowed slightly "You may call me Lulu."  
Jace jumped "_The_ Lulu!? From the Indigo-Go's?"  
"Who?" Iris asked.  
Jace looked to Iris "The singer to a band here called the Indigo-Go's."

"_Was_ the singer. My son and daughter sing now." She smiled "Glad to meet a fellow fan."  
Jace gave a deku smile "I always go to your concerts at the carnival. Are your kids singing at it this year?"  
Lulu nodded "They just started shortly before all this happened."  
Jace and Lulu continued their conversation, Iris and Skits not having any idea of what they were even talking about. "Uh, Jace?"  
Jace took notice to Iris instantly "Huh?"  
"Don't we have the whole Great Fairy thing to look into?" Iris reminded.  
Jace just remembered the situation "Oh yeah!" Jaced looked to Lulu "Nice talking with you, but we've got some stuff to do."  
"That's okay." Lulu smiled. "If there's anything you need, just ask. I wouldn't mind helping you out."  
"Thanks!" Jace replied. "Alright, let's go."

Lulu chuckled at the three as they walked off. "I think I do remember seeing him before."

Iris leaned against a rock as Jace stared out at the water.  
The deku girl was thinking hard "Where would they have taken her?"  
Jace shrugged "It could be anywhere. Anywhere with heavy defense I'd guess."  
"That would be expected, seeing how their SnowPoint fortress was. It was huge, guards everywhere. High walls kept everything outside."  
Jace froze, then looked far across the water. "Wait... Fortress...?"  
"Hey Jace, you-... Jace?" Iris paused when she noticed Jace staring out at the green sea, but her face lit slightly when she saw beautiful crystal waters miles down passed the rocks. Far beyond where the beach couldn't even reach too. Only one area was clean. "What on earth?" Iris muttered.  
"Iris, c'mon!" Jace said so suddenly, that she nearly jumped. He ran on down the beach as Iris followed "Warn me when you take off like that, sheesh!" Iris called.

Jace continued running, before he came to a slow stop, seeing as he couldn't go any farther. The beach stopped here, and even though the ocean was lower than usual, he still couldn't pass across the water.  
Iris huffed as she and Skits caught up with him. "The water... It's so clean out there..."  
the water looked so bright and beautiful passed the beach near the rocky mountains that sprang from the deep waters out there.  
"I'm going to guess that the Snow Point fortress wasn't their only fortress, Iris." Jace said.  
Iris stood tall again, finally catching her breath "What do you mean?"  
"Theres a hidden fortress between those rocks. It used to belong to pirates fifty years ago. From what I heard, they left a long time ago." Jace paused "If there is a chance that the dragalfos are staying hidden in there, that would explain the clean waters over there. Remember, if the fairy is missing from her shrine, something of that area that she's missing from is dying... Why they wouldn't take her out of Great Bay though is confusing."  
"Y'know." Iris began "They did that at Snow Point, too. They took her from her shrine, but they never actually took her from Snow Point."  
"Strange..." Jace added.  
Iris looked disapointed "But, theres no way we could get over there anyway, it's nothing but water! And we won't make it across if we hopped."  
Jace nodded "Very true."

Iris couldn't help but stare at the water that was clean. Made her feel calm just looking at it. The falling suns reflection glimmered so brilliantly off of the waves.  
The deku boy next to her glanced over, noticing all growing quiet so quickly from Iris. He looked out at the dancing water. "Y'know, the whole bay usually looks like that. Great Bay Coast is a wonderful place usually." Jace chuckled "I myself come here a lot when something would be troubling me. It really calms the nerves just watching those waves for some reason."  
Iris found herself surprised at hearing him say something towards her about something beautiful- and it not be aimed at her as a flirtatious complement or joke, leaving her wondering whats up. "You...? Troubled...?" Iris asked "Since when could something trouble _you_? This whole mess should be troubling you, or I would think."  
Jace replied after a short pause "Believe me, I've got some big things to worry about."  
"Let me guess: You're home?" Iris said, unintentionally having a sort of smart tone.  
Jace looked to her. She felt a deep sense of seriousness in his expression, his eyes focused heavily on her "No... It's a personal thing..." Sounding almost offended, He walked off.  
"Gee..." Iris said to herself, she then looked down to Skits "What made him all crabby...?"  
Skits gave a sort of shrug.  
Iris gazed up once more, as he continued down the beach on his own. "Was it something I said?" She was a bit shocked, as she'd never seen such a cold look on his face, nor had he ever used such a harsh tone on her. "Well, don't really have the time to worry about it Skits. _We_ have more important things to worry about."

Jace stopped when he reached the rock they once stood next too. He turned back slightly, his glowing eyes looking over the Hylian-Deku Scrub. Iris still stood there looking over the area, seeming to be least bit effected by his actions. He gave a low sigh, and turned forward once more. He found himself taking each step back to the Zoras pool.

A boring hour passed, as Iris found herself looking for any kind of clue as to what could possibly help get into the fortress without being seen- or without drowning. "It kills me I'm the one who has to do the looking here... Where's he at!?" Iris asked outloud. "Skits, could you go find him? As much as I hate to say it- of which I really do- I'm not getting anywhere... I could use some help."  
Skits nodded, and flew off.  
Iris, being _Iris_, muttered to herself, examining an abandoned building up near the entrance to Great Bay. "Next time I see him, I'm giving him a good whack, leaving me behind here at the only time I actually _want _him here." Iris opened the door to the building, dust came falling down from the top of the door. She waved her hand to clear the dust from in front of her as she stepped through "It's deeper in here than I thought it would be, it goes underground." Iris' voice echoed in the empty room as she looked down a slope. "Surely, there has to be something- Aghhh!" She slipped on the sand, sliding down the slope that led underground. She squeaked when she hit the bottom, facing a fenced-in door in front of her. She looked back to the slope. "...**GREAT! Just GREAT!**" Iris stood, trying to make it back up. "It's too slippery, I can't walk up..." She looked around, her eye's illuminated the darkness around her. "He better get his butt down here now..." Iris added hopelessly.

Skits flew around the beach, eventually making it to the Zora's pool. Skits spotted the Deku boy laying on the sand, apparently asleep.  
Skits held an expression of frustration. He dove down, landing next to him. He used his foot and pulled and pushed on Jaces arm. Jace opened an eye tiredly. "Huh...? Skits?" He asked. Skits looked angry. The blond deku sat up and stretched "Where's Iris?"  
The bird cawed and cried out angrily at Jace, making many of the Zora give odd looks.  
"Hold up, bird-brains, I can't understand you, your just screaming at me!" Jace spoke. He lightly grabbed his beak and held it shut "No need to draw attention. Is she alright?"  
Skits nodded "yes", then pulled away from Jace.  
"Then why are you mad?"  
He couldn't exactly tell him, since he couldn't literally speak, and Jace didn't know his body language like Iris did. He flew up, gesturing Jace to follow.  
"Alright, alright. You... Want me to follow you?" Jace asked, not really sure if that was the problem.  
Skits nodded quickly, then flew on.  
Jace didn't take long to follow. He walked, watching Skits glide above head.  
"**Ahhhh!**"  
Jace jumped, his leaves twitched upon hearing the loud scream. "That was Iris!" He jumped into a sprint down the beach, and stopped when he reached as far as he could go. He panted and he looked around "Iris!? Iris!?"

Skits panicked, wildly flying around the area. He soon heard another shout, and flew straight towards the opened building of which Iris went into. Jace trailed behind.  
"Iris!" His call echoed.  
"Jace!?" Iris called, her voice shuttering "Get me out of h-here!"  
Jace ran over to the slope, he stopped himself before he could fall down with her "Whoa!" He looked down it.  
Iris was up against the wall, looking down at the floor, looking terrified.  
"What's wrong, and how'd you get down there?" Jace asked.  
Iris snapped "Just get me out!"  
Jace through his rucksack down at his feet and pulled out a tangled rope, untangling it from other things in the bag. "Hey Skits, take the end of the rope to her!" He threw the ropes end at Skits, who caught it with his taloned feet and flew it down. "Tell me when you got it, Iris!"

Iris nearly pulled Jace down with her, not even giving a moment after he'd said that. "I've got it, c'mon!" She called hastily.  
Jace pulled back on the rope, as she sloppily ran up. She reached the top as she grabbed Jace's arms "Let's go!"  
"Why are you so worked up!?" He asked as he pulled the rope back to him.  
Iris was about to answer, but began stuttering "I-It...IT'S ON ME!" She wigged out as she looked down on her shoe.  
Jace's eyes widened, then looked down "What...?" He looked closer, and saw the bottle-cap sized spider on her foot. He gave a silent stare for a good while, before simply reaching down, picking it up and throwing it elsewhere. He then looked her in the face, "You're kidding...?" He busted out laughing "I heard you freaking scream down by the Zoras!" He continued laughing "Y-You sounded like something was trying to kill you, you had me running d-down here like I was on fire!"  
Iris simply stared as he laughed.  
"I can't _imagine_ how you'd act if you saw a Skulltulla! Because this is an old Skulltulla house!"  
Iris slowly cut her eyes, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment "Oh yeah, it's just soooo funny..."  
"That's the _funny thing!_ Becaue it _is_!" Jace paused "Never in my life have I seen anyone so afraid of a spider..." Jace wiped his eyes "You just become wonderful company bit by bit."

Iris was glaring by now. "You're about to see how good a company I can be... OH! and speaking of company, where were you!?"  
Jace brought a slow stop to his chuckling, as he wiped a tear from his eye "H-Huh?"  
"Where have you been!?" Iris got up in his face "We have a dying ocean out here, and you leave me behind to try and figure out this whole thing myself!"  
Jace leaned back, blinking "I- uh..."  
"Well!?" Iris asked.  
Jace scratched the back of his head "Up by the Zoras..." He paused "Asleep..."  
Iris shouted "Asleep!? Why!? You know we're down here for a reason. It's not a vacation, it's a mission to save your home and return me to mine..."  
"I swear I didn't mean to, I sat down, next thing I knew, I was being screamed at my pin-feathers over there!" Jace replied.  
Iris turned "Gah! I can't stand you!" Iris was walking outside of the house "Why, Great Fairy, why him!?"  
Jace chuckled "Hey Iris?"  
"What...?" She answered irritably.  
Jace pointed down "Spider...!"  
"Where-!..." She looked down, and saw nothing. She turned back to Jace, and whacked him upside the head real hard. "DON'T DO THAT!"  
"Ow! Heh..." Jace exclaimed, a chuckle filled his voice. "I couldn't help it..."

Skits flew over to Iris, landing next to her.  
Iris stomped off. Jace followed behind her, rubbing his head where he hit her "She's got a pretty good hit."

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Getting into the Pirate's Fortress

-  
Chapter 3

**NIGHT OF THE FIRST DAY**

Getting into the Pirate's Fortress.

The Deku Scrub girl known as Iris, gazed up to the star filled sky as the sun gave it's final peak over the ocean. She laid upon the sand near the Zora's pool. All was pretty dark, seeing as the sun's little remaining light couldn't reach around the rocks that surrounded the waterfall and pool, it was still pretty dark even out on the open beach however. "I never thought I'd find myself planning on breaking into a possibly Dragalfos-infested fortress again... I hope it won't be as complicated as the first time... If they're there"  
Skits laid next to her and yawned.  
She noticed across the darkened beach two glowing eyes growing near the Zora's pool. She sat up "Where'd you go off too, Jace?"  
"Check out the fortress entrance... Well, as close as I could anyway." The blond Deku boy answered.  
Iris added "Any luck on finding a way in?"  
Jace shook his head "No, the place is locked up tight, and no secret ways in around the beach could be found."

Iris sighed and laid back down "I guess it'd be useless to use a small boat, because we wouldn't be able to get in anyway."  
Jace nodded disappointingly "Yeah..." He looked back at the Zora- many of them still looked terrible. At least Lulu's husband looked better, and was walking again. "They all seem to be getting better, but they can't just stay here on the beach, it's not healthy. They need fresh water... We can't give up, for the sake of the Zora."  
"Making the burden all-the-more heavy... It does pain me to see them like that." Iris spoke.  
Jace watched the Zora helping each other. Lulu was holding onto her husband. Jace couldn't help but drop his head a little "... Plus, they all have so much to live for, something few people don't have..."  
Iris had to agree with Jace on that. Jace asked "Why are the Dragalfos doing this?"  
Iris replied "I never did get the _whole_ story..."

Jace stared out at the ocean  
Some movement out in the sea caught his attention "Did you see that...?"  
Iris looked at Jace "What?"  
"Th-...I could've sworn I saw that island over there move..." Jace replied, unsure of himself.  
Iris sat up quickly to look at the small island with palm trees on it. "You must be seeing things..."  
Jace hesitated "Uh... Maybe you're right."

Jace laid down on the sand and sighed as he rubbed his head "Ugh..."  
Iris noticed this "What's wrong with you?"  
"Just a Headache, I get 'em often. Nothing to worry about." Jace replied.  
Iris closed her eyes "It's probably this whole ocean thing, it's got me stressed."  
"Yeah, I hope that's it." Jace muttered, holding a hand over one eye. "N-not I hope it's got you stressed, but I hope my headache is- nevermind."  
Iris gave quick chuckle "I knew what you meant, ya' dork."

Jace jumped up quick, only making his headache worse, but he paid no mind to it "There it went again!"  
Iris opened her eyes "What?"  
"That island, I _swear_ it just moved!" Jace replied staring out at the small island.  
Iris groaned as she sat up once more "I think it's just your eyes playing tricks on you, there is no way in the name of-..." Iris found herself staring out at the island, sure as heck, it did move! They both blinked as they continued just staring out at the moving island.

"Well, I've now seen everything..." Iris commented. "I living island."  
Jace stood up completely "But that's not possible..."  
Skits looked up. All he cared about was his sleep at this moment.  
"Should we check it out?" Jace asked.  
Iris looked him in the face "And possibly get eaten if it's some monster!? No... You can, but I'm staying right here..."  
"The oh-so brave Iris..." Jace began. "So fearless and steadfast- Or so you let on."  
Iris' glowing eyes were cut at Jace "Where are you going with this?"  
"Oh, I'm just saying... You put on that cute little brave act sometimes, one would think a little water and a moving chunk of rock in the middle of it wouldn't bother you." Jace said, crossing his arms as a smug expression took to his face.  
"You make it sound like it's not a danger..." Iris spoke grudgingly.  
Jace laughed "What's the fun in a quest without a little danger?"  
"Let's see..." Iris paused "Oh, a LOT of fun... _Without_ the danger."  
Jace grabbed her hand, and pulled her up "C'mon, this could be something big!"  
"Eh! I never said I wanted to be a part of this, Jace!" Iris snapped her voice at him.  
Skits growled at Jace, and stood.  
"I saw a small boat on shore earlier today, we could use that, C'mon!" Jace said, he kept hold of her hand, as he trailed down the beach, Iris had no choice but to follow.  
"You're too persistent..." Iris groaned.  
Skits flapped above them both, irritated that he had to wake from his sleep.

"I loath you..." Iris muttered to Jace, sitting in the boat with her arms and legs crossed.  
"I like you, too." Jace replied smugly.  
Jace soon added "Looking at how things are now, this could be helpful."  
"Or be the death of us..." Iris added, as she cut her eyes.  
They were on the small boat headed out toward the inching island.  
Iris huffed.  
"This water looks sickening..." Jace said with a tone of disgust.  
Iris added "All-the-better of a reason to have stayed on the beach..."

When they came closer, the island stopped. Jace stopped the small boat next to the island. "Strange, it doesn't look like any kind of island under all this moss and grass..." He used the paddle to move the hanging plants away from the surface of the island. "It's way too round for it to be an island..." Jace poked at it. It felt more like he was hitting a wooden surface.  
"I really think we should go back..." Iris spoke as she rubbed her shoulder.  
Jace backed the paddle away, when the island started moving again, and was now rotating.  
The deku boy used the two paddles to row the boat back slightly.  
Iris jumped upon seeing a smaller round object rise slowly from the water in front of the boat. "I knew it! Let's go back, it's gonna eat us!"  
"What is with all the ruckus?!"  
Iris and Jace leaned back. The smaller round thing that rose from the water had eyes, and were looking right at them both. "Stop hitting my house little one!"  
Jace dropped his guard "Uh... You're uh... a turtle."  
It was hard to tell with all the sea weed and moss on it, but it was in fact a giant turtle with trees growing from it's back.  
Iris blinked in a freaked out pose.  
"First this horrid water, now my shell is finding no peace..." The old turtle complained.  
Jace looked a bit taken aback "I'm uh, sorry...?"  
"It's fine..." the turtle answered "No harm done, I guess."

"What is it that you need, young ones...?" The turtle asked, sounding a little tired.  
Jace sat down "Well, I saw you from the beach... I was a little curious, and at first, I thought you were an island."  
"I get that a lot." The turtle chuckled "Though, I don't see many faces like the two of you here at Great Bay... What brings you here?"  
Iris hesitated, then spoke "The Great Fairy, that's what..."  
"We heard something happened to the Great Fairy here." Jace added.  
The turtle looked surprised, staring at the deku scrubs. "Oh my" He muttered "Ah yes... The Great Fairy... I know her well. She use's her powers to cleanse the sea here. When I saw the ocean becoming so tainted and filthy, I knew something had to have happened..."  
"How're you surviving in this water?" Iris asked.  
The turtle chuckled "I am an old turtle, I've been here for years. I am a guardian of sorts. There is much I can survive."  
Jace thought for a moment, before asking "Ever heard of the Dragalfos?"  
"Yes, I have, I saw them recently actually." The old turtle replied.  
Iris jumped up, and ran next to Jace at the front of the small boat. Jace held onto the side of the boat in shock when it rocked back and forth, the deku boy found himself sending a slight freaked out stare at Iris.  
Iris began "Where!?"  
"Flying overhead this morning." The turtle answered.  
Jace pulled her down to sit, trying to keep the boat steady. Iris glared at him briefly, before turning her gaze back to the turtle. "Could you tell us which way they were headed?"

The turtle nodded, he looked to the large rocks with the huge metal gate poking from the water. "Behind those rock walls."  
Jace seemed to be slightly deterred at that. "Crud, I knew it."  
"It'd be helpful if we could fly..." Iris sighed.  
"You're not planning on going in there, are you?" The turtle asked.  
Jace nodded "We have to follow them, a lot of stuff depends on it right now, including possibly Great Bay if my guess' are right."  
"A brave one you are..." The turtle added "If it helps, they open the gates every night at midnight."  
Jaces head rose "Oh?" He paused "That certainly does help, thank you! But, why do they open it every night...?"  
"They bring in shipments. I don't really know what they're shipping in, but they sure are shipping a lot of it." The turtle replied.  
"Wait, the Dragalfos, using a ship?" Jace seemed a little confused.  
The turtle shook his head _no_ "No, Pirates."  
"You mean... The all female pirates!?" The Deku boy pondered in shock.  
"I'm afraid so. Word throughout the ocean says that those pirates still live, and have built their base elsewhere among the far seas, and it seems the Dragalfos promised the pirates pay if they help them with their shipments... Quite surprising that the ruthless ladies would let monsters like the Dragalfos order them around. But it must be a pretty good bribe if they're actually willing to help."  
"I'll say... They were the most ruthless, most heartless pirates known to have existed in Termina... But I thought that band of pirates vanished years ago, though..." Jace paused, before continuing with thanks "Well, anyway... Thanks again... Sorry for disturbing you."  
The turtle chuckled "Don't be sorry... I wish you a lot of luck." The turtle sank back into the water.

"Now, would you mind moving to the back, please...?" Jace asked Iris.  
Iris cut her eyes "Why? I know you, of all people, aren't irritated with me being close."  
"No, but the boat is starting to lean a little..." Jace added "So unless you want this thing tipping, I suggest you move back, it's too small for you to be moving like that."  
Iris blinked "Good idea..." She did so slowly, then sat down.  
Jace looked back to the front, and began paddling back, then began to paddle to shore.  
"I think this is too easy." Iris spoke.  
Jace looked to her "Hm?"  
"It was only this morning that I met you and found myself caught up in this mess, and now we're already on the trail of one of the Great Fairies-"  
"Possibly." Jace added.  
Iris continued "I just think it's going too easy."  
"So you want us to have a hard time finding them?" Jace chuckled "Do remember they only captured her recently, so I doubt they'll be too heavily guarded, nobody they know would be brave enough to face them to get her back... So they may not be worried about anyone coming in and taking her."  
"True." Iris replied.  
Jace added "Who's to say this whole thing will be easy, though. Better be happy this first time is easy."  
Skits gazed up to Iris in agreement.

After silence fell, Jace eventually felt the boat hit land. He jumped out into the shallow water, Iris jumped out of the back and onto the beach. Jace began pushing the boat back up to the beach near where he found it first. "We got a long wait, it just got dark, and it opens at midnight."  
"Tell me about it..." Iris responded "Better find a way to kill some time I guess." Iris was walking back up the beach toward the Zoras. Jace ran until he caught up with her. When he reached her, he turned his gaze over at her, as her eyes were set ahead. She blinked before looking back at him "What're you looking at?"  
"Uh, nothing..." Jace looked ahead, he spoke after a long pause "Your eyes, they just look... Different."  
Iris glanced at Jace "Meaning...?"  
"I don't know, they seem brighter than most of the deku scrubs I know from Termina." Jace looked up "The way the colors of your eyes blend, kinda reminds me of a fire." He laughed "Kinda goes with your personality."  
"Um, thank you?" Iris paused "That was a complement, right?"  
Jace chuckled again "Yes, it was."  
"Oh, then thank you." Iris responded.  
Skits rolled his eyes at Jaces attempt at brownie-points.  
Jace gave a smile only a Deku would see "My pleasure."  
"Never thought a Deku Scrubs eyes could look different." Iris laughed "I thought they all had the same look."  
Jace looked at her again "Not exactly, everyones eyes are a little different. You just have to look carefully. I don't really have to do that with you, though. It's extremely obvious."  
Iris crossed her arms "You're not just sucking up, are you?"  
Jace shook his head "Nah."  
"So what, exactly, looks _so_ different, that you noticed RIGHT away...?" Iris asked.  
"Like I said before-" Jace answered "They look like a fire to me. I can't really explain it well. Let's see... They, um... The light in your eyes dance like a flame... You must have a wild spirit."  
"A wild... Spirit?" Iris blinked.  
Jace smiled at her "You don't know? The glow a Deku Scrub's eyes are their spirit. If you looked at my eyes, they'd look much different from yours."  
Iris stared at him "... You do look different."

Skits appeared to be tired, and a little irritated at the lack of silence.  
"I told you." Jace spoke.  
Iris continued "Yours sort of has that easy glow look. Very calm." Iris added "Though, it's really hard to see your eyes when you have that big leaf hanging over one of them."  
Jace seemed to pause, before chuckling "I'd rather keep it down."  
"Why?"  
Jace turned away slightly "Just cause I like it like that."  
"If you say so."  
Jace looked back to her "Your eyes are the opposite of how you explained mine though. They look so wild and seem to glow restlessly. You have a very beautiful spirit."  
She looked ahead again, her face seemed to flush mildly at his last comment.  
Jace simply smiled again, before turning his view forward once more. "Maybe it's because we're from different places?"  
"Uh, yeah." Iris hesitatingly agreed.  
Skits had become worried about Iris, hoping she wouldn't forget the task at hand because of Jace. Skits glared up to the blond boy.

The walk back to the Zoras was silent after this. Jace looked ahead, and spotted Lulu standing at the beach ahead waving them down. "Lulu?" Jace spoke. They approached her "What is it?" Jace asked.  
Lulu gazed down at the small teens "I saw you speaking with the turtle, he's a friend of us Zora."  
"Yeah, nice guy actually." Jace said looking back at the turtles island-like shell. "He gave us some helpful information."  
"Oh?" Lulu responded.  
Jace continued "We think we know what happened to the ocean. Look down there, notice anything strange?" Jace pointed down the beach to the hidden fortress' rocks.  
Lulu squinted her eyes, as they surveyed the area of which he pointed too. It took a while, but she noticed the waters way down there were clean, it was hard to see but sure enough. "Is that... Clean water!?"  
Jace nodded "And apparently, there was a group called the Dragalfos here recently. The Great Fairy was taken, and we think they're holding her there for the time being."  
"That's awful!" Lulu exclaimed.  
Iris added "They've been going around Termina and taking the Great Fairies from their fountains. I don't know the whole story, but believe it or not, we're trying to get them back."  
"All by yourselves?" Lulu was taken aback.  
"I know, we might die trying..." Iris crossed her arms, glaring at Jace.  
Jace looked at Iris "No we won't, we just need to be careful."

"I'd be willing to help if you need me too." Lulu spoke.  
Jace blinked "You would?"  
"I want our ocean home back..." Lulu added in response.  
The deku boy gave a smile "Thank you, that would be great!"  
Iris seemed delighted "Well, the more help, the better!"  
Lulu smiled.  
"I'll explain what we're planning on doing-" Jace began.

Hours passed, Jace, Iris, Skits and Lulu were on their way to the fortress gates as they walked down the beach.  
"It's about time." Jace said gazing at the sky. "They should be opening the gates soon."  
"What if we get caught, though?!" Iris asked.  
Jace replied "We won't get caught, just calm down."  
"M-maybe I should stay he-"  
"_Oh no you don't!_" Jace cut in "You're not chickening out of this. We can't back out now."  
Lulu stood above the two from behind.  
"I don't know what I was thinking when I said that I wanted to do this." Iris sighed.  
Jace chuckled "That's your fear talking, we'll be fine."  
"Or common sense, what if something goes wrong in here, or-or they like, throw us to the sharks, or they-" Iris began to worry herself at the many thoughts.  
Jace really couldn't help but chuckle "You faced 'em before and came out alive, and you can do it again."  
"I had the Gorons and a few others helping me though, Jace!" Iris responded.  
Skits looked at Lulu with a "They're hopeless" look on his face.  
Jace grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a direct look in the face "Hey, calm down. We'll go in, get her, then get out, nothing to it!" He paused "...Sound okay?"  
Iris stared wide eyed, then nodded quickly "Okay."  
"Okay, good..." Jace nodded, then continued forward.  
Once they reached it, Jace pushed the small boat back into the water. "Hop in Iris."  
She did so, and sat down nervously.  
"Wait, won't getting in the water make you sick, Lulu...?" Jace asked, watching Lulu step into the water.

"I'll be fine, it's not like it'll make me sick the minute I get in." Lulu responded "I'll push y'all over there, it'll be much quicker."  
Jace nodded.  
Lulu began swimming the boat out towards the rock walls. When they grew near, Jace began examining the stone walls.  
Iris watched the ocean, and she noticed a light growing near. "It's..." She paused "It's them I think, we need to hide!" Iris ducked down into the small boat. Jace looked out, before finding himself forcefully pulled down by Iris. Lulu stayed under water, slowly pushing the boat behind the rock wall. Iris looked out and sighed "I think we're safe."  
"Warn me next time you do that, you pulled my leaves..." Jace rubbed his head.  
Lulu came out of the water. She missed swimming in such clean water. "How this water is so clean is impossible... I've never seen anything like this."

The larger boat that brought in the shipment disappeared behind the rocks.  
"The gates closing again!" Jace exclaimed.  
Lulu began pushing their boat, and managed to push it in before the gates had closed, but keeping from being seen is the new problem.

Iris stuttered and shivered. Everywhere ahead on the fortress' walls, were the winged fire-breathing monsters again. It was the hot, summer version of Snowpoints fortress. Not as large, but surely just as easy to get lost in.  
Jace looked back at Lulu, and pointed ahead. He whispered "I see an area we could climb onto over there. Can you take us there?"  
Lulu nodded, and carefully pushed them as she watched for any of the guards.  
"Well, I was right." Jace whispered to Iris "This is where they were."  
Iris shushed him "Be quiet!" She examined the surroundings, she soon remembered both her's and Jace's glowing eyes. Iris looked at Jace "Put your leaves over your eyes, or squint or something, they're glowing!" Iris sat with her hands covering her eyes to where they could only be seen by Jace. Jace nodded, and covered his eyes.  
When the boat stopped, Jace looked out, noticing a small bit of land that lead up hill. He noticed an old wooden piece that was part of the fortress walls. He also noticed there was a stairway that lead inside, on the other side of the wall, they'd have to hookshot across. "Hm..." He looked around, before turning to Lulu "Thanks a lot, we owe you one. We're going up."

"Be careful in there, I'd hate to see you three get hurt." Lulu responded. "I'll be waiting here." She sank into the water where no one would spot her.  
Jace stepped out slowly, continuously watching the guards. They sure weren't very alert- almost distracted actually, a couple were asleep.  
"Iris, let's go." Jace said "The guards here don't seem to be paying much attention..."  
Iris stepped out of the boat and up by Jace "A-alright... Lead the way..."  
"You may want to keep your knife handy..." Jace added.  
Iris seemed a bit taken aback, she isn't used to people just _handing_ her weaponry of any kind, even it is a mere small knife. She forgot he'd even given her the knife.

Jace walked up the hill as he and Iris practically hugged the rock wall. Skits walked quietly behind Iris. Jace felt it was a bit hard to blend in with the plain background when Iris was dressed so brightly. Might as well put a large light blinking **OVER HERE!** above them. It was mostly her bright blue petals on her shirt that got distracting, even to Jace. He looked back at her when they reached a platform that rose from the ground, Jace then pulled her behind it. "Iris, are those blue petals connected to your shirt?"  
Iris stared at Jace "Uh... No, why?"  
"Okay, because it's _really_ distracting... We might get caught if you don't take them off."  
Iris stared at Jace for a moment "Fine." She reached back and untied the blue petals, and handed them to Jace. "Here."  
He grabbed the blue petal vest from her and stuck it in his rucksack, and pulled out a weird-looking contraption, of which Iris hadn't seen anything like. He then looked to Iris again, and couldn't help but notice that her purple shirt was pretty bright, too, when the blue petals were off "Great, your shirt..."  
Iris looked down at her shirt, she about said something regarding the shirt, but stopped herself when she noticed Jace take his brown pelt vest off. "Put this on over your shirt, even the purple looks a bit bright. My vest looks closer to a natural color."  
She reached for the vest as she cut her eyes "Who made you leader all of a sudden?"  
"No one, it's more like, _Who knows more about what_. We have to be smart about this." Jace replied.  
Iris slipped the vest on. Jace turned and looked at her, and gave a quick thumbs up "Much better, you blend in a bit more." He then turned, and picked up the object he'd pulled out of his rucksack. Iris wasn't even going to mention how distracting his blond leaves were... But he couldn't take THOSE off, so she really couldn't say anything anyway.  
"What's that?" Iris asked.  
Jace responded "It's a Hookshot. Found it a while back." He pointed it up at the wooden piece that hung out of the wall. "They come in handy when theres no Deku Flowers."

He soon looked back at Iris when he had it set up "Okay, hold onto me."  
Iris seemed to hesitate, but did so. Next thing she knew, she was rushed over to the other side of the walls balcony still holding onto Jace, of which further on, curved into a metal stairway. "Okay, that was cool!" Iris spoke, before letting go, and dropping to the balcony floor.  
"I know, right?" Jace chuckled. "I should probably keep it out for now. But anyway, c'mon! When we first got out of the boat, I saw a door way up here." Jace walked on up the metal stair way, as Iris and Skits followed close behind.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Finding the Great Fairy

-  
Chapter 4

Finding The Great Fairy.

Inside the fortress, it was like a colony of ants- huge, mutated, lizard-like, fire-breathing winged ants. The fortress behind the walls of which Jace, Iris, and Skits have now entered, it was a huge round area filled with boxes of shipment and what not. Surrounding the whole area that had a guard in every direction, were tons of doorways that stood high up at different levels. The center of it all had a watch tower that was connected to a bridge. Surprisingly, it looked as if it was the safest place, seeing as it was the only place that _didn't_have a dragalfos or lizalfos guarding.

"Oh we're SO going to die..." Iris hid behind Jace.  
Jace stared at the fortress grounds in awe as he and Iris hid behind a load of crates. "There's so many door ways..." Jace looked in every direction "We can't split up, there's only one Hookshot."  
"Like I _want_ to split up right now anyway!" Iris added "We're good as dead if we do."  
Jace sat down "We'll have to plan this out carefully..."  
An idea suddenly hit Iris. She looked to Skits and gave a bit of a smug deku grin, remembering how her and Skits used to get around unnoticed, or at least how _Iris_ did. "No."  
"What?" Jace looked up to Iris.  
Iris responded "We'll just get around the Iris and Skits way!"  
Skits already knew where she was going with that, and seemed more than happy. He flew off into the sky.  
"Where's he going?" Jace asked.  
Iris motioned her hand forward. "Saving our lives, let's go!" She eased out from behind the box. Jace looked at her like she was crazy, but followed anyway.

Jace looked out, and noticed Skits pestering a guard far off, and just like Iris expected, it eventually dragged all the guards attention to him. "I'll be..."  
Iris ran out with a chuckle. "Hurry Jace!" She whispered. Jace looked her way, then raced out after her. They ran straight across to a large wall. Jace stopped Iris, and pointed up "I think I see a place we can get too with the Hookshot!"  
Iris looked in pointed direction- Up on top of the two-story wall. Standing out of the top of the surface above was a piller with a wooden face. "It's so high, though."  
Jace looked around "It's our only option here."  
The Deku girl had to accept the fact he was right. "Okay, then let's go."  
Jace pointed the hookshot upwards, as Iris held onto Jace.  
The contraption pulled them up to the two-story hight, then Iris dropped down onto the two-story surface, Jace soon followed in action.  
They trailed off in separate directions to survey the area. Jace snapped his fingers, catching Iris' attention. "Huh?"  
"There's a doorway right up here." Jace pointed. The place he pointed too was up one more story. Though, the hookshot isn't needed, seeing as there was a ladder that led up. Iris stood on her toes to look above, she could see the top of the doorway. Jace didn't really give her time to say anything, before he went climbing the ladder.  
Iris whispered warningly "Jace!"  
Once he disappeared over the wall, Iris waited for him to at least look back and say something. But all was silent.  
After about a minute or so in waiting, Iris finally spoke again "...Jace?" Iris whispered again. She slowly approached the ladder, and began climbing. "What's the deal here- GAH!"  
Iris saw a Dragalfos running right to the ladder "Intru-! Ughhh..."  
Iris remained frozen as the angry beast hit the floor of the high surface. Jace jumped off the Dragalfos' head. "Sorry, Iris. Didn't mean to make you think I stranded you." He chuckled nervously. He looked back at the fallen monster "Get this: Their weak spots are between the horns."  
"Yeah, I know. I-..." Iris looked back, he'd already taken out one Dragalfos before this one. "You... Got two without being seen!?"

"They're not very observant." He laughed, then continued "You just going to stay there? Let's go."  
Iris nodded, then got up off the ladder. "Where to now?"  
"Inside, where else?" Jace replied "Just watch out for anymore Dragalfos... Wouldn't want such a delicate flower like yourself getting hurt."  
"I don't need any concern from you..." Iris replied coldly. "The only one you should be worried about is yourself, I'll be fine."  
'Please, you're a disaster waiting to happen.' Jace thought. Jace chuckled at her slightly, then turned "Pftt, Of course. Let's go."  
Iris rolled her eyes at his tone.  
Iris remained behind Jace as they walked in. The inside was a straight corridor that lead on into different rooms. Jace motioned his hand forward, signaling to move on. Jace continued on slowly as he and Iris passed each room. A sudden stop left Iris bumping into him from behind. "Ugh, Jace, what're you doing?" Iris quietly asked, Jace threw his hand out and shushed her. Her leaves twitched slightly as she stepped back once. "Huh?"  
The Deku girl gave a surprised squeak when she felt a jerk on her arm, as Jace practically disappeared out from in front of her quickly. Jace ran over behind a pile of crates in the hall, pulling Iris into hiding with him.  
Jace quietly looked out, two large Dragalfos came out of a room ahead, and stomped on by. One sniffed the air, but caught no scent regarding the two Deku Scrubs.  
They both walked on, and turned into another room.  
Jace sighed, and walked out "I think we're safe now." He whispered lightly.  
Iris stood up, and walked out "How'd you know they were coming?"  
"My word Iris, didn't you hear their claws clicking the floor? It was hard not to hear." Jace replied, then moved forward again. Iris simply cocked her head slightly, before looking back, then catching up with Jace again.

The Deku Girl became shaky at the thought of what the Dragalfos might do if they catch her and Jace. She remembered how back at the Snowhead fortress, that she'd 'accidentally' killed the lead Dragalfos commander, Drigos. She tried so hard to erase that eerie, creepy memory of Drigos' dying voice from the back of her mind, she became so deep in thought that she completely tuned out the situation as of now.  
"Iris."  
Iris squeaked loudly, and nearly whacked Jace, of which for once, Jace was able to dodge. "Whoa! Hold up there!"  
Iris huffed, completely forgetting Jace was even here. "Uh-..."  
The blond Deku boy continued "Why all the hitting?"  
"I-I'm sorry, forgot you were, uh, there." Iris recovered lamely.  
Jace stared for a moment before speaking concernedly "Anyway- See that?" He pointed forward.  
Iris gazed on toward the area he pointed "It's a gaudy old prettied-up door, how could I not notice it? It's more obvious than your blond leaves." Iris responded.  
"What do you think? It's the end of the line here anyway." Jace spoke.  
Iris replied "I think we should check it out."  
"Okay." Jace nodded. Him and Iris both approached the door. Jace cautiously reached for it, and turned the nob. Inside was an area that lead downstairs. Iris looked on. "There's another way across from here." She pointed across the room to the opposite side, which was also connected to a stairway. The whole room was filled with countless crates, a couple glimmering items here and there, some treasures. But mostly tools and such.  
Jace began "I'd say it's a Storage Room."  
"No duh, captain obvious." Iris replied "I'm tempted to grab some of it."  
"Nuh-uh, no, don't touch anything!" Jace began "We're here for one thing and one thing only!" Jace finished, pointing to Iris.  
Iris scoffed "You pull the fun out of everything."  
Jace cut his eyes at the Deku girl "What happened to your _"Oh I'm so scared, let's get this over with"_ act before we got in?"  
"That was before I saw that pretty little sapphire down there." Iris chuckled and rubbed her hands together "But you're right, let's just hurry, I'd rather get out alive treasurlessly than die red-handed."  
"My thoughts exactly." Jace agreed. He moved on down the staircase, with Iris close behind. Jace gazed up to the towering crates and items. "Wow, wonder what they're doing with all this?"  
"Ha! Hey Jace, check this out!" Iris called.  
"Quiet, Iris! What?" Jace turned. His eyes grew huge upon laying them on the ginormous bomb.  
Iris laughed "Holy Hyrule, what're they going to do with this big 'ol thing!?"  
Jace walked up to the large bomb "Whoa... That's just scary even knowing there are bombs this big."  
The door above came slamming open from the way they came in. Jace gasped, as he and Iris ran behind the large bomb. "Shoot."  
The Dragalfos that walked in and sniffed the air. "Is someone here?" He called in a creepy, gritty voice. Iris began breathing hard "Oh sweet Nayru, help us!"  
"I thought I'd heard a voice coming from in here..." He spoke to himself. The creatures eyes carefully scanned the room. Nothing seemed out of place or gone. And couldn't even get a scent of anyone else being there, except maybe older scents of other Dragalfos. "Eh." He turned, and slammed the door behind him.  
"That was too close for me." Iris spoke, sighing.  
Jace looked to Iris "Okay, that's enough looking around, let's go..."  
Iris nodded quickly.

Jace went running up the separate staircase Iris pointed out before. Iris didn't hesitate as she continued on following Jace. On the other side, was yet again, another, but much wider, corridor. It led to a doorway down hall.  
All down the hall were entry ways to bunkers, storage rooms, anything any old pirate's fortress would most likely have. Iris wanted so badly to explore, such a new place filled with so many foreign things, she wanted to check them out. She knew nothing good would come of it though, so she remained behind Jace, and simply looked around.  
Jace kept his eyes forward, occasionally shifting his view into rooms they passed.  
"Aren't you worried about Skits?" Jace suddenly asked.  
"Nah, knowing him, he's just waiting for me and watching for me from somewhere high up." Iris replied.  
Jace turned forward again "I couldn't help but notice that the Dragalfos have wings too..."  
Iris added "Yes, but they can't fit in small crevices, can they?"  
Jace shrugged. "You two seem close, never thought I'd see a Deku scrub with bird for a brother."  
"What, something wrong with that?" Iris huffed.  
Jace chuckled "No, It's rather cute though."  
"Oh." Iris responded "You have any siblings?"  
Jace paused "No, not that I ever knew of. Highly doubt I would anyway."  
Iris' lack of response brought on silence once more. She just watched the floor with each step she took.

Jace approached a door in the corridor, and opened it. Inside was emptiness. Looked like no one had been in there in years. He backed out, and kept walking forward. "It's like a maze in here, how're we supposed to find anything?"  
"You're asking the wrong person." Iris replied.  
Iris stopped, as Jace kept on.  
She stopped in front of a room that looked recently used. The room had tools and weapons all over. The back-center of the room had a large table lined with colorful broken shards. "Huh..." She stepped into the room, and looked around. The whole place looked surprisingly neat for a Dragalfos' room, it was still pretty beat up, though. She gazed at her reflection on the clean weapons along the wall's. All the way from swords to Axes. She rubbed her arm nervously. They looked recently sharpened too... One looked recently used. She backed up and pulled her gaze from the weapons and onto the tall table. She stood on the old busted up chair that sat in front of it to look at the items on the table. "These look odd." She picked up one of the broken shards, and examined it "What is this made out of, never seen something like this. Is this part of an old broken shield or something?" She moved the pieces around, when she found a piece that looked like an eye "Uh-! Oh... Haha, it's made of the same thing." She picked up the fake eye "Creepy thing, huh?" She continued messing with everything up on the table.  
A shadow grew over the table, as Iris suddenly froze. She turned, to become eye-to-eye with two towering Dragalfos guards. She laid the eye down gently as she trembled. "I-I...I.."

"I don't know how you got in, but your not leaving..." One snarled, his slit pupils glared down at the frightened Deku Scrub. He reached down, and lifted her up by Jaces vest she wore. "P-please, put me down!" Iris growled.  
He laughed "She's got a fire, huh? HA- Aghhh!" Iris spit a Deku Nut at his face, then began running once he'd dropped her. The other one stepped in front of Iris. Iris tried spitting another, but she couldn't. She whimpered, if she couldn't even spit a nut, then she _knew_ she didn't have the energy for a Deku Bubble. She backed up, the weapons were much too large for her to handle, and she sure couldn't just run. They were blocking the way. They were huge to a two and a half foot creature like herself.  
"Ugh! Why you little brat!" The one that she hit before roared, he swiped his clawed hands at her angrily. His hit sent her flying to hit the wall as she gave a pained squeak. She stood again, as she huffed. "That one knocked the breath out of me." She wheezed. She dodged another swipe weakly, as she found herself backing up against the corner of the room. The Dragalfos growled as they closed in on her.  
**WhhoosssHHHHAACKK!**! A knife came flying in through the room, above one of the guards, about an inch close to scheming the top of his head. He flinched as he turned. "What the?" His acid-green slit orbs were set on another Deku Scrub in the door way. "Another one huh?"  
"That's not cool, y'know?" Jace spoke "Ganging up on someone so small and defenseless."  
He growled "What're you going to do about it little man? You don't look so tough."  
Jace scoffed "Judgmental."  
The Dragalfos turned, and his tail was sent at Jace. He managed to give Jace a hard whack, causing the Deku boy to wheeze. But upon the tails impact on Jaces chest, Jace grabbed the Dragalfos' tail, and held on. Once it was swung up in the air, he released and was sent surging up into the air. He landed a direct hit to the Dragalfos' face. He kicked off, and landed on the other ones head. "W-whoa-!" He balanced on the horns. The already frustrated Dragalfos sent his fist down heavily on the other ones head, completely missing the now gone Jace. The Dragalfos that was hit, was sent collapsing to the floor with a heavy thud.  
"Missed!" Jace had jumped off of his head before the hit. He landed another heavy kick to the back of the still standing guards head. The Dragalfos roared out painfully, and hit the floor. Jace jumped off in front of Iris- Who's eyes were as wide as they probably could've been. Her voice cracked "How-"  
"Practice." He replied. He grabbed a piece of broken armor that broke off of a Dragalfos on impact with the floor, and threw it at his knife, causing it to fall to the ground. He picked it up and closed it, then put it away. "Best not run off again, huh?"  
Iris nodded, still wide eyed.

"While you wondered off, I found a locked door down the hall. And I'm talking a huge gate, not a ramshackle place like this place here." Jace continued.  
He walked around the room, walking over the Dragalfos. He jumped up on the table, and dug around in the junk on the table. "This place seems to be the only _used_ place I've seen in this hall. So you we're onto something I believe. But your wondering off was pretty stupid, you could've been killed."  
Iris nudged a Dragalfos with her foot cautiously, before looking up at Jace "I had things under control."  
Jace laughed "Sure didn't look that way. We need to stick together, Iris, it's dangerous here."  
Iris crossed her arms. She was aware of the fact things were out of hand, but felt awkward with admitting it.  
"Ah-ha!" Jace said, pulling a key out of a pile "This probably won't be it, but it's worth a try." He jumped off the table, and waited for Iris to start following.

Iris walked out with him, and spoke "Well, that was some act back there."  
"I try." He responded smugly- Almost proudly "Ya' gotta' know how to fend for yourself when you face this world alone."  
Iris felt a bit stupid, she knew how to fight, but felt so out of her element here. She could only remember the common ol' Deku Nut and Bubble. "How're you so agile like that? It's pretty hard for just any Deku to jump like that."  
"I travel a lot, I've gotten the exercise I guess." Jace seemed to tone down the smug sound in his voice, sounding more himself. "How on earth did you even get this far without me, though?"  
"Okay, don't get a big head!" She huffed "I'll have you know, that I'm actually very skilled, I'm just out of my element here..." She tried to recover lamely.  
The blond boy gave a Deku smirk "You say that."  
Jace chuckled. Iris' face flushed out of frustration, upon realizing Jace was just teasing her. She turned her head and looked off elsewhere as she cut her eyes at the wall.  
"Don't take it so serious." Jace laughed looking back at her. "Oh, here it is!" He stopped at a door. Iris looked up to it. It was huge, and looked brand new compared to most of everything else in the fortress. It was a shiny black door with a lock on it. Jace stood on the tip of his feet as high as he could, just barely fitting the key into the keyhole. He grunted trying to keep on his toes "Aw c'mon... It's the wrong key, it's not even the right size or shape... I guess I didn't examine the door well enough before." He got back down on his heels and sighed. Jace turned around, Iris pretty much just followed him back, growing very impatient...

They found themselves back in the room with the taken down guards. Jace nearly tore apart the room looking for the key he searched for. "Ugh, everything is just cluttered here."  
Iris fidgeted. The clattering and clanging rang through the halls outside as Jace continued looking. "Are you the least bit worried about drawing attention...?" Iris asked nervously.  
"Well, we gotta' find it." Jace replied.  
"Quietly." Iris finished.  
She looked down at a guard on the floor. His tongue stuck out of his mouth- Which was forked, like most dragon's tongues would be expected to look like. Iris kept her distance from the creature. A small gleam caught her eye however. Down by the belt that held on the beasts armor was a very odd looking key. She nervously reached for it, as if expecting the Dragalfos to pop up at any moment. She'd unlatched it from the monster's belt. "Jace-"  
He turned, pulling himself from the tunnel of clutter he'd dug himself into. "Huh?"  
She held the key up and jingled it.  
He stared for a moment, before a small piece of armor fell and hit him in the head. "Ouch..." He glared down, then gazed back at Iris. "Where'd you find that?"  
"On one of these ugly old beasts." Iris responded.  
Jace paused "Ah... Okay, let's uh, let's try it."

Again, they left the room- which was left a complete mess- And stood before the door again and tried fitting it into the keyhole. A click made Iris' leaves twitch slightly. "It worked... Out of all the keys we could've found."  
Jace looked to Iris "Well, those creatures _do_ all work together, so maybe some have privileges to enter...?"  
Iris walked through. It was very different here. A chill came slithering down her back. Eggs sat everywhere. "Holy Hyrule, where are we?"  
Jace threw his gaze around the room "Looks like a nesting room..."  
"I can see that much, genius, but are they Dragalfos eggs?" Iris held a tone of disgust.  
Jace responded "Heck if I know, I don't know much about Dragalfos."

"I see a door further down, let's just hurry and get out of here." Iris said as she continued on.  
Jace nodded, and stayed close behind her.  
The room was extremely long. But once they reached the end, the tunnel on the other side was dark, and not much could be seen ahead. Jace squinted his eyes, both of their eyes illuminated the tunnel way. Iris waited for Jace to walk up front- As she began to become more comfortable with him up front.  
Jace looked on quietly. The walk was so silent. Iris was ready to jump at the slightest sound, she was so freaked out for reasons that seemed to escape her.  
Iris looked back, she felt so closed in in this dark tunnel. She eventually moved slightly closer to Jace. Usually, she had her beloved bird brother in her arms or on her head, which often made her feel more at ease when in situations like these. Though, aside from her last little adventure, this was the first time she'd spent so long without Skits, and not even know his current situation. She'd nearly held onto the Deku Boy's arm in worry, but stopped herself. She was afraid he'd take it the wrong way. She really didn't even have any idea as to why she wanted to hold onto to someone anyway. She blew it off, and looked off elsewhere.

Jace noticed the light of her eyes disappear, and looked back to find her looking away. He shrugged slightly and turned forward again. He wasn't used to it staying so quiet. But the quiet made it easier for him to focus.

After the long walk, silence had eventually broke "Here's our destination." Jace spoke, stopping in front of a gate with bars. There was a small light emitting from between the bars.  
"You still got that key?" Iris asked. Jace nodded, and fit it in, but it's shape was slightly different. Jace sighed. "I need a different key."  
Iris threw her hands in the air. "Serious!? I'm not walking all the way back. Move." She ordered as she moved close to the door. Jace backed off to let her get to the door. She glared at the door, before noticing something. The memory of her time in Snowhead fortress came into mind. Hers and the others shackle's had locks like this. Then remembered when one of the people who was kept captive with her got everyone out of the shackles with Iris' old hair pin. She came back to the current situation, then reached into her leaves, and pulled out another one. 'Good thing I'd grabbed two.' She thought. Iris stood on her toes to put the now bent clip in the keyhole. "The tall people make this look easy..." She complained. She was about to give up, but a weak click made her give a smile "I think I got it!" She got back down to her heels, and pushed the bared door as it creaked open. Jace seemed impressed.  
"How'd you know to do that?"  
Iris bent it back and stuck it back in her leaves. "My thanks goes to a friend for showing me."

Both her and Jace poked their heads in. The first thing they saw was a shrine-like stone with a glowing glass orb on it. The orb lit up the room. "Wait-... That's her!"  
Jace seemed to jump. "Odd place to put a fairy."  
"I'm not sure how, but they sealed her power into that glass ball over there. They did it back at Snowhead." Iris added.  
Iris ran ahead, and looked at it. "Huh, I'd never actually taken a good look at it before." Inside, energy flew around.  
"Hurry and grab it, I'm so tired of the dreary feel of this place." Jace spoke.  
Iris grabbed it. "Let's go!"  
They turned tail and ran back as quick as they could. Through the whole tunnel, then eventually tiredly reached the room full of eggs again.  
Jace quickly stopped, and pulled Iris behind a patch of eggs. "Wait!"  
Iris looked at Jace in confusion "Stop pulling me around for crying out loud..." then noticed the few Dragalfos examining the room.

"Someone's here..." A Dragalfos spoke. "They took out the guards for this room..." He looked back at the few others. "Tell everyone here to be alert for any strange faces, and to kill them on sight."

Jace whispered. "Harsh much...?"  
"And you all spread out, check the main chamber ahead. I'll stay in here." The Dragalfos finished.  
Iris looked to Jace in a panic "They're coming this way!"  
Jace reached for a rock on the ground, and threw it hoping to pull their attention elsewhere. Apparently, accidentally hitting a few eggs.

"What was that!?" One turned, they all ran to investigate. Jace grabbed Iris by the hand, and ran across the side of the room.  
The lead commanding Dragalfos gasped at the sight of the broken eggs. He picked one up and examined it, he then looked at the other eggs. Inside the yolk of an egg, sat the same rock that Jace had thrown. The Dragalfos snarled it's nose with a growl. "Who threw this?" He said glaring at one of his guards. The one he glared too, and the other guards as well, all shook their heads in a 'I didn't do it' fashion. "Master's going to kill us! These eggs need to remain safe and sound! Not _one_ should be touched!" He began to roar out. The slight sound of a roll caused him to turn. An egg was rolling out of place from it's batch. He cut his eyes slightly as he stomped toward the batch, which sat closest to the door that led outside of the hall. Behind the batch, Iris and Jace sat in hiding. Iris whimpered, she then looked to Jace. "You had to stop right here, huh!? Now look what you did!"  
The Deku boy chuckled quietly and nervously. "They need to watch where they sit their eggs..."

The Dragalfos breathed in, he spotted a little blond leaf pop out from behind an egg. Jace exclaimed as he was lifted up off the ground. The Dragalfos snarled "We don't take kindly to pests!" He spoke, not even noticing Iris.  
Jace crossed his arms. "Actually, I'm a plant, not a pest." He held a cocky tone.  
"Don't get cocky, Deku Scrub. How'd you get in here!?" The dragon-like creature roared angrily.  
The Deku boy chuckled "Why would I tell you?"  
"You will if have every wish to live!" The Dragalfos responded.  
Jace scoffed then laughed, and replied "Believe me, I've faced possible death everyday of my life, I'm not afraid of it."  
Iris looked down at the orb in her hands, than back up to the Dragalfos and Jace. She took in a deep breath, hoping she had some energy left. She exhaled hard, sending a huge bubble flying at the Dragalfos' face. He threw Jace aside, and roared. The sticky bubble popped right over his eyes.

"Let's go Jace!" She shouted, grabbing him by the hand, then ran out the hall.  
Jace looked dumbfounded "How'd you do that!? Spit that bubble!?"  
"I've always been able to do it! Now _Come on!_" Iris responded coldly, seeming more eager to get out. The Dragalfos stepped out, with the bubble residue poorly taken off his face. "It's... _It's that Deku Girl from the Snowhead fortress! AFTER HER!_" The other Dragalfos came running out of the room and after the two Deku Scrubs.  
Iris' eyes grew wide "Great, he was one of the goons who fled back at the fortress in Snowhead!"  
Iris stopped, and looked around franticly when they came to a four-way corridor.  
Jace kept ahold of her hand, and took off toward the storage room they were in before, Iris didn't have a choice but to follow.  
"Would you stop pulling me around without warning?!" Iris said.  
Jace looked back at her as he opened the door to the large storage room. "Don't stop, and I won't have too!" He lead her into the room and down the steps. He then pulled her behind some large crates with him. He gave a silent "shush" as he watched the door way. Sure enough, the Dragalfos busted in after them. They then scanned the area, this time, actually getting down and searching for them. Iris gazed up to the door on the opposite side of the room. She then looked around to see if she could find a pathway that could lead them around without being seen, but there were Dragalfos everywhere, behind this crate was the only way they could keep from being seen, and even waiting here too long they would eventually be found. Jace looked to Iris "Look's like we'll have to fight our way out." He whispered. It didn't take long for him to notice the "Are you insane!?" look that captivated Iris' face.  
"Well, that's all I can think of." Jace added as he turned his back. "So what do ya' say, Iris: Fight?"  
... "Iris?" He had his back turned as he waited for her reply, but nothing came. He turned back around to notice Iris was gone. "Iris?!... GAH-, LET GO-" A guard grabbed him from behind. He looked up to see the lead commanding Dragalfos holding Iris, muffling her snout. She was shouting, but nothing could be heard or made out well.  
"Shut up and quit squirming!" The Dragalfos shouted at Iris. He then looked up at the guards "Take the boy to the cells, we'll deal with him later. I've got a bone to pick with the girl though... After causing us the trouble of ruining our plans up at Snowhead, and even dealing us the loss of leader Drigos. Now we found her even stealing the fairy... I'd say a punishment would be appropriate for such a person." He tightened his grip around her body slightly, and removed his hand from her snout. She groaned painfully as she held her eyes shut tightly. "Ack..."

Jace jerked his head to the side, moving a guards hand away from his snout "Ugh! Stop, you're hurting her!" He paused with a growl "Let her go, or I'll-"  
"Don't even start, boy!" The leader began, loosening his grip again, just enough to continue his hold on Iris, but not enough to hurt her, She began to shout and yell at the beast, only to have him cup her snout again "You're willing to defend this thief, this murderer?" He asked Jace, holding Iris out slightly.  
Jace glared angrily "I don't know about being a murderer, but I could careless about her being a thief. I can't believe you cold-blooded creatures have the gall to be calling _her_ a murderous thief, when you yourselves are no better, even worse!" He paused, then continued "The stories I've heard about the Dragalfos as a kid were far worse. Iris doesn't deserve to be punished for anything."  
The leader shrugged. "I don't have time for this... Take him away."  
The guards nodded, and turned. Jace squirmed as he tried to get loose. Iris watched in fear, as they disappeared out the door. She knew coming into this place was a bad idea... She then starting shouting at the leader again, only hearing her angry muffled words.  
"You sure do have a mouth on you... No matter. You won't be around for much longer, and you'll no longer be a problem for us." He snarled. Iris stopped, running her mind over his words. He turned around to leave the room, as he clenched the fairy orb in his hand. He stopped however, upon hearing something. He turned and glanced around.  
**SLAM!** **CRASH!** The door at the top came busting open, the angry Deku Boy came running in, being chased by slightly few guards. He jumped up on the rail of the stairs, and leapt down onto the floor below. He looked above him, noticing the guards that he left behind coming down after him. He jumped back, and grabbed his knife out of his bag, and threw it. It barely scheming a rope that tied part of a broken pipe to the ceiling. It came crashing down on a few of the Dragalfos' heads, knocking a few out. It also sealed off the doorway, as a few were locked out. Jace turned to face the leader, who seemed taken aback.  
"Apparently, I misjudged you..." The Dragalfos growled.  
Jace glared "I gave you a warning." The Deku boy paused with an acid-serious tone "To be honest, your guards aren't that smart."  
The leader ignored his last words "You seem to be quite affectionate of the girl. Something I'd expect from someone of the younger generation. A cliche' tale I'd say."  
Jace replied "I told her I'd help her, and I'm following through on it." Jace threw something up at his knife, causing it to fall, similar to how he did it a while back when he'd taken out the first two guards.

"I'd let little Iris leave, but it seems she has a knack for getting in our way, something we can't let happen."  
Jace took a step forward, but stopped soon before the next step. The leader tightened his grip around Iris tightly, as she gave a painful weakened squeaking-grunt, hurting her to the point that it made her eyes watery. Jace growled in frustration. He'd guessed this is one of those "Don't come closer, or they get it" moments. And if the Dragalfos wanted, he could easily kill her with one squeeze… Jace slowly reached for his knife, he'd known that he and Iris had to leave- With the fairy. The whole room fell silent, as Jace's glowing orb's examined the Dragalfos. Even if Jace could get close, he wouldn't be able to hit the beasts weak spot, as he wore thick armor on his head. It was a risky thought, but Jace came to a quick decision. Iris watched Jace, wondering what the heck he was doing just standing there. Jace gave a throw with his arm, sending the knife across the room. It slashed the side of the Dragalfos' face. He gave a bellowing roar, as he threw himself back, dropping Iris. Iris shook herself, as she ran to Jace.

"What the heck!?" She shouted at Jace, who was expecting something a little closer to a "Thank you" or something of that nature. "You could've hit me you idiot!"  
Jace leaned back as Iris got up in his face. He blinked, not really knowing how to respond. His voice cracked "W-Well... At least you're free."  
"Ugh..." She groaned "Yeah, well... let's get the heck out of here!" She turned, to face on-coming flames. "GAH!" She shouted as she jumped back.  
The leader began to spew flames out of his mouth, as Jace grabbed Iris' hand. He gave her a shove in a safe direction "Go up those steps, I'll meet you up there once I get the fairy back!"  
Iris nodded, as she ran away. Jace turned, and ran towards the Dragalfos. He slid to the ground, dodging more flames as he held his ponytail to keep it from the flames. He'd gotten behind the Dragalfos. The beast stopped, and sent his axed tail down at Jace. The Deku boy fell backward as he tried dodging it. He rushed back to his feet, trying hard to avoid the ax. But from behind, the broad tail's side came rushing back, and whacked Jace in the back. Luckily, not the very end- Of which has the ax on it. Jace stood back up, and grabbed the tail, and used it to fling himself away from the back end of the monster. He rolled off, as he shook his head. Before long, he stopped, and momentarily laid his hand over his right eye with a groan.

Iris watched. "What's wrong with him...?" Jace held his head, as if he'd been hit or something, but he never took a hit to the face... The leader turned, and took in a deep breath. Iris began to panic. "Move you idiot!" She inhaled, then exhaled, spitting a Deku Nut at the floor in front of Jace as it let out a loud pop and a bright flash, which caused him to jump and open his eyes. He looked up. The flames came crashing down near the area. Iris gasped, but noticed Jace had moved soon after, as she saw him running off another direction. Jace turned, his eyes suddenly grew wide! "Aw crap…"  
"Oh, no..." Iris finished.  
The flames just barely licked at the long fuse of the large bomb that sat in the room. Jace jumped to his feet, as he finally resorted to spitting a Deku Nut, as it whacked the Dragalfos in the face. He growled, the bright flash left one of his eye's blind. He dropped the fairy orb. Jace franticly ran to grab it, avoiding the Dragalfos' swinging tail and stomping feet. He grabbed it, and headed up the stair case. "Agh!" He looked back, the Dragalfos grabbed him by the leg. "Give me that fairy!"  
The Deku girl kept looking to the bomb, which with each second, came a bit closer to going off! Iris quickly pulled her rupee pouch to the front of her, and dug through it, she'd remembered sticking the knife Jace gave her in there. She pulled it out, and didn't really know what to do with it, seeing as she'd never used one before. She tried throwing it at a rope that was holding the rest of the pipes above like Jace did before, but missed. The knife came down near the Dragalfos' feet, causing him to jump back in hopes of avoiding it. He released Jace, as Jace took off up the stair case. "Nice miss, Iris!" He complemented. He opened the door, as him and Iris ran out into the corridor.

Iris began as she huffed with each step "Jace, the bomb-"  
"I know, it's going to blow the place sky-high!" Jace finished. Him and Iris stopped at a final door down the corridor. Iris jumped to grab the handle, and turned it. The door came open, and the two Dekus raced out for their lives outside and into the round area once more. It didn't take long for a certain little bird to see them from the air, and came down at the first sight of them. Iris gave a slight Deku smile at her bird-brother. Many Dragalfos on the field spotted them, and instantly began chase. The leader however came rushing out. "FORGET THEM! We must retreat!" He continued to roar out, as he explained the bomb, sending the other Dragalfos into a panic. Jace and Iris finally reached the outside to face the water again. Jace grabbed Iris, as he used his Hookshot to pull them back down to the platform on the stone walkway. They raced down the slope, as they jumped back in the boat. Jace looked down, in hopes of seeing Lulu. "LULU!" He shouted. "HELP!"  
Iris began "HURRY!"  
It took a while, but a shadow began to surface in the water, as her head popped out. "You're alright!"  
"Hurry, there's a bomb about to go off!" Iris spoke franticly.  
Jace added "We'll explain later!"  
Lulu nodded, not wasting a moment. She began to push their boat away from land. The gate was still open.  
Jace watched the fortress, as he held onto the fairy orb tightly.  
They reached the gates, when a loud **BOOM** made them jump. The heat from the explosion could be felt all the way at the gate. Jace and Iris ducked down, as pieces of the fortress flew out upon the explosion, the whole place had burst into flames. Some of the Dragalfos had already taken to the sky to escape the large explosion.  
"Quite funny, that they pretty much brought their own failure." Iris chuckled.  
Jace nodded "The guy should've been more careful." He laughed.

Later. They stood on the beach, as Iris used a rock to break the orb. A flashing light washed over the beach, as Lulu, Jace, Iris and Skits had to look away, as it was too bright for them. Jace looked back as the light died off. Tiny fairies that came out of the orb had begun to come together, and in a light, they formed a much larger fairy, who's hair was long and beautiful. Her body was wrapped in a vine dress.

She looked down at the four. "It feels wonderful to be free once more. Thank you all."  
Jace nodded "It was no problem ma'am."  
She looked out at the ocean, of which still looked filthy. The area she was near by the beach was clean and pure however. She looked to Iris and Jace. "What you two have done, was brave. As the Great Fairy of Courage, I know courage very well when I see it... I was told of by my sister of your coming. Sadly, she, and my other sisters still remain in captive. I certainly hope that you all stay safe on your journey to save my sisters..." She sighed "I'm afraid that I don't have much time to loose, the ocean is dying, and my time in captive has drained my strength. I must return to my fountain so that I may rest and recuperate, and revive Great Bay Coast once more. Farewell young ones, and thank you all..."

"I understand, farewell Great Fairy." Iris replied.  
Lulu smiled, joy filled her knowing she was able to help.  
The Great Fairy vanished in a flash of light. The four stood at the beach. Iris gasped "The Ocean!"  
Jace turned, his eye's eyed the water in surprise. Clean water came rushing back, as the filth began to vanish. "What on earth?"  
Lulu spoke "She's returned to her fountain... It'll take a while for the creatures, and the Zora, to recover, but still: I'm so glad to see the waters so clean again. Now we can return to our homes in the ocean."

Lulu dropped to her knees, and looked at the two Deku Scrubs. "Thank you so much." She looked to Skits, who appeared to be pouting. "You too, Skits."  
He perked up instantly, and smiled.  
Jace gave a Deku smirk "I'm just glad that we're one step closer to getting our homes back. And that Great Bay is returning to it's former glory again."  
Iris blinked "I won't take credit: This guy over here did all the work. He's very skilled actually, and I'll be honest: He knows more about this place than I do. I owe him my thanks for saving my hide I guess... But-" She turned to Jace.  
Jace looked at her, and backed up slightly. She got close to him, and reached for his hand. His face flushed as he gazed wide-eyed at her "Uh..."  
She pulled him over, and glared at him. She spoke coldly "You still owe me an apology!"  
He felt he died a little inside. He responded "F-For what?"  
"You throwing that stupid knife you idiot!" She shouted. "You could've easily missed!"  
Jace scratched the back of his head with his free hand- Seeing as Iris still had ahold of the other one. "I could've missed, yes- but I didn't! I knew what I was doing. Unlike you wondering off..."  
Iris gasped "What!? If it wasn't for me, you would've never even thought of looking on the Dragalfos for that key! SO HA!"  
"Probably, but at least _I_ didn't get all spazzy whenever I'd see a Dragalfos! I mean, you were a disaster waiting to happen in there!"  
They continued to bicker back and forth. Skits just lowered his head and shook it- Because of how they were acting now, he was surprised that they were even able to work together in the first place. Lulu giggled slightly.

Iris let go of Jaces hand and sighed "GAH! Whatever... It's over and done with, so who cares. Oh, and here's your vest." She slipped the vest off as she handed it to Jace.  
Jace chuckled "I will say, you looked rather cute in my vest. And I'll be honest: I think you look better without your Petal vest, you look more grown up."  
Iris scoffed "But I'm not trying to impress you, now am I?"  
"I don't know, you tell me?" He replied smugly. Iris gave him a light whack on the head.  
"Knock off the flirting, it's not getting you anywhere." Iris crossed her arms. Skits guffawed, as Jace rubbed his head.  
Jace then pulled the petal vest out of his rucksack, and handed it to Iris. "I guess I should give this back."  
"..." Iris looked at it, before shaking her head _no_ "... Nah... You know what? It feels better without it anyway."  
Jace chuckled lowly, before putting it back in his rucksack "If you say so."

Iris looked out at the ocean again. She'd never actually seen the ocean before- Aside from when they first arrived at Great Bay. But now, it was so beautiful. In the light of the moon and stars, it gleamed so fervently. It was a new sight for her. "Who would think that I would find any form of water beautiful?" She said to herself. Iris wouldn't admit it, but she grew to enjoy Jace's company- When he wasn't acting stupid. She looked to him. "Hey."  
"Hm?" He replied as he was stretching.  
Iris responded "What did you mean when you said _'You've faced possible death everyday of your life_' to the Dragalfos in there?"  
Jace seemed to jump out of surprise. He responded with what seemed to be a lame recovery to his apparent surprise "You know us Deku Scrubs." He began "We're walking targets. We always walk right into danger.."  
Iris remained silent for a moment, before laughing. She slapped Jace on the back and replied "You got that right!"

_To Be Continued..._


	5. A Day to Train

-  
Chapter 5

**DAWN OF THE SECOND DAY**

A Day To Train.

Skits laid on his back with his wings sprawled, peacefully asleep. Iris laid next to him with her hands behind her head- Also asleep. They lay on the beach up near the Zoras pool. Everyone was gone however, and more likely returned to their ocean home. The quiet breeze curled and played above the water, as it teased at the waves lightly. A shadow drew over the Deku girl. The figure used their hand, and dipped it in the small pool of water, and sprinkled it over her face as she blinked. Her eyes cracked open to glare at the figure who stood in front of the sun. "Hey, get up!" The figure called. She squinted her eyes tiredly as her vision woke.  
"What?" She asked with a tired tone.  
The little black bird next to her growled grumpily, and stood up.  
"The whole days going to be gone by the time we get going if you keep sleeping." The figure moved out of the sun as the thick shadow died to reveal the blond-leaved Deku boy, Jace.  
Iris sat up, a tired yawn sounded through her snout. "You got your sleep yesterday, I think it's fair that I get mine."  
"Yes, but it's getting later and later, and we have to return to the swamp." Jace added as he threw his rucksack over his shoulder.  
Iris stood up and stretched "Why?"  
Jace responded "Well, for one thing: I lost both my knives in the fortress. And two: Chances are that the Great Fairy that was kidnapped from the swamp is still somewhere at the swamp as well."  
"Ah." Iris finished. She looked out at the ocean, and took a deep breath. "I can't wait to get home... Where theres no Dragalfos."

"I can't wait to kick their scaly tails for _ruining_ my home." Jace growled, he sighed, and looked to Iris. "Well, let's get going."  
Iris rubbed her eyes "Where's Lulu?"  
"Zora Hall. She wanted me to tell you she said goodbye and that she wishes you luck. She wanted to tell you herself, but you were asleep." Jace replied.  
Iris looked out at the ocean again, and smiled lightly. "Well, if we ever see her again sometime before this is all over, I'll be sure to give her my thanks."  
A smile creased Skits' beak, as he looked up to Iris.  
Iris reached down and picked up Skits, as she held him close. She then turned to look at Jace. "Well, let's go then."  
Jace nodded, and waited for Iris to catch up with him before walking off.

They eventually reached the sandy pathway that lead back to Termina Field. Iris took in a final breath, taking in that pure ocean air. Something she'd never known before. They walked between the rock walls that cased in the sandy path way. After quite a walk, Iris and Jace eventually stepped foot in Termina field again. They walked across the huge sandy part of the field until reaching a large stairway that lead up toward Clock Town. Iris examined the huge painted walls. "What is that anyway?" She asked.  
Jace turned "Oh, that's Clock Town. Nice place, it's got some awesome sights. From shops to game corners too! You just gotta watch out for pets. Some of the folks have dogs, and you know how they are."  
"Tell me about it, they don't know how to leave us Deku alone." Iris chuckled.  
Jace lead Iris around the outer walls. Iris looked out after a long walk around the town, and spotted the large forest far out.

It was about a twenty-thirty minute walk at the pace they were going to reach the swamp. Iris was actually much happier to be in a place she knew a little better.

It was the same routine, as they rode a lily pad across the water, this time taking the long way across. Jace eventually stopped the lily pad at a dock in front of the Deku Palace walls after about twenty minutes of floating across the water in peaceful silence. Jace jumped up on the dock, before helping Iris up after. Skits remained on Iris as he gazed around.  
Jaces face fell upon looking around swamp plant life. It was much worse now. A lot of the plants here were now dying off near the Palace. "It's spreading quick." He spoke. "I gotta hurry before it reaches the village."  
Jace walked through the Palace walls door, as Iris quietly followed. It looked the same as yesterday in the Palace grounds. The guards were still there, everything was green still, and the water certainly hadn't changed. Iris and Jace took a running start as they hopped across the water in the direction of a thick forest. De-ja-vu hit Iris when she stepped into the beautiful forest. Quite a time passed by the time they reached the Deku Village. Jace stopped, and sat on the stump bench that sat in front of the villages huge centering tree. It was quite a bustling place the town was right now. "Ugh..."

Iris plopped down next to him as she sighed "I'm surprised you didn't let us take a rest earlier." Jace held his head again, as Iris finished speaking, she then glanced at him and added "headache?"  
Jace looked at her as passer-bys walked around them. He nodded "Yep."  
"Okay, answer me this-" She began "Why do you get all these headaches? I noticed you get them. A LOT."  
Jace paused "Nothing much, just a sensitive head."  
Iris cut her eyes "That's a bunch of bull."  
The Deku boy rolled his eyes slightly "How would you know? You've only known me for a day and a half."  
"I can just see it." Iris answered, as if she'd hit the nail-on-the-head.  
Jace looked down again with his palm on his forehead "If you say so. Why're you so concerned all of a sudden?"  
"I'm not." She paused "I was… Just wondering."  
Skits had a determined look on his face as he hopped around on the ground looking for food.  
Jace shut his eyes tightly, as the pain got a little sharper. "Though, recently, they've been getting awful."  
"You should have that checked out." Iris replied.  
Jace shook his head "I already know the problem, I just get easy headaches, that's all. I'd guess all the action from yesterday made it worse."  
"Be more careful then." Iris finished.  
Jace just looked in another direction, as he rubbed his hand under the leaves that hung over his face. He then looked back at Iris. As he waited for his headache to go away, his eyes looked her over. She gazed out at the village quietly, blinking from time-to-time. She looked bored as she leaned back on her hands, her feet sprawled out. He couldn't help but stare at the Hylian Deku girl, she dressed differently, she acted differently, she even spoke differently than other Deku Scrubs he knew. '_She's a strange one._' he said in his mind. And not to mention that quick temper of hers, yet, she was so scared of so many things even if she wouldn't admit it straight out- It was obvious. He sighed, continuing his gaze. '_But, something about her seems to make me feel better. Despite my headaches being worse, they don't seem to last as long when I'm around her._' He then chuckled out loud.  
Iris looked at him "What's so funny?"  
Jace released his head "I think I know why I get these headaches worse now."  
"Why?" Iris asked.  
Jace paused "Maybe it's because you're always hitting me upside the head?" He laughed lowly- seeing as he still had a small headache.  
"Oh, so now _I'm_ the cause?" Iris chuckled back.  
The blond boy added "Perhaps." in a tone that let her know he was joking.

Skits just looked up at the two of the notice of them laughing, then went back to pecking the ground.  
"Well, it's easing up now, so what do you say we continue on so we can get this whole thing over with?" Jace asked.  
Iris responded "Sounds like a plan to me."  
Skits looked to his Deku Scrub sister, and flew to her. She rubbed his head.  
Jace walk on, as Iris followed. The Deku girl threw her gaze around. Never had she seen Deku Scrubs come together in a village like this, it was still a surprise to her. She then remembered that one girl- Gewl, and her band of snobs from yesterday. This was when she glanced forward again, hoping she wouldn't run into them. She honestly didn't feel like dealing with her. It was quite possible that Iris would wind up knocking her lights out if she got up in Iris' face again. It'd be funny in Iris' case, but more chaos is the last thing she needed right now.

Iris looked up. Again, they approached the tall trees as her, Skits, and Jace stepped into deeper forests again, leaving the bustling Deku village behind. "Wow, this whole place is bigger than it looks."  
"Heck yeah it is. There's places here that only few have visited, and even places that only I know of. As far as I know anyway."  
With the straight walk- with the exception of a few turns- Jace stopped in front of a dead log that lay across the ground in a thick patch of grass in a tiny forest clearing. Iris glanced at the scenery, spotting a plant-made hammock hanging between two trees. Iris blinked before speaking. "You live in the open?"  
"No, I live under the log." Jace replied.  
Iris laughed "Sounds uncomfortable!"  
He smirked as he approached the log, and moved it aside. "I live down there."  
Iris walked up, and gaze down into a huge cavern under the log. The whole forest clearing was the thick roof to a cavern. "Oh, not bad."  
The thickness of the ceiling was about six or seven feet thick. It'd take a lot of pressure to cave this place in. Jace walked down, as his eyes illuminated the way as it got dark. The inside had small mushrooms all over that were giving a faint blue glow, it at least gave anyone who couldn't see their feet some light. Iris wowed silently as she gazed in, it was cool seeing those small mushrooms glowing all over the cavern like that. Jace walked to the side of the room, as he flicked on a small lantern. The whole cavern suddenly lit up faintly. Iris' eyes widened, the whole cavern was filled with all sorts of cool things. Weapons lined the walls, rare items and artifacts sat on thick roots that were growing through the walls- which acted nicely as shelves. The only thing she didn't see were gems and treasures.

"You can come in if you want." Jace said as he dug around in a trunk.  
Iris jumped at his sudden speaking, then walked through. "This is cool..." She said quietly. Skits didn't look all that impressed though.  
"Where did you get all this stuff?" Iris asked.  
Jace popped out of the trunk. "I collect stuff from around Termina, mostly weapons, even though I'm too small to actually use _some_ of them. They make for great money when I need it though."  
Iris chuckled "Funny really, I can never get my hands on any kind of weapon. I can never get away with taking it, I always get caught."  
"I never said I stole all of it. All of it was found laying around. At a lot of historic places in Termina, these kinds of things can be found buried in the ground. But the way you are with holding onto weapons, sounds like how I am with gems. Like I said before, I have a hard time of hanging onto them for some reason. Anything with a beautiful shine or sparkling glow, I can never get."  
"Pftt, that's the easy stuff!" Iris laughed.  
Jace cut his eyes at her in an unimpressed manner "And you're any better?"  
"You're looking at Hyrule's _Trickster Deku!_ I can get my hands on anything from a gem to a ruby." Iris laughed.  
Jace sat inside the huge trunk and leaned on it "Okay, so like, you could teach me, oh _wise one?_" He sounded a bit sarcastic on his last words. And honestly, he wasn't even remotely interested in having a thieving lesson, when it's something he's partially against, unless he truly has no other option.  
The Deku girl crossed her arms. "You bet I can!"  
Skits had a look on his face that said "She's getting a big head again..."  
Iris stopped herself "Wait, I didn't come in here to give you a lecture, we need to hurry and find the Great Fairy."  
"Oh, you're right. How stupid of me..." Jace replied jokingly... He pulled out an older knife, and then dug deeper inside the trunk. "Let's be sure not to lose these this time."  
Iris chuckled nervously "Why don't you hold onto both of them this time? I honestly don't know how to use one anyway."  
Jace pulled out the other knife from the pile of junk in the chest "Haha, sure." He jumped out of the trunk after sticking the knives that were still in their safety cases in his bag. "Look's like you're not the one who needs to be giving any lecturing. You mean to tell me that you don't know how to even use a knife?"  
Iris shook her head "I only used a weapon once or twice, and the only reason I was able to protect even myself with it was by dumb luck and swinging it aimlessly in every direction. I'd just end up hurting someone."  
"Then why would you go through the trouble of stealing one?" Jace asked.  
Iris responded "I could teach myself."  
"True." Jace added with a pause. "Or lose a limb trying. But, teaching yourself isn't as accurate as being taught by someone who knows more about it."

Iris nodded "I guess you're right. But we don't have time for that."  
Jace switched off the lantern, and began to walk back to the cavern entrance. "C'mon, if the Dragalfos _are_still here, I'll bet they're hiding somewhere in the forest."  
"I don't doubt that." Iris replied as she followed him out. Jace then moved the log back over the cavern hole, and walked back toward the Deku village. Iris held her arm out for Skits to land and walked with Jace. All the way through the village and back to the palace grounds. Jace stretched as he looked out toward the Palace.  
"Would anyone in the royal family know anything about it?" Iris pondered.  
Jace shrugged "I doubt it."  
Iris looked down at the water, before hopping across to a near-by lily pad. She continued this till she reached the walkway of the palace that led outside the walls. Jace soon followed in actions.

When they stepped out to face the open swamp on the other side of the walls, Jace scratched his head "So, how about we check the Woods of Mystery first? Seeing as most people would usually get lost going and looking for something in a place like that."  
"Maybe, but they themselves would get lost, wouldn't they?" Iris asked.  
Jace paused "...I wouldn't think so, and if they did, they could just fly out."  
"I forgot that they have wings..." Iris looked out upon the water. "Shoot, you're the expert here, you live here. Are there secret places here that no one goes too?"  
Jace nodded "Of course there are. We're talking about the Woods of Mystery here."  
"Then let's go look. I guess it won't hurt to start in the Woods of Mystery." Iris finished.  
Jace spoke. "I agree."

With that, Jace ran down the dock and onto the water to reach a loose lily pad floating away. Iris hopped over after him, sloppily stopping on the swaying lily pad.  
Jace used a stick to push it through the water. After a while, they eventually reached the dock that lead through the Deku Baba infested pathway.  
Iris got up on the dock, and looked onward "They won't get the best of me this time." She laughed, as Skits sat on her head and smiled.  
Jace pulled the lily pad up on the dock again, wondering where his old one from yesterday went "I thought I pulled an extra lily pad up here yesterday...?". He soon shrugged it off and walked on through the pathway passed Iris, the Deku girl didn't waste much time to follow behind. When they reached the clearing again to face the Potion Shop, Jace suddenly stopped to stare at the it. "Hey Iris?"  
"What is it, Jace?" Iris asked.  
Jace began "Would you mind if I paid the Potion Shop a visit?" He paused "I've got something I need to check on."  
"I don't have the rupees, and I know you don't." Iris answered, then added "But if you want, then sure..."  
Jace smirked slightly. "Cool, but, I'm probably not going to buy anything. We'll only be a sec." He walked to the ladder leading to the front door, as Iris watched, jade was acting rather odd now... When He reached the top, He poked his head down off the porch "You coming or what?" Jace asked.  
"Oh, yeah!" Iris replied. Jace waited for her at the top.  
As soon as Iris was up, Jace faced the old door, and walked in. The whole store was filled with colorful bottles and a few tourist items, such as small wooden figures and trinkets that were up on the counter.  
Iris curiously approached a bottle, she couldn't read it though, it was written in Terminan. She saw the picture of a frog on it, which had to mean something.  
Movement out of the corner of her eye made her jump, she noticed an old lady move behind the counter. She sighed in relief, and went back to browsing.

"Whoa!" Iris exclaimed loudly, nearly dropping a potion bottle.  
"Hey! You break it, you buy it!" The old lady shouted. Skits jumped off Iris' head, and hid behind her after the old lady yelled.  
Iris flinched, then looked back "Heheh... Sorry." She gently put it back. Jace blinked.  
The old lady continued "Don't handle the merchandise unless you plan on buying it, sheesh! You should know that, Deku Scrub!"  
"Sorry, she's not really from around here." Jace spoke, earning a glare from Iris.  
The old lady looked back at Jace "Been a while since I'd seen you, Jace. I began to think that you croaked during another one of your trips through Termina."  
Jace simply ignored her last comment "She's with me, so don't worry about her."  
"She should see on the sign at the front _Not to Handle Anything_!" The lady added.  
Iris scratched her head "I, uh, can't read anything here..."  
"I said before, she's not from around here." Jace repeated.  
The lady blinked "Well, then be careful next time." She turned her back to them "She does seem smarter than that Gewl girl who you were with a while back however, what you saw in Gewl, I don't know..."  
Iris looked back at Jace and raised an eyebrow. The blond boy shrugged "Hey, we weren't dating. Gewl is obsessive and crazy, she was following me around. I can't stand that girl to be honest."  
Iris rolled her eyes, and looked back at the shelves as she mumbled something to herself. She was suddenly concerned as to why the _Jace and Gewl_ thought upset her, though...

As Iris looked through the items, Jace approached the counter and whispered. "Hey, uh, did you ever make that potion I asked for?"  
The old hag sighed "I tried, but it's all been failures."  
Jace looked down. "Oh, I see... Well, if you happen to have any luck, could you find a way to get ahold of me right then? I'm not really sure if time is on my side here anymore..."  
Iris' leaves twitched upon hearing the quiet conversation. She turned slightly to eye them both at the counter.  
The Hag nodded "I can see that, I'll try again, just know that I can't give it to you for free."  
"I know, I'd be willing to pay anything, anything at all, I don't care anymore. Slap any price on it." Jace whispered back. "I'm running out of options, and I've looked everywhere possible for any other ways, and I've found absolutely nothing."  
Iris blinked in curiosity.  
"Never thought I'd ever hear myself say this, but I'm so desperate, I'll give anything… Even all my Sword collection if it meant getting rid of this." His tone seemed to drop to a low-spirited sigh as he leaned on the counter, and laid his face in his palm. "Giving up is the only thing I haven't tried yet... I'm growing tempted." He finished in a hard to hear faint whisper under his breath, obviously trying to hide it from Iris.  
The Hag turned to sit an empty jug down, then looked back at the apparent sulking Jace. Iris didn't quite understand the situation, but it obviously messed with Jace. She figured she should keep her nose out of it. She walked on further in front of the shelf near the back of the shop.  
The hag spoke up "Eh, that's not the Jace _I_ know."  
Jace couldn't help but give a sorry-sounding chuckle "I guess you're right, Kotake."  
Iris looked around, noticing Skits was gone. He was hopping over to the counter, he soon flew up. He looked into a cage near by, that held a another black bird, a female preening her feathers. He cocked his head, She soon looked to him and copied his actions curiously.  
Jace looked to Skits before he spoke once more, he then stopped himself at the realization of Skits' interrupting company. He sighed, and stood up all the way and scratched the back of his head.

"Skits!" Iris called. Skits flinched, the female black bird in the cage copying him still. "Get over here, you're not supposed to be over there!"  
Skits groaned, and flew off back to Iris. Jace laughed "Well, I guess I need to go. I've got some stuff I need to do, not too mention help this beauty get home." He tried cheering his tone up a little more.  
The hag nodded "Alright. But don't be such a sad sack next time you come here, it really dulls the atmosphere, okay?"  
Jace nodded with a small laugh. "Sure thing."

Jace stood, and began looking around to pass the time, waiting for Iris. He then looked at Iris. "Hey, are you forgetting something?"  
"Hm?" She poked her head out from behind a shelf.  
The blond boy added "Fairy?"  
"Um- OH! You're right!" She walked back over to him. "Uh, let's go."  
Kotake called out "Come back later, and bring money next time... Maybe you can buy her something, heheh."  
"If she's with me." Jace replied laughing.  
"And give her some reading lessons, that might help." The lady added.  
They walked out, Jace looked to Iris "Don't mind her, she's got sort of a big mouth. She's considered the rude sister of the two that own this place."  
"So I can see. It didn't bother me much." Iris blew it off. "So, why exactly did we go in there?"  
Jace paused, before answering "Just some private matters, nothing you need to be worried about."  
"Hm, well, as long as it wasn't a Love potion like you mentioned yesterday." She teased "You would've had a good bump on the head."  
"I wouldn't put it passed you." He replied, waving his hand "Anyway, let's get going."  
Jace began down the ladder, as Iris waited. Skits looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"Don't look at me like that, I was only trying to cheer him up." Iris replied, she began down the ladder, and after Jace. Skits glided down next to them, as they entered the Woods Of Mystery.

Hours soon passed. Jace had lead them deep into the forest. "This far deep in the woods, one wrong turn and you're a lost one for sure."  
"I know." Iris replied. She didn't seem all that concerned, seeing as it reminded her of home.  
Jace was walking from tree-to-tree looking at the identical trees that stood high over the ground, and he'd even led them to areas that looked new, and had caves and caverns all over. Jace sighed "Gosh, we'll never find her at this rate!"  
"Didn't it occur to you that _maybe_ she wasn't taken here?" Iris soon looked down at Skits, before gazing back at the blond Deku Scrub.  
He responded "I guess you're right... We've looked as far as I've even ventured in here. And I doubt they would hide near the Deku Village, we'd have seen them by now. And them hiding in the Temple is impossible. I wouldn't think they'd be able to swim underwater, and they need the royal family's song to get in."  
"So pretty much, you're saying they're not here?" Iris added.  
Jace shook his head no "Not exactly, I'm just saying that by how things are going right now, I doubt we'll find the Fairy soon." Jace paused, then continued as he leaned on a tree "As much as I hate it, we may need to wait for more of the plants to wilt, seeing as how we found the last Great Fairy because of the clean water back at Great Bay, when all the water _around_ the clean area was still filthy. I'd guess when everything dies off, the plants that she's near will stay alive.  
"Good thinking! Though, how long will that take?" Iris soon asked.  
Jace paused to think "Hm... I'd say about a day or so." He stood up completely again before moving away. "Maybe we can kill some time here though, maybe we can train a little? I mean, you're skills at fighting are, admit it; Poor." He laughed "I know that things will be dangerous, and I can't save your tail all the time."  
Iris huffed "What about you? Don't you _ever_ fight for yourself? Any Deku Scrubs I would've met back where I came from, they wouldn't help anyone for anything, and they certainly wouldn't drop their own safety for someone else's. It'd be _Fend for yourself and run or die trying_, Especially in the forest."  
"Then they don't have hearts." Jace added in "I may not be a very good shot at shooting Deku Nuts, and I certainly can't shoot bubbles, but I can handle a knife and a blade. Something you seem oddly interested in." He had a smug look on his face- Something Iris grew to know well from Jace.  
She sighed "Fine."  
"Alright!" Jace said "We'll go back to my place so I can get some of my other equipment. Plus, we might not want to practice here... Don't want to forget where we are and get lost."

Jace, Iris, and Skits eventually made it out of the Woods Of Mystery through the shortcut back to the palace that they'd used the day before. And eventually reaching the Deku Village again.  
Iris found that Gewl and her band of Snobs were there near the stump benches. Gewl glared at her, only having Iris return the piercing glare, and Skits sticking his tongue out at Gewl behind Iris' back. Iris looked ahead again and ignored them the best she could until they reached the forest that led to Jace's cavern.  
Jace jumped into his cavern entrance, as Iris stood impatiently near the log tapping her foot. He climbed back out with a small sword- It almost looked like a huge knife of some kind. And most likely was.  
Iris blinked, before raising an eye brow "Who's using that?"  
"You." He replied, handing it to her.  
"Uh..." Iris stared at it before looking to Jace "Okay, what am I supposed to do with this?"  
Jace walked into the clearing "Hold on a sec, be patient and you'll see."  
"Patience is something I don't have, Jace." Iris growled "I think we should be looking for the other fairies to be honest."  
Jace answered "And take a chance of you getting your butt in trouble again?" He paused "No, I think it's best you learn how to properly use a weapon first, be it any kind. I can't alway's drop what I'm doing to save your tail."  
"Okay, I get it. Fine, I need the training." Iris looked at her reflection in the blade. "Who taught _you_ how to fight?"  
Jace was looking around for something in the clearing "My dad."  
"Oh. What's he like?" Iris asked.  
Jace smiled "He was a nice guy."  
"Was?" Iris looked concerned.  
Jace responded "Some Family stuff happened. I lost him a long time ago to a, disease, I guess you could say."  
Iris scratched her head nervously "Sorry..."  
"For what?" Jace asked.  
"For bringing that up." Iris replied in a sorry-sounding tone.  
Jace chuckled "Ah, it's alright. He's probably much happier where he is. He never did fear death, no matter the situation. He's inspired me to live my life just like he did. He was a traveler and always found some of the coolest things."  
"He does sound cool." Iris smiled "Heh, at least you knew yours. I was raised by the Great Deku Tree." Iris laughed "I always asked him if I was just some Hylian before who got lost in the woods and turned into a Deku Scrub. He'd always tell me no, that he knew my mom and dad, so yeah. I still wonder though. But seeing as how different our worlds are, who knows what happened."

"Great Deku Tree?" Jace pondered.  
Iris responded "He's the longest living tree in the forest, and the guardian of the forest... Well, as far as I know. He was always busy taking care of the forest children, the Kokiri, too. They never liked me much, so I eventually just set off on my own and raised myself. I hate that Mido guy... The jerk..."  
Jace grabbed a tall dead piece of a tree, and stood it up, it had cuts and scrapes all over it "I remember this thing my dad used to say, if I was discouraged or let down '_If a child survived the Moon falling, you can survive anything life throws at you'_. He knew many lessons and taught 'em all."  
Iris looked puzzled "_A child survived the Moon falling_?"  
"It's a long Terminan legend. Very long story, I'll tell ya' later." The Deku boy continued to walk around, until he sat up one final dead piece of wood. He dusted off his hands, and walked back to Iris.  
"And those are...?" Iris pondered with a pause.  
Jace responded "Your targets." He pointed out to them "I used to train with these. I guess that's obvious, though."  
"Yeah, I'd say so." She said, gazing at the roughed and scratched-up fronts. One had a ginormous gash going through the center, it looked like it would break clean in half with even a flick now.  
"They're not moving targets, but it's all I've got." Jace chuckled. "Come on."  
Iris felt a little awkward 'I can't believe I'm taking sword lessons, when back in Hyrule, I couldn't even pick up a sword without getting hit or whacked... Or without nearly hurting someone...' She followed him hesitantly. Skits simply flew up into a tree _away_ from the scene. He mumbled with his crackly bird voice, almost sounding like "Oh boy..."

"Okay, just something basic." Jace said, backing away.  
Iris stared, confused.  
Jace sighed "Just swing."  
The Deku girl chuckled nervously, before trying to swing.  
"Holy crap!" Jace shouted as he dropped to the grass. The blade went flying off above him, hitting one of the targets in the center... In the wrong direction. He stood up, gazing back at it. He soon turned back to Iris, to find her face- mostly her eyes- hidden behind her now low bangs in an embarrassed manner. He stared at her and blinked, before slightly pushing the one leaf that hung over his eyes out of the way, just enough to see her better. "Ugh, lift your up your leaves."  
"Sorry." She said, her leaves twitched up slightly, her glowing eyes brightly showing through the shadows created by her long leafy bangs. 'How embarrassing... I screw up on the first swing...' She thought. "Um."  
"Man, with a swing like that, you'd be dangerous with a mallet or a Boomerang or something. I said swing, not swing and let go." He laughed.  
Iris' leaves lifted to their regular position. "It slipped." She chirped.  
"You can't just let it _slip_. You're going to poke an allies' eye out. Or kill 'em." He scratched the back of his head. "I should've let you keep the Deku Stick."  
She reached down, and grabbed a stick off the ground "Why don't I just use this?"  
"If it won't break." Jace replied. "Man, you got a long way to go."  
Iris cut her eyes "You try defending yourself with a natural defense for several years, then all of a sudden try handling a weapon. It's hard, and it makes you nervous."  
"All the more of a reason to learn." Jace soon laughed "Maybe you would be able to focus by imagining you're whacking someone you don't like in the head with that stick?"  
"Yeah, like you." Iris crossed her arms.  
"Oh _Haha_" Jace replied.  
Iris had a smug look on her face, before turning to the blade she'd thrown before. Jace looked back at it "I'll use that one. Why don't I show you some things?"  
"Okay." Iris simply replied.  
Jace ripped the blade out of the wood, it was in there deep. He mouthed undefined words looking how deep it went, and it wasn't even a sharp blade. He turned to face Iris "Okay, let's try this again- Without the danger of someone losing something... Like an arm."

Hours seemed to slip by unnoticed, as the shadows slowly moved across the ground with each hour. Iris really had no idea how long it would take just to train, by now, Jace had moved Iris up to an actual blade again, this one was even less sharp, however. Skits was puffed up and asleep on his branch after a while.

... **CLANG!**  
The loud clang made Skits' sensitive ears ring, nearly flying off the branch and woke him from his sleep. He gazed down irritably, as Iris stood with a foot back supporting her from falling backwards, she held the blade up, holding off a hard swing that Jace had made towards her. Skits nearly jumped off the branch and dive bombed Jace, before hearing them laugh. He then froze, and remembered they were training, which was hours ago. And obviously, still. Iris was wearing her leaves in a pony tail though to keep them from getting in the way. Jace had apparently lent her his, seeing as his hair-like leaves were down.  
"That scared me!" Iris chuckled.  
Jace replied "It was a little sloppy, you almost fell over! But it was still good." Jace stepped back "I'd never actually hit you with anything, but other creatures will. You need to be alert, that's something you seem to have trouble with. With being alert- And staying calm, you can focus on the things around you and also have a better chance of holding off a fatal attack. You're much too shaky and jumpy."  
"It's hard not to be jumpy and scared though, I didn't even know where you were. If you wouldn't have kicked that rock, I would've never known where you were coming from..."  
"Be ready!" Jace spoke.  
He drew back, and thrusted the blade forward, having Iris merely fall backwards to dodge it. She stood back up, and shook it off. He once again began throwing in straight swings and slashes- Of which he kept from actually touching her, and only keeping them in her blades reach. Iris missed blocking most of them, but the occasional clangs and clatters were proof that she was at least able to block some of them.  
"Agh!" He sent one final swing downward. Another piercing clang sounded from the metals colliding. Iris trembled, she managed to hold her own Blade up to stop Jace's heavy hit. He hardly pushed, knocking her off her shaky feet. She dropped to the ground as her blade went sliding off next to her.  
"Heheh, sorry." He reached down, and helped her up.  
She rubbed her arm "I suck big time at this."  
"You're not going to become an expert over night, it takes a lot of practice." Jace stated. "But you scared the living day lights out of me before when it slipped out of your hand." He laughed. "You're dangerous!"  
"And your not?" Iris threw in jokingly.  
Jace pointed "Ah, but I've been playing around with this kind of stuff since I was a little, little, kid. I know how to control a swing or a throw."  
"So I've seen, you throw knives like darts. I don't think I've seen anyone do that before." Iris responded.  
Jace sighed "So how about a break? You look beat."

Iris nearly fell over. "Oh, gosh, thank you!" Jace laughed at her response, Iris continued "My arms and legs are hurting like heck!"  
"You think that's bad?" Jace stabbed his blade into the ground. "I trained 24/7! You'd have thought I'd got trampled by a horse by how much I complained about how sore I was."  
Iris plopped down next to the tree Skits sat in, and sighed. Jace sat down next to her- Well, as close as he could, seeing as Skits dropped down in between them just before he sat down. Skits looked up at Jace and growled lowly, his feathers were all ruffled. Jace just looked off at the clearing. The old targets from hours ago were laying down. He looked back at Iris, who was just sitting with her eyes closed. The Deku boy took a deep breath, before closing his eyes. "The weather's perfect, huh?"  
"Uh-huh." She responded wearily "Now I know why you always wear a ponytail, it feel's a lot cooler."  
Jace chuckled "You look rather cute in it."  
"Don't start." She rolled her eyes. Skits followed in actions. "I'm too tired for it."  
"Just a complement." He shrugged with a smile.  
Iris added "So, what now?"  
Jace began to think "Well, I didn't realize how much time we'd spent training, so I think we should probably go and search for the fairy again, seeing as how fast the forest is dying, I'm sure we'll see a sign eventually."  
Iris nodded in agreement with her eyes shut once more, her leaves began to fall tiredly.  
The blond Deku boy replied "And if we don't find her then, we should move onto Clock Town or Ikana Canyon. What do you say, Iris?" Jace opened his eyes "Iris?" He looked over. She was fast asleep, her arms were lazily crossed over her chest as she leaned slightly.  
"Wow, she falls asleep quick." He whispered. He smiled lightly, then leaned back on the tree and closed his eyes "Well, maybe tonight then."

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Lessons To Learn

-  
Chapter 6

**NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY**

Lessons To Learn.

The forest around was filled the soothing sound of chirping crickets, with the sweet mix of the quiet winds. The sky was blanketed in a deep dark blue, as the stars and the nearly-full moon illuminated the darkness that spread across the forest floor. With the exception of the small rays of light that shone through the trees.

In the dark of a tree's foot, The Deku girl laid against the tree asleep. Jace had fallen asleep next to her as they'd leaned over, their heads resting on one another. Two glowing eyes cracked open. Iris lightly opened her eyes, as her vision woke. "Wh-?"  
She gazed at the night-coated forest. "I slept that long...?" She looked over, as Jace still remained asleep. Skits was laying next to her, puffed up with his face buried in his feathers. Iris groaned tiredly as she stood. Jace fell over, before quickly getting up wide eyed.  
"What the?" He muttered in a tired tone. He scratched his head, the light in his eyes returning to it's usual brightness. He looked up, and spotted the familiar girl in front of him standing in the blots of dim light that came through the tree's leaves.  
She turned around to face the blond boy "Get up sleepy head..."  
It wasn't as sweet-sounding as he was hoping "You sound grumpy..." He remarked. He stood, and stretched his arms.

"What can I say? I'm a grumpy person." She retorted before looking up.  
Skits shook, and hopped to Iris.  
Jace looked around, remembering their training earlier that day. "Hey, you feel any better?" He asked.  
"Hm?" She blinked, wondering what he was talking about. A slight, hard to notice pain in her arm made her remember "Oh, the training. Yeah, I'm still a little sore, but not as bad."  
Jace walked into the clearing, as he picked up the blades they'd trained with. He took them back into his cavern, then walked out and moved the large log over the cavern hole.  
"Wait... Why don't we take those with us...?" Iris asked.  
Jace looked up "The swords? It'd be to much trouble to lug around and they're dull. I don't have anything to carry them with, and we have those knives anyway."  
"Knives aren't as good." Iris responded.  
Jace looked at her and added "Maybe to you. But they can be just as good if used properly. And like I said, these swords are dull, they wouldn't do us much good."  
Jace bent down to his rucksack, as she removed the ponytail out of her leafy hair. "Here, I forgot I had this."  
"Oh, thanks." He responded, taking the ponytail. He reached back and messed with his strand-like leaves and put the ponytail back into tight hold.

Jace threw his rucksack over his shoulder, and walked on. "We better get moving... I didn't want to waste so much time sleeping."  
Iris caught up with Jace "Where to then?"  
"Well... I _was_ going to look around the forest more for signs of where the fairy might be being held, but it's much too dark to see anything... I mean, it's brighter than usual, but the leaves are hard to examine from here in the dark, so I can't really tell which ones are dead..." Jace responded with a pause, before adding "So I guess we'll just move onto Clock Town. There's supposed to be a fairy there, so it's worth a look."

Jace lead Iris through the dark forest, until they reached the bustling Deku Village. Iris stopped, and looked around. The whole village was covered in lights and decorations. She'd never noticed them before, but figured they'd probably been there all along. She soon continued after Jace. Iris rubbed Skits' head as she held him close. There were new shops up in the village now, and some Deku Scrubs that looked like they were maybe from different parts of Termina. Some Deku Scrubs were still putting up decorations.

They completely passed by the village, and continued through the forest. They eventually reached the Palace once more. Jace walked up to the doorway that lead out, not even noticing Iris stop to look out toward a lily pad out on the water. There sat a Deku Scrub girl, running her hand through the water sadly. Iris blinked, then looked to see where Jace was, she then turned her view back to the girl. "Hello?"

The girl's leaves twitched. She soon turned, she wore tribal make up on her face. She also wore a gorgeous petal dress, and wore her long colorful leaves in a high ponytail. Upon her head was a small crown. Iris automatically realized she was of royalty. The girl had been crying. Iris began to feel sad just looking into this girls eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Iris asked.  
The girl blinked, before turning around again.  
Iris looked down at Skits.  
"Iris!?" Jace came running back in, to face her again "You need to stop pulling your vanishing acts, you scare me that way!" He scolded worriedly. "I thought something got you." He sighed.  
"Calm down..." She rolled her eyes, she then added. "Who's that girl out there?"  
Jace walked up, and looked out. His eyes went wide. "That's the Princess, what's she doing out here?"  
"She's been crying. I asked her if she was okay, but she wouldn't even answer me."  
Jace scratched his head "That's because she _can't_ answer you."  
"What? Not allowed to talk to other people?" Iris questioned.  
"No, I mean she really can't. She's mute." Jace replied.  
Iris paused "...Oh."

"She's usually not the kind to wander off on her own, though... Something must be wrong if she's out here with no guards." Jace hopped out towards her, as he landed on a lily pad in front of her. "Princess Aritha?"  
Aritha looked up at Jace. Iris was right, she'd in fact been crying, her makeup was running. A sad expression captivated Jace's face "Do you remember me?"  
She breathed in deeply, before nodding.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
She just looked down.  
"I'll take that as a no..." He sighed. "Is something wrong inside the Palace?"  
She shook her head no, before looking off away from Jace.  
The blond boy hopped back to Iris "She wouldn't give me any clue as to what's wrong... She's usually never left unsupervised." He looked to the Palace "I'll be back..." He turned, and walked around until he reached the docks that lead to the main gates. A guard popped up out of a Deku Flower, nearly knocking Jace over.  
"You do not have business in here, peasant!" The guard said coldly.  
Jace hated it when they did that, scared the living day lights out of him. "I know you remember me… It's important, It's about Princess-"  
"Princess!?" The guard exclaimed. "Where!?"  
Jace pointed out "On the side of the Palace."  
"How did she leave the Palace safety without my notice!?" The guard popped out of the flower completely, before scurrying deep into the Palace.

Jace groaned "I hate talking with guards... They never even listen to you... They're not very bright either."  
"Hey!" One yelled from another flower.  
"Heh, sorry..." He replied. "Didn't know you were there."  
He turned to walk back to Iris, who was waiting from afar, before an annoying voice sounded from behind him, stopping him.  
"Wait, peasant!"  
"Ugh." He turned.  
A different guard that followed the one from before looked him over. "Oh, you're that Jace kid..." He sounded coldly. "Well, in that case... Could you please escort Princess Aritha back in? The Queen is worried sick."

Jace blinked "You're letting _me_ into the Palace now?"  
"As a friend of the Princess and Prince, you may enter."  
"Ah. Okay." Jace turned. "I didn't think you'd all remember me... At least you do."

He walked back, and hopped across the water, Iris having no idea what's going on.  
"Princess Aritha, could you please come with me?" He held his hand out to her. She looked up. He added "Your mother is worried about you..."  
Her eyes opened a little more as an "Oh?" expression took to her saddened face. She then nodded, taking his hand and letting him help her up. She hopped across the water, to meet eyes with Iris. She moved out of Aritha's way, as she walked passed. Jace came following behind. He looked back and motioned Iris to follow. Iris looked down at Skits, before looking back at Jace, and following.  
After passing the dock quietly, and coming to the Palace doorway, Iris was given skeptical glares by the guards. She just remained behind Jace quietly. It was a long walk down the straight path to the Palace throne room, with the passing of occasional rooms through the walls. Two of which were huge gardens. Jace looked into the throne room. Jace stopped Iris, as he turned back to her. She gave him a raised eyebrow.  
"Why don't you stay here, Iris?" Jace asked, as much as he hated it.  
Iris glared "Why?"  
"The guards probably wouldn't want someone they don't know in the throne room." Jace added. Iris crossed her arms with a huff.  
"Fine." She chirped.

Jace walked in, and lead the Princess in with him. He looked to the back of the room, and saw the Queen standing up, awaiting the Princess. "Oh dear!" She stepped down to look her daughter in the eyes. "Where were you!? You know you can't go wandering off..."  
The Princess looked saddened once more, this time, for worrying the Queen.  
Jace soon turned around to leave.  
"Hold on, Jace."  
He looked back "Yes, your Highness?"  
"It's been quite a while since I've seen you, son. Thank you, I was so worried..." The Queen spoke kindly.  
Jace smiled lightly "Anytime." He paused, and couldn't help but ask. "Um... I was wondering... Did something happen?"  
"I'm afraid so." The Queen paused, sending Aritha to another room. "Please, go clean up dear... I'll be there soon." She looked back to Jace "An old friend of hers has gone missing recently..."  
Jace's face fell "I'm terribly sorry to hear that, your Highness."  
"He was a kind old Monkey." She sighed "They used to play together all the time... But ever since he disappeared, she hasn't stopped leaving the Palace. She's starting to worry me."

As Jace spoke with the Queen, Iris eventually wondered into the garden she'd passed earlier. It was huge in here, flowers everywhere were in bloom. It was a shame that chances were, they'd eventually die along with the rest of the swamp. Iris passed along the walls, examining everything from the high walls to the beautiful green vines that climbed them.

Jace looked to the Queen "I'll keep my eye out. If I see him, I'll be sure to inform you."  
The Queen nodded "It would be appreciated."  
"Hey, let go of me!" Iris shouted from the hall. Jace winced 'Oh boy... She went in the garden, no doubt...'  
He looked back. Iris was forced into the room by a few different guards. "You're Highness! We found this intruder in the royal garden! What should we do with her!?"  
Jace rose his hands "It's okay! She's with me!"  
Iris glared at the guards. They looked her over. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave!"  
"It's okay." The Queens soft voice sounded. "She's a friend of Jace's, let her stay."  
They bowed "Uh, y-yes your Highness!" They pushed her forward, knocking her into Jace. They scurried back out. Iris growled and muttered an indistinct insult at them as she pushed herself away from Jace. Jace looked back up to the Queen.

The Queen looked Iris over "You're a new face."  
Iris didn't really know what to say, seeing as she'd never knowingly spoken with anyone of royalty. Skits was hiding behind her leg.  
"Where did Jace find you, my dear?" The Queen asked "You're a little different than most."  
Jace replied for her "She's not from around here."  
Iris looked more shy than she usually would. She nodded.  
"I'll say Jace, you picked a wild flower this time, huh?" The Queen chuckled. "You make quite a pair."  
Iris jumped as she stuttered "Uh, w-we're n-not..."  
Jace chuckled as he threw an arm out around her and pulled her close, trying to cheer up the room a little "She's beautiful, huh?"  
Iris was trying hard not to give him a good whack in front of the Queen, seeing as it would be rude. She grudgingly let him continue as she blushed.  
"She's a wild flower alright! And she's tough." Jace winked. "She has an attitude like no other, and looking into her eyes, It's like staring into the heart of a deep, burning, flame~! And her autumn leaves only make her all the more beautiful~!"  
Iris rolled her eyes at his compliments, which he was obviously sugar-coating just too impress Iris.  
The Queen giggled at Jace's words. She could tell they made Iris uncomfortable. Or more embarrassed.  
"I could go down a list of things about her that takes my breath away." Jace continued.  
Iris finally pulled away slightly, giving a forced shy smile. "Okay, yes, we get it..."  
Jace smirked "I'm just stating the truth here."  
"The, quote-on-quote, 'truth', is making you look like a dweeb." Iris put her hand to her face, and mumbled something.  
Jace looked to the Queen "She's a little awkward, doesn't really like talking about _us_ much." He joked.  
Iris glared out of the corner of her eyes. "Say _us_ again, and I'll make you **think** awkward, and-" She mumbled the rest in an indistinct tone.

The Queen looked down at them both, before looking to Iris. "I could already tell you weren't from around here. I have seen someone with traits like yours. He was from another land, far from ours If I remember right." She paused "I never did get to tell him how much he reminded me of someone dear." She paused. "Come closer my dear…"

Iris did so nervously, and stood before the Queen. The Queen whispered "Are you really friends with this boy here?" She pointed to Jace, as she bent down to Iris' level, which made Iris a little nervous. She nodded. The Queen continued and whispered "You may be just who he needed... He's got a good heart. Don't let him go without a second thought, because you never know when you won't see him again if something were to ever happen to him... Be sure to make memories last." Iris felt a little awkward about the whole thing. Her and Jace weren't together, they were just traveling together, that's all. And she'd eventually leave anyway. She looked to Jace, who was looking at them both in confusion. The Queen finished with "I know the pain of letting someone go, when I needed them most without knowing till it was too late... I never saw them again, so remember what I've told you. I can see a wild flower like yourself has trouble opening up to people, but he needs a friend in these current days, because he has no one anymore. He has no family, and he always travels. Perhaps you can enlighten his lonely heart?"  
She stood tall once more, and smiled down on them both. Iris held her arm nervously.  
Jace smiled back "I guess we'll be leaving, your highness. I certainly hope things get better for you all, and that you'll find Princess Arithas friend."  
The Queen smiled. "Your kindness is appreciated. Be safe young ones, stay strong. And don't let Auran see this young lady, you know how that will go down." The Queen chuckled.  
Jace laughed "Indeed, I know what you mean."

Jace bowed, before leading Iris out of the Throne room.  
Iris was very, very quiet on the way out. Jace was expecting her to explode in a flustered shout after what he did in there. He grew concerned, knowing her actions as of now weren't like her. What ever the Queen told her obviously got to her. He smiled, and spoke "The Queen's very sweet, huh?"  
"Uh, what!?... Oh, yeah, nice..." Iris replied.  
Iris seemed to have paused, before finally glaring at him "You seem to be quite popular, if even the Queen know's you so well."  
The Deku boy laughed "Are you kidding?" He paused "Everyone here knows each other. If you were born and raised in the village or Kingdom, people will know your name. It's not that I'm popular, it's just that I'm such a common person here. That, and the Queen used to know my mom and dad, she used to babysit me from time to time. And after my dad died, she kinda took me in for a short while, so she knows me well."  
Iris glanced off "Oh..."  
"SO what did the Queen have to say?" Jace asked.  
Iris' face flushed "That's not really any of your business, now is it?"  
"I'd say it is, she was pointing at me." He smirked.  
The Deku girl scratched her head.  
"C'mon Iris. It must be important, if the Queen had to whisper it to you." Jace added.  
Iris cut her eyes "Then wouldn't you think there was a reason?"  
"I guess." Jace looked back. They reached the exit as they stepped out into the Swamp again.  
Iris sighed "She'd said she'd known the pain of letting someone go, when she needed them most without knowing, and for me not to do that... To you." She seemed to give an awkward silence.  
Jace looked to Iris sincerely "What… What else did she tell you?"  
"That's it…" Iris looked away. Jace sighed, seeming relieved about something.  
Iris scoffed "Anyway... I don't understand what the Queen was talking about, though."  
Jace looked puzzled "She must be referring to that boy from long ago."  
"Boy?" Iris looked back to him.  
"It's a sad story, that's for sure. I don't remember his name, but he was their Butler's son." Jace began "Long ago, when the Queen was still just a little girl, she'd met the Butler's son. From what I was told, she had a crush on him... The King had even grown to like the boy, and not to long before his disappearance the King had even suggested to marry the two. It was huge news at the time, everyone knew about it. But he disappeared without explanation. She once met a guy who looked like him, but it turned out he had no relation to him at all. The boy had later been found dead… The King had grown ill, and arranged a forced marriage with some other person to rule in his place."  
"That's awful..." Iris spoke.  
Jace nodded "My dad told me that not long after this news was revealed, she would stay in her room, and hardly ever came out... I could only imagine how hard that must've been on her. Love is cruel."

Iris' face fell.  
"But why the Queen would mention it to you is far beyond me." Jace paused "She really took a liking to you, though. I'd never seen her do that before."

Iris couldn't help but ask, and to change the depressing subject "So… What of Princess Aritha?"  
"We used to play together all the time when we were little. It was so long ago, though." Jace chuckled. "She's a real sweetheart, but it's very easy to hurt her feelings, the poor thing. She's got such a tender heart."  
"And also; Who's Auran?" Iris asked "I remember the Queen telling you not to let this, Auran guy, see me. What's up with that?"  
Jace laughed "He's the Prince. And also think's because he's a Prince, that any girl would fall head over heels for him. He thinks he's just the gift to girls."  
Iris cut her eyes at Jace "Sounds like someone else I know."  
"He's _much_ worse than me." Jace chuckled "And knowing you, you'd have probably already beaten the guy to a pulp. If you don't like me, than you would **hate** Auran."

It eventually fell silent, the time of venturing through the swamp. The two Deku Scrubs and the bird were on the lily pad again as they were making their way down the Swamp. Iris was the kind of person who hung onto things. She couldn't really help but think about what the Queen told her, She looked to Jace and stared. She felt he was hiding something deep from her, and she was actually growing concerned for him.  
Skits took notice to the odd silence, and felt a little uneasy. He yawned, as he tried to blow it off.  
"Why the staring?" Jace spoke.  
Iris tuned everything out, until she'd heard the sudden voice. She snapped back to reality "Huh?"  
"You look bored." Jace said, before turning forward again.  
Iris replied "I am I guess."  
Iris released a yawn, before looking off elsewhere. Her thoughts rang 'What's up with Jace? Could the Queen have seen something in me even I haven't noticed?' She thought 'I mean, what If I do-... No. I won't say that, it's just my overreactive imagination, I think I'm just hanging onto this too much, as to why, I yet know. It's starting to bug the heck out of me.' She glanced back at Jace, before it turned into an irritated glare 'Why would I care anyway? I'm not even from here, it'd be pointless.'  
Skits was gazing up at his deku-sister with a raised eyebrow at her expression. He looked to Jace, then back at Iris. He started to wonder if Jace was the one more focused right now- Which would be something new in Skits' eyes. He gave a low concerned caw, catching Iris' attention. She blinked, before smiling at him, and patting him on the head to pull herself away from her thoughts.

Jace stopped the lily pad, and lead Iris through the pathway. He stopped when he reached the two paths that connected to the single dead tree. He looked around, looking shocked "What happened here!?"  
Iris looked around, trees everywhere had fallen! They were completely dead, and blocked the main road. "I'll say!"  
Jace walked around the area to examine everything, there wasn't a way out here. He growled under his breath, before turning around. "C'mon, we'll take the long way..."  
"Long way?" She repeated in an unsure tone.  
"We'll have to go back a ways. I've only taken it a few times, but I think I remember my way around."  
Iris groaned "Well _that's_ comforting... Hope we won't get lost."  
"We won't get lost, just stick close." Jace seemed just as irritated about having to go back.

Iris had grown tired by the time they'd reached an old grown-over pathway that lead deep into unknown territory. The plants were so thick here, the moonlight hardly even shone through. It felt more like walking into a jungle than a forest. Jace walked through, being hesitantly followed by Iris and Skits.  
"I hope you know what you're doing." Iris spoke.  
Jace looked back at her "Don't sweat, I've got a great memory, so we'll be through it in no time."

Hours later...

"Just admit it!" Iris spoke coldly.  
Jace rolled his eyes "We're not lost! We're just..."  
"Lost?" Iris huffed. "We should've just waited till day time... We should've just stayed back at the tree near your cavern..." Iris continued on while Jace tried tuning her mumbling out, but had a hard time doing so.  
Jace threw his arms into the air "_Fine! We're lost!_ Happy?"  
"Why wouldn't you tell me before, ya' idiot!?" Iris exclaimed.  
"I know how much you spaz over stupid stuff. You would've been freaking out!" The blond boy replied  
"And I'm not already freaking out!? The forest's are dangerous at night!" Iris looked around as she said this.  
Jace groaned "You're being too dramatic, Iris... It's not that bad."  
"You keep saying that, but don't come crying when you get attacked by some monster!" Iris glanced back at Jace.  
Jace laughed "Me!? you're the one who runs crying to people!"  
Iris took in a deep breath, before letting out "Whatever! But one way or another, your finding our way out of here!"  
"Okay. But you're helping me!" Jace pointed.  
Iris cut her eyes "Fine!"  
Jace crossed his arms, and cut his eyes back at her "Fine!"  
"Ugh..." Skits groaned aloud.  
"What?" The bickering Scrubs exclaimed at Skits. Skits just looked at them, and rolled his eyes.  
Iris glared back at Jace and spoke with an icy tone. "...Well? What're you waiting on?"  
Jace turned, and ignored her. She blinked, before grudgingly following him as he walked on through the sticks.  
'GOSH! She's so spastic about everything!'

Iris grumbled something. Jace turned with an irritated glance "What was that?"  
The Deku girl ignored him, and looked off elsewhere.  
His eyes looked her over "Okay, be that way..."  
He looked ahead. Though, he started to feel stupid for fighting with her, it wasn't helping matters any. He finally sighed silently, and scratched the back of his head. He would've apologized but she'd just ignore him anyway. After a long quiet walk, light began growing into view. "Hey, I think I've found our way out." He replied. Iris pushed passed him, and bursted out into the moonlight... To another large clearing. Her leaves drooped slightly. "Nope.."  
"Oh, I forgot about this place." Jace walked out into the clearing, and looked around "Wow, this place really grew." He looked back, spotting Iris walking out to a tree in the darkness "What're you doing?"  
"Taken' a rest, is that so wrong?" Iris' tone dropped to a cold one again.  
Jace blinked. "No..." His attitude had already cooled again. Despite Iris' coldness, Jace just remained calm again, he didn't want to start arguing again. He understood her irritation with being lost.

"Ugh..." Iris groaned as she plopped down next to the tree. Her bird-brother, Skits, took to a limb above Iris. Thanks to the near-full moon, everything seemed so bright that night. The only bit of Darkness was the shadows cast out by the thick forest. The view of the moon seemed perfect. Jace leaned on a tree, and gazed at the moon in adoration. "It's so beautiful tonight though… It's not so bad being out here." trying to cheer her up again.

Iris simply turned, and glanced at the moon "Yep." She turned back to the darkness and closed her eyes.  
Jace looked her way and blinked. "I'm sorry for arguing with you, Iris..."  
"I'm very tired, Jace..." She growled. "The sooner we get some rest, the faster we can get a move on later..."

Jace's eyes fell slightly, before gazing out at the moon once more. Something kept floating around in the deku boy's mind. It was then that he laid eyes on Iris' shadowed form once more. "Y'know." He began "The Carnival Of Time is tomorrow night."  
"What's that?" Iris simply replied.  
Jace seemed a bit taken aback, and wasn't expecting her be the slightest bit interested in knowing what it was, seeing as how irritated she was. "Well, it's a time when people from all across Termina gather to Celebrate the new year. It's a lot of fun. There's all sorts of cool things to see during the festival, and I figured since we're going to Clock Town anyway, you'd like to check things out, I think you'd like it. There's going to be music, Dancing-"

"Dancing? Uh-uh..." Iris quickly made up her mind.  
Jace froze in his explanation. "What's wrong with dancing?"  
"Just not my thing." Iris chirped before closing her eyes.  
Jace remained silent for a moment "... Do you even know how?"  
Iris glanced at Jace "Not really, don't really intend on learni-"  
Jace cut in "I could teach you."  
Iris simply looked him over, before turning back-to-back with the tree again. "No thank you." She huffed.  
Jace crossed his arms as a he raised an eyebrow and lowered his head slightly. "What, you chicken?"  
Her eyes opened wide "What'd you say?"  
"You heard me." He replied with a chuckle.  
"I-" She began "For your information, I'm not. I just have no interest in learning to do such a silly thing. If it won't keep you out of danger, it's not important."

Jace leaned on the tree again. "Aw c'mon, you need to loosen up a bit, learn to have a little fun every once in a while. You're always so serious with everything, live it up." He spoke, trying to lighten things up from the tension before.  
Iris sighed "Fine."  
"You mean you'll give it a try?" Jace replied.  
Iris added "Sure, why not? Might as well get it out of the way and get you to shut up."  
Jace walked up to Iris. "Okay!" He sounded simply thrilled.  
He reached for Iris' hand to help her up. Skits of course came dropping out of the tree, and screeched in Jace's face, causing him to stumble backward. "Whoa!"  
Iris laughed, and stood up. "He still doesn't like you."  
"Yeah, I can see that..." He said as he cut his eyes at the puffed up black bird.  
Iris stretched, then pet Skits. "It's okay buddy."  
Skits continued glaring at Jace as the deku boy walked out into the forest clearing.  
"You coming?" Jace called.  
Iris had her back turned to him, as she held Skits. "Yeah, just a second." She held her hand up, giving Skits a lift to fly up to his branch again.

She turned, and at that moment, she found herself frozen. The first thing she noticed were Jace's leaves shining ever so brightly in the moon's light. She'd never seen him glow like that, or maybe she just never noticed it. This made her all-the-more hesitant to walk out there with him. She just noticed simple blond before, but it looked almost gold now.  
"Wow..." She muttered aloud.  
"...'Wow' what?" He asked.  
She realized she'd said it out loud, and stuttered a lame recovery "O-Oh! Y-you were right, the moon IS beautiful... Never noticed before."  
She remained under the dark of the tree and rubbed her arm.  
Jace chuckled as he reached his hand out "It's okay, I won't bite."  
Iris' bright glowing orbs were set on Jace again as they washed away the darkness on her face, when she slowly walked out of the blanket of shadows. Jace's hand lowered slightly as his eye's widened. Her fall colored leaves shined brightly in the light as her long leaves swung slowly behind her with each step she made toward him. Her colors reminded him of fall, one of the favorite seasons of his. All the more of a reason he's found to love her.  
'So beautiful...' He thought to himself.  
She stopped in front of him, looking as nervous as could be.  
He pulled himself out of the trance of her glow, when he reached out to her once more "Okay. First, take my hand." He said with a soft tone.  
She stared at his hand for a while… Then hesitantly laid her hand in his.  
"Now, just follow my steps." Jace added.

Skits watched from his branch. Sure that Iris would probably just tell him "No" sooner or later and come back. Though, this seemed to be less than likely, as she continued to follow Jace's steps, seeming to get a little better with each step, and seemed to be enjoying herself. Skits growled lowly, still having his distrust in pretty boy out there.

"Hey, you're getting it!" Jace said.  
Iris chuckled "This isn't that bad."  
"Heh, look who's having fun now!" Jace added joyfully. Jace threw his arm out to release her briefly with a small spin, before she grabbed his hand again and pulled herself back to him. Jace soon took both of her hands and lead her through step-by-step. It was hard for Jace not to get lost in her eyes, he gazed with a smile as his eyes met hers. She simply gave a shy smile in return before taking a step forward and back. The Deku girl felt so happy just being right here, and honestly had no idea why. Jace threw his arm out again as Iris kept her hand in his, she followed along, as they separated briefly. She drew closer to Jace once more, and remained close. She had a sudden case of butterflies in her stomach when she'd realized how close they were, but tried not to be awkward. It was a feeling that kind of scared her...  
"_Don't know how to dance_, yeah right!" The blond boy teased, holding her closely.  
Iris giggled quietly "Well, maybe I've watched some people back home do it."  
Jace laughed 'She has no idea how much this means to me~!' His thought's rang 'Just holding her hand is a shock.'  
Jace soon added "If you do know a little bit, then why don't you show me how Hylian's dance then?"  
"I can't exactly do it at will, if that makes sense." She replied uncertainly "I guess I only know little bits."  
Jace shrugged "That's okay. You learn quick, though."  
He found her leaving his side to move off further from him, keeping her hands in his. They were stepping back and forth rhythmaticly in a quick pace, Iris was off every so often, and even nearly stepping on Jace's foot a few times, it went unnoticed by Jace however- Or he paid no mind.  
The Deku Boy gave a large step toward her, she moved her foot back at the same time, before reversing their actions to return to the old-motioned position.  
Jace smiled lightly "You're not half bad with quick dancing, that's for sure."  
Iris managed to chirp a small nervous "Thanks."

They slowed down some, as they began to sway slowly. Skits simply rolled his eyes. He puffed up and sat down with a growl.  
Iris eventually shut her eyes, it was just too calm and relaxing. Unintentionally, She laid her head on his, which caused Jace's face to flush as his leaves twitched nervously, taken aback by the _sudden_ off actions Iris gave. She was so mad at him before. It was moments after feeling Jace's leaves twitch across her face, that Iris opened her eyes again, she then so suddenly jumped back "Gah!" She'd nearly knocked both her and Jace to the ground pushing herself away from him.  
Iris blinked, her whole face flushed as she became a little dazed for a moment. Skits was up on his branch laughing, which earned him an embarrassed glare from Iris.  
Jace still looked surprised, but had at least fit a small smile on his dumbfounded face. He laughed "Cozy, are we love?" He teased lamely.  
"Shut up!" Iris replied coldly. "You did that on purpose!"  
Jace laughed once more "Did what? I didn't do anything, that was _all_ you. My only intention was to teach you to dance."  
"Whatever." Iris huffed. She dusted herself off before walking back to her tree and sitting down, back facing Jace.

He stopped chuckling. He walked up to her, he had no idea why she was being so awkward. "Hey..."  
"Don't you even talk to me." She glared off into the dark.  
Jace looked to her "You sure are acting strange... Are you okay?"  
"What makes you think I'm not okay?" She spoke faintly.  
Jace responded "Well... For one thing, you've been very quiet- aside from the small fuss earlier. You're not acting like yourself, I guess."  
"If you want to know, tonight's been awful, okay!?" She suddenly exclaimed in a cold response.

Jace backed off slightly. "I-I'm sorry. There's not really anything I can do about that..." Jace wondered how it was so awful, she was jus having a blast a moment ago... But he didn't know that the way Iris felt right now simply startled her.  
She finished "And _you_ only make it worse... You've done enough."  
The blond boy felt flustered, and a little hurt as he walked off further, and sat down next to his rucksack that he'd laid next to another tree. 'I'll never understand her... She was so happy earlier, then just like that, she bites my head off. That doesn't make sense.' He complained to himself. He leaned on his rucksack, when something hard poked him. "Ow..." He looked back at it, and opened it. He was checking to see if a knife fell out of it's case, but instead found the Moon's Tear he'd bought about two days ago, he completely forgot about it. He put it back in the bag, and put the bag aside. He glanced at Iris, thinking about what she said before, about her saying "You've done enough."  
"I didn't even _do_ anything..." Jace faintly spoke to himself. "I was just trying to be nice."

Skits knew to avoid Iris when she got so irritated. Even Skits noticed her acting different. He was expecting her to stay this way for a while, seeing as she's known for holding up her frustrations sometimes. And certainly isn't one to get over it quick.

Her eyes were closed, and in all truthfulness, she felt more embarrassed than angry. Only way she knew how to react to it though was _through_ anger. She felt emotions that scared her. Back in Hyrule, she wasn't used to anyone being nice to her… And she didn't know well how to respond to that kindness. She cracked her eyes open slightly to gaze off into the dark. She lived her life back home turning all of her unwanted emotions into anger, thus, she'd just now done it. Though, the bright glow of Jace's eyes as they blinked pulled her from the dark, seeing as it was easily distracting in the dark. Jace looked very... Mopey, and a little hurt as he looked off through the clearing. She wasn't expecting her words to effect him that way, and for some reason, seeing his heart broken that way made her feel sad. He'd usually blow it off when Iris was rude, but not this time. She ran her mind over her words and the situation before, and realized it was in fact her fault, not his. It was this weird way he made her feel that scared her, maybe it was the fact she'd known so little kindness? What the Queen said earlier that night, about Jace needing a friend. Iris began to wonder if it wasn't _herself_ who needed a friend… She honestly wasn't intending her words to be so harsh. 'For the love of...' she thought. She felt bad just looking at him. She sighed, before standing up. As off as it seemed for her, she managed to put her feelings aside to begin walking toward him, much to Skits' confusion and surprise.

Jace noticed her, but never looked at her directly, and remained silent. Out of not wanting to make it worse, as she said he does before.  
She hesitantly sat down next to him "Um." She lamely began.  
He twitched a leaf, to show he was listening.  
"I'm... uh." She scratched her head, and cut her eyes at the ground. "Sorry..." She managed to grudgingly mutter.  
Jace's eyes opened a little more, before slowly looking back at her. "Huh?"  
"You heard me... Sorry." She muttered a little louder.  
He blinked "Sorry?"  
"Overreacting... F-for that." She continued to glare at the ground.  
Skits about fell out of the tree- Apologizing is something he never saw her do much of. Or admitting anything. He could tell Iris had a hard time doing it, but she did it.  
"Why're you apologizing?" Jace asked, not expecting her apology.  
Iris glanced up "I just told you..."  
"I-I know that, but what on earth made you think you had to apologize?" Jace responded.  
Iris sighed "You really looked pathetic moping over here."  
"Well that's unlike you." Jace spoke looking directly at her.  
Iris added lowly "I didn't think it'd effect you like that, all those things I said."  
"Well, of course it would." He began "I wouldn't want to be the one who makes things worse for you. If anything, I want to help. I knew you were upset, I just wanted to make up for the argument earlier."  
Iris looked down sadly. She felt bad for that argument too, since she started it.  
Jace smiled "But, I appreciate the apology- Even though I'm the one who should be apologizing." Jace paused, before adding "So I guess with that- I'm sorry too."  
Iris began "You really shouldn't be apolo-"  
"If something happened that made you uncomfortable, I completely understand." Jace scratched his arm. "Heck, we're stuck with each other for now, so we don't really have any choice but to be truthful if we're going to work together to save the fairies."  
Iris was surprised, but what he said made sense. But still, he had no place to be apologizing, he didn't do anything wrong.  
"So next time, if there's something you don't want to do, just tell me. I mean, you didn't have to dance. Just a strict, _No, Jace, I don't want to_, would've been good." Jace smiled "Okay?"  
Iris remained quiet for a while, before having a hesitant, small smile. One only another Deku could possibly see. "... O-okay."

'My sister has officially lost her mind...' Skits seemed to think.  
Silence gave a quick run by, before having it broken by the now shy-sounding voice of Iris. "But- um... I did have fun dancing..."  
"I'm glad." Jace chirped. "So, you want to check out the Carnival tomorrow when we get to Clock Town?" Jace asked.  
"I don't see why not. Might as well, seeing as we'll be there anyway." Iris paused "If we get out of the forest by then."  
Jace laughed, and stood "I'm sure we'll find our way out. I know this area here, so it can't be too far. Let's just avoid arguments on the way, and we may get out quicker."  
"I second that." She laughed back. She looked up.  
"So, want to continue on now?" Jace asked "And be truthful."  
Iris took his outreached hand, and pulled herself up "Yup."  
"Alright." He looked back at Skits "C'mon, bird brains."  
That comment earned Jace a glare from the apparently still dumbfounded black bird. He flew to Iris, and landed next to her.  
Jace threw his rucksack around his shoulder, and set off into the forest, as Iris and Skits continued behind him.

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Little Iris in Clock Town

-  
Chapter 7

**DAWN OF THE THIRD DAY**

Little Iris In Clock Town.

The sun had peaked over the sky as early morning woke the land. The Deku Scrubs seemed tired as they rested in the field.  
"Oh my gosh..." Iris complained, laying down on the grass. "Why does it feel like we spent all night trying to get out of there?"  
Jace leaned on a small tree "Because we _did_ spend all night trying to get out of there..."  
Skits was laying over Iris, as he sighed.  
"Let's not go through there again, _please._" Iris finished.  
Jace nodded "I guess I didn't remember my way as well as I was hoping."

Iris sat up as she groaned. She looked out across the field, as she saw from afar, Clock Town.  
Jace spoke "We should keep moving I guess. We can take our rest at the Inn in Clock Town."  
Iris stood up wearily "Okay."  
Skits flew above them both, as he played around in the open field's clean air. Iris was used to walking long distances for long periods of time, due to walking back and forth from her forest home to Castle Town, but the fact that she'd been walking on and off all night, made her even more so weary. She wasn't really sure how Jace did that without having the need to complain. But he had explained before that he constantly travels, so she guesses he's just naturally used to a lot of activity.

They eventually reached the steps of the town that lead inside.  
Her first steps inside town, and at the first sight of all the people in the bustling place, made her hide behind Jace. Skits remained in the air. Iris wasn't used to just walking into a populated place without being on guard. Back in Hyrule, she had to be careful around the Hylians- Or Terminians in this case- as everyone had always kept their eye on the so-called, _Trickster Deku_.  
Jace just looked back at her. Iris peaked out and looked around. Hardly anyone paid attention to them. A few people gave Jace a few weird looks, but no one seemed to have any wish of harming them. A few even passed by awing at the small Dekus.  
"Don't be scared." Jace spoke softly "It's not like anyone's going to hurt you or something."  
Iris slowly walked out from behind him, and took in the sights. People were even watching where they were going, in order to avoid stepping on them. She felt noticed by them for once, and it not be threatening.

High up in the center of the town, stood the marvelously large Clock Tower in all it's glory. There seemed to be a tall-built platform that connected to the Clock Tower's high gates. Construction was still taking place, as everyone rushed to finish before night time fell. People all around looked quite dressy. A lot of the women wore gorgeous dresses and masks, and some families were still finishing their shopping for the Carnival. Dancers practiced for later performances. As well as people just showing off their talents. Iris felt so small looking at it all, but at the same time, felt like a big part of it.  
"Wow!" She suddenly just spoke in a burst. It didn't take long for her to start roaming around, and looking at stands and shops, as well as watching the dancers and performers in awe. Jace still stood at the entrance, as he watched her. He began forward again with a smile.  
"This is so beautiful- OH! That's amazing~! OH my gosh, look at this-!" She continued on.  
Jace laughed "What happened to being tired?"  
"I am tired, it's just- OH WOW! Look at those!" She never finished her reply to Jace's question, as she ran off elsewhere.  
The blond boy just chuckled, and looked to the air-born Skits, and said "It'll take a while just getting her to the Inn."  
Skits, for once, agreed with him.  
Iris looked high above her. Not only were there Terminians, but Zoras and Gorons as well, and even a few Deku Scrubs, some Deku were very little as they held their parent's hands. Some were just young couples in hopes of having a good time. Iris giggled "This place is amazing!"

Iris soon turned, and saw what looked like a skeletal fish in her face. "Gah!" She exclaimed, quickly running back to Jace and hiding. Jace looked forward, and spotted a group of Zora walking toward them. At that moment, excitement overwhelmed him. "It's you guys!?"

"Didn't mean to give ya' girlfriend a fright." A Zora spoke with a chuckle.  
Iris peaked out to glare at the tall Zora. What she saw before was actually a guitar. She sighed.  
"You're the Indigo-Go's!" Jace spoke out "You don't happen to be the son of Lulu, do you!?"  
The Zora nodded with a half smile "You bet."  
"Sweet mother of the Giants, I'm a big fan of you guys!" Jace laughed "I'm excited to hear you play! I heard you and your sister took Lulu's place as lead singers."  
A girl Zora, who was a little younger, nodded "Yep, it's so awesome to meet a fan of our mother's!"  
"Wait a second." The drummer came up to the front, as he bent down and looked the two Deku Scrubs in the face closely. Iris leaned back with her eyes wide.  
"You are those Deku who were seen at Great Bay!" The drummer added.  
Jace jumped "Huh?"  
"Lulu told me about you guys, there is no way y'all could've taken on those monsters!" The drummer seemed as excited as Jace was earlier. "Quite an act, saving our homes like that!"  
Lulu's son grew wide eyed "You two!?"  
"Three." Iris spoke, pointing at Skits.  
Jace and Iris were starting to feel like the famous ones, as the band all began to talk to them. Jace waved his hands "It was nothing really."  
The male singer bent down to Jace's level "It wasn't nothing, you did us a great favor back there... While we were up here rehearsing all safe and sound, our families at Great Bay were suffering, we should've been down there helping... We owe you guys a lot of thanks!"  
"I definitely do, seeing as I was one of the many stuck down there..." The drummer added. "I was so sick, I never did get to tell you thanks! I just got here today, and I'm feeling so much better now that the ocean is pure again."

Iris' face flushed, and didn't really know what to say.  
"It was our pleasure." Jace scratched his head, feeling overwhelmed to be being thanked by his favorite band, it was a lot to take in.  
The male singer sighed, and stood. "Well, as much as I hate saying it, we need to go. We got a Rehearsal soon, seeing as the band's playing tonight at the Milk Bar."  
"The famous life sounds busy." Jace spoke "I understand."  
"Will we be seeing you three there?" He added.  
Jace laughed "We've got some thing's to tend too. And if we can make it, I don't know if they'll let us in, I'm only sixteen, and she is... Uh?"  
"Heh, sixteen."  
"We're both too young." Jace finished.  
The male singer chuckled "Just tell us your names, we'll tell them to let you in. Invitation's on us."  
Jace pointed to himself "If that's the case, I'm Jace, and this is Iris-" He added, pointing to Iris. He then pointed to Skits "And Skits. I don't know if they'd let a bird in, though."  
Skits simply glared at Jace.  
"Not a problem." The singer replied "Good luck you three." They all turned, and continued on.  
Jace waved "Heh, see ya'!"  
Iris laughed at Jace's excited expression.  
"I cannot believe that just happened!" Jace laughed, looking back at Iris. "We have to make it tonight!"  
"Careful, don't have a heart attack." Iris joked.

Jace sighed "What do you say we pay the Inn a visit, though? I'm so thirsty right now..."  
"Yes, I couldn't agree more!" Iris managed to pull herself from the still wonderful surroundings.  
Jace took a step forward, as he lead Iris and Skits through the crowds, and up a stairway around the Clock Tower. Iris continued to glance in different directions, as something new would constantly catch her curious eyes. They eventually reached another part. The first thing they saw was the Inn. Jace looked back at Iris, who was slowly trailing off to look at yet, something else. Jace smiled as he leaned over, grabbed her hand, and pulled her back gently. "We have plenty of time to look around later, none of this is going anywhere."  
Iris nodded "Okay."  
"C'mon." He reached up and turned the Stock-Pot Inn's door knob, and held the door open for Iris- Who walked in slowly and cautiously with Skits hopping close behind.

There were people all over. Most of them looked like they were waiting to rent a room.  
"Hey, Miss Anju!" Jace called, waving his hand below the small crowd. An older lady leaned over from behind the counter, to meet eyes with the teens who'd just walked in. She smiled "Hold on a second, I'll be with you soon." She looked back at her customers, as she handed a family a room key. They left, and headed upstairs. The elder lady known as Anju leaned on the counter, to look down at Iris and Jace. "You coming to see the Carnival this year too, Jace?"  
Jace nodded assuringly "If I can, yes. Things are a little busy for me right now, but I'm hoping I won't have to miss the first night. Those are always the best!"  
"Who's your lady friend?" Anju asked.  
Jace knew how she was with people, so he answered for her "Iris. She's never been here before, so I figured while we were headed this way we might as well stick around to see the Carnival." Jace laughed "We're sort of traveling together right now. It's a long story."  
"Well, I hope you enjoy your time here, Iris! It's always nice to see a new face." Anju put some papers in a pile on the desk to get them out of the way. "Is there anything you two need?"  
Skits was a little irritated that, again, no one noticed him.  
"We could use a drink if you don't mind Miss Anju?" Jace replied.  
Anju smiled warmly "Coming up."  
"Three, uh, please." Iris chirped. Anju turned back to her. She continued "For Skits please." Iris finished, pointing to the black bird next to her foot. Anju smiled, and nodded, before walking back to the kitchen.  
"You really don't need to be so nervous." Jace told her.  
Iris scratched her head "I-I know. I'm just not used to this."

Iris looked back, there was a sofa and a few benches next to the wall. Jace walked back to them and sat on a bench. "Finally, some peace." He leaned back, before movement caught his eye. He looked over as Iris laid down on the sofa, as she sighed. She was leaning on the arm of the sofa, but began to slowly slide until she was laying down completely. Jace laughed humorously "You comfy over there?"  
"...I don't think comfy fits the description..." She responded in a lightened tone "I might as well be laying on a cloud..."  
Jace really couldn't help but laugh softly at her, you could tell she'd never laid on a sofa before. It was kinda' sad if that was the case, but cute seeing her reaction to it.  
Anju slowly came walking into the room holding two bottles, and a small saucer of water. She leaned down, and handed one to Jace. She looked at Iris, Iris looked back at her. As much as she didn't want too, she sat back up.  
Anju giggled "Here you go." Iris hesitated, but reached up and gently took the bottle. Anju sat the saucer down for Skits, who immediately began drinking the water.  
Jace lowered the bottle from his snout, and looked to Anju "Thank you."  
Iris soon repeated shyly "Thanks."  
"You're very welcome." Anju smiled

Anju walked off.  
Iris sighed "I need to live in a place like this." She laughed.  
"You could." Jace joked.  
Iris looked to him, understanding where he was going with that "Don't even think for a second that I'd stay."  
"It was worth a try." He soon replied with a laugh, before putting the bottle back to his snout.  
Iris lifted the bottle to her snout and took a drink. "That feels better... I feel like I've got more energy already."  
Skits nodded, and sat on the cool floor.  
"Do remember, we still have to look for the fairy. So we can't waste too much time relaxing." Jace reminded.  
Iris sighed "I know."  
"What confuses me, though, is if the fairy is gone... Wouldn't there be some kind of news on it? I mean, her fountain sits in North Clock Town, someone would've seen the Dragalfos, they're not exactly hard to notice." Jace pondered.  
Iris shrugged. "Who knows. They're not very bright though, so you've got a point. Maybe they never got to her yet."  
Jace shook his head "Well, that's likely, but still..."

Iris was lounged back on the sofa, holding a now near empty bottle, she was staring at the odd clock on the wall. She felt a little dumb asking this question. "Hey, uh? What time does that say?" She asked Jace.  
Jace looked up at the clock, and replied "8:15 am, why?"  
Iris responded "Just curious. I've never seen a clock like that before."  
"You've got a lot to learn about Termina." He chuckled, before getting up off the bench. "With that said, let's get this day started. If you were interested in what you've seen in town so far, you'll love seeing the rest."  
Iris felt a little lazy after laying there on that sofa, but managed to get up and jump off.  
Jace walked up to the counter, which he could just barely see on top of. He sat the bottles and saucer on the counter. "Thank you, miss Anju. I guess we're going to go."  
"Alright, come by again if you need anything." Anju smiled, lifting the dishes.  
Jace smiled "Will do, Ma'am."  
Skits flew to Iris, and landed on her head.  
Anju waved Iris bye. Iris gave a low shy wave, before going out the door that Jace was holding open.

Jace closed the door, and followed as Iris walked to the center of East Clock Town. She looked around, then looked back at Jace "There sure are a lot of people."  
"The Carnival is huge, it spreads all across Termina. Other races have their own versions of the Carnival, too. But, Clock Towns the best place for it I think.  
Iris blinked "Even the Deku kingdom?"  
Jace nodded "Yep, it's mostly just dancing out there though. Here, there's all sorts of things to do. Which is why I prefer spending the days of the Carnival here. I usually stay at the Stock-Pot Inn during then."  
"So that's why there were decorations up all over the Deku Village." Iris replied.  
"So you noticed?" Jace asked. "But yes, it is."

Skits looked around at the high decorations hanging from the center post Iris stood next to.  
Jace gave a bit of a smirk. "There's some cool places here. We're not going to see them just standing around, though. C'mon! I'll show ya'!" Jace began walking away, as he motioned his hand to Iris to follow. She blinked, then smiled in excitement. She soon ran after, Skits nearly fell off her head by how fast she took off. He jumped into the air again to keep up.  
Jace lead her to a flight of steps that lead uphill next to the Inn. At the top was a smaller square area. Posters were up everywhere, and what looked like a closed off alley. Iris couldn't really tell. And the first thing you saw, though, was a door with a sign above it on a large house. It was written in Terminan however, just like everything else. Iris looked around, then down an entry way. "Let's go there!" She never gave Jace the chance to even reply, as she took off not even a second after she'd spoke. Jace went chasing after her.  
Iris slowed down to face North Clock Town. Her bright glowing orbs examined everything. It was beautiful part of Clock Town. The whole place was big and Grassy, with a trail that lead through the center. The trail eventually separated into three directions. Outside Clock Town, up a hill to a tunnel way, and to what looked to be another part of Clock Town. The curious Deku Girl glanced off the trail, seeing a large slide. It looked quite old, but there were other things too that looked a lot newer. Swings hung from the large tree that was growing near the playground, she'd never seen anything like the other parts of the playground, though. This was probably the emptiest, yet, most relaxing part of Clock Town she'd seen so far. She walked down the trail, before turning into another part of Clock Town.

It lead back to South Clock Town next to the Clock Tower. She once again faced excitement, as she looked from place to place, trying to figure where she'd go next.  
Jace looked up at a sign that was a map of Clock Town. "Y'know? I think we should check ou- WHOA!" He exclaimed. She grabbed his arm, and ran down the steps and toward the market place in West Clock Town. "C'mon!" She giggled as she'd nearly dragged the poor blond Deku, he had a hard time keeping up with her while she held his arm. Skits was laughing at Jace as the black bird flown above. Jace really didn't seem to mind, but it caught him by surprise.  
Iris let go, and came to an immediate stop when she reached the center of the market place. Jace bumped into her from behind, thanks to giving no warning of stopping. Iris gave an "Oof!", then looked back at him.  
"Sorry." He chuckled.  
"Eh." She said, before turning back to the many shops and people. It was crowded here. She pushed ahead, walking around people as they walked in and out of shops.

Iris walked up to one of them, which happened to be the same one Jace visited on the first day he'd met Iris. She barely stood tall enough to peak onto the counter top, which was lined with all sorts of gems and jewelry. Foreign beauties she'd never seen before. She wowed under her breath, standing below the other Terminans.  
Jace pushed his way through, and stood next to Iris.  
"These are all so beautiful!" Iris commented, looking at her reflection in the closest one.  
Jace just smiled, before having the feeling of someone watching him. He looked up at the shopkeeper, who apparently recognized him as the one who bought the Moon's Tear off of her a few days ago. She glanced down at Iris, before winking at Jace. The blond boy just gave a kind look. He honestly had no idea why she winked, but he winked back anyway. He'd guessed maybe it was because she knew him. The shopkeeper turned back to a customer.  
There was a lot more here than before. Jace looked to Iris and whispered "Don't you think of taking anything, got it?"  
Iris looked to Jace "I'm tempted, but okay." She gave a light chuckle, before looking to a large sapphire. "A sapphire. Those are so hard to come across where I come from, they're so pretty." She sighed.  
She looked up, and saw a picture of something else that looked like a sapphire, but it was shaped like a tear, her eyes lit up once she'd laid them on the picture, she'd instantly fallen in love with it. She looked around the table as high as she could, but this one was gone. Iris looked a little down at this. She didn't know that the Terminan writing on the picture read "SOLD". It happened to be the same one Jace had in his bag right now. He jumped, when this apparent fact had slapped him in the face. He'd realized the one thing she truly seemed to have interest in above all else in front of her, he'd had all this time.

"Were you wanting that?" Jace suddenly asked, pointing at the picture of the Moon's Tear.  
She looked to him, before looking up to the image again. She then nodded slowly before taking a deep breath "It's gorgeous, I've never seen anything like that before... Some bum already got to it, though."  
'That _bum_ is standing right next to you' He thought. He laughed "Well, I'm sure that bum had his reasons. And probably has plans for it. If he's lucky, he's going give it to someone special."  
"Eh, perhaps…" Iris replied with a pause "Oh well..." Iris sighed, before leaving the table, still seeming a bit disappointed.  
Jace rotated his bag to the front of him, and looked into it. There it was, sitting at the bottom of the Ruck Sack. He turned his back to Iris, as she examined another shop table, he looked to the tear-shaped sapphire and picked it up, before wrapping it in a cloth that was in the rucksack. "I definitely don't want this getting broken now..." He spoke to himself with a soft smile. "Wait till she finds out I've had it all this time..."  
He put it back in his rucksack, and closed it up. He then swung the bag around him again, and turned to Iris and approached her.  
She gazed at him "What's with that smug smile?" She asked.  
He looked to her with a kind tone "Nothing much, just thinking of something."  
The Deku girl shrugged, and looked back at the foreign objects in front of her.  
He looked above, as Skits perched on the centering poll watching Iris.

Iris gave an "Ew." Expression to some of the food that was out for sale.  
Jace laughed "I think only a Goron would eat that."  
"One would think." Iris added. "Unless you've got teeth of steal."  
"Yeah, really." Jace threw in, they both laughed, as they walked away from the table.  
Iris spent most of her time dragging Jace around Clock Town, asking about this and that, and wanting everything that had a glow or shine. Jace eventually was given the chance to go somewhere _he_ wanted to go to- Which was the Town Shooting Gallery. Iris was given a bow, of which she had no idea how to use. Jace being Jace, went out of his way to help her, loosing his 20 rupee-worth shot at a target.

The man running the place kept giving Skits odd looks, seeing as there was a sign on the front of the building that said no pets. Iris kept telling the man that he wasn't a pet, and eventually grudgingly let her take him in. Skits was hiding behind Iris' leg, gawking out at the man.  
"Okay, Iris." Jace spoke "You're supposed to hold it like this." He'd spoken like he'd already told her once, but with a kind sincerity in his voice. He was standing behind her from the side, as he was positioning her hands and fixing the arrow in the small bow. Her face flushed lightly, when Jace came closer and leaned in to level the arrow straight, their heads pushed together. She found it irritating how he'd just get close like that without warning. One of her thick leafy bangs brushed across his face, moving the larger leaf in front of his eye away slightly. She spotted something under the leaf that looked like a scar by his eye, but paid no true interest in it and figured it was from one of his older fights. "Just aim it-" He'd cut himself off helping her aim it. She snapped back to reality, and threw her gaze at the target. "Now, let go."  
Jace moved his hand. She then let it go, and watched the arrow soar through the air. The arrow missed the target, but it was still pretty close.

He crossed his arms "Better than my first shot." Jace laughed "I took out a window when I had used a bow and arrow for the first time."  
"Only reason I didn't is because you were the one who aimed it." Iris replied.  
"Maybe, but you still kept a straight hold even when I let go." Jace added. "I myself am still learning about archery, so you wont learn much from me."  
Iris was aware that she had one more shot. Jace was about to come back to her if she needed his help, but she stopped him "I can do this this time, okay?"  
Jace nodded, and backed up.  
Iris was holding the bow right this time, and had even held the arrow at a straight level. But she was shaky while holding it. She then let it go, as the arrow zipped by. She tried aiming for a target in the corner, but it wound up hitting the floor, the arrow piece had broke off and went sliding over to Iris' foot.  
"Well, I thought I could." She added. "I even broke the arrow. I'm awful at this."  
"Eh, you just need more practice." The blond boy answered, Jace whispered to her "That, and the arrows here aren't that good... They buy the el-cheapos, They always break anyway." He looked back at the man running the counter, who was had his eyebrow raised at Jace. Iris giggled.

It was hours later, after coming out of another game corner. Iris and Jace were laughing hard, Skits sat on Iris' head smiling.  
"Did you see the look on that guy's face!?" Iris cracked up, she'd been laughing so hard, that she was brought to tears.  
Jace tried to bring a pause to his laugh "I know!"  
"He thought that bombchu w-was going to b-blow him sky high! Good thing it was a dud!" Iris wiped her face, and sighed "This place is awesome."  
"And you were telling me that Termina was awful a while back!" Jace's laugh faded to a chuckle. He'd never seen her so happy before.  
Iris scoffed "I never said that I liked it here."  
"You didn't have too." He added teasingly.  
Iris changed the subject "Hey, why don't we try that Treasure Chest place?"  
The blond boy merely smiled "It'd be fun, but we need to be checking up on the fairy. We can do that later..."  
"Okay, lead the way." Iris responded. She didn't seem as excited, but knew it was what they had mainly come to Clock Town for in the first place.

Jace did so, as he lead Iris to the clear part of Clock Town where the playground was. Jace had eventually lead her up to the tunnel way that was uphill across from the way they came in. You could tell no one came in often. Jace wasn't surprised to see the place torn apart.  
"Yep, they were here..." Jace sighed.  
Iris' leaves dropped, as she looked around. "How'd no one notice them come in, though? The town is full of people!"  
"I'm afraid that's something even _I_ can't answer..." Jace responded. He walked around the circular room, and eventually caught sight of a hole in the ground. He gasped, nearly falling into it. "I think I found out how they got in..." he glimpsed off towards some movement. "Wait... Did you see that?"  
Shivers went up Iris' back, when she saw something "Do I want to say I did?"  
A pair of glowing eyes slit open to look in her direction. Her leaves all twitched upon looking into the deep red eyes that were nearly giving a faint glow in the dark. They soon disappeared.  
"I think we should go." Iris looked to Jace and warned.  
"What was that?" He looked back at Iris, and his eyes suddenly went wide.  
Iris stared at him "What?"  
When something wrapped around her, she gave a high-pitched squeak in heavy shock, as she'd jumped and ran off toward Jace, pushing the object that wrapped around her away. It felt furry.  
Jace looked a bit shocked, before a calming look took to his face once more, he laughed.

A large silverish fox stood in Iris' old place, it's night-sky blue tipped nine tails whipped lightly through the air. It's eyes were a beautiful crimson red.  
"Don't be scared, Iris." It spoke.  
Iris was even more creeped out that it could talk- And knew her name. "Wh-who are you!? Do you work with the Dragalfos!?"  
Jace gave a light hearted chuckled. "It's okay, it's just a Keaton."  
"Keaton?" Iris asked.  
The Keaton walked toward them sniffing the air. He then looked into their eyes "I was expecting you to come, young Deku Scrubs."  
"Are you the Keaton that was rumored to have lived near the playground?" Jace asked.  
It nodded "Well, I'm one of them. I was told by the Great Fairy that I should meet you here."  
Iris blinked "Of Clock Town?"  
The kind silver beast smiled, as it flashed it's sharp teeth kindly, which Iris couldn't help but feel threatened by. "Yes, the Great fairy of Magic. We Keaton have a deep connection with the Fairies. We can speak with them, even when we're apart."  
Jace crossed his arms "Why'd she ask you to meet us here?"  
"She wants me to warn you... The Dragalfos, they're expecting you. After what happened with the last two Fairies, they know Iris is coming. They're looking for her, you mustn't let them see you, young ones."  
Iris gulped.  
"She asked me to aid you-" It disappeared in a puff of smoke, before appearing behind them, and continued "-With my skills."  
Iris gave a short "Yipe!" At him.  
The Keaton gave a fun chuckle "It'll be some fun I bet. Haven't seen any action in fifty years, it's about time."

Jace smiled "Well, I guess we'll need to be extra careful then, huh? Sound's like fun!"  
Iris and Skits glared at him like he was crazy, then Iris sighed. "And my day just got crazy again..."

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Underground

-  
Chapter 8

Underground.

Jace walked back to the hole he'd found in the ground, and began down it. He looked to Iris, who was looking quite nervous like before. The blond boy sighed "You staying or something?"  
"No..." She sounded irritated at his tone, and followed after him and the silver Keaton. The inside of the tunnel looked freshly dug. Jace examined the walls around him, as Iris clung close to both Jace and the Keaton.  
"It stinks down here..." Iris complained.  
Jace responded "I guess having a sensitive sense of smell can have it's down sides."  
"Tell me about it." Iris added in disgust.  
The Keaton remained quiet, as he lead them both in. He soon broke his silence with "I trust you've had some experience with the Dragalfos?"  
"Yes." Jace replied.  
The Keaton nodded, as if he'd been glad to hear that.

Iris yawned. They soon took a turn. Jace looked around, soon recognizing the place. "Wait, this is the way to the Old Observatory... Well, the tunnel connects to it anyway. The secret passage was closed off years ago after the old man there passed away. That was long ago, though..." He was pretty much just chattering to himself, seeing as Iris was too busy watching everything else around her, and the Keaton almost seemed to not be listening.  
They approached a water way that had platforms standing out of the ground all through the way. You could tell the water used to be high, due to the stained line across the wall. It was so low now though, that it only reached to Iris' and Jace's chests. Iris was still hesitant on getting in it, but seeing as Jace and the Keaton pressed on, she had no choice. She felt a chill go up her spine when she dropped into the water, she squeaked loudly when the cold water touched her chest, causing Jace to jump and turn in a frantic manor. She just gave a Deku grin that had "Sorry" written all over it. The Keaton waited over on a higher ledge ahead by now, seeming the least effected by the sudden silence break.

Jace reached the ledge, and climbed up. Skits just sat on Iris' head, expecting her to jump at the slightest sound anytime now. She reached the ledge, as Jace helped her up. They then continued on, Iris now shaking from the cold water on her. And Jace shaking his head to sling the water off the tip of his long hair-like leaves only made it worse, since she was behind him. He hadn't realized he'd slapped water in her face, however. For once, she ceased to complain, and just wiped it off with a glare.

The way lead on into a huge empty square room with a single ladder leading up to an opening in the wall. There were a few broken jars here and there, but it looked like they'd been sitting there for years, and were never touched. Iris couldn't help but throw her gaze around the dark room, that was only lit by a single torch. Proof someone had been in there recently.  
She drew closer to Jace till she was standing right next to him upon noticing the ginormous sets of thick web on the ceiling. She gulped, as she tried prying her view from it, but the glaring of glowing eyes, more than likely Skulltulla's, only made her stare harder. Her fear of spiders only made it worse. Her overreactive mind kept making her think one would drop from the ceiling any minute now. Jace noticed, but didn't seem to be bothered by it much, but kept his bag around the front of him if his knife was needed. He could've cared less about himself, but cared for Iris' safety, as unsurprising as _that_ is.

The Keaton pulled it's disappearing act again, reappearing atop the ladder and in the tunnel way above. Jace, instead of following straight after, let Iris up the ladder first, then followed after she was up by the Keaton.  
Iris' eyes grew upon seeing the painted-blue walls covered in stars ahead. They walked into the circular room, as she gazed up. There was a stair way that lead up to another story. The building was covered in dust and cobwebs. Jars were broken, and some things looked like wild animals had gotten into them, such as holes in crates and boxes. Iris gave a disgusted look upon seeing a dead rat with a monstrous bite taken out of it laying near the wall.  
"Well, something's been here..." Her tone sounded as if she'd be sick.  
Jace responded "Ugh..."  
The Keaton began "The Dragalfos used this place to hide. No one of common has been here in years." It paused, making it apparent that the rat's demise was more than likely from a hungry Dragalfos, before continuing "Follow me."  
Jace and Iris did so. Being quite dumbfounded to find a tunnel way leading underground behind the pile of boxes. The Keaton walked in, then poked it's head out "It's clear, come on."

Iris and Jace looked around. The large tunnel way was lit with torches, as it lead down. The ground was pounded into a lame stair way, as it eventually curled around. The Keaton stopped them when they reached a certain level. He turned to them. "I'm afraid I don't have a connection with the fairy now, so I yet know where they're keeping her. Just to let you two know."  
Iris didn't seem very surprised that _something_ like this would happen. Iris sighed lowly as she crossed her arms. "That's great..."  
"I guess we'll have to look then, wont we?" Jace soon added.  
"I guess so..." The Deku girl held a tone of uncertainty. Skits looked off elsewhere, gazing around at the tunnel.  
The Keaton gestured them to follow "Come now."  
Jace turned to Iris and Skits, then turned back forward to follow. The Keaton lead them to a dark room that was circular that lead into three ways. The Nintailed fox put it's nose toward the floor, then turned to the left.

Iris leaned in to speak to Jace with a whisper "How do you know we can trust him?"  
The Keaton laughed "I can hear you young one, no use whispering." He paused to turn his gaze toward them slightly "Do not fret. I'm not going to hurt you. I was told you were the jumpy one."  
Iris just glared. Apparently, the Great Fairies had a good enough connection with each other to at least share information.  
"I have every intention of helping. I don't know if you yet realize how much danger Termina is in." The Keaton held a serious tone.  
Iris nodded "Um, yeah. Everything is dying."  
"I guess you need me not to explain that much. But... That's _not_ what I meant..."  
Jace looked concerned "What do you mean?"  
"They've already drained some of the power from the Fairies they had before. With this power, they plan on unleashing a dark being among us..." The Keaton responded.  
A chill creeped down Jace's back upon hearing that. "A dark... Being?"  
The Keaton nodded, as if he himself hadn't wanted to believe it. "I yet know what it is. I was told by the Great Fairy of Wisdom at Snowhead, but she doesn't know what it is either. She heard them talking about a high commander. He himself is this _Dark Being_, so I've heard. I've never seen him, though. But I heard that even in his weakened form, he is amazingly powerful."

Jace looked back, knowing hearing such things would make Iris nervous. "I'm sure we wont run into him, though." Jace tried comforting her.  
"W-where is h-he at?" Iris asked.  
The Keaton shrugged "That's something I was never told."  
Iris wanted to say something, but remained silent. She tried running her mind over seeing such a thing. She remembered the large dragon she'd seen at Snowhead's Dragalfos fortress, but guessed that they wouldn't make a mindless beast like _that_ a commander. It wasn't even smart enough to speak, let alone plan something. She began to get uneasy, seeing as she'd seen many powerful creatures just at the first fortress before she knew she was in Termina. The autumn-leaved Deku girl shook her head to pull herself from these thoughts, quite aware that it would just make her uneasy- Or more so than she is now. She tried finding something else to focus on, but there wasn't really much around her except the repetitive torches lining the path way. Skits was walking -almost hopping- behind her closely. Being an animal, he could sense Iris had become uneasy slightly. And being a brotherly-figure, he'd looked up to her in concern.  
She took in a deep breath, still throwing the gaze of her flaming-colored orbs around the tunnel way. She stared at the floor to look at the straight, dirt-clodded path. Iris' thoughts were crossing each other to the point of not being able to really focus on anything directly. The Deku girl was still mostly unintentionally pondering over the Dragalfos and what their true intentions are for the things they're doing. She soon looked up slightly, to stare at the blond-boy's ponytail in front of her as it swung slightly. She blinked, her focus was pulled to his bright blond hair-like leaves, even pulling her attention away from her Dragalfos-centered thoughts. But soon found her mind changing subjects. She would never tell him herself, but she _did_ like the way his hair looked. It seemed to have a different style compared to what she's used to seeing on a Deku from Hyrule. And how it gave off a shine in light just seemed to catch her eye more.

'I could see why other girls would like him.' As much as she herself hated hearing these words fly through her secretive mind. Another supposedly grudging thought whispered 'He's sort of attractive.' Her face flushed red lightly at hearing herself think that. 'Even to me...' She paused, before continuing 'Why am I even thinking about this...?' She continued to converse with herself, as Skits was now beside her hopping to keep up. Skits knew when she was tuning everything out, because she'd stare in one direction either blankly or make facial expressions to herself about her thoughts without saying or doing anything else. And usually what she stared at is what she was thinking about if it happened to be around, something he'd learned living his life with her. The little black bird felt a change in Iris. She wasn't as jumpy, but more fidgety. The fact that she was staring at Jace ahead -With a blushed face- just made Skits roll his eyes, but figured there wasn't really much else he could do about the way she felt, Skits was only a bird. And Iris would probably either snap at him for interrupting her thoughts or just tell him a lie, like she was staring at a bug, or something in that direction- But Skits wasn't stupid. He'd realized Iris was a little attracted to Jace last night. With that, Skits only hated the team up with Jace more. He just hoped Jace wouldn't turn around and look at her since she was so quiet, seeing as she's usually a motor mouth.

'I wonder if everything he says he thinks of me is true...?' Iris added on.  
And of course, Skits was right- Jace stopped to look back at her "Iris, are you okay?"  
Iris bumped into him, nearly bumping snouts, she stopped herself "Eep!" Her face turned red quickly. Her leaves seemed to twitch, the sudden voice in the outside world made her jump. 'Stupid long snout...' Her thoughts complained. "What the heck!? Why'd ya' stop, idiot!? Speak up next time before you stop in front of me!"  
"I was talking to you before, continuously, but you would never answer me." He responded. "I thought something was wrong."  
Iris blinked "...Oh." She felt a little embarrassed with herself for going off on him because _she_ tuned out. "Maybe I just didn't feel like talking with you." she huffed.  
Skits almost laughed out loud at the obvious lie, but managed to stifle a tiny chuckle lowly instead. But the fact she hadn't stopped blushing seemed a little obvious that she was lost in thought rather than simply not wanting to talk.  
"Okay." Jace held a tone of humorous disbelief as he turned ahead, to face the Keaton again.

Iris looked down at Skits, who was giving her a "Really, Iris?" look. She just cut her eyes and mumbled "What...?"  
The Keaton shushed everyone as he approached voices, his ears flicked. "Stay quiet..." He looked out from behind the wall, flexing his ears back and forth "Wait here." With that, he disappeared.  
Out there, was a Lizalfos guard. The Keaton appeared behind him and stalked up quietly, before attacking. Not even giving the guard the chance to react, he tightened his wide jaw on the beasts neck, and killed it quietly and quickly.  
Iris gulped, putting her hand over her chest.  
"He'd make a scary assassin." Jace commented. The Keaton stood on the dead Lizalfos, and motioned Iris and Jace over. He turned to walk into the door way the guard was watching. Iris reluctantly came out first, as Jace wasn't far behind her.  
The Keaton had gone into a trot through the small hall way, before stopping to look out at a large area below that lead down a ladder. It was into what seemed like an underground base. Iris looked dumbfound, and even surprised Jace.  
"You mean I've been living in Termina for sixteen years now, and this has been below my feet...?" Jace said. "Kinda' disturbing knowing how largely colonized they are."  
Iris looked around. The whole area was filled with Dragalfos ordering underling Lizalfos around, forcing them to create weapons and what looked like armor.  
"I'd guess this is where all their weapons and stuff are made?" Iris asked.  
The Keaton nodded "Ores and special metals can be found deep underground here in the mines they've made. Some of Termina's strongest can be found here."  
"I'll need to see if I can't get my hands on some." Jace smirked.  
"_Don't think of stealing anything_ Jace..." Iris mocked, referring to when Jace was telling her the same thing at the Great Bay fortress.  
The Keaton looked down. "Be careful, these guards here are strong. A good hit from these beasts to a Deku Scrub would be more than a kill. More like mutilate."  
Iris could've lived very many long, beautiful, years without hearing that. "Thanks for drawing that image up..."

The Keaton smirked, before disappearing.  
Iris jumped "Wha- Where'd you go!?"  
'I cannot aid you here I'm afraid. Look down, to the mine at the far left of the room.'  
Iris was a little creeped out that she could here him in her head. Skits' eye's went wide. "Jace, do you hear him?"  
"Yeah. I see him over there." Jace answered  
'Good, I'm not crazy.' Iris thought.  
'By the way, little girl, quite a _cute_ conversation you were having with yourself earlier.' The Keaton finished with a joking laugh. Iris' face flushed with embarrassment, having no intention for _anyone_ to have heard her in the first place.  
Jace laughed "What's he talking about?"  
Iris sighed, before lowering her bangs over her eyes "N-nothing, just nothing. Let's just go..." She replied grudgingly.  
'You both have thoughts that amuse me. Iris, you and your secretive mind, your not as hard as stone as you let off... You hide so much, why is this?'  
Iris groaned, well aware that Jace was hearing him. 'Keep what you know to yourself. It's rude to go through people's thoughts and secrets, I'd think.'  
Jace couldn't help but laugh -And feel a little creeped out- that he could even hear Iris' thoughts. It was creepy, but awesome at the same time to him.  
They walked down the ladder, carefully watching below, hoping a guard wouldn't catch them.  
The Keaton gave a sudden chuckle in their minds. 'Wow, Jace. You really are a truthful fellow. Opposite of Iris.'  
Jace grew a little interest in what Iris was usually hiding upon hearing that.  
The Keaton soon grew quiet before speaking once more, loosing his playful tone 'Except for that one thing. Such an awful thing, yet, you treat it like it's no big deal. Brave soul you are. You still hide from others to keep it from being known, your bir-'  
'Alright, you're starting to irritate me, you have no right to do that!' Jace growled. 'Keep it to yourself!'  
Iris giggled- which earned her a cold, offended glare from Jace. She just found it funny that he was the one being annoyed by the nosey Keaton, but she wanted to know that only secret now.

"Just ignore him." Jace sounded cold with his tone "He's just screwing with our heads..."  
The Keaton realized he was taking it too far, and fell silent- Because what Iris couldn't see that the Keaton could- Mentioning that had hurt Jace badly.  
Iris was burned by Jace's sudden attitude change, and felt nervous to even talk to him as of now. He turned a corner, eyeing a Dragalfos' back, before gesturing Iris to follow sternly. She didn't hesitate to make it across unnoticed by the turned Dragalfos with Jace.  
Iris tried to pay attention to the task at hand.  
The Deku boy had ahold of his rucksack, in case the need of his knife came. They snuck under a weapon's table and followed it a few ways, making sure not to make contact with any of the Lizalfos' feat, and trying to keep out of the Dragalfos' sight.

Jace managed to lead them through the place unnoticed. They almost got caught a few times. Jace had calmed down a little by now, but still found himself sending an ice cold glare at the Keaton, who was hiding behind the rock wall when they got there.  
The Fox gave a bit of an apologetic smirk, as he flashed his front canines. "I can be nosey."  
"That's something you need to work on." Jace grumbled, as he walked by.  
Iris simply watched, and gazed back at the Keaton, wondering why she and possibly Skits were the only ones in this party to _not_ feel so bad about the situation before, but rather only curious. She shrugged it off, before following after Jace and the continuing Keaton.

'Can you still hear me, Iris?' Jace asked in his head, to see if the Keaton was still using his magic. Iris looked to him, making him believe she'd heard him.  
"Why're you gawking at me?" Iris asked.  
'Nope.' Jace finished in his head "No reason."  
Jace paused, before a sudden stop that was followed with "Oh my gosh!"  
"What!?" Iris exclaimed. The Keaton simply stared at Jace.  
Jace continued "...The Indigo-Go's never told us what time they're playing tonight..."  
The Keaton and Iris exchanged stares, before cutting their eyes at Jace.  
"That doesn't deem me as important, Jace." Iris grumbled.  
"I know, It's just I'm really excited to see them with you, they're amazing." Jace replied.  
Iris rolled her eyes "Music is the least of my concerns right now, it should be the least of yours, too."  
Iris looked ahead again, as she held Skits in her arms- A usual sign she was uncomfortable.  
The path they took was an abandoned mine, looked like it hadn't been used in a while. Iris looked at the walls, seeing tiny specks or shining ores that remained from larger ones that were pulled from the walls. Her glowing eyes only made the shards glimmer brighter, she wanted to grab a few, but some were wedged in there pretty deep, it'd probably take quite a bit of strength to rip 'em out.

The Keaton stopped when he approached a ladder that lead up. Jace gestured Iris to walk up after he climbed up to check for danger. The Keaton was already up there by the time Iris reached the higher level. This part seemed less mine-like. More like a room used for resting and eating. Iris didn't even want to know what was sitting over on the large table-pounded mound of earth. It looked like some kind of uneaten meat.  
Jace poked his head out of the room. "Aw crud." Outside, was a large room lit by torches filled with resting Dragalfos warriors. These guys were huge compared to what he fought at the Great Bay Fortress. He gulped, before pulling himself back into the room. "We're dead if we go out there. And we might get caught if we go down the opposite hall."  
The Keaton smiled his wicked smile. "Allow me-" He eased out of the room feeling confident, disappearing.  
'When I say go, run!' He spoke in their heads once more.  
Jace nodded, as he jumped. He wished there would be a warning when he did that...

The Keaton appeared in front of the guards, catching their attention. The mighty Dragalfos began towards him.  
'GO!'  
Jace grabbed Iris' hand, and ran down the hallway. Skits remained in one of Iris' arms. When Jace turned the corner, he looked back toward the scene with the Keaton. They sure weren't trying hard to catch him. One would've thought they'd never get him. One raised his weapon, however. A harsh-sounding yelp caused fear to zap both Iris and Jace. Jace turned back to Iris slowly, she could tell by the sorrowful look on his face that something awful had happened to the poor Fox. Iris was about to look, but stopped herself. The clatter of the Dragalfos stopped, as they laughed- Which caused a deep anger to boil deep within Jace. He would've gone out there- But he'd have only put Iris', and his own life, at stake.  
'Keaton...?' Jace asked through mind.  
... Silence.  
Iris could hear Jace, but could make no contact with the Keaton as well.  
'Are you still with u-...'  
Iris could no longer hear Jace. Her face dropped slightly upon loosing the connection with Jace as well- A sign the magic had died. Jace shook his head "Nothing..."  
The Deku girl's leaves fell. Jace stood leaned on the wall with one hand on his forehead as he stared at the dark ground of the tunnel way. The Keaton had helped them only this far, and fate had already taken him. Jace was now completely wary of just how ruthless these guys are. They're much worse than those he'd seen before.  
The blond boy looked to Iris- Who only looked more terrified, with the addition of sorrow added to the mix.  
"Hey." He whispered gently. She looked up. "Let's go... He would've wanted us to continue..."  
Iris nodded. She followed Jace, his hand was balled into a tight fist. 'If only I was stronger.'  
Similar thoughts were running through Iris' mind. But she herself didn't think she was as skilled as Jace.

Jace walked her through an underground tunnel way again, it didn't look like part of the mines, but more like the fortress Iris had first encountered in Snowhead. Except the walls were all part of the earth, rather than stones and brick. It was becoming extremely hot underground. Jace wiped his forehead as he approached a circular room. The Underground fortress of the Dragalfos seemed more like a maze than anything. Every hall seemed the same, and seemed to have led to similar rooms, only holding different purposes. Jace was getting really frustrated by now. He'd wished the Keaton was still with them...

Though, Iris about screamed when she saw a Lizalfos. She soon realized it was a shed skin. She seemed relieved and grossed out at once. Jace kicked it out of the way with disinterest. He and Iris soon came to a path way shaped like an _X_. Jace grumbled at the shape of the pathway, and seemed a bit irritated. Iris didn't know why it bugged him so much, but she figured this whole place had already gotten on his nerves, so that would help explain his quick temper. Maybe not wanting to make guesses on which way to take. Jace seemed to give each path a good long stare, before deciding on the path to the upper left. Though, Jace hadn't known that each path, excluding the one they came from, led to the same place, only connecting with different paths along the way. It was like being in a giant Ant colony, every path seemed to somehow be connected. Jace mostly seemed bothered by the Keaton's death, not wanting to believe how quickly it had happened, and that there was nothing Jace could've done. He'd felt like it was unfair that the Keaton risked so much just getting them in.

Iris gulped. The path way was extremely long and dark, with the exception of the blown out torches. It sent chills up her spine.

"I think we're finally getting somewhere..." Jace spoke, passing the hall, and walking into a chamber filled with doors.  
Iris looked a bit nervous "Something doesn't feel right, Jace..."  
"It's alright..." He tried to lamely to sooth her. He was eager to get out for very many reasons as of now. One of 'em, to fill out the Keaton's wishes of saving the Fairy. Jace stopped, and examined the oddly shaped room's choice of doors, all of which seemed fancier than the whole fortress itself. They were like specks of gold on a black mat: Hard to miss.

Skits seemed to shiver, and hide behind Iris. Iris knew something was wrong now... "Jace let's go!"  
"Hold on! I think I found it!" Jace responded in an excited tone, as he approached a large door. It was locked tight "Hey, still got that hair clip?"  
"Y-Yeah... But-"  
"Alright, let me see it, quickly." Jace added.  
Iris was getting kinda' mad at Jace, but was too scared to really react as she usually would. She reached behind her hair, before someones presence a ways off caught her eye. She spotted two glowing eyes from the hall she and Jace came from, but she about burst into a happy shout at the sight.  
"JACE! Look!"  
The blond boy turned, to set his eyes on the silver and blue Keaton, as he gave a sudden, almost ecstatic reaction. "K-KEATON! You're alive!" He didn't hesitate to turn and walk to him. Iris walked slightly ahead, as Jace gave a sudden stop. He noticed Skits hadn't followed her, but rather backed up towards Jace, seeming almost too terrified to follow. Jace shot his head up, as he noticed... The Keaton's eyes were different. He has slit green pupils, and rather large canines that seemed to ease out of his sudden devilish smirk, not to mention having a darker attitude. Something just didn't seem right. "Iris, no!" Jace shouted, grabbing her arm, and pulling her back.  
"What!?" She exclaimed.

An awful sounding cackle sounded from the devilish fox "You're not as stupid as you seem, little Deku." He paused "I thought I'd outfoxed you~!"  
Jace growled "What's the meaning of this!?" He got in front of Iris, as he reached for his knife.  
"Then again, you did come all this way for nothing... What a pity." The Keaton seemed to shine his teeth brightly upon finishing his sentence.  
Jace sent a sharp glare, pulling the knife out of it's case "Who's side are you on... Answer me, now!"  
Iris jumped at Jace's angry tone. She looked down at Skits, who was literally shaking.  
"The winning side, of course~!"  
Jace glanced over, seeing something large approach from the corner of his eye. He immediately reacted by shooting the figure a glare. But next thing he knew- Dragalfos were surrounding them, leaving the dark Keaton the only one guarding the exit.  
"I bet you're afraid, aren't you boy...? It would be the wisest thing to be anyway..." The Keaton seemed to growl in delight.

Jace pushed Iris out of the way, when a few of the surrounding beasts began attacking. Jace was knocked around a bit, but managed to hold his ground, and even killing a few of them with kicks and stabs. Iris simply stared like a deer in headlights. She was sure that to a human warrior, a few nasty beasts like these weren't much, but she expected a Deku Scrub to have been long gone in a fight like this not a even a second after the fight had started. But there Jace was, taking 'em down one by one, taking a lot of hits as well, unfortunately... Jace grunted painfully upon being whacked in the face by a swift tail, knocking him across the room slightly. He jumped right back up, and reached the battle ground in time to keep them off Iris and Skits, ignoring the painful scrape under his eye. She had no idea what to do, but to watch in terror.  
Jace was slung into the air, only to come down with a devastating and painful slash to a Dragalfos' chest, it roared painfully, only to have itself get punched by one of his own, due to the other one missing his real target, Jace. The Dragalfos that threw the punch suffered a hit to the head, when Jace jumped off the Dragalfos from the weak spot on it's head hard.  
Jace was stuck dodging the attacks of the final active Dragalfos. The Beast wore armor over his head, so his weak spot was covered. Jace Rolled under the Dragalfos, missing the beast's pounding fists. Jace grabbed the beast's swinging tail, and ran up. He took the armor off, and gave a heavy blow to the back of the monsters head. It soon dropped with a heavy thud in front of Iris. Jace stood on it's head panting, as he wiped at the crimson sap-leaking scar on his face.  
The Keaton laughed, and brought the other guard's to a halt before they could attack. "Enough. As fun as this is, we weren't told to have entertainment. Capture them men, you know where to take them..."

The Dragalfos growled, as they closed in on the three little trespassers. Jace tried his best to continue his attack on them, but there were too many at a time... "Keaton, **You traitor!**" Jace roared angrily.

The Deku boy tried reaching for Iris' hand, to run upon spotting an opening, but as soon as his hand touched hers, her reach was pulled from his. A short muffled cry soon followed. He turned, given only a brief moment to call her name, before a sharp pain had hit the back of his head. Everything seemed to fade out and into black, hearing Iris' final cry for help, before sound became silent...

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Fox or Faux?

-  
Chapter 9

Fox Or Faux?

... "Ugh-!" The scratched-up blond Deku boy groaned painfully. His forehead's sudden throbbing caused him to wake from his unconsciousness. He tried reaching up to rub his head, but his arms were restrained behind his back. He muttered indistinctly, before realizing the situation. He looked up, and realized he was surrounded by high walls. Much too high. Jace looked behind him, only able to glance at his tied hands. His head drooped, as he scanned over the blurred memories of before. The memory of the girl he'd been traveling with had shone, which the last thing he remembered was her terrified call for help, and her terror-filled eyes staring into his as she was forcefully carried away by the Dragalfos. It was all only seconds before he blacked out...

"Iris..." He muttered. He looked around franticly. His orbs were set on a figure right behind him- Of which he'd not noticed before. He recognized her long leaves. Iris was tied up to, and didn't seem to be awake.  
"Iris? Hey?" He nudged her with his elbow lightly. "C'mon, wake up..."  
"... Stop nudging me." Iris, surprisingly, answered coldly.  
Jace was taken aback. "Why won't you talk to me?"  
"..." She looked off, before giving a stern "Hmpf!"  
Just then, Jace's leaves fell slightly. He wasn't sure if that was aimed at him because of him. "Would ya' just answer me?"  
She glared at him, her eyes being the only easy thing to see in the dark room- And boy did they look like a fire, even more so than before. She cut them at the blond boy with a sting. "Well, _Jace_, because of you, we're going to die in here!"  
Jace jumped, feeling a little uneasy at her hatred-filled tone. He wasn't sure how it was his fault, though.  
"You should've listened to me when I said to turn back, when I said leave the stupid room! BECAUSE of you, they're going _to drown us!_" Iris finished, almost looking like she'd been crying when her whole face could be seen as she turned her head to glance at Jace. Seeing that only made him feel worse, he about spoke, before-  
"The stupid fox was in cahoots with the scales-for-brains, why did we trust him?" Iris turned back around.

Jace looked down as he looked forward again. His headaches were getting worse it seemed, and now dealing with the guilt of him getting them in here only piled on. A small, squeaked sob pulled his attention from his aching head and back to the view behind him. The Dragalfos were obviously serious about it. It sickened Jace, seeing as they could've killed him and Iris in seconds, quickly and painlessly. But instead would go through the trouble of drowning for entertainment. He'd remembered she was afraid of water, of which she told him the day he'd met her. Skits was gone, he'd hoped nothing happened to him...  
Iris almost looked as if she was trying to silence her crying, but it obviously wasn't working. The deep breaths she'd take would be released in a low sob- Which the sound of her angered voice dropping to one so broken so quickly felt like small needles in Jace's heart.  
'What have I done...?' He asked himself. "Iris, I-"  
"**Just shut up**!" Her choked up voice shouted, which caused Jace to flinch.  
She took a deep breath "I don't even want to _hear_ your voice right now! I'm scared, we're both stuck here because of you! We're both facing death today because of you..."  
He turned around, there was some sting in her last words. Him speaking only poured salt in the wound for both of them... But something on his mind kept bugging him.

"Alright..." Jace began.  
Iris warningly glared at him, looking as if she was about to bite his head off again.  
"If I was alone in here right now, and never met you, I probably would just let what's coming come... Seeing as the odds are a little stacked against me. But the thought of you dying in here because of me only kills me. The thought of losing you is much more painful than me drowning. With that, I want you to toughen it up with me, and we'll find a way through this. I'll get both you and the fairy out of here, even if it kills _me_, I promise."

Iris was sort of dumbfounded, even if he _did_ seem to be sucking up for her forgiveness. She gulped. Jace was hoping she wouldn't yell at him, but she gave a simple nod and a choked "Thank you."

"It's what I owe for getting you into this mess." Jace replied. He looked around hoping to see a little sliver of hope, just something that would help untie the ropes around his hands. The jagged rocks in the wall were the thing that stuck out the most, but they weren't sharp enough. He looked up and saw what looked like a tunnel, or more like a pipe. He'd guessed they're going to empty the water from there. This seemed to look like where they would usually hold the water to drink.

Iris remained sitting down, when Jace managed to stand. The Dragalfos hadn't even tied their legs. Jace looked up the wall and examined some of the rocks. It was hard to see far ahead of himself. The light in his eye's didn't give off much light for the wide closed space. Jace looked up and saw a circle of torches lining the hole they were in. Jace realized his rucksack at the top of the walls near a torch. "Shoot." He muttered. His knife was out of the question. And even if he could knock the Rucksack down somehow, he'd risk breaking a lot of the stuff inside, such as the Hookshot and the Moon's Tear- Which he knew for a fact he'd never find another one of _those_ anywhere...

Iris was aware that Jace was the expert in this situation, at least as far as her knowledge goes compared to his, so she sat back and watched. Despite his encouraging words, she still felt they were going to be stuck down here till the Dragalfos come back. She couldn't help thinking about Skits. He'd thankfully gotten away, but she hoped that he'd gotten out alright.

Jace sighed. He didn't want to say it out loud, but there wasn't anything around that could've cut the ropes. He continued to look, however, mainly not to worry Iris.  
"Just give up." Iris spoke suddenly. Jace turned. "I'm not stupid, I can clearly see from even here that you can't find anything..." Only thing he could see were her eyes at the distance she was at- which she was clearly cutting them doubtably at him.  
He looked down, as he kicked a rock on accident. "I'm sorry."  
"..." Iris looked away.  
Jace sat down behind her in his old spot to think things over. He was determined to get out. Jace soon looked back at Iris- Who was still moping. To maybe lighten up her spirits, he asked "Want to hear a funny story?"  
She ignored him again.  
"Okay." He sighed as he shrugged. For once, he felt he was at the end of his rope. Usually he'd always felt that he could do anything. Something about now just felt hopeless. 'So much for that oh-so wonderful speech earlier...' He thought. 'This may be where I die. If I had the chance to make her understand how I feel. I feel maybe she doesn't quite get it. I feel everything I worry about just fades when I'm with her. I didn't mean to get us into this mess. quite funny really how fast it all happened. A few days ago, I was on my own with only myself to worry about. But I can't imagine it being like that anymore now that I've met her. I've fallen in love with her...'

"Well, I knew from the start that you were obsessed with me, but that's deep, man..." Iris muttered, her tone sounded as if she was giving a teasing smirk, her face flushed slightly.  
"Yeah, well I-!" Jace's leave's made a quick startled twitch before his face turned red "Y-you heard that!?"  
Iris laughed "How wouldn't I have heard it? You were talking out loud!"  
Iris found it funny that _he_ was embarrassed. He turned back to her with wide eyes, she stifled a giggle at his reddened flushed face. "I-I wasn't even talking at all! That was all in my head."  
They caught themselves staring at one another, before a switch had flicked. Jace's eyes were cut, as he looked around. "Show yourself, traitor..."

In the darkness of the room, appeared two glowing eyes, as they swayed towards Iris and Jace. When the figure came into view of the light of Jace's eyes, the Deku boy's eyes widened. The Silver Keaton limped toward them painfully, covered in wounds. A bloody paw print was left from one of his feet with each step before nearly falling. He managed to simply sit down in front of them and gaze at them with a pained chuckle. He wined slightly at his slashed paw.

"Don't give me that... I'm sure whatever happened to you, you deserved it." Jace spoke coldly.  
The Keaton's forced smile faded. He spoke in a broken and sorry tone "I am sorry this happened..."  
"You sure weren't sorry when you sent your guards after us and threw us down here..." Jace hissed.  
A little black shadow came flying down towards Iris, and landed in front of her.  
"Skits!" Iris spoke thankfully. She would've hugged him if she could.  
"This little bird rescued me..." The Keaton spoke "Give me the chance to explain..."

Jace groaned.  
"I didn't throw you down here..." The Keaton replied "That wasn't me that you saw..."  
Jace's leaves twitched, he didn't know whether to believe him or not, though. "I don't believe you."  
"It's true, though. When I left to distract the guards, another Keaton attacked me. He looked like me, but he wore a strange pendent. I'd fought, but he overthrew me. They had me locked in a cell, when this brave bird helped me escape. I managed to get this far. I told you I'd help you young ones, and I made a promise to the fairy. A Keaton never breaks a promise."  
Skits nodded.  
Jace looked to Iris, not really sure what to think. He looked forward again. "Okay." Giving his unsure trust. "But if you can teleport, why didn't you just teleport yourself out of the cell...?" He questioned.  
"I can't explain it completely... It was guarded by a strange dark magic, all of the cells were... I don't blame you for not trusting me." The Keaton's head drooped as he folded his ears back.  
Skits looked sad. Iris looked down at Skits, before looking up again "If Skits is able to trust you, then maybe you're telling the truth."

Jace looked at her like she'd gone mad. Isn't she usually the paranoid, non-trusting one?  
"I want to make it up to you both." The Keaton spoke apologetically.  
"If that's the case, then can you please do something about these ropes?" Jace seemed to hate asking for his help. The Keaton nodded. He stood and limped around them. His long muzzle got close to Jace's hands, as he slipped a few teeth around the ropes knot. He crunched down, and ripped the ropes. Jace immediately threw his hands out in front of himself in relief, as he shook them.  
The Keaten turned to face Iris' back. She glanced back, feeling nervous being so close to his massive jaws. She began to shake when she felt one of his fangs touch her hand, then she heard the same crunching snap that sounded when he cut Jaces ropes. She looked at her hands, as if checking if they were alright. She laid down with a sigh.  
Jace stood and dusted himself off. "Now, to keep _my_ promise, Iris." He looked at her from above, gaining that sense of confidence again. Iris sat up as she dusted herself off.  
"I guess we're climbing, huh?" Iris groaned.  
Jace nodded "It's the only thing we can do- Wait!" He looked up at his bag. "Skits?"  
The Black Bird looked to Jace with a "Huh?" Expression.  
"You see that Rucksack up there?" He asked with a pause. "I want you to fly up there, undo the button, and take out my rope. If it's not already in a slip knot, bring it down to me, and I'll fix it."  
Skits unfurled his wings, and flew up. He used his beak to grab the opening on the bag and undo the button that held it shut, before digging around in the bag. He grabbed a folded rope, and threw it down to Jace.  
"Okay, no slip knot." Jace leaned down and picked up the rope, and began fixing it. Skits flew down and remained in mid air. Jace held up the slip knot end. "Here, don't let it come undone. I want you to find something to throw this around up there."  
Skits was sure to grab the rope carefully, and fly it up to the top of the wall. He looked and looked, before finding a sturdy rock standing out of the ground. He yanked and pulled on it to check if it was secured. He jumped and hovered back to Iris, and nodded at Jace.

Jace gave the rope a hard yank, and gave a Deku Scrub's smile before starting to climb. He looked down at Iris "C'mon."  
She examined the rope, then looked up at Jace as if looking at how to climb up, seeing as she's never had to climb a rope up a wall like that. She'd guessed it was just like climbing the vines up the wall back at Hyrule Castle. She grabbed it tightly, as she positioned herself to climb. The Keaton used his ability to teleport himself to the top as he waited for them. He licked his paw during the wait. His ear's flicked when he noticed Jace come to reach the ledge. Iris soon peaked over the top, as she stepped up to face the lit up and hot room above the hole they were originally stuck in. Jace looked to the side of the room, spotting a row of switches. They didn't look professionally put in. Looked more like a bunch of stupid beasts had just lazily set it up, Of which they did.  
The Keaton followed his gaze. "Those are the levers that release the water."

Jace's attention was drawn to the silver fox. The Keaton continued "This base has been here for years, obviously. They've got that pipe above you hooked to Clock Town's water supply.  
The Keaton looked around "We're in the central of the base right now. Since I'd been through here looking for you two, I know my way around a little better. But I'd yet to find the fairy." The Keaton sniffed the air. "The impostor of mine seems to be the leader of the Dragalfos down here. I'm not even sure if he's a real Keaton. His magic is much too strong for me to see his thoughts or intentions..."

Jace shrugged. "All I want to do is get the fairy, and get out of here."  
Iris nodded. The Keaton sighed at the short sound in Jace's voice. But he followed the blond boy in hopes of Jace trusting the Keaton again.

Skits hovered above them as he glided down to Iris, and landed on her head in his usual place. Jace examined the room and threw his gaze to each side. It was empty, and dimly lit. Torches lined the room neatly out of the way.  
Jace grudgingly turned back to the silver fox "Well, lead the way, because I don't know a way out of here."  
With that, the Keaton trotted up and was thankful for his acceptance of help, before trotting down a narrow corridor to the far left of the room.  
Iris looked at Jace with a raised eye brow and small smile. This look caused Jace to raise an eye brow back and ask "What?"  
"It doesn't take long to gain your trust again." Iris began.  
Jace scoffed as he followed far behind the Keaton "I never said I trusted him."  
"Whatever. I trust him." Iris looked ahead.  
"Wha-Why? You didn't trust him before." Jace was nearly cutting his eyes coldly at the Keaton's nine swishing tails.  
Iris chuckled "Because I trust my brother. Do remember that he's an animal, and animals have a special connection with each other. If he feels he can trust the Keaton, I'll have no problem trusting him too."  
Jace took a deep breath, and released a chuckle "You two. I still find it cute that you walk around and tell people that Skits is your brother."  
"Well, he is. I don't care what he is, I'll always see him as my brother. Who else would've taken care of him after his mother passed?" Iris responded.  
Jace smiled largely- And winced. The wide scrape under his eye given to him during his last battle had only recently dried, and him smiling like that only opened it again. He ignored it after being reminded of it being there, before turning to Iris again. "That's a side of you I'd never seen, and probably won't see often."  
"Hm?" She asked in a puzzled tone. Her gaze was immediately pulled to the now very, very lightly bleeding scar under his eye. She wanted to say something, but stopped herself.  
"That loving sisterly side. Or motherly. I would guess you never let many people know that side, huh?"  
Iris shrugged, surprisingly accepting the fact that he'd noticed such a side of her. "Depends on how I feel about the person, whether if I let them know."  
Jace gave a smug grin. "You must _really_ like me then, huh?"  
Iris paused, noticing she'd walked right into that. "That is _not_ it!" She laughed.  
"Maybe there's even a _loving_ loving side of you?" He joked with a charming tone, as he teasingly leaned toward her, which only caused her to put a hand to his shoulder and push him away.  
"Yeah- In your sweetest dreams probably." She quietly laughed- Still aware they were in the enemies stronghold.  
"Hey, nothing wrong with that~!" Jace replied. They both laughed, as Skits couldn't help but to roll his eyes. He looked down at Iris like she was losing her mind to even allow Jace to talk to her in such a way, and it be a first that Iris didn't snap at him.

The Keaton smirked as he limped along "Young people." He remained ahead, and reached a corner through the corridor. He stopped, and turned back to them "Okay love birds."  
At that comment, Iris suddenly pushed Jace away from her, and her cheeks flushed red. It was hard to notice though since her eye's were already glowing red in the dark corridor. Jace just laughed lowly, as he caught up with her.  
"We're in a whole different place than when we got split up. Please stick close." The Keaton spoke with sincerity. Iris nodded, and of course, Jace only listened. The Keaton chuckled his usual cunning chuckle "And no more joking around, there's plenty of time for that when we get out of here." The Keaton added. Jace about said something cocky, but figured it was best to end it where it was before stirring something else up. Iris found herself growing closer to the Keaton till she walked side-by-side with him. A bird says he's cool, next thing you know, he's Iris' best friend. Jace scoffed.  
"So, how old are you anyway?" Iris suddenly asked.  
The Keatons long ears flicked, before looking down at Iris "Will you believe me?"  
"You're a talking fox." She added. "That alone seems ridiculous."  
"Good point" He laughed "My age dear young one is one hundred and two."  
Her eye's went wide "No way?!"  
"I could've told you that." Jace spoke out.  
Iris glanced back "How?"  
"He's got nine tails. He has to at least be somewhere over eighty or ninety years old." Jace replied, pointing out the obvious number of tails.  
Iris simply turned back around "You think you're such a know-it-all, huh?"  
"The boy's wiser than you think. But it is true, my age is shown through my tails." He paused with his large canine-flashing grin "Each ten years, a Keaton grows another tail. We stop at nine."  
Iris looked back at Jace, and knew he was going to have that same-ol' smug look that said 'I'm all that.' She ignored it.

It was hours on hours of just passing through empty corridors. Or it felt like hours.  
"Where are all the Dragalfos?" Jace's tone rang with boredom. "I thought they'd be everywhere."  
"They're here, I'm leading you away from them." The Keaton responded, Iris jumped. "They know you're gone, they're all looking for you now."  
Iris shivered "You knew all this time, and didn't tell us!?"  
"To keep you from panicking." The Silver fox shrugged. "I can read thoughts, you know, I can hear them clamoring all through this place..."  
The Deku girl chuckled nervously "Wouldn't want us scared I guess."  
"I'm not worried about Jace, I was talking about you." The Keaton snickered. Iris exclaimed, before giving a stern "Hmpf..."  
The Keaton looked as if his wounds were healing at an alarming rate. He already seemed almost back to normal. "But... You've got great reflexes and are very skilled with your speed and wild Hylian blood. At first meeting, you don't look like much. But inside your head, you know many things. You're a living puzzle filled with things that no one would expect from a young person like you. You've had great experience with fighting back home. But here, you feel nervous and scared. Thus, it's like you're a child in skill all over again. And your partner is a wielder of weapons, and you feel secure knowing his skill." The Keaton sighed "You need to stand up and fight, because I know you can. I'd imagine you two would be a team made up of something fierce. That Hylian blood and instinct of yours is something to be feared when you're pushed to your limit. It takes a lot of skill to live in the Lost Woods surrounded by a forest of dangers where you're only hope is to hold your own. Find that instinct here, and things will go much more smoothly. Plus, it'd take some weight off his back."

Iris looked back at Jace- Who'd been traveling further behind the whole way. "Oh?"  
"You don't realize. This young man would do anything for you it seems." Iris needs to remember she's talking to a mind reader, he's probably hearing everything that's going on in both their minds as they speak- Pretty creepy to her.  
"You don't think I know that." Iris giggled "Quite flattering really..."  
The Keaton shook his head "You don't know the half of it my child." He smiled. "Do something for him for once..."  
Iris looked down.  
"I've seen that memory of yours of you fighting off those wolfos. I'd be scared to fight you." The Keaton gave a final snicker, before turning forward.

'He reaches for her, but she pulls away. He feels a strong sense of emotion, more than just love... Make's me wonder about the girl, makes me wonder if there's greater reasons as to why the Great Fairy brought her to Termina...' The Keaton laughed in his mind 'I must remember to thank the fairy for teaming me with such amusing young'ns.'

The Keaton stopped them both, as his head peaked out from behind the end of the corridor walk way. The large room seemed useless and abandoned. The Keaton motioned the two Deku Scrubs to stay where they were as the Silver Keaton inched out into the open. His ears moved from side to side. He pulled his head up and nodded toward Iris, Jace, and the small Black Bird with them, insuring safety. It was then however that a piercing yelp screeched through the room and down each tunnel way it lead to. In a flash, They were seeing double, as the twisted-looking version of the fox came out of no where and bit into the Silver Keaton's neck. He dropped him, and licked his lips of the blood while staring at the terrified Iris and battle-ready Jace.  
"A mouse hunt... It was fun at first, but now you're just starting to tick me off." He growled.

A loud and vicious snarl sounded, as it whooshed up at the evil foxes face. The Silver Keaton had shot up, and scraped his claws at the dark ones side. They were soon locked in full fang-to-claw combat.  
Jace put a hand out in front of Iris, as he backed up. "We better stay out of that..."  
"But-"  
"He can take care of himself, we need to find the fairy! Plus, jumping in the middle of a dog fight could only result in your own injury." Jace responded. "They're fighting mindlessly."  
The evil Keaton was grabbed by the neck, and forcefully slammed onto the ground with a loud nasty snap. He used his back claws to scrape the underbelly of the Silver Keaton, who reacted painfully as he shot back with a yelp. The evil fox sunk his long fangs into the Silver Keaton's back, and threw him into the wall.  
Iris' leaves dropped in terror, before a slight glimmer caught her eye. The Silver Keaton had thrown the dark one across the room with a scary amount of strength. When he'd made impact with the ground, he'd made not a yelp- But a beastly roar, one she'd heard before. But the glimmer that caught her eye was the necklace around evil ones neck. It was small, and had a slight glow. It was glowing a faint green. She'd seen that before, and knew instantly what it was. She took to mind, that the kind Keaton was right earlier- She could fight, she just needed to know what she was doing. She ran out, ignoring Jaces terrified call to her.

The evil fox glared at her with his serpentine-slit pupils, as he shook the blood off his ear. He was already slightly weakened by his fight before. He was about to snap at Iris, when he got a paralyzing mouthful of exploding light. He cried out, and jumped back. She'd shot a Deku nut just after he opened his quick jaws. The beasts mouth was stunned and burning painfully, but it never stopped him from throwing a good slash at the sudden fired-up Iris. One would say that seeing Iris pull off a back flip and land successfully and gracefully on her feet was like getting smacked in the face with a rock to the stunned blond boy watching, who'd been lead to believe she was all bark and absolutely no bite. She was fighting almost at Jace's level- Without a sword or dagger. He wondered why now, of all times did she reveal she could fight like that? She rolled out of the way of a swat, and came back up, sending a heavy kick to the monster's already aching jaw, causing him to bite his tongue and cry out.

The fox swung his tails at her. She was sent rolling off. She shook it off and ran back, shooting another Deku Nut. This time directly at his face. It screeched and closed it's temporary blind eyes, giving Iris the chance rip the necklace off. Iris was nearly crushed under the evil Keaton, when the loss of his necklace caused him to lose footing and collapse. But she managed to move in time. Not a scratch on her. Jace stared like a deer in headlights.

All eyes were soon on the Dragalfos crowd that was growing around them all now, before an ugly sight of the once evil Keaton was now a disintegrating bunch of ashes that had been formed into the body of a Dragalfos for a short period. Nothing was left except ashes. The beastly crowd murmured, as Jace moved closer between Iris and the once again battle-wounded Keaton.

"They killed our leader!" One roared "We came too late!"  
Jace wasn't prepared to have Iris do that, and certainly wasn't prepared for this now. All exits were blocked, and the Keaton was too weak to fight. They began closing in, and fast. Jace looked to Iris- Who was now extremely shaky, and back to her old self due to knowing she was outnumbered now. 'Worst possible timing...' Jace thought.  
All the monster's eyes were on the necklace in Iris' hand. Jace grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to run with him. The Keaton came up behind them, till he ran side-by-side. "Get on my back!". Jace nodded, and helped Iris up when they came to a short stop. Jace climbed up in front of Iris, and grabbed a tuft of fur. Iris folded her arms around Jace tightly.  
"Now hold on, we're hauling tails out of here!" The Keaton ignored his painful scrapes and cuts, to tear through the forces of the Dragalfos. He lunged high, and gave a heavy snap to ones neck and it dropped instantly, clearing a small way just big enough to slip through. Iris certainly wasn't the daring and brave person she was earlier, and was clinging to Jace for dear life.  
Out of no where, the Keaton spoke brightly "Great idea Jace!" He was mind reading again. The Keaton recognized this way as one of the tunnels that he'd traveled while looking for Iris and Jace before. Little did Iris know, there was a conversation going between Jace and the Keaton in mind.

"What's a great idea...?" Iris was afraid she didn't want to know.  
"Flooding this joint!" Jace replied. Iris was right, she didn't want to know.  
"Kill two birds with one-" Jace noticed Skits glare as he flew next to them. "...You catch my drift." Jace glared back. "Killing the Dragalfos and getting rid of their weapons stronghold!"  
"Like flooding a colony of ants!" The Keaton added.

"Let's just hope we don't kill ourselves in the process." Iris shuttered.  
Jace laughed "If we time it right, we'll be good! fifty/fifty chance we'll get out alive I guess." Sometimes, Iris wondered if Jace ever planned stuff out that didn't involve near-death.

"We're coming close, get your knife ready!" The Keaton warned. Jace already had it with him, and just needed to pull the case off the blade end.  
Ahead, there was a pipe line sticking from the ceiling. It had rusted Terminian writing on it. And just at the joint where the pipe connected with another end, there were loose and busted rusty bolts just barely holding the old pipe. Jace closed one eye, to aim, before giving a heavy swing with his knife as it flew far ahead. A burst of water came rushing from the pipe. The Keaton jumped over the rushing water, as Jace reached out and grabbed his knife back when the Keaton jumped. Iris dared to look back. Water was rushing through every corridor, and blazing up toward them. The Keaton swiftly followed another trail that lead to the old room filled with working Lizalfos crafting weapons. It wasn't long before the water came bursting into the room, as the large room became filled with beastly roars and shouts of terror. The Keaton remembered the ladder ahead, realizing he wouldn't be able to climb that.  
"Hold tight!" He shouted to Iris and Jace. He turned back around and _toward_ the water, which now caused both Iris and Jace to go wide eyed. "_Keaton, what're you doing!?_" Jace shouted in shock. The Keaton made a high jump to a crate, and jumped into the high mine, and began running. The water came bursting in after them.

The Keaton suddenly came to a halt, reaching a dead end. He looked up and spotted a hole. It was narrow, he wouldn't be able to fit through with everyone on his back. He turned back to Iris and Jace. "Go through that hole, it'll take you to the surface!"  
Before anyone had a say in this, he vanished and dropped Iris and Jace, trusting they knew what to do.

Moments out in Termina field, near the outside of the Observatory, a hole in the ground bursted with water.  
"AHHHhhh!" The two Deku Scrubs were shot out of the hole and sent rolling down the hill on land. Skits had flown out of the hole before he could be put in that situation.  
Iris opened her eyes as she came to a stop from rolling down hill, drenched and muddy... She stared up at the dusk sky. Terrified and angry at the Keaton for doing that. She looked over. Jace stood up, and coughed. He looked... Funny, his ponytail was all messed up and nearly fallen out. She laughed, but soon looked up to gaze eye-to-eye with the Keaton.  
"I see you made it out okay." He spoke.  
She glared, holding in a harsh comment. Jace threw his arms into the air "That was fun!"  
"You're crazy..." Iris mumbled. "And... you're filthy..."  
"You don't look too good yourself, princess..." Jace teased.  
The Keaton laughed. "I can't lie about that; You both look awful... You might want to go back to the Inn in Clock Town and get washed up..."

"But hey, we didn't drown!" Jace spoke with a tone of thrilled excitement "And I trust that's the fairy?"  
Iris nodded, and held up the fairy's orb that she was wearing around as a necklace for now. "I say we take her back before we do anything else..."  
"Sounds like a plan." Jace helped Iris up.  
Iris looked to the Silver Keaton "Why did their leader disintegrate when I took this off?"  
The Keaton sat down "He was using her power to keep himself in that form. They supposedly already knew somehow that I was leading you I guess... They had planned it. But her power was too much for him to handle, and it destroyed him in the end when it was removed." The Keaton seemed to give a sorry chuckle. "I can't believe I never noticed that he had her the whole time... Good eyes."  
Iris scratched her head "Aw it was nothing."

The Keaten smiled "When you get to Clock Town to return her to her Fountain, visit me on the way."  
Jace nodded "Sure thing!" With that, the Keaton vanished.  
Iris looked at her clothes "Yuck..."  
"C'mon, let's go." Jace laughed.  
"Ugh..." Iris snorted, as they walked toward Clock Towns gates.  
Jace began again "Hey?"  
"Huh?" She responded.  
"Why didn't you tell me you could fight like that!? I mean, you even kicked the guy in the jaw, and did a back flip! Why've you been leading me to believe that you're weak and know nothing about battle!?" Jace shot his arms up in the air. "You don't need weapons!"  
"I've said it before, I'm out of my element. I can't always do it-"  
"Like you said you can't dance...?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Exactly. I can't _always_ do it..." Iris retorted, looking off else where. "If I'm really, _really_ trying, it's hard.  
Jace shook his head "Man, you weren't even trying!?"  
"Natural instinct. I've been put in dangerous situations before, a lot." Iris laughed at his amusement.  
"You train a little, you'd be deadly..." Jace laughed out loud.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Something Changes

-  
Chapter 10

**NIGHT OF THE THIRD DAY**

Something Changes...

Everyone seemed to stare at the sopping wet Deku Scrubs as they passed through the bustling town. Iris and Jace looked like they'd just jumped out of a mud puddle. The Carnival looked like it was started only about an hour ago. Jace ignored the stares. Iris, though, tried, but found it hard not to pay attention to it all.  
"In the middle of a Carnival filled with clean people, and we're filthy and covered in mud... Nice." Iris muttered.  
"Ignore them." Jace laughed. Jace lead them both straight to North Clock Town. There were mostly kids there playing. Some were near the playground. Iris and Jace walked over, seeing as the Keaton told them to come see him when they got there.

The old Keaton licked a wound on his paw. He looked up to spot Iris and Jace, plus little Skits flying high above. He looked to the trio "Ready to take her back to the Fountain?" He asked, looking to the fairy's orb. Iris nodded.

The Keaton stood, And lead to the Fairy's Fountain. Once inside, Iris walked up. She looked back at the Keaton.  
"Go ahead." The Silver Fox smiled.  
Iris took the glass orb, and smashed it. It was a repeat of what happened back at Great Bay, when her body began forming together from the small fairy spirits in the bright light. Iris opened her eyes, to face the beautiful tall Great Fairy. She smiled down at Iris thankfully. She looked to the Silver Keaton. "Thank you Keaton."  
He nodded.  
The Great Fairy bent to Iris' level "That was brave what you did in there. I saw everything. I was told about you by my sisters that you saved before. You, Jace, _and_ Skits-" She winked at Skits "Have done us all a great deal..." She stood tall again, as she walked to Jace. She bent down, and looked him in the face and put her hand to the side of his face on the wound under his eye- Which caused him to wince. When she pulled away, it was gone. "The least I can do is heal you before I go into rest."

She was about to try and heal the Keaton, but he refused her help. "Don't use up your power on me. I'll be fine." The Silver Keaton kindly spoke. She nodded, realizing he was healing quick anyway. The Keaton added "You must rest now. They misused your power..."  
She thanked him, before walking back to the shallow water of the torn apart Fountain.

"Take care, and please be careful young ones, for there's many dangers ahead of you." She warned Iris and Jace. "However, please enjoy the rest for tonight, we wouldn't want you missing the Carnival." She smiled at Jace. Jace chuckled. The Great Fairy added "But first, you must get washed up." Iris scratched her arm, well-aware of that. The Great Fairy began to fade "Fare thee well for now, may we meet again soon. Best of luck, and thank you." With that, she was gone.

Iris turned back to thank the Keaton, but he was gone as well. Jace shrugged when she sent him a confused glance.

At the Inn, a young woman with red hair was tending to the counter, when the door chimed as it opened. She looked up to the two muddy Deku Scrubs as they walked in.  
"Hey Rose." Jace waved "Are the showers open?"  
She laughed "What on earth happened Jace?"  
"long crazy story." The Blond boy replied. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
They both chuckled, as Rose nodded. "Yes, they're open."  
Jace was now gone. He was in a hurry, not wanting to miss the rest of the Carnival. Iris looked up to the girl at the counter and looked nervous.  
"I guess you'll have to wait, he seems in a hurry." Rose giggled "You're new, who might you be?"  
Iris gulped "Um. Iris."  
"Ah yes, my mother told me about you! Don't be shy." She paused, before adding "Want me to get you anything?"

Quite a time later, Jace walked down the stairs from the second floor of the Inn, cleaner than he'd been through the whole adventure so far.  
Iris was having a conversation with Rose, when his shining leaves caught her attention. "Dang, took you long enough, you might as well have washed your clothes while you were at it."  
"Actually, that's why it took me so long." He laughed. Iris responded with a simple "Oh." Jace crossed his arms "You better get cleaned up quick, we're missing everything!"  
"I know, I know." Iris responded. Rose turned to her when Iris stopped. "Um. Where is it?"  
Rose lead her up the stairs and to a room, and opened the door to the shower room. It looked brand new compared to everything else in the Inn. "Here you are."  
"Thank you." Iris spoke, as she walked in and closed the door.

About an hour later. Jace was downstairs speaking with a man with purple hair and with Rose. They all laughed at a joke, before Jace continued a conversation "I mean, these beasts are awful and ruthless, but they aren't that bright. They certainly aren't very good at planning things out. But anyway, this is how I've been stuck in this Dragalfos mess."  
"Quite a story, Jace!" The old man laughed "Sounds you've taken a liking to the girl, though." Both he and Rose couldn't help but notice he brought Iris up several times in his explanation of their whole story and spotlighted her, and hardly talked about himself or the Dragalfos.  
Jace had an 'Oops' look on his face, but said "Hard for me not to, Mr. Dotour."  
Rose sighed "Well, Jace, I'm glad that you're not having to travel on your own all the time now."  
"Aw well, for now anyway. She's gotta return home, and she lives far away... I'm not sure if I'll see her again after this is all over..." He said sadly as he glanced off and scratched his arm "I'm just hoping with the time she'll be here, she'll have enjoyed my company."  
Rose leaned on the counter and answered assuringly "Don't say that, Jace. I'm sure she was happy to be with you. And love always finds it's way back around, isn't that right, dad?" She looked to Kafei.  
Kafei nodded "She's right. Why, did I ever tell you the story and Anju and I during the Moonfall, Jace?"  
"Yes, several times." He chuckled "It's an amazing story Mr. Dotour, but Anju _loved_ you back. I'm not sure about Iris." Jace looked a bit deterred. "I dunno, I guess I'll only find out in the end of all this."

Jace heard steps coming from the stairs, when Iris came into the view. He held back the urge to compliment her practically glowing autumn-colored leaves. Actually, the tips of her leaves looked almost a golden blond now. He replaced his unspoken sugarcoated comment with "And about a day later."  
"Oh ha-ha." She gave a sarcastic laugh "I'd never used an indoor shower before, thank you."  
Jace chuckled- then stared. She just looked so much more... He couldn't explain it. Pretty? Beautiful? Radiant? There wasn't a word he knew.  
"That's refreshing, though. They really need one of those in Hyrule at the forest." She laughed. The _Hyrule_ part earned her confused gazes from Rose and Kafei, but they didn't say anything. Jace _did_ tell them she wasn't from around here. Everything she said started to kinda go over Jace's head after that.

"Jace?... Hey!"  
Jace shook his head "Huh-What?"  
"Did you hear a word I just said?" She grumbled.  
"Uh, you need a shower in Hyrule?" Jace questioned.  
Iris blinked. "I asked if you're ready to go."  
He completely missed that part. He'd supposedly tuned out by accident. "Oh- Yeah."  
Iris rolled her eyes, before approaching him from the staircase.  
He took a step back, feeling a little uneasy by her being so close. In a Butterflies-In-My-Stomach kind of way, which was new. His heart was fluttering with his emotions. He pried his gaze from her to look at Rose and Kafei. "I-I guess we're going then."  
Rose smiled "Okay, we don't want you missing the Indigo-Gos." She managed to remind him.  
"Oh! I forgot! C'mon Iris!" With that, he grabbed her by the hand and ran to the door. She was used to that by now. "Bye Rose, bye Mr. Dotour!" Jace called, closing the door behind him and Iris.

Skits had been waiting for them outside, the sound of the door closing woke him up, and he instantly flew down to Iris. Luckily the Milk Bar was only a building away from the Inn. Jace, Iris, and Skits gazed up at the tall man in front of the Milk Bar. He stopped them both. "I can't let y'all in I'm afraid. How old are you?" It was hard for Terminans to tell a Deku Scrub's age, since they're naturally small.  
Jace grumbled, before answering "Sixteen sir. We were-"  
"I can't allow it then." He cut Jace off.  
Jaces leaves twitched. "But we were invited by the Indigo-Gos earlier today." The man simply glanced down at them in disbelief. "Weren't you permitted to allow a Jace, Iris, and Skits in?" Jace found it hard to believe he'd let the bird in, whether he was told to let him in or not. Just then, the man scanned his memory, before he went wide eyed.  
"Oh... Yes, I was." He glared at the Black Bird, he was told one was an animal. But he grudgingly opened the door for them all. "Go on..." He growled.  
Jace wanted to jump for joy, but simply walked through. "Thank you, c'mon Iris."  
The Deku Girl gazed up at the tall man nervously, as she walked in holding onto the Black Bird. Jace wowed. He'd never been inside the Bar before. It was packed with people right now. He and Iris felt out of place, being the only 'Young' people in their mid adolescence here it seemed, everyone here were either nearly adults or were adults. The youngest aside from Iris and Jace was maybe at around eighteen or nineteen, which was practically being an adult.  
The band of Zora were already in the middle of a song up on stage. Iris hadn't heard music like this before, it was very soothing. Such calming music. When she thought of a Bar, she thought of something rugged and gross. But it hardly even looked like a bar. And everyone here were all just folks having a good time, and celebrating the festivities.

Iris looked around as she walked down the stairs carefully. Jace happened to be doing the same. Iris stopped, and looked at the counter, she got a few gazes from older Deku Scrubs. "Hey Jace-" She looked to the side of her, he was gone. "Wh-" She looked ahead, and just barely through the crowd in front of the Stage, she saw his leaves as he stood up front. She sighed, and followed.

She didn't feel comfortable being surrounded by all these people, but she managed to sort of ignore them as she pushed through till she reached Jace.  
Jace waved at the drummer, who'd taken only a second to stop and wave back, before he went back to playing.  
"They're great, huh?" Jace asked with a smile.  
Iris remained silent for a moment, before responding "Actually, they are. I've never heard music like that before." She wasn't all that excited to hear them at first, but she was glad she was able to now.

The song stopped, before the Zora lead singer spoke "That was a new song of ours written by my sister; Lira-" He pointed to her as she waved, followed by a round of applause from most of the people in the Bar. He continued "It's an honor to be here tonight. As you may have already known, my mother Lulu, our previous singer, has retired. Being able to continue our band and share our music with the world is truly an honor. So we thank you all for showing up tonight. This is mine and my sisters first time playing on stage at a show. Next up, we have a legendary song, made famous by the previous members of the Indigo-Gos, _Balled Of The Wind Fish_ for our final act." With that, one of the band members began playing his piano softly, as the rest of the band began adding in smoothly. Jace was a little disappointed he'd already missed most of their songs.

Iris simply listened, as she started to get lost in the beautiful, sad, and captivating, tune. Everyone in the Bar grew quiet as they listened. She was used to heavy cryptic beats from her forest home from the other Deku Scrubs and the soft flutes from the Skull Children. But this was a whole new sound. She found herself leaning on the foot of the stage with her elbows. The vibe, the softness of it all. It was like listening to waves, or wind, with such a mixture of heart put into it. Or at least she pictured the waves of the ocean or wind.

Jace glanced at Iris in her movement to lean on the stage, before he went back to listening to the band. He almost put his arm around her, but an image in his mind of her smacking him upside the head stopped him. The song would pick up, and slow down from time-to-time. It felt like it went on forever for Iris- Not that she minded. Iris sighed, feeling relaxed and at ease. She looked to Jace as the song reached it's closing. She turned away to stare at the stage again. But she suddenly jumped when the room became filled with heavy applause.

The Indigo-Gos all bowed, before the lead singer spoke once more "Thank you, and have a wonderful time at the Carnival!" The band members began moving off the stage, when everyone went about their business in the Bar again, some left.  
Jace looked to Iris. "Well?"  
"I'm very glad I got to see them." She smiled.  
"Well, some of 'em. We missed most of it..." Jace grumbled.  
Iris giggled "That's okay."  
"Hey, Jace!" The drummer called.  
Jace turned to face the drummer- He held the excitement in. "Yeah?"  
"Where were you?" He chuckled.  
Jace laughed out loud "Well, long story short: We had a run in with trouble, but we're all good."  
"Glad you made it at least for our newest song and the final song." The drummer added. "You planning on staying for the rest of the Carnival?"  
Jace nodded "Yep, or at least the first day. I'm going to show Iris around, she's never been here before, so I might as well."  
Iris waved, when the drummer gave her a wave. She spoke shyly "That was, uh, very beautiful music."

"Thank you little lady." The drummer thanked gradually "You enjoy your time, 'kay?"  
She nodded, she didn't really know what to say.  
"I hate to say it, but we should probably be going. It's getting later, and that the people working here keep giving us odd stares." Jace stifled a low laugh.  
Skits was close by Iris' feet, to avoid being stepped on by everyone in the Bar.  
"Heheh, okay." The drummer leaned on the counter.  
Jace added kindly "But can you tell the band I said hi, and that what I was at least able to see was awesome? A very nice job for Lira and her brother's first time playing!"  
"Sure thing little dude." He paused as they walked away "Bye!"

Jace waved bye, as he, Iris, and Skits walked up the stairs and outside. He knew they didn't have the kind of time to spend two days at the Carnival, due to the Fairies, so he wanted to make the most of one night.  
"That was great!" Iris suddenly sounded. This earned her a soft affectionate smile from Jace.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it, it's still too bad you missed most of them, they're amazing." Jace chuckled "But there's plenty more to see, and it's abbouut...-" Jace looked around the town, till he spotted one of the clocks that was hanging "-7:26 P.M. And we got till midnight to see the Clock Tower open up."  
Iris was looking around. She looked back at the Blond boy.  
He situated his Rucksack around his shoulder "Anywhere you want to go, just tell me."  
She smiled brightly, and without hesitation, she ran straight back to the Market Place like earlier that day.  
"I shoulda' known better." He laughed before taking off after her.

Iris examined the town again as she passed everyone. They were dressed so brightly and festive. A lot of them were wearing masks, and performing. Such as dancing, magic tricks, and what not. It was noisy around the Market Place, many new shops were up. What Iris was actually looking for was that same tear-shaped sapphire she saw a picture of earlier that day. But no luck. Jace felt kinda bad for hiding it from her, but he figured he'd save it for when she's seen everything.

"C'mon Iris, there's so much more than that silly ol' sapphire." Jace tried to comfort her. She sighed.  
"I guess you're right." She responded, Skits simply nodded in agreement. Skits still didn't like Jace all that much, but he had a point. "I tend to obsess over stuff."

Iris found herself drawn to another shop, which was filled with masks of all kinds, from festival-based masks, to masks of all kinds of Terminan creatures. Some of even creatures she knew in Hyrule. The man smiled down on her, as he showed off masks. She was especially interested in a mask of a Keaton.  
"Heheh, Jace, look!" Iris pointed to the Keaton mask.  
Jace examined it "Hey, a Keaton mask! Kids used to wear these to fool Keatons, but it never worked." He chuckled.  
Iris chuckled, before wondering off without even informing Jace- Of which he turned and followed her quickly. Skits eventually began mingling with other birds that sat around the town, growing tired of following Iris like that. He wasn't all that worried about her, knowing already that the people here were kind.

"Hold on!" Iris called, before they both came to a stop. Iris found herself giving a device on a table a strange look.  
Iris blinked, before asking "What kinda gizmo is that!?"  
Jace looked in the direction she pointed, spotting what looked like small boxes with round glass frames on the front of them.  
The Deku boy smirked, before responding "It's a Pictograph Box. You've never seen one?"  
"What does it do...?" Iris asked. She felt stupid asking that because it seemed everyone here knew what it was.  
Jace walked up to the table, gesturing her to follow. She did so as she gazed cautiously at it.  
"Excuse me." Jace called up to the man running the stand topped with unusual new items and gadgets. "Is this to try out or something?" The man nodded. Jace grabbed the device. "You just press this button right here, and-" He pointed it up at the Clock Tower, and it made a clicking sound that made Iris jump. She looked amazed when a piece of paper slipped out of the front. Jace pulled it out all the way and shook it, before handing it to Iris. Iris took it slowly, as if she was afraid it'd burn her or something. An exact copy of the Clock Tower on this small piece of paper was present.

She gasped. "That's amazing! but how...?"  
She held it up to compare it with the view of the Clock Tower. "Huh... Is it magic?"  
The Deku boy stifled a small laugh, knowing she just didn't know any better. "Just modern technology, Iris. For Termina, anyway."  
"Tech...nology?" She puzzled. She'd heard of it even back in Hyrule, but spending most of her life in a forest she didn't even know what technology _was_ or how it worked. She shrugged it off, before staring at the photo again.  
"Used to, you could only take one photo with 'em, but you can at least take up to six pictures with one, depending on what kind you get." Jace added. He aimed it at Iris, and it clicked. "See?" He handed the photo of Iris over. She took it, as that amazed look was slapped back on her face.

Jace handed the man the Pictograph Box back. Iris simply stared at the picture of herself. "That is so cool!"

They'd spent hours just playing games and looking at the many foreign items all around town, even trying some kind of new drink, of which they both found extremely disgusting... Iris did, however, avoid South Clock Town where loud, lively, music could be heard. She avoided it for a number of reasons she didn't feel like explaining.

It was around 11:23 P.M. when she finally _did_ get around to looking through South Clock Town. It was the most packed part of Clock Town. She was amazed to look up and see a risen platform that had a bridge built leading to a closed door on the Clock Tower.  
"Why is there a bridge up there?" Iris shouted above the music.  
"Well, it's a tradition that's been passed for ages. A door used to open on the eve of the Carnival that lead above the Clock Tower, but now it opens on the very night of the Carnival. When the clock strikes twelve, the Clock Tower'll open up!" Jace replied.

Iris sat back against the wall near the steps to the laundry pool, happy with her sights seen as she watched people dance in the Square in front of the Clock Tower all dressed up with their festive clothes and masks. She looked as if she was waiting for twelve o' clock to hit. After hearing about what it does, she became interested. Jace leaned on the wall standing up next to her. The lively music had him tapping his foot- Of which Iris was greatly distracted by the movement from.  
"Iris?"  
"What?"  
Jace crossed his arms "What're we doing just standing here?"  
"Wha-?" She looked out.  
Jace chuckled "You don't want to dance?" He teased  
"Uhh... Nnnno..." Iris answered slowly, but surely.  
"Aww, why?" He laughed "It'll be fun."  
Iris looked away "I think I've had enough fun for one night."  
"It'll probably be the only time you get to have fun till you go home." He responded.  
"I'd just look like an idiot." She chuckled nervously.  
Jace looked out at a guy dancing alone and pointed "I don't know if you'll look as bad as that guy over there..."  
Iris had to admit, She was sure it wouldn't be as bad as THAT. "Oh my…"  
"And look, there's even other Deku out there." Jace pointed out closer to the Clock Tower. "And a Goron."

"I just don't know, Jace." Iris scratched her arm again.  
"You need to be more social." He said "It'd be good for ya', get rid of that shyness."  
Iris shook her head. She really just felt uncomfortable attracting attention to herself. She felt a gaze from him, and looked up. She sighed, and stood against her discomfort. Jace looked at her, as if surprised.  
"Fine." The Deku girl chimed. Her "_fine_" was a showing that she wanted too, but refused before for her own shy reasons.  
Jace smiled, before replying "Really?"  
"Once won't hurt." She laughed, covering her **extremely** shy and at doubt tone. She had mixed feelings about it.

Skits was perched on one of the buildings, when he saw them. He had that look on his face that said 'Great...'.  
Iris didn't know Jace meant walk _out_ in the middle of the square and dance... Where everyone would be watching. She about turned around there, and went back, but stopped herself. She grumbled to herself and complained at Jace lowly as she hesitatingly walked out again. "Last thing I need is major attention..."

When she reached him again, she found herself looking high above herself at the tall Terminans towering above them both. Some Zora and Gorons.  
"Oh boy..." She mumbled 'What did I get myself into...?'  
She jumped as her eyes went wide when Jace grabbed her hand, mainly because she'd gotten caught up in looking at everyone else, forgetting Jace was standing in front of her. During the whole start, Iris continuously glanced at the people surrounding them both, who some would share a glance back. It caused her to constantly lose attention on the dance itself.  
"They're watching us..." Iris shivered.  
"Don't pay attention to them then." Jace responded calmly. "You need to be calm. Like last night. Remember?"  
Iris nodded. Ignoring people was something she was good at to an extent, but not when it involved throwing herself out into the middle of heavy social activity, which she'd found herself doing a lot of ever since she was thrown into this whole Termina mess...

They repeated a move from last night, but Iris still seemed nervous and tense.  
"Look at me." Jace's voice spoke. Iris looked at him. "You're okay."  
At that, she realized that just paying attention to Jace helped a little. She took a deep breath, before she looked at their feet. She began to get into it again, as she moved in sync with his movements. Before long, she was back into the dancing again, ignoring everyone else around her. She was still learning, so she did try some new stuff.  
Jace repeated another one of his moves, by throwing is arm out and releasing her briefly, but she added something in by grabbing his hand, and pulling him back to her, rather than him pulling her back to him. It surprised him. He just laughed lowly. She really got lost in the fun of it, and didn't really care who watched anymore. Jace held her close to him when he grabbed her hand. She hadn't known that it made his heart skip a beat and in all honestly, holding her hand is all he wanted to do. He used this opportunity to slowly wrap his free arm around her waist. He winced lightly, expecting her to freak out, but she just looked at him with a puzzled look due to his split second reaction. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
He blushed and chuckled "I-It's nothing..." 'She's so close to me... I can't believe it...'  
She looked into his eyes and smiled. "That was cute... Looked like you mightta tripped up a little."  
He blushed even more, such a sudden change in her personality. He felt maybe he was seeing a side of her she'd been hiding... How that side would show suddenly, he didn't know, but he knew this had to be the real Iris, not the spazzy angry Iris she showed through most of their time together from the start. He wasn't sure what, but something fell over him, and he felt like maybe time stopped. It was a rush. They stared at one another quietly. Jace soon sighed, and began with a calm-masked tone "... Iris..."  
She answered "Yes?"  
"... I... Well-I..." He began to freeze. "Iris, I need to tell you something..." 'Not like it'll be anything she hasn't already heard...'  
She waited patiently.  
"You're so be-...- I really h-have enjoyed being here with you. I've never traveled with anyone else before. It's been so nice to not be alone on this trip around Termina, and I-I know you gotta go back home, but..." He paused, taking a deep breath before speaking with so much sincerity "Iris, I l-"

Iris jumped when the sound of a loud thud pounded. The loud thud and the booming of the fireworks drowned out Jace's honest words, that he honestly felt he wouldn't have the courage to say again... The music slowly began stopping. She looked up and backed away at the sound, when she'd seen the Clock Tower starting to change, as large flashing fireworks shot up into the sky and broke away into smaller flashes and bangs, which caused Iris to get closer to Jace again when they scared her. She'd never seen anything like that.  
"It's okay, they're just fireworks." Jace backed up with her. He hid it, but he was disappointed with the timing of it all...  
The round top of the Clock Tower rose high, before it began to fall, shaking the ground when it hit an even horizontal position. When it fell, the face of the Clock had moved upright, now looking like a huge platform atop the tower. Iris gazed wide eyed in awe. But when the square began to start it's music again, some people went back to dancing, as some began climbing the platform and crossing the bridge. Iris became curious.

"Can we go up there?" Iris asked, Jace looked at her, as if she'd read his mind.  
Jace smiled with a kind chuckle "I was about to ask if you wanted to check it out."  
Iris looked up again. "C'mon!" Jace braced himself when she grabbed his hand again, and yanked him to follow her to the platform.

Iris climbed the ladder, and followed the people to a door that lead into the side of the tower.  
"Slow down." Jace laughed.  
Iris stepped through the dark doorway and up the stairs, eventually reaching the top doorway. When she got up on top, she was amazed. She stood on the face of the clock, as she ran to the edge, to look out upon Termina field from the high view. At that moment, she took in a deep breath in excitement, then released it soothingly. You could see the ocean from here, and the mountains from a better view, and some strange building far in the East. And even the Deku Palace. Jace caught up with her.  
"Beautiful view, huh?" He spoke softly, staring out into the night.  
"Yeah, There's no place like this in Hyrule, except the mountains, of course." Iris responded.  
Jace noticed that his forest home only looked worse. He tried seeing if there was anywhere that remained green where there were dead plants. Nothing. He sighed, before throwing his glowing orbs to the East. He pointed "That's where we're going. It looks okay out there, but I could be very wrong. There's a fairy there, to."  
"Oh?"  
"Yep, it's Ikana Canyon." Jace added. He sat down to stare at the sky. Iris sat down, to, after looking out at the open field one more time.

There were a few people coming up and down from the Clock Tower, enjoying the view.  
Jace stared up to gaze at the bright, large full moon. "... Quite funny really, a full moon on the night of the Carnival."  
"What's so funny about it?" Iris asked.  
Jace turned to her. "It relates to an old legend. You see, fifty years ago near the time of the Carnival, the moon almost fell."  
"...Come again?" Iris wasn't quite sure if she heard right.  
"They say a little Imp wearing an evil mask, had begun bringing the moon down to Termina. This Imp caused trouble for everyone, and pain. We thought it was the end of Termina when the moon almost hit the Clock Tower and the town. But deeper legend has it that a brave Hero from another land came and fought the evil that was within the mask that was actually possessing the Imp with hatred, and managed to save us all in just three days... They say that due to the masks evil, the moon had taken on a face that was stuck with an evil and frightening glare. It struck fear into those who'd seen it on the first day it begun falling. Others will tell you that the moon looked sad because it was being pulled down. Just before impact, The Four Guardian Giants of Termina came when the great hero called them through song. From the North, East, South, and West, they came. They held up the moon, and lifted it back into the sky. At least that's what we all know. They say the hero was merely a child, who was allied with three other people. A Goron, a Zora, and a young Deku Scrub. Some say, however, that these were him in different form. No one truly knows. The little hero was garbed in a green tunic. After Termina was saved, the Hero disappeared, and no one had seen him since."

"Wow..." Iris muttered...  
"Around the time when the moon was being pulled from the sky, beautiful stones began falling from the moon rarely. They called them Moon's Tears. You don't see many often these days. Once you find one, it's probably the only one you'll find in you're life. They say the moon cried, because of the events that transpired fifty years ago. It had felt guilty... I don't really believe the Moon can cry, but it's still an interesting story." Jace laughed. "The Moon's Tear's are said to shine brighter than any other stone in the land, and that finding one can bring good luck. But giving one, can bring luck to both the giver _and_ the taker."  
"You don't say? And why're you telling me this...?" Iris chuckled. "I mean, it's interesting, and they sound really beautiful. But if they're so rare, why even tell me?"

Jace smirked "Oh, I don't know."

Silence fell, as Iris stared into the bright night sky. Jace sighed, as he glanced at her. He began to hesitate when he reached for his rucksack. He'd been so confident about it before, but now, he felt nervous. He looked over at the rucksack as he undid the button and reached inside, _praying_ it was still in one piece after that last bit of adventure in the underground Dragalfos Stronghold. He was relieved when he grabbed the wrapped up gem stone and it felt like it was still together. Iris seemed pleased with how her day had been ended. The wind blew by, that and the festive music down in the town was all the noise she heard. She rather enjoyed Termina's music.

"... Uh... Eh-hem." Jace cleared his throat.  
Iris blinked, and didn't think much of it. Movement out of the corner of her eyes made her realize he was doing that to catch her attention. Her bright flared orbs looked over him. "Huh?"  
"..." He stalled.  
"Is something wrong?" Iris asked.  
He found himself looking her over, before taking a deep breath as an expression that said '_Here goes nothing_' took hold of his face. But when her eyes looked deeply into his, he'd lost the words to say. Tonight, she just looked so... Beautiful, especially under the moonlight. Her eyes had a very unusual calm burning glow, it was like watching a fire in slow motion. She'd never admit it, but she felt strangely calm with him tonight, and safe at his side. Her spirit itself was so calm, so this very calmness was easily projected through her eyes. He stared for a moment, before looking away, trying to gather his lost words again. He felt quite strange inside, his heart beating harder and his stomach feeling fluttery, his face burned as a sudden blush grew on his cheeks. He wasn't used to this feeling, because no one's ever made him feel that way before... She just blinked and stared patiently. She was very different now, if you compared her patience with Jace to her patience she had for him when they'd first met. She herself was confused by why, but she figured it was because she's gotten to know him better now.  
He smiled, before finally saying "Y'know, I've had a much better time today than I thought I would."  
Iris gazed, before smiling softly "Heh, me too. The best day I've had in Termina."  
"Really now?" Jace asked with cocky tone to hide his unusual and sudden shyness.  
Iris chuckled, as she leaned back on her hands "Yes."  
"Do you think it could get even better?" The blond boy suddenly asked.  
Iris found herself sending him a gaze, looking as if she was wondering why he'd ask. "Probably not."

Jace sighed softly, before pulling something out of his rucksack, of which Iris only gazed at. She didn't look excited or amazed. "Here, take this." He gestured.  
The Deku girl reached for it, and picked it up. what ever it was was wrapped in a cloth, and was smooth and slightly heavy.  
"Unwrap it." He said, surprised she didn't already do it.  
She shrugged, before looking down at it and picking up a folded part, and began to move it away. Her heart-stopped, when she'd caught sight of the glimmering blue. 'Surly not...' She thought. Now slowly, she unwrapped the rest of it. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. As a matter of fact, now that her eyes got to scan it thoroughly, it was that one sapphire she saw earlier that day in the market place. Shaped like a tear.

Jace watched her, as she only stared blankly at it. He wasn't sure how she'd react. But so suddenly, it felt quicker than a heartbeat, that Iris threw herself to him to hug him tightly.  
'I was not expecting that...' His thoughts rang. "Um. Like it?"  
"I love it!" She excitedly responded. "How did you get ahold of this beautiful sapphire!?"  
Jace laughed "Remember that _bum_ who bought it from the market place?"  
Iris scanned her memory, before realizing that when she implied that some bum had got it before her earlier that day at the market place, that _bum_ was Jace this whole time. She tightened the hug. "Thank you..."  
"Huh?" He couldn't hear her.  
The dumbfounded Deku girl pulled away "Thank you, Jace!" She held it up, to gaze at it's brightness through the moons light. It was so bright.  
"That, Iris, is no mere sapphire." He paused "It's a Moon's Tear."  
She froze, then suddenly gazed back at him slowly. "It... It is...?" Jace nodded. "It's so beautiful... But why would you give me this, you could make a fortune off of this!"

"Because, you're more important than money, Iris." Jace had trouble getting that mushy bit of compliment out. "To me you are anyway. You probably already know that, though. I've had the Moon's Tear since I first met you, but when I met you, I knew it was better off in your hands than my greedy hands."  
Iris' heart went straight from stop to skipping a beat. But that last part made her feel kinda' bad "But, believe me, I'm much worse with this kind of thing. I don't even deserve this... I'm more greedy than you'll ever be. If you knew me by my reputation in Hyrule, you wouldn't think that..."  
"You really think I care about a reputation? I can already see, Iris, that you're misunderstood. You're actually very kind, even more so than you let off." Jace took a deep breath. "And those in Hyrule who don't like you, are crazy."  
Iris' face flushed "That's kind of you, but you didn't know me growing up. I stole from them countless times, I don't blame them for not liking me. but you, I haven't stolen from you. Never, have I stolen anything of yours..."  
"Yes, you did." Jace replied.  
"What're you talking about?" She cut her eyes, believing he was starting to make things up.  
Jace looked away and out toward the open field and after taking a breath, answered with the most sincerity he could muster. "You stole my heart."

Her whole face suddenly just went red. And she grew completely speechless. Another one of those things he'd said that she pretty much just walked herself into. She drew a few silent deep breathes, for what he just said took her breath away completely... She was wondering how you could feel breathless and still be alive.  
"You're a skilled thief, I never expected it." Jace chuckled. He looked Iris in the eyes "There's nothing for me to hide, not after that little bit of info the Keaton let you hear of my thoughts back when we were captured." Jace's voice spoke with a chuckle. "It's all true, I fell for ya'. And you took it quite well when you heard my thoughts earlier today, so I guess it wont hurt for me to say it now. You mean the world to me, Iris. Which is why I want you to be happy, I'd do anything for you. And even if taking you home would make you happy, I'll do it."

As his eyes looked over hers, she found herself looking at him straight back. Her hands fidgeted with each other. He looked as if he was waiting for a reply, but nothing came, she didn't know _how_ to reply to that! Jace looked away with a chuckle. "I'm very glad today went well for you. We're getting back on the search tomorrow, so I can get you home. I bet you're excited to get back to your forest? I would be if it meant going home finally."

Iris hadn't even heard him. She was too busy wondering why she felt the way she did: Awkward, shaky, fluttery, nervous, and speechless. She stared at the Moon's Tear in adoration. The confused girl gathered herself again, however, and managed to speak a quiet "Thank you..."

Jace nodded "You're very welcome."  
"M-Maybe you should hold onto it for me. I'd just break it, and I have no where to keep it." Iris handed the Moon's Tear to Jace. He nodded, and put it back.

Iris looked to Jace, and changed the subject, hopefully to help cure her of her odd nervousness. "But at the Inn. Did their water pressure seem low?"  
"Yeah... It's because we busted that pipe underground." Jace replied.  
Iris looked forward again "...Oohhh... Shouldn't we tell someone...?"  
"I'll worry about it tomorrow." Jace laughed.  
"Okay." Iris laughed with him. It seemed no matter how much she tried, though. She couldn't shake that odd feeling she felt. If she changed the subject, or thought of something else, somehow, her mind would always shift right back to Jace. Suddenly, and only recently, she'd started feeling awkward and sorta scatterbrained around him. Her heart fluttered at the thought of him. She was strangely worried about saying something stupid, when before, She could've cared less. And her heart would constantly feel as if it would skip a beat at even the slightest thing he'd say, and him looking at her alone made her feel a little weak in the knees. She thought maybe she was over reacting, but it still confused her. 'Think. What could cause this...? Why would I feel this way...? I've never felt like this before, I'd never felt this way about him when I met the guy. I couldn't stand him... But I-...' She stopped thinking, before suddenly matching it all up. 'Holy Hyrule.' She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, before finally realizing. '...I am in _love_ with him...'

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Curse-of a Bad Day

-  
Chapter 11

**DAWN OF THE FOURTH DAY**

Curse-Of A Bad Day...

Iris sat outside a building the next morning, which was apparently the Mayor's House according to the Terminan writing on the sign above her. Jace however, was gone and had been inside explaining the shortage of water pressure.

Skits was glaring at Iris with his golden orbs. He looked disappointed in her from the news she'd shared with him.  
"Don't look at me that way, I'm under enough stress as it is..." She grumbled.  
Skits growled and pouted, before looking to Iris and cawing.  
"Hey! It's not my fault, blame him!" Iris spat. "You wait till it happens to you, and see how hard it is to deal with. You'll see some cute little Crow, and boom, you'll probably ditch me. At least I'm not some love-sick idiot like that Gewl chick back at the forest. She thinks that all because she likes him, that he belongs to her." Iris paused. "At least we won't have to deal with her anymore, because it seems our next stop is Ikani-Or Ikana Canyon. I swear the next time she gets up in my face, I'll knock her lights out."

The door bell behind rang as Jace stepped out. "I'm so sorry sir, thank you for understanding." He closed the door and turned back to Iris. "Change of plans."  
She twitched a leaf, and looked at him from the corner of her eyes.  
"We're getting a sword first."  
Iris' whole form stiffened. Before grumbling. She then said "Why...? What happened to your oh-so trust-worthy knives?"  
"If we're facing Dragalfos like those in the Underground Stronghold, knives won't cut it. I know I said we would be fine, but I'm starting to become iffy about that." He seemed like he wasn't telling her the whole thing.  
"...What else?" She already could see it.  
Jace sighed "Annddd... We're going up to Snowhead before Ikana."  
"**What!?**" Iris snapped. Jace about fell backward, when she shot up to her feet and in his face. "Well that'll be fun!" She spoke sarcastically. He was lucky she _had_ grown some feelings for him, or she would've literally punched him right there and then, she really didn't want to go back to the freezing heck-hole she'd known as the start of her crazy adventure. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "And why, do you want to go up _there_ to get a sword?"  
"Darmorn, a friend of mine, has knives that are perfect for swords for Deku Scrubs, and scabbards to carry them." Jace chuckled.  
"The scabbard thing is understandable, but you've got those swords back at your place anyway!" Iris responded coldly.  
Jace added "Do know that a Dragalfos' skin is extremely hard, and those blades back home are for training, and nothing more. Those wouldn't be worth using, and they certainly couldn't protect us from a Dragalfos."  
"Why not buy one here?" Iris asked "There's markets everywhere!"  
Jace found himself looking down at his feet. "I'm broke. SO I'd rather get a free one from a friend."

She had to admit, that made sense. But she was still mad about having to deal with Snowhead again.  
"It'll be fine. You were there before, right? So I'm sure getting around up there'll be easier since you know the place." Jace spoke with confidence. Skits and Iris both sent heavy glares, but remained silent.  
Jace threw his rucksack around his shoulder "Anyway, about the underground pipe. They said it's fine. It wasn't an essential pipe, It was mainly the saved water from the laundry pool drainage."  
Iris sighed, after Jace had changed the subject. "Let's just go ya' idiot."  
"The pipes they- Eh..." Iris walked by and ignored him. He scratched his head, before following close behind "Okay. If you want to go so soon."

The day progressed, as eventually, they were on their way up the Mountain trail. Iris hadn't even dared to speak, seeing as she was angry and emotionally flustered at once. She hated it.  
The blonde Deku boy hadn't minded the silence. And like always, he lead the way. The whole way felt like a repeat of the day she'd met Jace. Except now she was walking up the trail and had mixed feelings rather than just flat out not liking him...  
Occasionally, they would run into those large bug creatures that hide in the snow called Blue Tektites. They didn't seem to think much of the Deku Scrubs surprisingly, and ignored them.

Iris looked up, they eventually reached high rocky steps. It was merely a few steps to a Goron or Zora. But literally having to climb it grew irritating. And the fact that they were cold and covered in ice only made that harder. Jace was using his knife to jab it in the rocks, and pull himself up. Or in Iris' eye's: Cheating.  
"Need a hand?" He asked.  
Iris grumbled as she awkwardly climbed up on the second to the last step. "Not from the likes of you."  
"Suit yourself." Jace teased.

Jace had already reached the top, as he waited patiently for her to climb the last rocky step. Even though she'd said_no_ earlier, he eventually just reached down and helped her up anyway, much to her disliking due to contact with him. She gave him a cold glance. Actually, she was thankful, but felt awkward about accepting his help. Iris and Jace, with Skits tightly puffed up in Iris' arms, they eventually reached a clearing with a few houses near a waterfall and large pools of water- Of which were still frozen with Ice due to the recent off weather from the events of the old Dragalfos fortress.  
Iris really, _really_ wanted to make a stop at the cottage with an obvious fire going -Because of the heavy smoke from the chimney- But Jace pretty much just moved ahead, as if the cold weather wasn't even present, while Iris was shivering to the point of hearing her leaves shake.

She followed him up a familiar trail to reach a wide lake that had small islands in it. They were all connected by bridges. Iris crossed them, constantly looking down at the water below her feet. When they finally reached the end to face the Goron Village, Iris raced ahead and straight into the open gates that lead into one of the many open shelters -This one being Darmorns. She looked around, noticing no one was on the bottom floor. She walked up to the leaders den on the second floor.  
"Darmorn?" She called. She looked around, but no one was here. She looked back, and Jace wasn't even with her anymore. At an instant, she began to panic.  
"Anyone!?" Iris seemed to tighten her hold on Skits, who managed to jump out of her arms before she could squeeze him. Skits rolled his eyes at her sudden panicking. Knowing she was still a target of the Dragalfos made her wonder if they weren't somehow behind this.

Iris came running out of the doorway and back out into the cold. "Hello!? Is anyone here anymo-_Oof!_" Iris ran into something, and nearly felt liked running head first into a rock wall. She laid on the ground holding her snout "Ohh..." She gazed up, to see what _looked_ like a rock wall- Before it turned to her anyway, then she realized it was a Goron.

"Hi, little sister." The Goron smiled, recognizing the little Deku girl. Iris rubbed her forehead then.  
"H-hey!" Iris spoke frantically "Have you seen another Deku Scrub!? He's got like, golden blonde leaves, and wears a vest and- _Or_ the Goron leader!?"  
She didn't even wait for the Goron to reply, before taking off through the village. She made a slippery turn on the icy snow to make it to the other side of the village. She was a little relieved to see the Goron leader and several other Gorons crowded around what looked like a hot spring all chattering and talking. Iris seemed confused at what all the commotion was about. She shakily and coldly made her way toward the crowd, and pushed through the huge rock-people.

"Hey Iris!" Jace waved, sitting in the warm water next to a few Gorons.  
"What're you doing!?" She responded.  
Jace laughed "Staying warm! This is my favorite place here!"  
"We didn't come here to get in a hot spring, we came for weapons!" Iris spat.  
"Calm down, I know that. But I haven't seen these guys in forever! I sort of wanted to catch up a little while I was here." Jace replied.  
Iris seemed quite irritated, she cut her eyes "Get out, get those swords, and let's leave... And for Nayru's sake, put some clothes on!"  
"I _am_ still wearing clothes..." Jace chuckled. "I'm wearing pants."  
"...Okay, well..." Iris spoke under her breath as she shivered. "Whatever. I'm going back into the- What ever the heck they call Goron houses..." Iris walked away grumbling. "I can't stand him, he drives me insane, what do I see in him? I think I'm turning into a Mad Scrub because of him-" She continued to mumble her unnoticeable complaining while she walked. She stopped, before she froze. "..." She glared back, before turning herself around "No. NO no no. I didn't come up here to wait for his sorry tail." She grudgingly walked back.

She pushed through the Gorons again, as she stood to cross her arms. "Okay." She began. Jace looked up and blinked. "Times burning. You know, Great Fairies?"  
"Time... Time Oh-OH! You're right, I forgot about the Great Fairies!" Jace suddenly responded as he jumped to his feet.  
Iris put her palm to her face "It's just as easy for you to forget as it is for you to get Headaches..." That comment earned her a glare- And a few stares from Gorons.  
"Heh, perhaps." Jace shrugged it off, as he threw his vest on. He looked to the Goron leader. "Sorry bro, I can't stay and talk."  
"It's all fine by us. You come and see us anytime you want to little brother." The Goron leader smiled. He lifted Jace up onto his shoulder. "Now, for those weapons."  
Iris had a look on her face that said "Finally!" as she followed Darmorn through the village.  
"So how do you seem to know everyone we go by, Jace?" Iris asked with an eyebrow raised.  
Jace laughed "I've said before, I've been everywhere in Termina, up high, down low. The Mountains, the Canyon."  
"Jace is a brother among us Gorons." Darmorn added. "We first met when he was on a little Journey through the mountains. Poor guy was freezing and in the middle of nowhere. But it never stopped him from searching." Darmorn paused.  
Iris crossed her arms "Searching for wha-?"  
"I believe I was only eleven then." Jace threw in.  
The huge Rock creature laughed "He promised to help us look for the hot water if we helped him along the way."  
"Gee, thanks for answering my question... So a Deku-Goron Brother? That would've never happened where I live... Dekus are hated..." Iris looked off in disbelief.  
"I've been dying to ask you this; Why would you go back to Hyrule, if they're so cruel to Deku Scrubs there?" Jace seemed confused, and quite surprised anyone would want to go back to such a place since she complains about it so much.  
Iris froze at his question. Now that she thought of it, she really didn't know why. "I was born there, and I _DO_ have friends there to return to." She lied.

Jace shrugged "If you say so." He turned forward again. "It's cool that you already met Iris, Darmorn."  
"Yes, she stayed with us for a while after the poor thing was stranded. Went through all the trouble going back to the Dragalfos fortress and trying to rescue her friends and get them home, just to be left here." Darmorn responded.  
"You know, some things happen for a reason." Jace winked.  
"I see no reason that I had to stay here..." Iris huffed. "I really just want to go home and rest."  
Skits, as usual, remained silent and followed behind them.  
Darmorn gave his heavy chuckle "Well, If you've got Jace leading the way, you'll be home in no time."  
Jace gave a light hearted frown at hearing that, but he knew he had too.

"You know, this kid's been through quite a lot of trouble himself. So don't feel bad Iris." Darmorn added.  
Iris had already noticed that much.  
"Nothing important, though. At least nothing anyone needs to be worried about." Jace threw in a small chuckle, of which seemed weak. When they were inside of the Gorons shelter, Jace made a long leap off the Gorons shoulder and onto the ground right on his feet.

"Come on." The Goron gestured Them both to follow him to the leader's den. This seemed all too familiar to Iris, walking up that path way.

Iris glanced around at the room, as Darmorn and Jace walked to another part of the room. Iris hadn't felt like walking all the way up here. After nearly falling asleep laying on the rug going through the room, Iris realized that quite a bit of time had passed by the time Jace finished.

"Okay, ready to go, Iris?" Jace asked with a confidant tone.  
Iris groaned as she sat up. "It's about time, what'd ya' do, _make_ the swor-..." Iris stared at Jace, noticing not only had he gotten a sword and scabbard, but they were quite fancy and nice-looking. Almost like new, he looked quite handsome wearing his new gear. "Whoa."  
"Here." Jace threw her a tightly-closed scabbard with a sword. Or actually, a huge Goron knife.  
Iris stared wide eyed "What am I doing with this!?"  
"It's yours." Jace laughed. "Just don't swing it so hard that you hit someone." He added, referring to when they trained two days ago.  
"Uh-no. We went down this already, I suck at using swords." Iris responded.  
Jace laughed "That's not what I remember. You were actually pretty good, you just needed to work on blocking."  
Darmorn stepped out. "So what do you think?" He looked to Iris.  
"I'm not sure if I can accept this." Iris replied.  
"You do know we can't always stick together around the Dragalfos, right? If there is a time we need to split up, you'll need a way to protect yourself, and Deku Nuts and Bubbles aren't going to cut it." Jace glanced down at his vest, before straightening it. "I stopped using Deku Nuts a long time ago. Unless I have no other thing to turn to."

Iris glanced at the sword, before throwing it around her as Jace did. "Um."  
"Looks nice~!" Jace commented. "Let's go! We need to get to Ikana Canyon."  
"Now your ready?" Iris mumbled.  
Darmorn laughed, as he gave Jace a pat on the back, nearly knocking the light boy off his feet. Iris had already gotten to know Darmorn for giving pats on the back- Hard ones. "Please come see us again if you can brother.  
"Heheh, don't worry, I will." Jace laughed, as he got balanced on his feet again.

Darmorn lead them down the pathway to the exit that lead outside. Once outside, all the Gorons came to wish Iris and Jace a farewell. Skits stayed out of everyones way. Darmorn reached to shake Jaces hand.

"Goodluck, and give those monsters trouble." Darmorn encouraged.  
Jace gave a smug raised eyebrow "You know me. I am trouble. Where I go, chaos'll follow."  
"That's an understatement." Iris joked.  
As Jace reached out to shake Darmorn's hand, he winced slightly, as his leaves fell over his face. "Ughh-!"  
"Little brother-?" A Goron asked in concern.  
"Nah, I'm fine." He informed "Nothing big." His head had a sharp pain run through it briefly, but he managed to react as if it was a common headache.

Darmorn looked concerned, before slapping a forced but small smile onto his face. "You two be careful."  
Jace moved one side of his leaves out of his face. "Will do. Thank you."

Jace motioned Iris to walked ahead. She did so, and lead.

They followed the way down until they reached the waterfall clearing with the few houses and cottages. Iris found herself shivering by then, as she had let Jace lead. Jace helped her down the steps of the rocks that they'd climbed earlier that day.  
"Do you need my vest...? I can seriously hear your leaves shaking." Jace glanced back.  
"N-n-no... Just worry about yourself. I'm good." Iris replied. They reached an icy part of the path soon.  
Skits seemed worried, as he looked ahead. He cawed, but Iris hadn't really payed much mind to it. He cawed again, this time, a little louder.  
"What?" Iris asked. He cawed warningly, and he seemed to become more frantic the further they went.

_Crack..._  
Iris and Jace both froze, and they looked at one another.  
The startled Deku girl soon asked "What was-?"  
_**Snap, c-c-r-r-a-a-c-c-k-Crash!**_ The ice below their feet finally gave way to reveal a large gap in the ground hidden by the thick Ice.  
They both shouted, as they fell in, and rolled till they reached the bottom.

"Ug-h..." Jace groggily stood, as he rubbed his elbow where it'd scraped the rocky walls he'd rolled down. "That could've felt better..."  
"Ah-!" The sharp cry shot through Jaces head, as he turned. Iris was sitting down holding her leg painfully, as her head was bowed to look down.  
Jace stood. "Iris...?" He walked toward her, and bent down. "Are you okay."  
"No!" She shouted, her voice was shaky and broken. She moved her hand, to reveal what looked to be a deep cut.  
"Oh my gods!" Jace jumped. He instantly put his rucksack in front of him, and began to dig through it.

Iris whimpered, as she put her hand over it again. Skits seemed freaked out, as he'd tried to warn them both of the thin ice before.  
"Do you know how it happened?" Jace asked.  
"I-I think it was an ice shard..." Iris responded. She sounded like she was going to cry, but didn't actually let herself.  
Jace pulled out a roll of bandages.  
"Dang. Do you have your whole house in there?" Iris managed to joke.  
"Huh?" Jace gave a confused chuckle.  
Iris tried ignoring the sharp pain "It seems you've got something for everything."  
"I just like to be prepared." He responded. That earned him a weak chuckle from Iris.  
Skits glanced up at Iris.  
"I'm sorry, but this may hurt a little." Jace warned.

'Aw great.' Iris thought. "Okay, just try to be gent-OWww!"  
Jace winced "Sorry."  
"Never mind, just don't touch it!" Iris snapped.  
"I told you it might hurt." Jace was using a clean cloth to clean it with some kind of green medicine that was in a jar in his bag.  
Iris looked off "I was better off on my-OW!... Own..."  
"It's actually not as deep as it may feel or look at first. It's in a sensitive place, though. It was bleeding bad, and it made it look deep. Heck, it'll be good before tomorrow. Maybe not healed, but it'll at least be cleaned. The cleaner it is, the quicker it'll heal."  
"Sure hurts." Iris complained. She winced again when he started to wrap and tighten the bandage around her leg. "And what about you...? You've got some scuffs and cuts on you, and you're not making a big deal about it..."  
Jace used his knife to cut the leftover bandages off. He then tied the bandage on her leg. "I've had plenty in my life, I'm used to it." Jace replied. "Only pain I truly can't stand are deep gashes. You know, the ones where-"  
"I got the picture... Don't explain." Iris gave a silent "Eeuww..."  
Jace laughed out loud. "I can tell you never get hurt that badly." Jace put his stuff away.  
"I'm usually long gone before I can get hurt, that's the only reason I ever survive anything mainly because I'm quick enough to get away." Iris glanced up to look toward the surface.

"This is yet another bump on our path, falling into this pit getting in our way of reaching Ikana Canyon." Jace scratched his head.  
The girl nodded, now getting the point "You said it yourself back there: Where _you_ go, chaos'll follow. So I blame you." Jace laughed at her reply.  
Jace sighed, after his attention was brought to Skits -Who was giving a predicted glare. Jace looked back at Iris. "Well, whenever you're ready, we'll get going again. I know your leg must be hurting badly, so I'm not sure if you feel like walking right now."  
"Shoot! What do you think I am, a little kid? I can walk. Plus, I'd rather walk on a hurt leg than waste my time in this pit freezing my leaves off." Iris stood up, and winced. She turned around to gaze up... Suddenly, that brief spark of confidence had vanished when she'd realized she'd have to climb up.

Skits seemed to stare at her, as if asking "...Well?"  
"Uh." She began. She hated asking Jace this. The independent side of herself was objecting against it. "Could you help me...?"  
"Do you need to ask?" He'd already known she'd most likely ask that.  
It actually wasn't a very steep climb, but Iris not being used to large cuts such as the one that was inflicted, made her feel uncertain about trying to get back up on her own. And it was expected that Jace had no problem with helping.  
Jace threw Iris' arm over his shoulder, before leading her back up to the surface.  
In Iris' mind, she was rolling her eyes at herself. 'This just shows how weak I am...'  
When Iris' feet touched the powdery cold snow, Jace gently moved away. "How about we watch Skits more closely? It seems he knows a lot more about our surroundings than we realize."  
"Way to go Captain obvious, I could've told you that." Iris replied with a raised eyebrow.  
Jace scratched the back of his head. Skits seemed to look at him like he was an idiot. Jace just gave him a returned glance.

"Well. Let's go I guess..." Iris spoke up, as she began forward again. Jace lead the way, when not counting Skits flying ahead of him. But Iris noticed that after a while, Jace had grown strangely silent. She knew him to at least ask how she was doing from time-to-time, or start talking when things got boring or quiet. She hadn't known that this whole time, from the time they'd left the Gorons to now, he'd had a headache that was growing strongly painful. He was awfully good at hiding it. But as of now as they entered Termina field again, it was so bad that he couldn't talk. He'd finally shielded his eyes from the bright sun in hopes of it helping him feel better. Deep inside, he held a deep sense of fear at his unbearable pain. Never had his _common_ headaches lasted this long.  
'Is it time...?' He asked himself, he wanted to just stop and lay down and close his eyes, but he didn't want to worry Iris. Though, she'd already noticed, and was already concerned.

Iris already felt better, and hardly even noticed the cut on her leg now. In hopes of getting Jace to talk, she asked "Dang, what was in that medicine you put on my cut? I can't even feel the cut anymore."  
Jace didn't answer right away, but swallowed the pain in his voice to reply with a half-normal tone. "It was an old medicine made from special swamp herbs. My dad taught me how to make it. The plants are hard to come by."  
"..." She realized by his tone, he'd had a hard time talking. "... You sound terrible."  
'She knows something's up.' "I have a headache."  
Iris didn't look surprised. "I sill think you need to get that checked..."

Time passed, as all three of them continued up the trail toward Ikana Canyon. The sky had grown dark and cloudy by now. However, Iris noticed a small black thing blazing toward them from the swamp. She looked around, seeing Skits was still with her.  
"Jace, look." Iris said pointing.  
Jace turned around and came to a stop to face the female black bird holding a rolled up piece of paper in her talons.  
"Kura?" Jace asked.  
Iris looked confused "Who?"  
"The hag's bird. What is it Kura?" Jace held out his hand, seeming eager to open the letter. As his glowing orbs scanned down the letter, his eyes seemed to grow wider with each sentence he read, before jumping into an excited run straight to the Swamp. Iris hurried to keep up, thankful her leg wasn't hurting anymore.  
"Uh- Jace! Where are you going!?" Iris asked as her quick feet could only slowly bring her closer to the rushing Blond Boy.  
He looked back, looking as if he'd found a pot of gold "Swamp! No time to explain, c'mon!" He gave a chuckle, one would've thought he'd jump for joy by how thrilled he'd sounded.  
Skits flew up behind Iris. Iris spoke "But Jace- The swamp is closed off with- huff- dead trees!"  
"No, the tour guide cleared them out yesterday, it says so in this letter!" He waved the letter in the air, still far in front of Iris.  
Iris groaned as she just barely managed to keep up.

It certainly didn't take long for them to reach the Swamp entrance with the speed they were going. Jace didn't even take the time to grab a lily pad when he reached the tour guide's building, but just hopped from pad to pad. Iris carefully did the same. The blond boy was breathing heavily by the time he'd reached the dock that lead to the hag's potion shop trail. Iris gave a loud "Oof!" When she tried jumping onto the dock, only tripping and landing heavily on her hands. She stumbled to her feet again, and continued after him. "**Would ya' wait for me, dang it!?**"

Jace looked up to the ladder that lead into the jug-shaped house, before climbing it, and nearly busting the door open just to enter. He hurried to the counter "Hey! I got your letter!" A tone that would've said he was smiling filled his loud voice, as he looked over the counter as far as he could. His face lit up when he saw one of the hag sisters, Kotake, approaching him with a smile, holding a glass jar. "Sure didn't take you long!"

Iris huffed heavily and was wheezing when she weakly slipped inside, and nearly fell to the floor. "Gosh Jace, a warning would be appreciated..."  
Jace laughed "Sorry." He gave an excited gaze back to the jar that was handed to him, then looked up at Kotake "Will it work...?"  
"It should. But I can't make no promises." The hag spoke. "Just one sip is all you need. This is the closest recipe I could find, and according to what I read, it should only take a few minutes to kick in. Be warned, if it does work, a slight burning could be present. It'll go away after about an hour."

Jace looked down at it.  
"What's this about?" Iris huffed.  
The Deku boy hadn't replied, for he was focused on the jar, before bracing himself and carefully raising the jar's mouth to his snout. Iris looked grossed out at him for taking a drink of that potion, that, to be honest, didn't look like it tasted very well just by the texture and thickness it had. She hadn't needed to be told this, as she could tell by the look on his face that it _wasn't_ very good at all.

It was soon that a silence slipped into the room. The hag and Kura seemed to stare at Jace and at the jar from time-to-time, as if waiting for something. Iris felt a little freaked for mainly not even knowing what was going on. Skits raised an eyebrow, and looked to Iris.

"It should be in effect now." Kotake suddenly spoke.  
Jace looked up at her "I don't feel any kind of burning."  
"Maybe it just doesn't have that effect on you." She added "Here." She handed him a small hand mirror off her counter.

Jace seemed to hesitate to take the mirror from her hands. Iris slowly began walking up, as Jace reached for the leaf that hung over his eye, and lifted it to look at himself in the mirror. He stared for a good long time, before his Deku smile that he'd had since he got the letter, began to fade into an expression that had _let down_ written all over it. When Iris reached him, he'd already let the leaf back down as he stared off at the counter, seeming almost broken. He had no expression on his face. He silently walked up to the counter and laid the jar and the mirror up there, before giving the hag a saddened look.  
"Well?" She asked.  
He sighed, and shook his head, _no_, slowly, as his hands dropped to his sides. The hag looked at him apologetically. "That's the best I could do, Jace..."

He reached into his rucksack, and pulled out some rupees. "For your trouble, thank you so much for trying."  
"You keep the rupees. You might need them later." The hag nodded.  
Jace blinked, before he forced a thankful look and put them back in his rucksack. He turned looking defeated, to face Iris.

"...Jace?" She asked. Her voice seemed to sound so much sweeter and... Softer, than usual. It seemed to calm Jace a bit, but it still wasn't enough to wipe the pitiful look off his face.  
He walked passed her "Let's go Iris..."  
Without another word, he stepped onto the porch, to feel a trickle of rain drop onto his face. He glanced up. Those clouds were finally starting to rain. 'Some timing...' He thought. He watched his step, as he made his way down.

Iris followed soon after as Jace lead them slowly back to the dock.

...**CRASH!** Came the thunder from the darkened gray sky.

Iris laughed, as she ran ahead of Jace through the storm. "Whoo! C'mon Jace! You're getting soaked!"  
It was pouring by the time they reached Termina field. Iris looked ahead and spotted the huge log shaped like the top to an old-style wagon, before making a swift jump to it. She giggled, looking back at Jace. She reached out to him "Hurry!"  
He didn't look very happy at all. "I'm trying!" He spoke sternly. He muttered indistinctly as he'd just reached the underneath of the log, before a rock sticking from the ground caught his foot "_Whoa!_" He exclaimed. He tripped and rolled back-first and upside down to the log's wall. He groaned.  
"Heehee!" Iris laughed. She soon stifled another laugh at his goofy-looking position. He certainly wasn't smiling _or_laughing... He simply cut his eyes ahead of himself.  
The Deku girl ceased her laughing, before something on Jace caught her curious flaming-colored eyes. She stared at his face and blinked. Jace took notice to her stopped laughter.  
"...What...?" He asked.  
"..." She blinked again, Jace soon realized that all of the leaves that usually hung over his eyes were up- Or down- Since he was sitting upside-down.  
Iris smiled "Y'know? I've never fully seen your eyes... They're... Well... Pretty~!"  
Jace stifled a surprised chuckle. He figured the rain was making her so cheerful, it had that effect on some Deku Scrubs- He was one of the many who it didn't effect that way. Her cheerful smile disappeared, though, upon looking closer. As if she'd seen something unnatural- That was when a worried and straight expression took to Jace's face.

"Whoa!" She suddenly spoke "Cool scar!"  
"**There's nothing cool about it!**" Jace's voice snapped so suddenly, as if offended.  
Iris nearly fell back from the sudden anger in his voice. Silence fell. Jace's eyes were cut meanly at Iris, as his eyes examined her face, before they slowly began falling into the "What have I done?" look. She looked quite frightened actually at his tone, and even more so confused or hurt.

Jace sat back up, feeling stupid "I-Iris... I'm sorry, I-"  
"It was just a compliment!" Iris shouted at him- Hiding the hurt tone in her voice weakly.  
"I know... I'm sorry... I was just offended..." Jace turned away. "And... It's not a scar, it's a birthmark."  
Iris released a heavy breath "No need to get worked up over something so stupid, I mean, it's not like it's in an embarrassing place, or something!"  
Jace remained silent.  
"And what is wrong with you!? You've been acting weird all day- No, for the whole time I've known you! You have all these constant headaches which I STILL think you need to go see a doctor or something, and now you say a birthmark offended you!?" Iris finished.

Jace winced, and he thought _he_ sounded cold. He looked up to her, before sighing. Such a hurt look filled his gaze. "It's killing me."  
"It can't be that bad, I've had bruises more embarrassing than that. Try having a bruise right-!"  
"No, Iris... It's _really_ killing me..." Jace added. "I'm dying..."  
Iris froze. She stared at him, looking for every bit of sincerity on his face and listening for it in his tone. It was all over him. She still wondered if she was hearing right. "Huh...?"  
"You heard me. This birthmark is killing me." Jace looked down, feeling defeated. "Sit down..."  
Iris blinked and looked at Skits, who she honestly had no idea where he'd been until now. She sat down next to Jace and looked him over.  
He reached up, and pulled the leaf in front of his eye away. There sat the _X_ shaped birthmark, that wrapped around the top and side of his eye. It was hard not to notice. It looked more like a scar. How she'd never noticed it before escaped her.

Feeling almost too stupid to even talk, Iris hesitantly began "M... Mind explaining...?"  
Jace froze. "... Might as well, you know this much..."  
Skits puffed up next to Iris, as Jace began.

"You see. Years ago, back when Termina was protected by the Four Giants from the story I'd told you last night, lived my ancestors. They were a large band of thieves. Going everywhere and anywhere they could to get their dirty hands on something of value. They were more like wild Scrubs rather than being civilized like we are today. They one day set foot into the blood-stained kingdom of Ikana. Setting their hands on a treasure of the royal family, a spirit vanquished everyone in the family, except one man- Who had a curse set on him. The X shaped birthmark was the sign of his sin." ...

"'_Thy have taken, with greed in your soul and blood now on your hands, you are marked for death. Your daughters will perish, and your sons will be tortured through life till their ends._' this spirit told him. The thief begged, and begged, and begged for his family back and his life back, but the spirit only told him '_Your time is still running. I cannot turn back the clock. Only you. With greed set aside, find what you need, but least expect with your blinded eyes. There, you will get your life back, and reverse the curse that is laid on your bloodline._'. That thief spent his life looking, till the curse killed him. He however, lived to father a son, and carried the curse on through his son, and so on." Jace paused, before continuing. "The cure for the curse is randomized with each person. It seems it's set to suit each different persons needs... We yet know what exactly it means. Be it an object, a treasure, maybe a special herb... I've spent all of my life searching Termina up and down. Left, right, at the ocean, on the mountains... To carry on what my dad couldn't."

Iris felt speechless. She managed to ask. "What did the spirit mean by '_Your daughters will perish, and your sons will be tortured through life till their ends_?"  
"I'm what comes of the tortured son, tortured meaning I carry the burden of the curse. Your daughters will perish? Means that every girl born into my bloodline will die at birth. My dad told me he was supposed to have a sister, but she died the moment she was born."  
Iris gasped...  
"And the headaches?" He paused "Are caused by it. Wherever the birthmark lies, extreme pain will sometimes surge through it and the area. It mostly appears on the head or the arm. My dad told me it's the countdown to remind you that you've still got that birthmark. The more frequent, the closer you are to running out of time. The pains get more intense too. The sad thing is- You never know how quick or slowly you'll end up dying. While my dad lived to be pretty old, an older relative of mine from one of our passed family's only lived to be eight."

"That's awful..." Iris spoke quietly.  
Jace leaned on the log's wall.  
"Why did you never want me knowing? Or anyone else for that matter... Then so many people would've more than likely been happy to help you search."

"That's just it. This is my journey that I must make and my burden to carry, not anyone elses. But it would be nice, just once-" Jace replied. "To be able to stop searching. Maybe take the time to be loved for me, not because I'm supposedly charming or 'cute'. Heck, just once, I'd like to know what it's like to be loved back just to be loved back. And telling people I'm dying won't help that. I've never been able to stop long enough to accept help from others."

Iris' face flushed. She'd found out a while back that she'd fallen in love with Jace, not because of his cliche` line's or flirtatious charms that most girls seemed to idiotically like him for- But rather just because something about his personality and character made him stand out to her. And as unbelievable as it was to even her, she had thought about them being together at some points, or how it would play out. She had to wonder if Jace flirted with those girls in the past because he was lonely? If he's always alone, it must've been sad never having anyone to turn to… Iris knew the feeling well.

"And me, trying to make you like me was just selfish. You've got your own problems, Iris. I don't need to get in your way, you've got so much to live for, you've got a life. Me? I'm hanging by a thread as it is. I might as well not even continue on. If I don't find the cure, then just give up. It'd be one way to stop the curse is to just not continue the bloodline. My time is coming soon, I'm sure I probably don't even have a year left."

Iris popped him upside the head. "Don't say that!"  
Jace shouted "Ow!", then suddenly jumped.  
"SO you're just gonna' let yourself croak if you can't find it!? Think of how much of your family you'd let down, knowing they carried on generations _just_ so you could be alive today!" hearing him say that made Iris angry, and really hated the thought of it. As if she'd go home, then one day magically return to find Jace had just given up and died.  
"Don't be stupid!- And another thing! Why in the world are you wasting your time helping me, when you're the one dying!? You're life is at stake man!"

Jace laughed- Causing Iris to grow utterly confused. Not the reaction she expected from her angry scolding.  
"Because, I'll be honest: Half the time, when I'm with you, I forget about the birthmark. I feel There's something I need to live for. Not just me anymore, but for you. To get you back home is my main priority- And saving Termina. My life is _not_ as important as yours or everyone's in Termina. I'm just another person with another problem." Jace replied. He added "You make me feel like I can stop for once in my life. You give me that chance to take a break from my search so I can maybe help someone else get to where they're going. And I know you probably don't _love_me, but I can tell you at least care about me as an individual, maybe as a friend... And Iris, even that means the world to me."

She sighed, her face blushed slightly. Iris felt like she'd cry.  
Iris looked to him "So. You could die at any given moment, even now, and you still have plan's to help me?"  
"I'm already a dead man." He responded "So the only thing I'm worried about is getting you home."

'Enough with the mushy stuff...' She thought, only feeling worse now. Such news was hard to believe, and left her realizing that through this whole thing, he'd stood listening to her complain about how bad thing's are for her and how she thought she'd been put through heck. This topped it.

Silence fell as Jace stared out at the rain, feeling awkward for finally admitting this to her.  
"I'm so sorry..." Iris' voice spoke above the silence.  
Jace turned to her. "For what?"  
Iris rubbed her arm, "For everything. I made it sound so bad that I was stuck here in Termina, when you'd been stuck with that-" Iris pointed to his Birthmark, which was now covered again. "-Through this whole thing."  
"I'm sure there's people with worse problems." Jace responded.  
"..." Iris looked down at Skits- Who looked as if he'd felt pretty bad.  
Jace added "Don't you dare feel bad Iris. Thing's happen. Sometimes, they can't be helped."  
Iris looked up again "But it _can_ be helped, Jace. You said there's a cure-"  
"Of which I've looked for for most of my life." Jace added on. "Just don't worry about it, I should've never brought it up."  
The Deku girl suddenly glanced at him. "But... I'm glad you did."  
Jace's leaves twitched.  
"Now I know a little more about you. You said a while back, that to get along, we'll need to be truthful. I know it must've been hard for you." She paused, before a comforting deku smile captivated her face. "So thank you, Jace."  
Jace perked up a little, and replied. "No. Thank you. You didn't overreact like most people do."  
'I did here on the inside, I'm very worried... I don't want you to die on me...' "You're welcome."

Iris sighed. "I don't know how you're so carefree."  
Jace smiled and chuckled.

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Strength of the Heart

-  
Chapter 12

**NIGHT OF THE FOURTH DAY**

Strength of the Heart.

Iris' gaze was stuck toward the ground in front of her feet with each step she took. Again, that well-known awkward silence filled the air. It was getting dark as of now, as her, Skits, and Jace continued on their way to Ikana Canyon. Ever since learning the truth about Jace, Iris was extremely nervous about talking to him. She'd hoped she wouldn't say anything to offend him or hurt him. She was aware that she'd said some things in the past that seemed to bother him, she wouldn't blame him.  
'I feel stupid. Ugh... This guy, I don't deserve even half the respect he shows for me.'

Skits was a little on edge. He knows his Deku Sister well. On the outside, things don't seem to bother her. But on the inside, she's usually beating herself up over something at times like these. Skits seemed worried now of how things will turn out after they arrive in Ikana Canyon. Something in his gut just screamed _Oncoming disaster!_ He wished he could talk to somehow change their minds and have them look for the Swamp Great Fairy, but that won't happen anytime soon. Eventually, Iris _will_ say something about Jace's birthmark. She's always had trouble holding in something that bothers her to the point of silence. And seeing as Jace doesn't like talking about it, Skits feels all-the-more nervous about the future.

Somewhere Unknown...

"Master. Our underground stronghold, it's been flooded. I'm afraid the Deku Scrubs escaped..." An underling Lizalfos- Smarter than most- knelt down in front of a large bone-made chair. Sitting on this chair was a large Dragalfos. His face was lifted to the shadows as he picked some old meat out of his teeth with a broken bone.  
"You don't think I know that...?" Master growled under his breath.  
The Lizalfos gulped. "The boy's the problem it seems."  
"Not quite true..." The master added.  
The Lizalfos seemed confused "How so?"  
The large lead Dragalfos glared down, his acid green slit-pupiled orbs looking over the shaky Lizalfos. "The Girl's just as much of a problem. She may not look like much, but the girl's strong for a Deku. She wouldn't have been left here if she wasn't left for a purpose. She was sent to help the Great Fairies."  
"By who?" The Lizalfos asked, concerned.  
"Must I speak the three's wretched names...?" The Dragalfos growled.  
"N-No sir." The Lizalfos understood now.  
The Dragalfos leaned back and sighed "What's the status of the survivors of the flood?"  
"There weren't many. Most of them drowned sir."  
The leader sighed.

"How're we going to stop them?" The Lizalfos asked standing up.  
The Dragalfos cackled "I find it funny. My underlings are dying to trees? They're Deku Scrubs. Can't touch fire, can't go under water for long, they're fragile, they're small, they're light, they're plants. How hard can it be to kill them...? Well, I can answer this question: Pretty hard, if they know what they're doing. Most of the Deku Scrubs stay holed up in their cozy Deku Flowers out of danger's way. Jace has been everywhere in Termina, and Iris has been everywhere in Hyrule. They've both had their share of fights. Especially Jace. And together, it seems they only become stronger, not too mention that Keaton helping them. After Iris' last little act of killing the Underground commander, she's starting to come out of her shell."  
"..." The underling listened.  
"But, they do have weaknesses. I know them both, and If I could, I'd leave here and kill the little brats myself, but I can't... Not physically. It'd be much more fun to see them suffer in person, but I guess I'll need to get over that." The Dragalfos stood, before walking to the far side of the darkened room lit by a single glowing orb. "The thing I love about fighting someone in partnerships, is knowing that I can kill two birds with one stone."  
"H-how...?"  
"The heart! You strike one's heart, they both fall." He gripped the orb tightly. "This may drain my power, but it'll be worth it... I'm tired of playing games, these two good for nothing weeds need to be finished once and for all." The orb began glowing, as power surged through the Dragalfos' body. The orb began showing the two Deku Scrubs as they walked down the path. The orb's view soon shifted to areas in Ikana Canyon. "I feel a storm brewing. My wild pets at Ikana, I have a task for you..." He grinned, before looking back at his underling follower "If my underlings can't drown the little pests, I will..."

Ikana Canyon's path.

"You're awfully quiet..." Jace spoke.  
The Deku Girl looked up.  
"We're almost there. There's a river we'll need to cross, so be prepared for that." Jace looked ahead. "..." He looked back. She looked as if she wanted to speak.  
"..." She looked away briefly, but her gaze was torn from a rock wall and back to Jace. "Jace. I can't allow this."  
Jace stopped as they had approached the river side. "If it's about crossing the water, I understand. But you'll be okay, I'll make sure-"  
"No, I mean I can't allow you to just throw it all away."  
Jace blinked. "... Huh?"  
Skits lowered his body, and took on a look that said "Oh boy..."  
"I can't let you waste your time on me." Iris replied.  
Jace seemed confused. But he soon realized what she was talking about "...Iris, I told you before, I don't care what happens to me. I just want y-"  
"Would you care about yourself for once?" She cut him off "I'm not going to help, I'll only make things worse for you. You're too selfless! It kills me, you spend so much time worrying about me. _A thief like me is not worth you're time!_"  
Jace remained silent for a moment. "...But-"  
"I want you to leave me, okay? Go look for the cure for your curse. I'll be fine." Iris responded.  
"No, I'm not going anywhere. You need me. You know nothing of Termina, it's not safe...-"  
Iris grunted. "Gosh, Jace. I'll be fine."  
"You can't even use your sword right... You'll have trouble defending yourself from-" Jace suddenly added.  
Iris' form froze. "_What!?_ What happened to _'You're really good, Iris'_?!"  
"I might've fibbed a little..."  
"Why!?"  
"I was just trying to help you feel a little more confident about trying to work with the sword since you always complain about you not being able to use a weapon right. If I'd known you'd want to go off on your own, I'd have given you something else. I mean- You're good, but not _great_"  
Iris cut her eye's "So much for being truthful!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I just don't feel right leaving you on your own, knowing those guys are after y-"  
"**I don't need you to look after me, Jace! ENOUGH!**" She shouted over his voice. "No wonder you can't find the stupid cure! You don't even care, I'll bet you mostly slack off on your so-called journeys through Termina or worry about other peoples problems!"  
Skits lowered more. He was afraid of this. He wasn't sure how Jace would handle her jabbing at a sensitive spot...

Just then, Jace's form froze, before a hurt and angry look slowly grew over his whole body. "I've spent most of my dang life looking for that cure! You don't understand what it's like looking up and down for it constantly. I'm fed up with it, it's driving me crazy because my life depends on it! I should've never told you. I thought maybe you'd understand, but I guess I was wrong...!"  
"Well, maybe next time, you'll know to keep it to yourself!"  
Jace was shaking. He actually felt a burning sensation in his throat and his eyes becoming glassy. It felt as if Iris took his words of honesty and stabbed him with it. That had him so worked up, he'd never noticed that it started raining again. "Iris, wh-"  
"I'm better off without you, Jace! And you're better off without me! If the cure is so important, you'll be smart, and actually start looking!"  
"...**FINE! If you want me to go so badly, then I'll go, but don't you even think of coming to me if things start looking bad!**"  
"**FINE!**"  
With that, they both began to grudgingly go their own way. Skits seemed scared, he looked at Iris like she was crazy. Anger boiled within her, as she took a trail that lead up the side of the Canyon. It'd gone from trying to help Jace, to completely screwing things up.  
"I don't need him. I've been fine on my own for the past sixteen years of my life!" She lied to herself. She felt herself start crying, she saw how badly it hurt him... She only wanted him to leave and save himself. Had she known Jace had walked away crying too, then she'd have realized the grave mistake she made...  
Jace wiped his eyes and silently continued away from her. They both vaguely looked back, before looking ahead again. All Skits could do was watch and wonder who to follow.

After a good while, the rain was beating the earth as Jace walked in a fast pace. He seemed more heartbroken than angry. But a rage still fueled him as his fists were clinched. The fight left him shaky, having mixed feelings about the course he was taking now. He was walking through Ikana Canyon next to the raging river, looking for a way up the cliff side.  
"Who does she think she is?!" Jace complained angrily towards the absent Iris. "I've had it. I should've known she wouldn't understand, I should've never told her anything..."  
He reached in his bag to pull out his Hookshot. He aimed it at a tree up on the cliff side, when a little feathery black thing blazed by, and flew around Jace cawing loudly and franticly.  
"Skits? What now, little miss know-it-all run into a spider? She strictly told me that she can do this on her own." He ignored the bird, fighting the deep intense urge to run and check on her.  
The bird became angered at Jace for not seeming to care... Which wasn't true, and scratched Jace's hand with his talons to get his full attention.  
"Gah! What the heck!?" Jace complained, dropping the Hookshot. Skits was in his face cawing again, he looked terrified and sad. Just then, Jace knew it wasn't something small- something was horribly wrong. He stared at the bird, frozen, before taking a hesitant step back. Before he could even slip a word out to inform Skits, Jace took off back up the hill through the beating rain.

"**Ahhh!**" An all too familiar voice screamed from the top of the hill.  
The blond boy tripped and slipped on the muddy path, as he franticly ran up hill. He reached the top of the hill to see a group of wild, crazy, Goron-like creatures commonly known as Nejiron cornering her to the cliff side.  
"Iris!?" Jace grabbed a rock and threw it at one of the Nejiron. The wild Goron-like creatures looked to Jace, and began rolling at him at a high speed. Jace managed to dodge a few of them, with the exception of being pushed around, and nearly run over a few times. The sharp rocks on their backs left a few deep scratches along his hand. He pulled out his knife, and threw it at one, killing it. The rest became enraged at this, and began towards him again. Iris looked like she'd been hurt a few times already. She had a long cut along her arm and a few on her face. She'd ran and hid behind the fallen rock next to the canyon wall, terrified.

With his knife gone, he realized he had his sword, so he unsheathed it and Jace began throwing in heavy slashes and thrusts, slaying off the rock beasts one by one. He hadn't come out of this fight unscathed, that's for sure. The fact they had hard skin, made it hard to kill them. A larger one charged up, before rolling at him from afar, spikes shot out of it's back when it reached it's high speed. Jace shouted painfully, upon getting slashed in the side as a spike grabbed him while he moved. The beast rolled off the canyon wall and to it's sure death in the raging river below.  
He held his side, then looked at his hand. The rain washed away the sappy-blood on his hand when his orbs examined it "That was a deep one..."

"Get away from me!" Iris shouted. Jace's head shot up, a smaller Nejiron was pushing her out from behind the rock. She had no choice but to back up, as she tried using her foot to push it away- Which only made it angrier-. Jace was still trying to hold off a few, as he tried hard to run to her and help, but a Nejiron from behind rolled by him quickly, knocking him over. His sword slid out of his hand a few ways off. But he noticed his knife from earlier was a little closer. He grunted desperately as he tried reaching for it. A Nejiron began towards him once more. Jace was given enough time to grab his knife, and thrust it at the on-coming monster. The few remaining eventually realized he wouldn't go down easy, and disappeared into the ground.  
Jace jumped up, despite his still bleeding side. "I'm coming, Iris!"  
Iris was now backed up to the cliff side again, as the Nejiron backed up, before rolling at her swiftly.  
Jace's heart stopped... Both the Nejiron and Iris were pushed off the cliff, Iris screamed when she fell.  
"No... No no no! No!" Jace stumbled as he ran to the cliff side, and looked down. He was relieved to see that Iris was holding onto a rock sticking out of the cliff side. But danger was still upon her, as she had to climb up now. The heavy beating rain made it hard for her to look up, though.  
Jace gave an outreached hand, and said "I'll pull you up, come on!"  
Iris managed to look up enough to see his hand, when she saw blood running down his side "You're bleeding!"  
"I don't care, just grab my hand!" He snapped in a worried tone.  
Iris reached up, but a slight slip made her scream, and grab the rock again. She trembled "I-I can't!"  
"Yes you can, Iris!" Jace reached down further, trying to encourage her to grab his hand. Jace's leaves twitched, seeing the rock getting loose. His eyes soon went wide, before shouting "**Dang it, Iris! The rock is coming loose! Grab my hand now!**"  
"O-okay!" She shakily reached up, and took his hand. Before she could quickly shift her other hand from the rock to his other hand, the rock gave out, and fell out of the side, causing her to loose hold. Her wet hand slipped out of his. Jace tried stopping this, but failed. For a moment, everything seemed to stop, only thing he could do was watch. His heart pounded against his chest, as Iris had fallen. He stared wide eyed and broken at his failed attempt of saving her. Hearing the splash felt like a stab to the heart.

It was soon that he rose to his shaky feet, as he stared down at the raging water, speechless. When he gave a sudden pained glare at the water, he wanted to scream... But instead, he pulled an act that would cause any Deku Scrub to believe he'd gone insane. Skits was shocked, and near teared, when the heart pounding view of Jace leaping off the cliff side into the water after her left the Black Bird completely dumbfounded. He cawed loudly, as he flew off and down the cliff, sure that even Jace wouldn't survive that!  
And he'd believed Jace to be gone now, until he spotted Jace come rushing back up, holding his snout with one hand. Skits saw something he'd believe he'd never see again.  
"**Iris!?**" Jace screamed from atop the water. He looked around franticly, as he swam to keep his snout out of the water. **Ugh-! Where are you!?**"

Iris held onto something a ways off. Jace immediately swam off in her direction. Coughing from time-to-time when water would splash against his face. When he reached her, she seemed so drained and weak, that you'd think she'd pass out any minute now. She felt something touch her hand.

She cracked her eye's open to see the blurry view of Jace in front of her. Jace was saddened to see the once beautiful hyper flaming light in her eyes so drained and dim already, there was almost no glow to it at all. She held no expression, as she muttered indistinct words to Jace. Jace grabbed the rock wall with one hand, as he gently pulled her towards him.  
"Oh, Iris..." He cried. "It'll be okay, I got you." He said as he held onto both the wall and her as tight as the raging water would let him. Skits flew down.  
"Skits, grab my rope from my ruck sack up on the cliff. I want to you to put the slipknot over that docks post over there and feed the other end to me!" Jace fought the current, the only thing actually keeping the water from taking him and Iris away was a rock that stood out of the water between the rock wall. Skits hurried up, and did so. He'd managed to put the slipknot over the post the best he could, then flew the other end of the rope to Jace.

He grabbed the rope, and fought the current. Pulling himself and Iris to the dock was a fight in itself. But managing to keep Iris above the water was even harder. He honestly didn't think Iris or him would make it to see the rest of tonight. But if it killed him, he'd get Iris to that dock. He could've cared less about himself right now, he'd at least be carried away with the tide knowing Iris was safe if that's what it took.

Skits being Skits, was yanking on the rope wanting to help. He'd realized that it wasn't much help, however. He moved when Jace's hand had been slapped onto the dock. He pulled himself and Iris out of the water weakly, before coughing up some water.  
"Ughh..." He wheezed. He stayed on his knees and sat there bent over for a moment to wait to see if he himself was alright. He finally sat up again, then turned to Iris who was laying on the river dock. He lifted Iris up in his arms with the strength he had left. "Hey..." He spoke gently.  
She had her eyes cracked slightly, breathing heavily. Her eyes were dim, almost dead looking. She held no reply then shut her eyes as her body fell a little limp due to passing out.  
"..." Jace had no words, only shame in knowing he let her go off on her own. He grunted, as he picked her up as he stood to walk up to land and took her to what looked like a an unfinished shelter, indicating someone had been coming here often. The rain had slowed down by now and was falling softly from the dusk sky. Jace looked to Skits. "Stay here. I'm going to get my rucksack."  
Skits nodded, before gazing back at his Deku sister in sorrow, praying she'd be okay.  
Jace still felt shaky and weak from the fear of losing Iris before, and not to mention being pushed around in the river. It seemed that walking up that hill took forever. He saw his bag laying where the old fight with the Nejiron took place, his sword laying where the fight took place and his knife still laying where Iris had fallen off before. He grabbed the rucksack and knife. He then sheathed his sword, and once again began downhill. He remained silent the whole way, but in his mind he was kicking himself for leaving her in the first place. He knew one of her deepest fears were deep water. He couldn't imagine how terrifying it must have been for her to fall in like that. He'd hardly even remembered the gash on his side. To him, the pain of losing her would be so much worse than the pain the gash had inflicted.

Skits' head shot up, when he noticed Jace coming back down the hill, looking as if he'd lost the world.  
Jace dropped the bag down on the ground when he reached the shelter again. He looked up at the dark endless sky, before sitting down next to Iris. "I guess we'll be staying here for a while, Skits." He grabbed Iris' hand, and looked down. "Please be okay... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."  
The little Black Bird, who originally wanted nothing to do with Jace, was more grateful than Jace could've imagined. Skits had never seen anyone pull such an act before. Skits had realized that Jace truly loved Iris.  
"I'll be honest-" Jace began, looking down at Iris. "I wouldn't be able to live knowing something happened to you, especially if it was my fault." he sighed. "Please don't die... I can't let go of you..."

He'd known Iris wouldn't answer, but hoped that somehow she could still hear him in her rest. The state she was in worried him. Skits wished he could talk, maybe to give some comforting words to calm the moment, but he couldn't. He noticed a small hard-to-notice tear trickle down Jace's face from under the large leaf that hung over his birth-marked eye. Jace sobbed very, very lowly. He knew Iris could've easily died falling in that water, and it wouldn't have taken long at all, and even now, she looked much too weak. Her heavy breathing continued, indicating she was still thankfully alive.

He pulled out a blanket that was lazily folded from his rucksack. It was wet, so he sat there continuously wringing it out. When it was as dry as he could get it, he laid it over Iris softly.  
"Rest well, Iris." He didn't really know what to do about the situation. He'd never actually had to deal with the situation of near-drowning, and there was no way he could carry her all the way back to town to get help.

He sighed, before leaning back. Skits pointed his saddened gaze to Jace. The all-too obvious gash on his side earned a good stare from Skits. Jace didn't seem to care, but it looked painful and was still bleeding pretty bad, despite it being washed in the river. Skits hopped around Jace, and jumped into Jace's bag, which caused Jace to looked at the bag in confusion.  
"What're you doing in my rucksack?" He muttered.  
Skits popped out, holding the leftover bandages that was used on Iris' leg a while back. Jace simply examined, before realizing he'd pulled it out for Jace's open wound, then looked off again. "I don't need that."  
Skits glared, with an expression that said "Ya' idiot." He nudged his head to Jace's arm, trying to get his attention. Jace ignored him for a while, but soon gave in. Skits pointing out the wound made him realize it was in fact hurting badly. At least the bandage would keep it from bleeding more till they were able to get to some real shelter and have it tended to. He sighed "Fine. You're just as persistent as Iris, huh?"  
Skits looked victorious, as Jace grabbed the bandage from Skits' beak. Jace gave him a pat on the head.

Jace managed to fold the bandage around him after re-washing the wound, he stifled a painful groan when he tightened it. He'd never actually looked at it before. It was actually pretty deep. He sat down, ignoring the urge to exclaim painfully. After messing with it, he'd made it more sensitive.  
He looked down at Skits "You happy now?"  
Skits nodded. He still seemed worried about Iris, but she seemed to gain color back in her leafy hair, which was a little relief.  
"She'll be fine." Jace said softly, trying to comfort Skits. He wasn't really sure of it to be honest, but he was hoping he was right.  
For once, Skits sat down close to Jace and seemed just as happy being next to Jace as he would Iris. Jace gave a small smile, glad he'd at least finally gained Skits' trust.

It was hours later, Jace had finally fallen asleep, as did Skits. The sky had cleared up slightly.  
The sound of heavy coughing had woken the Deku Boy. He opened his eyes to look over at Iris- Who was sitting up coughing looking down. Her leaves hung low, a sure sign she'd probably still felt bad. Her eyes still looked dim, but they were much brighter than before. Her voice made her sound like she'd had a cold, though. Her cough even sounded pretty bad. He was relieved to see her sitting up however.  
She closed her eyes tightly as she gave another wheezing-cough. A soft pat on the back made her look up, her tired-looking eyes examining Jace's.  
"How're you feeling?" His voice asked quietly.  
She blinked, before weakly replying "Like dirt."  
"Better than not feeling anything at all." He added.  
She would've chuckled if she could. "You're so stupid."  
"I guess corny, cliché lines come naturally."  
"Not that..." She soon added.  
He looked puzzled.  
"What crazy, insane, idiotic, messed up, moronic Deku Scrub would jump head on into a raging river in the middle of a beating storm!?" She'd just barely spoke the rest with her scratchy voice.  
He simply smiled "I guess a love-sick one."  
"Should've expected that." She huffed.

She soon took a deep breath, before finally saying. "Actually, I was the stupid one." she paused, before adding on "If I would've never started this fight, we would have never fallen into that situation." She was starting to get choked up when she finished.  
Jace jumped, as an expression of sorrow took to his face. "Uh- I-Iris, please don't cr-"  
"We could've both been killed today. I'm so sorry... And look at your side! You're _still_ bleeding..." A tear trickled down her cheek, knowing she was to blame for separating them. "This was all my fault from the start, with all those awful things I said to you."  
"No, no, please don't blame yourself." Jace reached down to hold her shaky hand. "I shouldn't have left you, Iris. I'm just as much to blame..."  
"And the water... It's still in the back of my mind, I thought I was dead when I saw you in the water in front of me. I was so terrified, as it was dragging me under and beating me around-" Her eyes were streaming by now.  
Skits had woken, as he listened.  
Jace felt horrible, he hated seeing her cry. He draped an arm around her and pulled her closely gently, as she leaned against his chest and sobbed.  
"Shh, It's okay, Iris. You're alright. It's all over with."  
Iris would usually bite his head off or send a heavy glare for even holding her hand. But the fact that she was crying so hard and more or less leaned into him, shone that she could've cared less, as long as she was safe.

Her scratchy voice had grown overwhelmed in a saddened tone. She was becoming hard to understand "Jace, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, I should've never said those things to you, I didn't mean to hurt you... I feel so stupid for even-"  
"Don't try to talk. It'll make it worse." Jace added, looking down at Skits. "You just woke up. You need to sit back and ckill out."  
She huffed tearfully, trying to catch her breath. "O-okay..."  
A silence fell, as Jace stared at Skits sadly, occasionally looking out in the open. He waited till Iris was able to slightly cease her crying to let go of her. She slowly sat up, as she wiped her face. Now she just felt stupid for crying.  
"I'm sorry." She chirped.  
"Would you stop apologizing? There's no need for that." Jace chuckled, hoping a little bit of laughter would cheer her up.  
She looked down and laid her hand over the blanket staring at it. A few tears were still trickling down her face, but they were starting to ease up.  
"That's something I've never seen." Jace began.  
Iris looked to him pitifully. "What?"  
Jace continued "A wild flower cry."  
Her bangs lowered to cover her face, feeling a little embarrassed for crying in front of him in the first place. He tilted his head, before placing his hand to her bangs to move her leaves out of her face. She looked up at him, as if she was surprised.  
"You're not very good at hiding if you think _that'll_ work." He gave a lighthearted deku grin. "I know, today's sucked. Better than being stranded in the middle of a fire surrounded by Wolfos, though." He himself held no fear of Wolfos, but he knew Iris had a deep fear of them. She wanted to pull back and hide her face again, but just nodded lowly.  
Iris soon spoke, still having a sick-sounding voice "I'll be this honest..." 'Dear Farore, this'll be hard...' "...I would be dead if not for you. And I'm not just talking today, but through this whole thing. But what you pulled today was dumb. I _really_ don't w-want to... Lose you."  
"I told you from the start. I'm sticking with you all the way through. I'm not turning back on my words now. And nothing can take me away from that promise, this curse-of-a-birthmark wont even be able to take me without a fight." He pointed to his forehead with a smirk and wink.

She couldn't help but giggle at his reaction and face. But It still pained her being reminded that the one person she'd ever actually grown romantic feelings for was marked for death because of that birthmark. But there wasn't really much she could do about it, much to her dismay. She'd felt that she'd never actually tell him that her feelings towards him were the same as his towards her, however. But she wanted too. In a way, hearing herself say 'I'm in love with Jace' made her feel... Strange.  
"If I jumped into a pit of boiling lava, you'd follow, wouldn't you...?" She asked teasingly.  
Jace laughed out loud "Pretty much."  
"You're a sad, hopeless Deku Scrub." She rose her shaky arm, and pushed him slightly in a playful, teasing manner.  
He chuckled, before saying "Hopeless, maybe." He paused, rubbing his shoulder "You look much better than you did before."  
"Yeah, but I feel like I've got a rock shoved into my snout." She complained.  
"Having water forced down your snout will do that. I think you should rest a little more till Skits and I can find some help. There's gotta be someone living here. Maybe in the village on the top of the cliff?" Jace added, looking out and up.  
"There's no way you or me could get up that cliff in our condition." Iris cut her eyes. "I think we should send Skits back to town, maybe Anju or-"  
"That's much too far." Jace cut in.  
Iris looked at Jace's side "That thing isn't getting any cleaner with us being stuck here, though. And I know that needs treatment."  
Jace really couldn't argue with that. "There might be someone in the Village up on the canyon cliff, though. What if we send Skits up there?"  
"...That's not a bad idea. But how're they going to get us _up_ there?" Iris asked.  
Jace leaned back slightly "I guess the same way everyone usually gets up and down from the canyon."

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Spending the Night

-  
Chapter 13

Spending The Night.

Jace sat messing with a rock, and staring out into the open. Iris found herself sitting back and playing with her leaves just waiting for Skits to get back. Iris finally agreed to Jaces plan of sending Skits up the Canyon cliff to the village at the top for help. Iris was trying to erase the memory of the river from her mind, it still scared her. After the Nejiron had pushed her over that cliff, she'd believed she was done for, till Jace pulled the unthinkable by jumping head-on into the raging river after her to save her. Now only one more of countless times he'd saved her sorry behind. She wanted to repay him, but nothing she could do would amount to how much she felt she owed him now. 'Maybe if I told-...' She realized she was giving into him, she really was having trouble holding back.

"There's something I need to tell you." Iris suddenly began with her sick-sounding voice, catching Jace by surprise. He remained silent, but seemed happy even hearing her voice.  
Iris sat up, and continued fussing with her leaves "Well, I- After you'd-... The thing's you'd done for me-..."  
"Yes?" He chuckled.  
She gulped, she felt a knot in her throat after being fully informed that he was listening "I owe you a lot. I've never met anyone with such kindness like that, not that I was aware of anyway. There's no way I could repay you and it actually amount to the respect you've shown me. So I wanted to say... Jace, I haven't been very honest with you... I-I really l-"  
**CAWW!**  
Iris sighed. Feeling relieved and disappointed at once. 'So much for being confidant.'

"Hey! Did you find someone?" Jace asked, looking out at the Black Bird gliding down to them. Skits nodded. Jace stood, wincing at his injured side, as he looked out from underneath the shelter him and Iris had been under. A woman at the top of the cliff looked down at Jace and waved. He waved back. She motioned them to follow her in a certain direction. Jace signaled her to wait, before going back under the unfinished shelter.

"Can you get up Iris?" Jace asked "He found someone."  
She tried standing up, but her still weak legs had trouble supporting her strongly. That whole time of waiting, she wanted to lay back down. Jace looked sad to see her nearly fall back down. Before she could use her hand to stop herself from losing balance, Jace threw his arm around her, and helped her back up.  
She wanted to say '_Don't help me..._', but realized that she wouldn't get far without his help if it meant getting up the canyon cliff... Heck, she wouldn't even be alive right now if he wasn't there. Jace walked her out into the open, and waved the woman down. Iris cut her eyes, feeling embarrassed for having to have Jace keep her on her feet. Or maybe it was the fact he was just so close against her?

"Hold on, I'll come down to you!" The woman atop the canyon wall called. Jace nodded, as he shrugged at Iris.  
The woman disappeared, and eventually reached them from an unseen trail that had the use of a ladders around the Canyon. Jace hadn't even known they were there, and had been using his hookshot to reach the village for as long as he could remember.

"Goodness!" The woman raised her hand to her mouth, as she saw the two battered Deku Scrubs. "You look awful." She was looking at Iris when she'd said that.  
'Be sure and worry about the one with a gaping gash in his side...' Iris thought sarcastically, who was more concerned about Jace 'The bloody bandage isn't obvious enough I guess...'  
It wasn't easy to notice that it effected him bad due to how Jace appears to be taking it, but he'd lost a lot of blood over that time before the bandage was put on. To anyone who knew him, would probably realize he was looking a little pale, and his leaves looked dry and off colored slightly.

"Can you get up there on your own...?" The woman asked Jace.  
"Yeah." He nodded. "Please, could you help my friend though?" He asked, talking about Iris.  
The woman nodded "Sure."  
Iris' eyes grew, when she was lifted off the ground and the woman -Who was a complete stranger to Iris- Held her. 'This is embarrassing...' She was aware that around Terminans, She looked like a child hight wise, thus, she's treated as such.

Jace followed the woman as she climbed up a ladder that was leading up to a rock ledge as she held Iris in one arm. Iris was pretty much complaining in her mind all the way through the whole climb. Iris wasn't very heavy to the woman, so it wasn't much trouble at all. It really helped that Deku Scrubs were really light.  
They eventually reached the top of the canyon wall. You could see the village across the gap. They had to walk a ways down till they reached a small bridge.  
Jace never told anyone, but he was starting to feel light headed by the time they reached the woman's house in the deserted village. The house looked like a giant music box.

"Come on in..." The woman opened the door for Jace. Once he was inside, he stopped, hoping he'd be able to see straight soon. He felt like he'd pass out soon but fought it and sat down on a chair in front of a table.

The woman let Iris down. Iris was still weak, but was able to walk at least, as she sat down next to Jace on another chair.  
The woman walked up, and began digging through some shelves. "Do you need anything...? I know that Deku Scrubs really burn energy walking long ways. Water maybe?"  
"**No!**" Iris and Jace both suddenly spoke at once. They'd both had it with water today... And quite honestly, felt sick at the thought of it...  
The woman blinked- Who was oblivious of the disaster before.  
"Uh- no thank you ma'am... We're not really in the mood for water, we've had plenty, believe me..." Jace added.  
"Okay, I can respect that. I need to tend to your side, though... Now, where was that medicine...?" She continued to dig through the shelf.  
Jace raised his hand and put it on the table. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fi-..." A cold, and concerned glare was sent to him by Iris. "Um... On second thought, that'd be very much appreciated, thank you so much."

Iris wasn't about to let him go without that getting treatment. She had to wonder if he was just afraid of how much it'd hurt, but he's being too _manly_ to admit it. Or just being too generous and doesn't want to be a bother, what ever.  
"... You're welcome."  
"Might we have your name ma'am...?" Jace asked.  
The woman turned "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Pamela. How about you two young travelers?"  
"I'm Jace. And this is Iris. And Skits." Skits had slipped in unnoticed apparently, because Pamela had no idea he was there till now. He wasn't about to say '_Her BIRD brother, Skits._'. He just felt people would find it odd, then he'd have to go through an explanation.  
"I don't usually get company, so you'll have to excuse the mess, I'm sorry." Implying that her house was messy. It was covered in scattered books and what seemed to be research documents. She walked around the table, before finally finding a case filled with medical supplies.  
Jace seemed suddenly nervous, now THIS would be a pain he hadn't felt in a long time... 'Aw man...'  
Iris honestly didn't feel like watching her tend to it, so she went to the couch. It was a small house, so there weren't many rooms. But it looked like things were added onto the house recently to make it wider.

"**...GAAH!**" Jace shouted painfully. "Ughhh..."  
Iris almost fell asleep on the couch, till Jace started groaning in pain. "..." She looked back at him. She soon winced when he gave another pained groan.  
"I'm sorry, I know it hurts. It's a deep one, and nasty..." Pamela responded, cleaning up the gash with some medicine.  
He resisted the urge to slouch and hold his side while she cleaned it. He noticed the pain ease up a little, and he opened his eyes slightly. But a sudden jolt of pain rushed from it and through his body, and caused him to tense up, but he held in his cries.  
Iris turned back around. She felt bad for making him do it, but it wouldn't have gotten any better without medical care.  
"You lost a lot of blood, though. It looks like you didn't cover it or clean until after a while." Pamela added.  
Jace replaced an oncoming shout with a forced "Wasn't really much of a concern to me at that time."  
He tensed up again and grunted when she gave a final cleaning with some kind of medical jell. Looked a whole lot like a thinner version of the medicine Jace had used on Iris' leg earlier that day, but it burned real bad. He held back another shout, and released it in a low painful grunt.  
"Now I just need to wrap it, and you'll be good."  
Jace groaned, and glanced off at Iris. He winced when he felt the clean, wide bandage wrap around his waist and back.

"All done." Pamela smiled "It'll sting for a while. But give it time."  
Jace glanced at Iris once more "She had some cuts on her face that looked pretty bad."  
Iris' leaves twitched, before popping up to sit up and stare wide eye'd at Pamela and Jace. Jace had a smug grin.  
"Uh-No. They're nothing, really..." Iris tried telling them it was fine.  
Pamela walked up to Iris to look at her face anyway. Iris leaned back. "..."  
I'd say by how this looks, you're fine. Maybe cleaning your face a little, but nothing serious."  
Iris sent a glare at Jace. She looked at Pamela and sighed "Okay."  
With that, Pamela left to grab a clean cloth, and run some water on it. She put some of her softer and milder medication from the kit she had on it. She soon came back to Iris. The Deku Scrub girl braced herself, and closed her eyes. But she was surprised it didn't burn, but rather felt good. It stung a smidge as she rubbed over a larger cut, but it wasn't bad enough to actually cause Iris to groan and grunt painfully like Jace. And it didn't take nearly as long to clean. It was over soon, as Iris blinked, actually feeling much more relieved and calm. Jace chuckled, he knew it wouldn't need much tending, but he figured he wouldn't let her get off the hook, either. Besides, he'd rather them both be safe than sorry.

Jace sat down next to Iris on the couch, which it happened to have been stretched out into a bed. It looked old and worn, but it was better than nothing. He was feeling like dirt and hurting like heck.  
"So what on earth brings you here? And what happened...?" Pamela asked.  
"Well... It started when we were coming from Snowhead..." Jace began. Jace had explained it all the way through, from the time him and Iris fought to when Jace had pulled her out of the water and onto land after saving her from the canyon river.  
"The Nejiron we'd run into were ruthless. They were keen on getting rid of us. I guess they were mad because Iris had walked into their territory." Jace finished.  
"But, Nejiron shouldn't be up there." Pamela added.  
Jace blinked "Oh...?"  
"Something about the ground up there. All the Nejiron that usually live up there never stay long. They always stay on the path leading up to the canyon river." Pamela brought in a blanket.  
Jace suddenly found it suspicious, as he glanced at Iris in confusion. "B-but anyway. Thank you for letting us stay here, I hope it's alright by you, Ma'am?"  
"I don't mind at all. I'm sorry I don't have many places for you to sleep except the couch, though." Pamela responded.  
"That's fine." Jace responded. "I've never seen one that stretches into a bed before."  
Pamela chuckled. "If you need me, I'll be downstairs. I trust you're both tired after such a day."  
Jace nodded. "It's much appreciated."  
Pamela took some books and walked downstairs.

"..." Iris seemed displeased.  
Jace asked "What?"  
"... Do I have to sleep in the same bed as you?" Iris grumbled. She felt too awkward sharing a bed with him...  
The Deku Boy laughed. "I never said you had too. If that's the case, I'll take the floor."  
"No! I'll take the floor. You can't sleep on the floor with that cut." Iris responded grudgingly.  
'Why's she so awkward all the time...?' Jace watched her climb down onto the floor and actually lay down... He didn't expect her to really do it. Jace stared at her from the top of the bed. "I know it's not comfortable down there."  
Iris turned over "So. All I care about is getting some sleep."  
Jace felt like chuckling, as he raised an eyebrow and laid back down close to the wall. "... You know, Ikana's known for it's insects and spiders."  
Everything suddenly grew quiet, before Jace saw her crawl back up on the bed. "_Goodnight!_" She grabbed the covers, and pulled them over her.  
Jace shook his head and laughed- Which sent a slight sting through his injury. He was being serious though when he'd said that it was known for it's insects and spiders.

Before long, He'd dozed off. After quite some time during his sleep, he found himself slowly falling into a dream, of which seemed more like a familiar memory.

"... Daddy?" The view of which the dream showed, seemed to show a young version of himself. His long blond leafy hair was down, as he sat down in a forest clearing staring up at the twilight sky. Next to him, sat a taller figure, who also had blond leaves. He had the X shaped curse mark, but it was in an obvious place: Right over his face.  
"Yes?" The taller one replied.  
Little Jace played with a pebble with his fingers. "Is training over today, pa?"  
"Yes. Are you tired?" his father asked him.  
Jace laughed "Very... But, why are you training me?"  
"Well son. I know you're aware of your birthmark and it's meaning?"  
Jace's head drooped "Yes sir."  
"I wont always be here to search for that cure. I'll need you to carry on in my place, but to do that, you need to be prepared for the world outside the forest."  
Jace remained quiet for a moment. "... What exactly is the cure supposed to be like?"  
"None of us know. I guess it depends on how you look at it." His father responded.  
Jace looked up at his father. "... Well. I promise, I'll try my best to find it, no matter what then. Nothing'll get in my way."  
"That's my boy." His father gave him a pat on the back. "But you mean _Nothing_ will get in your way? Not even monsters?"  
"Nope!" Jace smiled at his father.  
His father smiled back "Not even a cute girl?"  
Jace laughed "Yuck! Never!"  
"I don't believe that, but you just wait. You'll see some beauty, and that'll be that."  
"How do you know when someone's a... Beauty..?" Jace had never heard it said that way.  
His father seemed to chuckle at his son's reaction "You just do. Beauty is a tough thing to find, though. it doesn't always mean appearance. Someone can be beautiful just by their personality. It doesn't come easy, though. Winning true beauty sometimes means taking risks. Or making a sacrifice."  
"Sounds like it'd only get in my way." Jace chuckled "I promise you this: I will not find a beauty till I've found the cure!"  
His father nearly laughed out loud. That wasn't really something Jace could avoid, but he didn't want to rain on his parade. "If you say so."  
Jace laughed "I want to make you proud pa, I don't wanna' to let you down."  
"And I know you wont." He rubbed his son's head, and messed up his leaves slightly. "Anyway. Why don't you get back home? I've got some things I need to do, and it's getting close to your bed time."  
"Yes sir." Jace gave his dad a kind innocent smile, one you'd usually see on a young child's face when they looked up to their hero. "Love you pa."  
His father smiled "I love you too, Jace." With that, he lifted Jace up off the ground, and hugged his son tightly. He seemed saddened, and for some reason, seemed to hug Jace as if he'd never see him again. Jace returned the hug. His father's warmth was unforgettable. Unfortunately, so was the moment that usually followed after this father-son moment...  
"Okay... I gotta' go son."

"**Oof!**" Jace found himself waking up suddenly to rubbing his forehead when Iris slung her arm over in her sleep, whacking him in the face. He groaned quietly. "She likes hitting me even in her sleep..."  
"Trying to sleep..." That had woken her up.  
Jace rolled his eyes, and moved closer to the wall. "Then go back to sleep..." He grumbled.  
Iris responded grumpily "_Then stop talking..._" She moved very close to the edge, and very far from Jace. "Sheesh..."

Jace had laid there for a while. Iris certainly had no trouble going back to sleep, but Jace simply couldn't sleep anymore. He's guessed Pamela wasn't awake anymore, seeing as all the lights were out. But after laying there a while, he realized sleep was out of reach now. He was wide awake, and kept thinking of that dream. He was glad it didn't finish this time, but it still played through all the way in his head in memory, even after he woke. It always ended with the memory of him being told that his father had died that night after they'd spent that moment together... His father left because he knew it was going to happen soon. As much as it made since that his dad didn't want to be around little Jace when it happened, it hurt knowing he didn't get to spend those last moments with his father. Instead, his father asked the queen to come get Jace that night because he knew he wouldn't return home. Jace swore he wouldn't do that to anyone. He'd have stayed if someone wanted him too, regardless of being near death. He looked to Iris' sleeping form. It was then that Jace realized his silly little promise of not finding a beauty was broken, considering that she was sleeping next to him right now. Though, granted that he had no idea she was in love with him back, he didn't really count it as having completely broken the promise since they weren't together as a couple.

He sighed, before sitting up. He tried thinking of ways to put himself back to sleep. 'This is hopeless.' He walked over the bed, and climbed off. He'd gripped the doorknob on the front door, before turning back to Iris. The creaking door made him wince, not wanting to wake her. She'd slept right through it. He stepped out, and closed the door quietly. He'd figured maybe walking outside for some air would help.

**.: DAWN OF THE FIFTH DAY :.**

...**TH-THUMP!**  
"OW!" Iris shouted. Skits flew off the arm of the couch in shock. Iris stared at the floor, of which she was now laying on. She'd slept a little _too_ close to the edge, when she rolled over in her sleep. She groggily looked up toward the window, as the light of the morning sun began pouring in on her. She groaned when she sat up. She still felt weak, but her color had come back to her completely. She still felt stuffy though.  
"What happened!?" Pamela came walking upstairs, to see Iris sitting on the floor.  
"Just waking up." Iris rubbed her elbow. She stood up and dusted herself off, then looked back at the bed while saying "Okay, time to ge-..." Jace was still gone. Iris turned back to Pamela "... Where's Jace?"  
Pamela shrugged "I haven't seen him this morning."  
Iris looked at Skits, who cawed at her. He seemed to know where he went.  
"Outside. I kinda' figured that if we haven't seen him." Iris responded grumpily.  
Skits looked at her as if saying "That's all I can tell you." as he shrugged.  
Iris looked worried, as she glanced around the room. His rucksack and sword was still in here. "Huh..." She nodded toward Skits, before walking to the door, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

She stepped outside as Skits followed, and winced as the bright hot morning sun beat down on her. Now that it was bright out, she could see that it was dry as a bone here. The ground was cracked, and plants were withered. It looked much worse up here than it did on the canyon trail below. She could see some of Jace's foot prints where there was sand. He'd walked out toward the edge of the canyon cliff at one point, then what appeared to be him walking around the village. It was hard to determine, though. Seeing as most of the ground was rock solid and had very little sand at all at some points. But from all the foot prints she could see, she had no idea where he would be.

"Jace?" She called. She began to walk through the village and looked around, before spotting a tiny trickle of water flowing from a cave up on the hill behind Pamela's house. She tilted her head, before making her way up the hill tiredly. Skits found himself looking around at the dried village. It was no wonder it was deserted. Her attention was soon pulled to a large entry way afar. It looked like a giant mouth of a stone creature. Walking on the stone stairway of the tongue was actually a door. Every ounce of her screamed to stay away from it, thus, she did. She turned back around to face the cave entrance "... GAHH!" She screamed. In front of her now stood a ReDead. This zombie-like creature stared down at her stilly, as if waiting for her to move. She'd remained frozen and terrified, as her glowing orbs examined the sickening, thin, sunk in, and ugly ReDead. Now that she noticed, there were ReDeads and Gibdos- the mummy equivalent of the ReDead- all surrounding the cave entrance. She gulped, wondering why it hasn't attacked her yet.

"It's okay, it wont hurt you." Called a greatly recognized voice, who she'd been thrilled and relieved to hear. Jace stood out of the cave.  
Iris looked up, still a little scared to move.  
Jace added "C'mon. He's just looking at you, it wont hurt you."  
Iris swallowed her fear, and slowly walked around the ugly creature.  
Jace motioned her to follow him into the cave. Iris shivered.  
"ReDeads and Gibdos can't hurt Deku Scrubs. Don't ask me why, they're the same with Gorons, too." Jace shrugged.  
Iris looked back at Jace "Why are you out here hanging around a bunch of life-sucking dead guys...?" She shuttered. "You act like ReDeads are common."  
"They are in Ikana. Especially when things are going wrong. The balance of nature is somehow upset here, so the dead is, too. It was as I thought, the Great Fairy's gone here too. Everything's going out of whack. The water's dried up, the village is dying- Even more so than it was- ReDeads and Gibdos are popping up. I saw a ghost earlier." Jace finished.  
Iris wanted to go back to Pamela's house now. "G-ghost?"  
"Yup, it's not uncommon here." Jace stopped in front of a large dried... What looked to have been a water hole. "I was trying to find the source of the water that used to flow through the stream in the village, but it's bone dry."  
Iris looked around. Jace had been digging, and Iris only now noticed he was covered in mud. "You shouldn't be in here digging you idiot!"  
"Why?"  
"You do know you've got an open wound!? You're surrounded by dead guys, and digging in a filthy hole in a filthy cave! You want Pamela to have to clean that thing again?" Iris scolded him.  
Jace blinked "Quite honestly, I have to have it cleaned again anyway till it's at least been healed a little more. I'm just making the best of my time examining things here."  
Iris spoke indistinctly, but soon spoke out loud. "I know that, but it wont hurt to sit back and take a break for at least a day, Jace."  
"Ah, but time doesn't wait. We don't know whats going to happen during that little break. It also wont hurt to be prepared for future problems, and this way, we'll at least see it coming a little clearer." Jace threw in, sounding as if he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.  
Iris sighed "So be it. But I'm going back to Pamela's. Come back when your brain catches up with you, if you have one."  
Jace laughed at her comment as she walked away. "Keep an eye out for it, I might've left it back at the house." He responded cockily.

_To Be Continued..._


	14. A Smack to the Face

-  
Chapter 14

A Smack To The Face.

The lead Dragalfos seemed sick, as he laid back on his throne that was made from victim's bones. He looked down upon a few Lizalfos weakly. "What do you want...?"  
"Sir, how're you feeling?"  
"Is that any of your business? How do you think I'm feeling...? I wasted all my power to summon those Nejiron, and yet, those brats are still kicking!" The Dragalfos slammed his weakened fist down. "Now I need another energy source, and I've still got those no good Scrubs to deal with."  
"Actually, your leadership. We found another energy source. I honestly don't know why we never thought of this one before."  
The Dragalfos seemed to perk up. "Oh?"  
The Lizalfos gave a devilish grin "And I think you'll be pleased with this one. Soon, your Fairy's Orb will be filled with new energy again, since the Fairy is locking her power away from you, might as well use the life of someone much younger and active."

Pamela's House

It was hours since Iris had woken up and found Jace was outside.  
"Iris? Could you give me my notebook please?" Pamela asked as she read through one of her many books.  
Iris twitched a leaf "Notebook?" She gazed around, as she stood on the tips of her feet to look over the table she stood next too. "You mean this blue book?"  
Pamela nodded as she looked up briefly. Iris handed her the book.  
One of her leaves twitched again when she heard the front door open and close upstairs, which was followed by "Stupid rock, of all the-..." She looked up the staircase when Jace came walking down.  
"Hey uh, Ms. Pamela?" Jace asked.  
"Yes?"  
Jace scratched the back of his head. "Do you have uh, something I could sew something together with?"  
"You mean like some thread and a needle?" Pamela put her book down. Jace nodded. Pamela replied "Sure."  
Iris tilted her head, and wondered why Jace would ask for that.  
Pamela dug through some clutter on her work desk, before handing him a box.  
"Thanks." Jace kindly took the box, and walked upstairs.  
Iris, being nosey, followed. "What do you need that for?"  
"My vest ripped on a rock. I've gotta fix it real quick... I shouldn't have been so reckless." Jace sat down on the couch. Iris looked over him and at the vest. The rip wasn't even big, if anything, if he wouldn't have been holding the tear, she wouldn't have noticed it.  
"... It's not even that big, why worry?" Iris shrugged.  
"Because, it's a tear, and tears grow." Jace responded.  
Iris added "It's just a vest, you could probably find a nicer one in Clocktown anyway."  
Jace dug through the tangled threads "No, this could never be replaced. It's not just some vest. My dad gave this to me."  
"Oh." Iris quietly spoke.  
Jace looked up at Iris, as she, not on purpose, was literally hanging over him and watching. Mainly because she'd never seen someone sew something together before. "Um, Iris?"  
"... Huh?" Iris responded.  
"Could you, perhaps, move a little? You're in my light." Jace deemed her actions as cute, but he was intent on fixing the vest.  
She jumped, realizing she was hovering. "Oh-uh- Yeah. Sorry." She began to walk away.  
"I didn't say you had to leave." Jace glanced up briefly, and smiled.  
"... Oh, okay." Iris stopped, and found herself hesitantly walking back and sitting down next to him and watching. She would've been lying if she'd said she didn't want to be around him. It seemed after all that's happened for the past few days, she enjoyed his company greatly, even if he _did_ get on her nerves sometimes.  
Jace had noticed that after a while, she began to act differently around him. She wasn't pushing him away as much. He didn't want to say anything, though. He'd feared she would start doing it again. He rather enjoyed this _new_ side of her.

Skits seemed to be enjoying the break from their travel. He was asleep on the arm of the couch, puffed up.  
"I didn't know you could sew." Iris crossed her arms.  
Jace laughed "I don't know if I can. I've never done it, this'll probably turn out looking horrible."  
"... Looks okay to me so far." Iris commented.  
Jace shrugged. "Could be better." He paused "Speaking of being better. How're you feeling since your fall yesterday?"  
Iris twitched a leaf. "Huh? Oh, much better now. Thanks to you for saving my sorry behind."  
Jace's face flushed at her comment. "Your voice still sounds a little wheezy, though."  
"Yeah, but I've got my energy back. I'm surprised how fast I got back up on my feet!" Iris smirked.  
Jace chuckled. He tied the thread together as he finished. "Now presenting my sloppy sewing."  
Iris couldn't help but notice, thanks to him pointing it out: It did look a little sloppy, but Iris couldn't have done better herself. "It's not that bad."  
Jace sighed. "..."  
"You going back out to dig?" Iris asked.  
"Eh, no. I couldn't find anything. And there's nothing to do out there except watch ReDeads and Gibdos bump into each other." Him saying that made Iris laugh, as she pictured it.  
"You really don't like to stay in one place for long, do you?" Iris asked.  
Jace responded "No, not really. I'm so used to being on the move constantly."  
"That makes sense." Iris nodded.  
Jace found himself growing silent, as he looked around the room, before spotting his sword leaning against the wall. An idea suddenly struck him. "Hey... Wanna train again?"  
"Wha-? You can't train right now... Not with your condition." Iris raised an eyebrow.  
Jace laughed "I can't even feel the cut anymore." He sort of lied. "You said you were feeling okay too, so why not? Unless you're chicken you'll lose to me...?"  
"Oh don't start this." Iris rolled her eyes. "I just refuse to listen to you when you start complaining '_My side hurts..._'..."  
The Blond Deku Boy simply smirked "I don't complain."  
"Sure you don't." Iris found herself glancing at her sword. "..."  
"You're not going to get any better unless you train, Iris." Jace added.  
Iris knew that was true. "You're not afraid of me letting go of the sword?"  
Jace wished she wouldn't have mentioned it. "Not really."  
Iris shrugged.  
"... C'mon, pleeeeaaaase?" He joked around, as he leaned in on his _'Please'_.  
Iris put her hand to his face and pushed him. "Now I know it, you're just bored. Fine, whatever. But I don't want to hear complaining or whining."  
"I could say the same about you." He suddenly seemed excited, as he carefully threw his vest around him.

Iris walked downstairs, and called "We're going outside to train, just in case you're wondering where we are."  
Pamela laughed. "Okay."  
Iris grabbed her sword "Alright lover-boy... Let's go so I can kick your tail."  
Jace stifled a laugh, as he grabbed his sword, and followed her outside.

Skits followed them outside, to make sure nothing went wrong.  
Iris pulled the new-looking sword out of it's scabbard. She had to admit, it was light, but was easier to hold onto than the old ones she used back at Jace's place.  
"Be warned: These are newer and sharper. So handle with care." Jace warned. Iris nodded. "So, are you ready?"  
Iris nodded again "Yeah."  
"Okay, be ready to block, we'll work on that first." Iris was surprised, as he sent a swing, not a hard or fast one, but she wasn't expecting to start so quick. She reacted by colliding her blade to his and knocking it away. Jace jumped back, and swung again from another direction. She blocked again. It seemed sloppier this time, but she did it.  
Jace was wary of his wound, and honestly didn't want Iris scolding him for doing something reckless, so he held back the urge to move and jump a lot. He swung from over head, and caught Iris by surprise. She only flinched, and closed her eyes. She looked up, and saw he'd stopped far above her before moving away.  
"And you're now dead." Jace spoke "You can't flinch like that, it'll get you killed in a fight. Foes wont stop till their weapons have tasted your blood, I learned the hard way. My dad told me that exact same thing, and it's very true."  
"I know." Iris responded.  
Jace continued "Clear your mind of everything, and stay focused on your foe."  
'I find that hard to do when your my foe.' "I'll try."  
Jace threw in a low swing, of which Iris sloppily used her sword to counter-attack. Jace smirked, as they both were standing, holding their blades at the collided position, pushing each other. Iris looked as if she'd won by the look on her face, but Jace simply threw his blade up when she was distracted, and threw her sword out of her hand. Jace caught it. "_Stay focused babe!_" he teased.  
"Don't call me babe." She snatched the sword out of his hand when he offered it back.  
Jace came from the side of her with another swing. Iris reacted with a pretty smooth block, as she shoved the blade away.  
"Hey Iris?"  
"What?" Iris responded, as she blocked another.  
Jace thrusted the blade forward enough for her to block "What did you think I meant when we were fighting yesterday?"  
"Huh?" Iris thought for a moment, and seemed confused.  
Jace pulled his hand back "When I said I'd lied about your sword fighting skills?"  
"That you were insinuating that I wasn't good with a sword and that you couldn't trust me." Iris cut her eyes, as she blocked another that was aimed above her.  
"I never said you weren't good. I was wondering why you'd taken it so hard. You're doing excellent for a beginner." Jace easily blocked one swing she sent.  
Iris grunted "Eh- Yeah? Then what did you lie about?"  
"You being good enough to fight on your own. I mean- You're very good, but I would never let you take on a Dragalfos alone. You've got a lot to learn, I don't want you getting hurt. But don't get me wrong: You're good, and so far, you're showing really great potential."  
"Well, thank you then. I overreacted I guess."  
Jace responded "Nah, I should've chosen my words right."  
Jace swung again. Iris bent down, and dodged the light swing. Iris hardly even used her sword for his attacks now, and mainly just dodged by moving out of the way, of which she was doing a pretty fancy job with. Iris focused on the blade in his hand, before he sent a fairly quicker swing at her. Out of reflex, she gave an unexpected backflip out of his way. She landed firmly on her feet as her leaves bounced with her landing.  
'... Like an angel.' Jace thought "You really have gotten your energy back. Where're you hiding those wings?" He joked. "Even I can't believe how quick you've gained your strength back. And I still can't get over the fact that you can pull off a backflip."

"There's a lot I can do that you're not aware of."  
Jace looked her over as he crossed his arms and leaned on the sword with his elbow "Yeah? Like what?"  
"I have a knack for taking things without people knowing." Iris replied, before she'd winked.  
Jace seemed to tilt his head when she winked. She raised her hand to show off the familiar orange ponytail she held onto and shook it. The confused blond boy turned quickly, and reached back to feel that his hair-like leaves were down. He turned to face her again, with his eyes cut and his eye brow lifted. "... How'd you do that? _When_ did you do that!?"  
"You're were telling _me_ to focus on the enemy...?" Iris laughed, ignoring his question.  
"But... How did you-?" Jace asked again.  
Iris laughed "Just comes naturally."  
Jace stood up straight, before giving an amused smirk "Can I have it back now?"  
Iris seemed to stare at the ponytail in thought, before glancing at him. "... Nah. I think I'll hang onto it."  
"Oh really now?" Jace could now see where she got her Hyrule nick-name, _Trickster-Deku_. Now he was sure of it, this is her true side showing.  
The autumn leaved Deku girl put the ponytail around her wrist. "You've been giving me lessons. I think it's time I gave you one."  
"You're going to give me lessons?" Jace laughed.  
Iris nodded "You're good on your feet, but it seems you _always_ rely on a weapon in most situations." To Jace, getting a lesson from _her_ just seemed off. "So. If you want this ponytail back, you'll have to get it back yourself. And by that, I mean without throwing any attacks at all and without the need of your sword."  
"I'll accept that challenge." He chuckled. 'This'll be easy.' Just like that, he ran toward her, but was shocked when she'd moved out of his way so quickly.  
He twisted around -Keeping wound still in mind, thus, being careful- And continued trying to grab the ponytail. Iris ducked, moved, leaned, everything she did only caused him to swipe air.  
"I feel like an idiot doing this." Jace admitted.  
"You _look_ like an idiot the way your doing it." Iris responded with a laugh. "You don't even know what you're doing."  
Jace grunted, when he'd thought he'd had it. "Of course I don't, I've never had to do this before."  
"You don't know when you will be put in this situation in the future, though. Think about it; Some enemy will swipe your sword, and you'll need to get it back while avoiding being attacked or being noticed." Iris added.  
Jace was surprised- That made a lot of sense. He jumped forward, and tried swiping his hand towards it, of which Iris simply rose her arm and caused him to miss again.

A victorious smile captivated Jace's face when he'd finally grabbed her wrist, but she only shook her head, and waved the other wrist. "Wrong one." She'd switched them sometime when he was trying to catch it before. He groaned in frustration, before jumping to grab her other wrist. A joyous laugh escaped her when she jumped out of his reach. "You need to try harder."  
Jace smirked and laughed, before he finally threw his reach one more time.  
Jace finally had it, but due to a mistake, Iris jumped back just when Jace had pulled the ponytail, her not even knowing he had ahold of it. This action cause them both to topple over, Iris landing over him.  
"_Oof!_" Jace released his breath heavily feeling a sting in his side.  
Iris gasped, before lifting herself to her hands and knees, as she looked over him. "I'm so sorry, are you okay!?"  
Jace held his side with one hand "I'm good."  
Iris continued to look over him "Are you sure? Maybe we should just sit back and take a break? I knew it wasn't a good idea to come out here and train, with you and your side, I-"

Iris went on as Skits flew over to check up on them. He landed on her head. This action, however, caused her head to lower from Skits' weight and pushed their snouts together completely. Their leaves both shook, as a chill fell over them.  
Iris suddenly stared wide eyed, and became a little dazed. Such a rushed feeling swept over her so quickly, it made it hard for her to really be able to catch up and realize what just happened- Or why she was _suddenly_ kissing Jace! Jace, on the other hand, had a look on his face that clearly showed he was shocked as his eyes had grown wide and stared back at hers, not knowing that Skits was the one to make her do that. His heart pounded so hard, he'd have thought it'd have pounded straight out of his chest. His mind raced so fast, he couldn't even catch a thought to think. All he knew was that it felt so heavenly, and perfect. The stinging in his side was now completely unnoticed by him. The only thing he could feel were his swirling emotions, feeling as if the world around them had stopped to stare.

Iris didn't take long to come to reality, and slowly move away from the touch of his snout to hers. Her eyes were wide, as she stammered lowly. Skits still sat atop her head, as he threw his face into his wing, feeling stupid.  
Jace only blinked and stared, taking deep breaths to make up for the time he'd spent _holding_ his breath. Incoherent words escaped him.  
The dumbstruck Deku girl rose her hand to move her leaves out of her face. Her face had gone red of embarrassment, as did Jace's.  
Skits flew off with a look that said "Iris is gonna kill me!"

Iris looked down, as his ponytail was still around her wrist. Actually, both their hands were in it. She pulled away shyly, as the ponytail remained around her wrist, as her once shy and nervous self returned.  
He stumbled dumbly to his feet silently as he watched her walk away, before sighing. 'Why did it have to end...?' He thought.  
Iris stopped a ways off. She glared at Skits- Who was hiding in a tree "What do you think you were doing!?" She called, still blushing.  
Skits lowered his body in an "I don't know..." manner.  
Jace shook off his happy-dreamy feelings to notice she didn't sound thrilled at all, and wondered why she was yelling at Skits. "H-hey... Why're you yelling at him?"  
Iris froze at his voice, before looking as if she was shocked. She had no idea how to talk to Jace as of now. She gulped. "I-We-... _**I didn't mean too kiss you!**_" Iris suddenly blurted. She looked down, feeling as dumb as possible for even saying _Kiss_.

Jace blinked. Now he was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked with a smirk.  
"Skits- he landed on my head, and I- well, he-. While I was checking on you when we fell." Iris lowered her leaves.  
The blond Deku boy suddenly shook his head, trying to understand what she just said. "Okay. Skits landed on your head, and pushed your head down?"  
Iris seemed to stare out from under her leaves, and nodded. Jace only laughed "Don't be mad at him. He didn't mean too."  
Iris sighed. Jace added smugly "Plus, I know you enjoyed it~!" That comment earned him a hard whack in the back of the head from Iris.  
"_NO! I didn't!_" Iris responded in a shout. It was convincing, but truth be told. She did like it... She'd just felt so stupid admitting it, even to herself. 'Why're you doing this to me, Nayru...?'  
Jace crossed his arms after rubbing his head where she'd hit him. "So, do you even like me?" Just to give her a hard time.  
"No!" 'Wait. What did he mean by that? What kind of like was he implying?' "Yes-er no!... I like you as a friend. I-I don't _LIKE_ like you..."  
Jace only shook his head and laughed. "Chill out. I'm only messing with you."  
Iris stood in a pose that clearly showed she was angry, but she held back the urge to complain, and just groaned. She soon said "Well. About that-uh. What happened before, It meant nothing. So don't be looking forward to another!"

"That's disappointing, but I saw that coming. Whatever, just once was enough to make _me_ the happiest guy alive." Jace replied.  
Iris rolled her eyes. "Training's over. I'm going back in, it's too hot out here anyway." Iris made up the excuse. She grabbed her sword.  
"You don't mind taking my rucksack and sword in with you, do you?" Jace asked.  
"You're staying out here?" Iris asked.  
Jace nodded.

"... Sure. What the hey." Iris picked up the blade a ways off, and put it back in the scabbard and grabbed his rucksack. She soon headed for the door on Pamela's house, grudgingly motioning Skits to follow.  
Jace stifled a laugh, as he said "Iris...?"  
She turned back to him with a cold glance.  
He put his hand to his snout and blew her a teasing kiss "Mwa." This caused Iris to grab his ponytail off her wrist and throw it at his face frustratedly. "Thank you." He added.  
She turned back to the door with a flushed face, and slammed the door when she walked in.  
He stood in place for a moment, before jumping, completely forgetting about his side-... Again. "_**WHOOoo!**_!" He stared at the sky "Did I have a near-death experience!? Because for a brief moment there, I thought I saw an angel in the heavens! _I was kissed by an angel!_ And it was wonderfu- No! It was PERFECT~!" Jace went on as he paced each step toward the cave he was working in earlier.

Iris stood behind the door, staring into space. "That was... Sweet." She muttered finally, feeling relieved to admit it.  
Skits rolled his eyes, as he flew off with a look that said "Glad I did ya' a favor..."  
Iris' eyes widened when she saw Pamela in the kitchen ahead with her back turned. Pamela asked "How'd training go?"  
"Wonderful..." Iris responded, feeling shaky and stupefied.  
"Where's Jace at, is he not coming in?" Pamela added in question.  
Iris shook her head _No_. "Uh- No. He's staying out for now..."  
"That's too bad. Do you need me to get you anything? You look shaken up."  
Iris nodded _Yes_ "So-some water would be nice..."  
"Okay." Pamela replied.

Hours had soon passed. Since then, Iris did everything she could to try and forget what happened. She was afraid Jace would probably hang that over her head for the rest of the journey.  
Iris was downstairs with Pamela as of now while she worked on one of her researches. Iris soon looked up and twitched a leaf when she heard a sudden faint noise outside. It sounded almost like a crash.  
"What is it, Iris?"  
"... I heard something..." Iris looked at Skits, who shrugged. "I'll be back." Iris finished, looking back at Pamela while the Deku girl headed upstairs. She peaked her head up "Jace, are you inside?" No one was here. Everything suddenly grew quiet. Jace sure had been out for a long time. Iris really couldn't help but get the urge to check on him. She opened the front door, and went to walk behind the house to face the cave Jace was examining before. "Jace, are you still... Here...?" She came to stop when she caught sight of the many fallen ReDeads and Gibdos. She wasn't really sure if they could be killed, though, since technically, they were already dead. The ground looked as if a battle had taken place. She didn't hesitate to run inside the cave. "Jace!?"

Iris stopped when she saw the five dead Dragalfos warriors on the cave floor. Iris froze in fear. Terror filled her thoughts as she noticed Jace was missing, and she knew he'd been the one to take down the Dragalfos. Not many people knew about their head's weak spots. Iris knew they'd been killed this way because they had no outside injuries. She found herself falling into panic, as she ran through the cave hoping maybe he was still here "Jace!?_Jace!?_" She looked behind every rock, nook, and cranny. It just happened, the Dragalfos were just killed. Iris suddenly froze, when she spotted a familiar tan animal pelt vest, that belonged to Jace. It was stabbed into the wall of the cave by a large dagger with a note attached. It was just low enough for Iris to rip the Dagger out- Which took both hands thanks to it's size.

The note slowly glided to her feet. She shakily bent down to pick it up.

... "**PAMELA!**"  
Pamela dropped a book she was holding, as she jumped to look at the staircase, looking over the terrified Deku Scrub girl that stared back at her. Iris ran to her, and handed her the note.  
Pamela had no idea what this was about, till she read the note. She remembered that Jace had explained some things to her last night involving the Dragalfos. She was bent down, so Iris could see.  
"I don't understand..." Iris grumbled.  
Pamela shook her head "I know, this is terrible!"  
"No, I really don't understand... I can't read Terminian..." Iris added.  
"It says '_We've got the boy. If you want to see the boy alive once more, come get him at Ikana Castle. We'll be waiting. We wont wait long, so you better hurry, or it's death. Signed, Dragalfos Commander, Golin._"  
Iris about fell to her knees from shock. If this was true, she had to go up there. But what if it was a trap...? Why would they even do this...?  
"For the love of Nayru, what am I going to do!? They'll pound me into the ground if I go! But I can't leave him there!" Iris began to spaz out. "I don't even know where Ikana Castle is! How do I get there!?" Iris asked Pamela.  
Pamela tried calming Iris down "Hold on, it's okay. When I brought you to my house, did you see the large stone gates at the far edge of the Canyon?"  
"Yes! What about them!?" Iris replied frantically.  
"Those are the gates to Ikana Castle, but y-"  
"THANK YOU!" Iris high tailed it up stairs, as Skits followed as if telling her to stop.  
Pamela stood, before giving chase. "Hold on! Let me finish! Iris!"

Ikana Castle

"**YOU WORTHLESS NO GOOD UNDERLING!**" An armored Dragalfos yelled, grabbing a Lizalfos by the neck and slamming him forcefully to the wall. "**_You screwed up the entire plan!_**"  
The Lizalfos gasped, before staring wide eyed at the angry snarling Dragalfos. "B-b-but sir! We couldn't _find_ the girl..."  
"_**That's why you look!**_ Tear all of the village down if you have too!"  
"Y-yes sir-!"  
"NOT NOW! It's too late..."  
Another cowering Lizalfos, unable of full speech gulped.  
The one slammed to the wall added "But I left a note, she's probably on her way right now... Then we _will_ have her."  
"And she'll be expecting an attack, and you even wrote the note out in my name! Why would the enemy leave a note indicating it was probably a trap!? And besides, the girl's the coward, she'd probably be too afraid to come up here... I'll need to go get her myself." He growled, before throwing the Lizalfos down, back-first against the wall. "Never leave an unintelligent, underling Lizalfos to do a commanding Dragalfos' work... The plan was we kidnap the girl, the boy comes, we kill the boy, and take the girl to the master."  
"But why not just use the boy...? I'm sure it wont effect anything." The Lizalfos asked.  
"Because, we were specifically ordered to get the girl."  
The poor-speeched Lizalfos added in question "And... Why we kill boy and not just leave him in dungeon? Or kill him when we found him? Or even just take girl and not worry about boy?"  
"That's an interesting question. Why not just kill me when you found me, or just worry about '_the girl_' and leave me?" Jace added, tied to a poll, finding the Dragalfos' situation funny. "You know how cliche that is?" Jace paused, before he changed his voice to sound more girly "_Oh help me, I've been captured Jace. Oh-Wait no! Don't come save me, it's a trap, they'll kill you, AH!_"  
The Dragalfos glared coldly.  
"Half y'alls brains must be mush, because I'd be expecting that before I even got to the gates... I think your little underlings made things more original to be honest, so they did you a favor."  
The Lizalfos grinned, before cowering at their commander's threatening glare. The commander looked back at Jace "Don't get smart with me."  
"I don't have to _get_ smart. I'm already smart, you're just dumb. You probably couldn't find your way out of an empty cardboard box with it's lid open."  
The Dragalfos slammed his fist at the wall next to Jace "You've got quite a mouth for someone who could be snapped like a twig."  
"Actually, It's a snout, but thank you." Jace smirked smugly, rather enjoying his time toying with the beast.  
"While you're here throwing your insults, the girl's probably ditching you." The Dragalfos smirked, flashing his disgusting yellowed and faded teeth.  
Jace seemed to take on a serious and distressed look, before it quickly dropped to a laugh and smile. "I doubt it."  
"Eh...?"  
"She's not as cowardly as you think. I've seen what she could do, and quite honestly, she could kick your tail with her hands behind her back."  
"Oh really? Last I heard, she'd hide in your shadow constantly." The Dragalfos gave a roaring guffaw.  
Jace chuckled "Just you wait. She's probably busting through the gates right now."

Ikana Castle's Gates

"..." Iris looked up at the large stone gates. They'd not been moved for ages. "I've lost already Skits."  
Skits seemed to look around for an opening on the gate.

"Iris, hold up. I meant to tell you, the gates haven't been opened in a very long time." Pamela caught up with Iris.  
"I can see that." Iris responded.  
Pamela added "It's hidden, but there's a hole in the wall somewhere around here." Pamela began to walk along the wall. "It used to be big, but there was an earth quake a few years ago. I'm not sure if it's still he- Oh! Found it!" Pamela grabbed some rocks and began moving them. Most of them were jammed together pretty tightly. "Ugh. Could you fit through there?"  
Iris examined the hole, before gulping and nodding.  
"I wish I could come and help you, I don't want to leave a Deku Scrub to face those giant monsters..." Pamela responded.  
"N-nah. I'll be fine. I just need to stay h-hidden." Iris looked through the rocks and into the dark tunnel.  
"On the other side is the Castle Yard. You be careful in there Iris, I've not been in there in a long time, but the dead still walks within these Castle walls."  
Iris wished she hadn't mentioned it. "I'll do my best."  
"Don't forget this. I'm sure Jace'll need it when you find him." Pamela handed Iris Jace's sword and scabbard. She'd had no choice but to wear both.  
The Deku Scrub girl threw the scabbard around her. And turned to crawl through the wall.  
"Please come back safe." Pamela added.  
Iris shuttered. Skits flew through with her. She soon found herself stepping slowly through the tunnel till she reached the bright Castle Yard. Out front was a large torn and cracked walk way to the castle door way, of which on each side stood two large pillers. The castle was in ruins. It looked deserted so far, but this was where she was told to come. "Skits? Remember when I jumped off the side of the Dragalfos Fortress in Snowpoint, and I told you to slap me next time I decide to do something crazy like that...? This was one of those moments."  
Skits looked up as if responding with "You have a reason this time."  
"Put on your brave face little buddy, we're going in..." Her tone made her sound ready, but in all honesty, every molecule was screaming for her to turn back, but her heart told her other wise. She'd figured it was about time she listened to her heart.

_To Be Continued..._


	15. Final Stop

-  
Chapter 15

Final Stop.

Iris stepped into the dark castle. Everything was dirty and dusty. The walls and pillars around the room were cracked and broken. Iris wasn't quite sure, but she thought she saw a number of ReDead's silhouettes along the dark walls. She gulped, as she shook mildly. 'Just stay calm. They wont hurt you. You're here for one reason Iris. Get Jace, and get out.'  
Skits hopped next to her as he looked around.

Somewhere In The Castle  
"And y'know? It's just something about her... I can't shake it, but I can never get her out of my head-"  
The Dragalfos groaned "Shut it! I don't care! You've been going on and on about the brat for too long, talk about something else!"  
"Then why don't you talk about something other than the fairies? That's all you ever go on about, you and your comrades." Jace rose an eye brow, purposely irritating the Dragalfos.  
The Dragalfos growled under his breath "If could kill you now, I would."  
"Then why wont you? I'm right here, I'm tied up. It's not like I could beat you." Jace looked off.  
"Because, we have plans for you. We'll need you alive if plan A fails." The Dragalfos replied.  
Jace laughed "What plan is that?"  
"Underling, bring me the orb."  
Jace's leaves twitched "The orb!?"  
A scarred up Lizalfos brought the Dragalfos a dim lighted looking orb on a cloth, one that looked like the Great Fairies orbs. He picked it up. "You see the lifeless glow?"  
"What've you done to her!?" Jace growled.  
The Dragalfos laughed "We've done nothing. She's only doing this herself. My master has been trying to tap into both Ikana's and Woodfall's Great Fairie's powers. The both of them are doing a mighty job of locking themselves away. Until we can get their energies, we'll need a life source to keep the orb's at power." He set down the glass orb gently onto the cloth that it was brought to him on. "A life source that's young and alive. My master can't survive without a life source, since he uses the Fairy's orbs to thrive."  
Jace's eyes were cut angrily at the Dragalfos "You-!"  
"We'll have none of that now. Like I said, if plan A fails, you'll get your turn instead."  
Jace looked down. 'I've gotta get out of here, I can't let Iris come!' "I thought you said before you were taking her to your master?"  
"We are, through the orbs." The Dragalfos responded. "Or we'll take you."

A Lizalfos seemed confused "But... Commander, you told us not to use the boy."  
"I know what I said. But after thinking about it, I don't see any harm. That's if she wont show up. It's not like the master can tell the difference between two Deku Scrub's energies."  
The Lizalfos seemed nervous, but nodded.  
A silver gleam up near the ceiling caught Jace's eye. He looked up at this gleam, but before he could make it out, it vanished. A small shard of glass fell from the ceiling behind him, landing quietly on the rug. He found himself looking back, as it'd landed just close enough for his tied hands to reach. He rose an eyebrow, before grabbing it.

The Main Chamber Near the Throne Room

Iris seemed quite confused. It was empty the whole way so far, no obstacles, no Dragalfos guards, no Lizalfos. It was just a bunch a ReDeads. They seemed to groan and moan warningly. Iris gulped, believing they'd wanted her out.  
Skits began to feel uncomfortable. He was starting to wonder already if something really bad was about to transpire... He looked up at Iris as if asking "Are you sure about this now...?" something about the ReDeads made them seem distressed.

Iris found herself walking along the straight path as she reached a large doorway that lead into a darkened room. When she stepped foot through the door way, it shut tightly behind her, making her jump. She began to stutter and mumble to herself as she turned forward again. Skits nearly hugged her leg.  
She jumped again when a flash of light from the high walls came flooding in over the room. She looked up, seeing the light of outside pouring into the huge room- Of which appeared to be an old throne room. She reached back behind her shakily and unsheathed her sword. "W-Who's t-there!?"

It was all happening too quick for her. The room seemed empty, except one faint glow on the throne at the back of the room, but she couldn't see what it was. But she saw the shadows of two Lizalfos growing visible from behind the throne, as they moved toward the faint glow on the chair before picking it up. She heard incoherent speech from the huge lizards, as they held the light out toward her. Skits suddenly began cawing frantically, pushing on Iris' leg. Such an instinct within him was screaming for her to run. Iris had no idea what they were doing, and seemed more confused than threatened. They didn't seem to be drawing any weapons.

Iris' eyes widened when she saw the light growing bright in a strange green hue. This was no ordinary light, it was the Fairy's Orb! She began to step forward with her sword pointed at the Lizalfos. "What're you doing with that!?"  
Skits had no choice but to back away, every instinct was wanting to pull Iris back, but she wouldn't listen. Iris' sword lowered when the Orb started making a strange humming noise as it seemed to charge up. A dark orange light began moving through and around the hues of green. Soon enough, a large light shot at Iris.  
"_**AHH!**_"  
A heavy hit caused Iris to be pushed off and go rolling on the floor. She got to her hands and knees and shook, before looking at the large chaotic light that surrounded someone where she once stood.  
"_**R-RUN DANG IT!**_" A voice screamed at Iris from the light.  
Iris was terrified and frozen in place, everything happened so suddenly. She knew that voice, it was Jace. She'd expected him to do something reckless like this, but she wasn't about to leave him. She broke her frozen state to run toward the large light. She was about to reach in for him.  
"DON'T TOUCH T-THIS LIGHT IRIS!" Jace warned, the sound in his voice proved the great pain he was in.  
Iris backed away slightly "I can't leave you in there!"

"Stop it, stop the draining!" A Lizalfos shouted at the other Lizalfos next to him.  
"I can't!"  
All of the light beaming out of the orb was clustering around Jace. Only bits and pieces of light were returning to the orb, supposedly, with Jace's energy.  
"It's not working right! He's done something to it!" The Lizalfos shouted, glaring down at the orb.  
Jace shouted, before both him and Iris were thrown back toward the wall, when the light that had gathered around Jace exploded in a round of energy, before what remained of the stray light faded. The Lizalfos screamed, before running away from the blinding light that exploded in the room. Anything around the exploding light was burned. Iris held her arm where just a sliver of light touched her. She looked to Jace, as he laid with his back to the wall panting like he'd been running for hours straight. His eyes were widened as he held his chest, and breathed heavily. He had several burns on him and was shaky and weak.  
"Jace, Jace, you're okay, It's fine now." Iris tried comforting him.  
"No, Iris. It's not okay, it's not fine! Iris, we can't let them take that Orb!" Jace tried standing, but only fell to his knees again.  
Iris stopped him before he tried it again "You've lost your mind, Jace! You saw what just happened, I'm not letting you do something stupid!"  
"If you would've seen what I just saw, you'd go after it too! Letting them take that Orb will only result in us losing! They're taking it to the swamp!"  
"How do you know!?" Iris asked frantically.  
Jace stared at the ground shuttering "The Great Fairy told me! She's suffering in there, what I got was only a taste of what they've been putting them through! If I wouldn't have done that, they'd have sucked every bit of life out of you, they w-were going to use you for an energy source f-for their leader... That's the only reason they made you come here... They would've killed you..."  
"But, you're still alive... How-?"  
"I-I don't know. That pain, it was like my entire body was on fire, I could feel my energy being pulled from me..." Jace wheezed.  
Iris put her hand on his back "Just be calm Jace, it's alright."  
"If y-you wont let me chase t-them... Then we need to go to the Swamp of Woodfal-l..." Jace fell on his hands on his last words, before falling to the floor.  
"W-wait! Jace!?" Iris shouted.  
"He's fine, He's just resting due to the loss of energy."  
Iris turned quickly to face a large silver-pelted fox with nine tails.  
"It's you?" Iris asked the Silver Keaton.  
He nodded. "The Great Fairy of Clock Town sent me."  
"Is there anything you can do to help me get him out of here...?" Iris asked.  
The Keaton nodded kindly. "The boy was right, we can't let them have those orbs for long, time is of the essence. With what little energy they've gotten from Jace, it's enough for their master to at least get back up on his feet."  
"What do you mean...?" Iris asked.  
The Keaton laid down on his belly "I'll fill you in on the way, the Great Fairy was able to get information from her captive sisters on what's going on where the Dragalfos are. Get up on my back, can you hold him?"  
Iris nodded, as she did so. "Where're you taking us?"  
"To the Swamp. The Dragalfos are already leaving, that's all they needed was energy." The Keaten used his powers to open the shut door, before walking out.  
"Can I make a stop to a house on the way? I left some thing's at-"  
"Pamelas? Yes." The Keaton responded. Iris forgot he could read her mind.  
The Keaton added "We mustn't waste too much time, though. If the Ikana Canyon Fairy is gone for too long, the Canyon itself will die." Skits had remained silent, as he'd flown next to them.

Unknown Location  
"Hurry, something's wrong with the master!"  
"Someone get help!"  
The Large Dragalfos master roared and screamed loudly, as he gripped his forehead in pain. He soon slammed his fists to the ground, leaving a large hole where his fists hit. Lizalfos and Dragalfos began swarming around in concern, as they watched their master go berserk. He finished when he fell to his hands and knees and roared. "My head, what's wrong with my head!?" He screamed. He held the side of his temple in pain, as he rubbed. "It burns!"  
He'd tried using the new energy that was sent to him from the Orb of Ikana to the Orb of Woodfall. The pain in his head pulsed, as if a massive headache had swept over him. He stared wide eyed at the Orb he'd tried taking the energy from, before he rose to stare at it. He panted, before he came to realization. He turned to his underlings "What've you done!?" he soon roared once more "WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO ME!?"  
The Dragalfos known as Golin, formerly the one who planned to take the energy of the Deku Scrub in the first place, gulped as he looked down.  
"You used the... Where's the girl!?" The master got to his shaky and weak feet as he slammed everyone aside, before looking deeply into the once again dim orb on the table. He used what little power he had to bring a vision of the Deku Scrub girl riding the Silver Keaton as she held onto the unconscious Deku boy. Instantly, he turned as he threw a skull that sat on the table at Golin. "_You used the boy!? **Why!?**_"  
"W-we didn't mean too. We had the girl, but the boy got loose some how, and pushed her out of the way... We didn't know it'd effect you, though..." A Lizalfos stuttered.  
"_**The boy's cursed! He's tainted the orb! That curse is killing him, and now it's killing me as well!**_" Their master panted, his head throbbing with pain. "I've gained my power, but it's come with a price it seems! My plans, they're ruined, I've-!" He stopped in his rant, before turning slowly to his underlings.

They all seemed to stare, as if expecting him to attack one of them through anger. But he simply smirked. "Wait." He paused, before looking back at the orb, realizing the path the Keaton was taking them both. "They're coming to the swamp..." He looked to his underlings again "They're coming here now. Maybe luck is on my side. Boys! When they come knocking, be ready for them. I do believe luck is on my side..."

Swamp: Deku Palace

The Queen stood over a leaf-made bed that her guard had laid Jace in.  
Iris stood watch, as she stared at him. The Queen looked down to her. "Thank you for bringing him here, the poor thing. What happened?"  
Iris didn't know where to start "... We had a run in with trouble is all. I had some help from a friend to get him here from Ikana."  
"Ikana!? That's quite a trip." The Queen added.  
Iris sighed as she watched him.  
"Jace'll be back on his feet soon, don't worry. Aritha and I will make sure of that."  
"But I can't-" Iris began, before stopping herself. "..."  
The Queen smiled "Why don't you relax a little? I'm sure Jace wouldn't want you worrying."  
Iris didn't know if the Queen understood why she was worried to begin with, seeing as all the Keaton explained to her on the way. The Dragalfos were really starting to get involved now. And with two Fairy's left in their possession, there was a lot that needed to be done. And if Jace didn't get back on his feet soon, time would surely run out. Iris wished she knew the entire plot, maybe so she could do something, but not even the Keaton knew...

Iris sighed, before jumping off of the stump chair next to him. "I guess you're right... Mind if I uh? Look around?" Iris asked.  
The Queen nodded "Go ahead." Skits remained at Jace's side, which left Iris utterly surprised.  
The Deku girl walked off until she reached the throne room- Definitely a throne room she'd rather be in. She examined the place as she continued on till she reached the long hall way that separated. Going straight would lead you outside the Palace, and going left or right would take you to two large gardens. She walked left when a large bed of colorful flowers caught her eyes. They were white with purple and pink spots inside their petals. She approached them, before bending down to look through them. They were so beautiful and bright. Sadly, the dying swamp was catching up. Half the rest of the garden was dying. But everything around these flowers and further on still thrived. She sighed "Lilies. They're so beautiful, it's a shame they're the next to go..." She ran her hands over the tops of the Lilys before standing to walk further down to gaze at the other living plants.

She'd seen some pretty other worldly ones, probably special Terminan plants. She came to a large tree with bright yellow leaves, of which hung down like a Weeping Willow. "..." She examined it, before she laughed "Long blond leaves? Really?" She'd known for a fact, she loved Jace, and honestly couldn't get him out of her head. Sometimes, the smallest thing would make her think of him. She sat down on a rock at the end of the garden next to a small pool of water, not even ankle high, as it trickled lightly down set up rocks for looks. It seemed a lot of the garden looked new around this part.

"Well hello beautiful~!" Spoke a charming voice as it approached her.  
Iris looked up, to gaze at a Palace dweller. He was dressed in tribal clothes, the common leaves and other plant-based material. His leaves slightly over his face. He'd had green leaves tipped in lighter green. He looked to Iris, and asked "Where's Jace?"  
Iris blinked. "... Do I know you?" She glared.  
"You should. I'm Auran." He responded. She could tell by his voice that he was flirting... It'd make sense if he knew Jace, since when she met Jace, he was like that. She'd thought she'd heard the name Auran from somewhere...  
"I'm a friend of Jace's." He added.  
Iris had an "Ah." expression. 'I thought so.'  
"I couldn't help but hear that you've been traveling with him quite a bit." Auran added.  
"Yes...?" Iris crossed her arms.  
Auran reached his hand out to Iris. "You need someone of greater skill out there. Someone with street smarts."  
Iris could see what this big-headed snob was doing, and quite honestly, she didn't appreciate it.  
"And you're any better than him?" Iris asked.  
Auran laughed "Yeah, I've had royal training here. I could take on an army if I wanted to."  
'Some big head ya' got.' Iris took his hand and stood, playing along to see where this would go. "Oh really?"  
"Jace may be able to fight, but he's quite a reputation with flirting with girls behind another one's back. I wouldn't trust him."  
Iris looked as if she was shocked- Making him believe he'd had her. "You would never do that to anyone, would you?"  
"No, never... I'd be truthful, kind, and let's face it- More reliable." Auran responded. "With my royal reputation and full training... Jace isn't even half the Deku Scrub I am."  
Iris _looked_ impressed. She smirked "Wanna hear what I think of you...?"  
"Fire away."  
She leaned in slowly in a romantic way, before suddenly pushing him over and into the small pool of water. He gasped as he had the funniest dumbstruck look on his face. He looked up at Iris, who looked angry, as she stood with her hands on her hips. "But... Wha-!?"

"_You ever talk down to Jace that way again or even TRY coming to me like you're all that, I'll punch you so hard, you're great grand kids'll feel it! He's risked his hide for me more times than you'll ever imagine! And after all that I've put him through, he deserves a whole amount of respect, whether you know him or not! If you knew him as well as I do, you'd probably thought twice before saying such things!_"  
Auran blinked, as he could only listen to her angry ranting.  
"_No, Jace isn't half the Deku Scrub you are, he's two-times the Deku Scrub you are! He doesn't go around parading his made-up achievements and shoving it down people's throats! You should be ashamed of yourself, even thinking for a moment you could come in here and try coming onto me! I've got news for you bub, I prefer a guy who's got heart, not talent! And SURPRISE! He's got both! Now you give me one reason to believe all those lies you just tried feeding me!? You could be the King of the Palace, I don't care, you sir need to grow up and get out once and stop chasing women who already have their heart's set!_" It took her a while to realize she'd let that last part slip. '...Women who already have their heart's set...? Geez, now I know I'm going insane, why would I even say that out loud...? It's not like I'm staying...'

Auran was speechless. Iris hoped he didn't take that last bit seriously as her face flushed. She held her glare, though. "Don't ever do that again, you hear me!?"  
Auran nodded like a scolded child.  
"Prince Auran, are you okay!?" A guard came running in asking.  
Iris' eyes went wide "PRINCE!?" She didn't know what would come from this, but she still believed he deserved it.  
The guard helped Auran out of the water. "Oh Prince Auran, you're soaking wet! Do you want me to throw this commoner out of the Palace!?"  
"That wont be necessary. She's just a young woman standing up for herself, and I respect that." Auran turned to Iris with a wet head. He bowed slightly "Forgive me for my abrupt actions. At least I know Jace has someone so strong and trust worthy. He deserves to have the trust of a young lady like you."  
Iris, in her mind, was rolling her eyes 'Some friend he is. Talking trash about your friend first, then commenting how lucky he is? I don't even know him and he comes up to me that way without even knowing my name...'  
Auran looked to Iris after wiping water off his leaf shirt. "I'll leave you if you wish?"  
"That would be appreciated..." Iris responded.  
The Prince nodded, before turning, feeling quite dumb for what he'd just pulled. Truth be told, he had a reason. He was close friends with Jace. And the Queen had told Auran of Jace's one visit and that he was with a young lady. He'd pulled off such a thing to see how much Jace could trust Iris, he was convinced that she'd respected him. 'She's not like those other girls from the village. Jace better hold onto this one...'

He stepped out into the main hall and toward the throne room.

Iris sat down and sighed. This whole place she'd began to hate at the start was really growing on her- Despite having people like Auran- Everything she'd say only made her wonder how much she'd changed, and made her wonder if she'd even be able to take returning to Hyrule... She sat with her elbows on her knees as she held her head up staring at some bright purple flower, watching the light reflecting off the water next to her bounce around the surrounding plants. It was only moments after, she'd heard footsteps approaching her. She simply ignored it, believing it was only a guard, since they were everywhere.

When she saw out of the corner of her eye, a beautiful white Lily offered to her, she groaned, before sitting up and speaking coldly "I told you before you Royal sno..." She stopped herself, when she'd found herself caught by surprise. She looked up from the flower to trust-worthy eyes she'd known as simple blond leaves hung over them.  
"I see you've met Auran." Jace responded tiredly.  
"How long've you been there!?" Iris asked as her leaves jumped.  
Jace shrugged "Since he'd said '_I'll leave if you wish_'"  
Iris was relieved. "Oh."  
"Did he give you a hard time? He seemed shaken up." Jace laughed.  
"He tried." Iris responded.  
Jace smirked "What did you do to him? I've never seen him act so nervous."  
"I pushed him into the water." Iris chuckled. "Then gave him a lecture."  
Jace busted out laughing "You pushed him into the water!? I was wondering why he was wet. I'm surprised you weren't thrown out for that."  
"I almost was." Iris smiled. She was glad he'd woken up, he'd slept the whole way over. It was now getting dark out. Iris looked up at Jace. She soon stared at the Lily he offered again. She smiled and took it generously "Are you allowed to be picking from the garden?"  
"I don't think one missing Lily would matter." Jace shrugged. "It was the first thing I saw, so I picked it."  
Iris sighed as she rotated the Lily in her hand "The uh, Lily's my favorite flower, so thank you."  
"Oh really?" Jace paused "How odd, of all the flowers here."  
"I love their colors." Iris added.  
Jace sat down next to her "Wanna' know what my favorite flower is?"  
"Let me guess: An Iris?" Iris added smugly.  
Jace snickered "No, but she's my favorite Deku Scrub." Iris rolled her eyes at his lame response, before Jace added "Anyway, It's the Rose."  
"Oh, how come?" Iris asked.  
Jace responded "Because: They're beautiful."

Iris rubbed her arm, as she looked down at the Lily.  
"What's bothering you?" Jace asked kindly. This question caused Iris to look up.  
"You scared me today. When you jumped in front of the Fairy's Orb..." Iris responded. "I'm glad you weren't killed."  
Jace replied with "It take's a lot to kill me."  
The Deku Girl giggled "So I've noticed."  
"But how'd I get from Ikana to the Palace?" Jace laughed "There's no way you carried me."  
Iris laughed at the thought "No. The Keaton helped me, he was sent there by Clock Town's Great Fairy."  
"Quite a bit of timing." Jace responded. "I hope the Dragalfos' master is happy. Try taking your life, over my dead body."  
Iris soon spoke "The Keaton told me more about them... He'd told me why they couldn't use you for a full energy source."  
"Oh?" Jace became interested.  
"It's because of your curse." Iris responded quietly.  
Jace about laughed "The one thing that's been making my life a living heck saved me? Heh."  
"I guess you could say that." Iris moved some of her leaves out of her face. "They're leader also needed energy because he used up most of his energy trying to get rid of us before. Remember when I fell in the river? He summoned those Nejiron to push me in to begin with." Jace growled under his breath, he'd thought those Nejiron were acting odd before. "The Keaton also told me Where they are here at the swamp."  
"Now this I gotta hear."  
Iris continued "There's a mountain a ways off into the swamp wilderness. The Keaton found out it's actually where the Dragalfos originated from."  
Jace threw his palm to his face "Of course! No one ever goes there, not even me! I should've expected it! What do you say we go kick their scaly tails!? It'd be a lot of fun!" he stood, as he stumbled slightly. He'd been reminded by this that he'd still been sort of tired. He stood with his arms out "I'm excited to teach 'em a lesson."  
"Their master is up there too, and from what the Keaton told me, they're now holding both the Fairies up there." Iris added.  
Jace stretched "All the more of a reason to go."  
Iris remained silent for a moment as she thought for a second, before speaking "It's our final stop, huh?"  
Jace nodded "It seems so. I know you're probably excited, huh? After all, you'll get to go home when we leave that place with the Fairies, strong and victorious."  
Iris gulped. She wasn't excited, but more so worried and scared. She took a deep breath, something in her just feared the thought of going up there...

Jace stopped, he'd nearly melted when Iris grabbed his hand so gently. He turned back to her looking concerned.  
"... But Jace? What if we don't make it out okay? What if we don't make it _period_...? If we fail to save those Fairy's...?" Iris sounded scared, it was easily heard in her voice. She'd never really thought about it until Jace mentioned it. Jace gazed down at her, trying to think of a response. Something within him just felt confident that they'd make it, but he wasn't sure if Iris felt she could rely on _his_ confidence.

He'd pulled her up to her feet by the hand she'd given him, and said "Let me tell you something. I want you to look me in the eyes, and hear me out."  
She hesitated, but did so. He continued "I want you to look right into my spirt. When you can look straight into my eyes, and hear me say we'll be fine, will you believe me…?"  
She continued to stare quietly. "..."  
"Tell me, what do you see when you look into my spirit? Does it show sincerity, or does it show uncertainty?"  
She shyly looked into his eyes deeply, before taking a deep breath. His glowing eyes staying on her flaming gaze only waiting for her reply.  
The calm glow of his orbs seemed to be contagious, as she began to calm down. She smiled, and spoke trustfully "Sincere."  
"So then-" He paused, and grabbed the Lily from her hand, before gently sliding it in her leaves, he soon continued "We'll bust in, kick their tails, and come back. Just like we've been doin'."  
Iris nodded.

Iris soon laughed at something she'd heard Auran say earlier, changing the subject. "By the way. Auran told me you and him are friends, is that true?"  
"Heck yeah! We're practically brothers. I'd known him since I was very little." Jace responded.  
Iris added "Did you know he goes around talking trash about you?"  
The blond boy stifled a snicker "Yeah, to girls. It's a bro thing. We always did that to each other, he's only joking around."  
"That's a mean way to joke..." Iris responded with her hand on her hip.  
"Do know, this guy wasn't allowed outside these Palace walls when he was younger. Poor guy wasn't allowed to have any contact with the outside world because his father. My dad eventually convinced the King to at least let him meet me. I wasn't much of a social butterfly when I was little, so he was trying to get me to make friends." Jace laughed "I remember how nervous I was about meeting royalty. But Auran and I pretty much grew up together. Even when my dad died. The Queen wanted me to officially move in with them throughout my years. But I kept telling her no. The King wasn't too happy about it, having a commoner like me staying."  
Iris giggled "Why didn't you accept to live here with them?"  
"Because, I can't stand being pampered constantly. I like doing things myself. And just between you and me: The King scared me."  
The Deku girl laughed.  
Jace looked up at the darkening sky. Silence fell for a while. He looked back to Iris and soon broke the silence. "Eh... Thank you so much."  
"For what?"  
"For just being here. I know you can't stand me sometimes." Jace responded.  
Iris shrugged "I've learned to tolerate you. You're good company to a lost person."  
Jace smiled "I'm glad. When do you want to get a move on to the Dragalfos' place?"  
"Whenever you're ready. I do think you need to get your strength back, though." Iris replied, before letting his hand go.

_To Be Continued..._


	16. Second Thoughts

-  
Chapter 16

**NIGHT OF THE FIFTH DAY**

Second Thoughts...

Jace had explained the Dragalfos to the royal family, and why he was on this journey to begin with.  
Auran glared at Jace from afar. Jace was talking with the Queen, before walking back toward Auran. The Queen stood, and left elsewhere. Auran soon began "So where've you been all this time? I haven't seen you in almost a year man."  
Jace was about to reply, before Auran cut him off "Spending way too much time with your girlfriend?"  
The blond boy stifled a near-hysterical laugh "Girlfriend!? Iris!? That girl can't stand me! I've only known her for a little while anyway."  
"That's not what I learned. She loves you." Auran almost seemed jealous.  
Jace shrugged "If you've gotten this info from Gewl, then she's lying. Because last I checked, Iris only sees me as a friend."  
The Prince only laughed "She's a strange one. She must be good If she's got _YOU_ fooled. Growing up, no one could fool you!"  
Auran saying that made Jace wonder. Was the crossing of his feelings and his doubt clouding his view of noticing that Iris just might have some kind of interest in him...? On the outside, he simply shrugged again. He honestly couldn't tell anymore, since it was only recently he'd seen a true side of her. 'Maybe there is more to her?' "Either way Auran, I doubt she likes me. She's gotta get home, and I've gotta get back on the road."  
"Oh? She's not from around here?" Auran looked a bit surprised. Jace nodded, of which Auran replied "That explains how she's so different... What's so great about where she lives? Is it fancier?"  
"Sounds fancier. It's called Hyrule." Jace responded with his hands behind his head.  
Auran smirked "Sounds like a place that appreciates royalty~! Sounds like my kind of place."  
That made Jace think back to all the explanations Iris shared with him about it... It didn't sound all that great at all. He looked to Auran, looking concerned and confused "... She's so eager to go home. But, everything she's told me about it only makes it sound terrible..."  
Auran seemed to jump slightly "How so?"  
"... Like, I heard they have no appreciation for Deku Scrubs there. I felt terrible when I first took Iris to Clock Town, she was so scared of everyone. She acts as if they would've beaten her... Not even the people that lived in her forest home like her. I mean, she's a thief where she came from, but gee! What do you expect when you treat someone like that as they grew up!? I'd have been too afraid to just walk up to a stand and buy something, even if I did have the money."  
Now Auran felt a little concerned "Poor girl sounds more confused than sure. I wouldn't go back..."

Jace nodded "... I'll be honest, I wish I could see why she'd want to go back."  
"Then why don't you ask her?"  
"I have, but she never gives me a straight answer. And tonight just might be the last night I see her if I get those Fairies back, since they're the only ones who can take her home considering she lives so far... But if she wants to go home, then I wont stop her." Jace looked down as he walked.  
Auran stared at Jace for a moment. He'd never seen him so down about something other than his birthmark. Jace was always on the move, on his own constantly. Everyone he ever loved always either passed away or had to be left behind thanks to that curse. He'd guessed traveling with Iris for even that short period of time meant the world to him, but it'd be back to the starting line when she left. He soon spoke "Y'know? If ya' love her so much, shouldn't you be more concerned about what's best for her rather than letting her put herself in danger again? Hyrule sounds dangerous."  
"Huh?" Jace looked up.  
"I'm no expert, but I think maybe you should- I don't know- Ask if she'd want to stay? Does she even have an actual house?"  
"Well, I don't know, she's never truly told me." Jace responded.  
Auran nodded "Like I said. Ask her, she may surprise you... That's just me though."  
The blond boy scratched his head. He wasn't sure about it. He wanted to ask her for a while after learning about Hyrule. "... I'll see about it."  
Auran added "Has Gewl given her trouble at all?"  
Jace laughed "Yes."  
The Prince snickered, before continuing "I'm not surprised. Don't be shocked when I say that she's hot."  
"Hey!" Jace glared.  
"What? Can't blame a brother for having his opinion." Auran was obviously trying to get under Jace's skin.  
The blond boy crossed his arms "Don't you even think of trying to sweep her off her feet, it wont work."  
Auran glanced off "She already threatened to punch me, so I wont..."  
Jace stifled an on-coming laugh, trying to picture Auran getting punched by Iris. "I wouldn't put it passed her, she's already hit me a few times."  
They both busted out laughing. Jace soon stopped himself, as he took a breath. Speaking of Iris, he found himself wondering where she was. "Where is Iris anyway?"  
"Don't ask me. You're the one who knows her so well. Maybe you could ask my mom?" Auran stood with his hand on his hip. Jace sighed "We need to go soon. Those Fairies aren't going to save themselves."  
"Hey, don't forget what I said about asking Iris about, you know, staying...?" Jace became nervous. He wasn't sure how she'd take that question. He nodded.

Jace turned to walk through the throne room. The Queen was gone, perhaps tending to something in the palace? He walked through the room and into the hall that lead outside. As if thinking things through, he sat down at the edge of the dock to stare at his eyes in the swamp water reflection, he'd noticed some of the light in his eyes were gone, probably from what happened in Ikana when he'd had some of his energy drained. The water was lower than before, probably because the Great Fairy was gone. He turned when he heard a Guard emerge from a Deku Flower behind him.  
"Hello commoner." The Guard spoke dully, as if not too pleased to see Jace.  
Jace turned to ask "Hey, have you seen a girl recently? She's got long brown leaves, honey blond tips on them, almost tan-ish? She wears a purple shirt and a grass skirt?"  
The guard nodded "She's with the queen at the shrine next to the Palace."  
Jace seemed surprised, the Queen never let anyone in there. "Why?"  
The Guard responded rudely "I don't go putting my snout in the Queen's business, I only follow orders. And my orders are not to let anyone in without her permission."  
"Stuck up guard, you're no help..." Jace mumbled, before turning back to the water. He sighed.

He'd waited there a good while, before seeing Iris and the Queen coming up to the front of the Palace on a lily pad. Jace moved back to allow them through. The Queen was about to go inside, before saying "It was lovely being able to speak with you young one. If there is anything you need, please, you only need to ask."  
Iris nodded "Thank you your Highness. I'm sure it'll be a while before we leave, I appreciate what you've done."  
Jace tilted his head. He turned to Iris as the Queen walked back inside as she spoke to a few guards. Jace asked "What was that about?"  
"The Queen has offered to help." Iris responded.  
"How?" Jace pondered.  
Iris added "She's sending some guards with us."  
'There goes being alone and having the privacy of asking Iris about staying...' Jace complained in his mind "You really think they'll be able to help...?"  
"Maybe."  
Jace sighed "Well, what ever..."  
"Why're you so crabby all of a sudden?" Iris put her hand to her hip.  
"It's nothing. Anyway, are you ready?" Jace asked. Just then, Iris glared.  
"We're not going anywhere until we're prepared. And by that, I mean getting things we need. You used most of your medicine on my leg a while back, I know you have no more medical supplies. Is there anywhere around the palace you could find more?"  
Jace shook his head no "My dad and I were the only ones who knew the recipe for that medicine."  
"Okay. Do you have anymore?" Iris asked. Something in her just felt they'd need it.  
"Yeah, all the way back at my place." Jace sighed- Not looking forward to a long walk just for medicine. But after thinking about it, he realized it'd probably be a good time to: A. Talk with Iris, and B. Find someplace safe to put her Moon's Tear till they got back. He honestly worried about taking it with them the way they've been doing. He's checked on it recently, and it was miraculously still in one piece. He soon looked to Iris- Sounding a little happier. "We can go back there and get some. There might be a few things I can grab too."  
Iris smiled "Okay!"

"Is Skits coming?" Jace asked, surprised her faithful birdy-brother wasn't with her right now.  
Iris giggled "No. He's having too much fun being pampered in the Palace."  
Jace chuckled. He found it relieving- Seeing as Skits would have his head if he asked Iris about staying in Termina in front of him...  
Iris glanced inside the Palace "Should we tell the Queen where we're going?"  
"Nah, I'll just ask a guard." He looked to the Deku Flower at the entrance, and stepped near it. "Hey!" Hey shouted into the flower. The guard popped out with a glare. "Could you please tell the Queen we're going to the village? We need to restock on some things."  
The guard nodded "Okay." He scurried inside, as Jace turned back to Iris.  
"Let's go before he comes back. I can't stand the guards..." He'd made the first move of hopping to the lily pads and toward the deep forest ahead- Which eventually lead him and Iris to and through the Deku Village. All the way through, he wanted to speak, but didn't know how to start. He was afraid of making her angry for even suggesting such a thing as staying in Termina, or he feared she'd just laugh at him and call him crazy. He truly cared about her safety, and the thought of _knowing_ she was okay made him feel much better than the thought of him living the rest of his days wondering where she was or what she was doing while they're practically worlds apart...

After an unintentionally silent walk through the thick forest, They eventually reached Jace's place at the large dead log over his cavern. He moved it out of the way, as he stepped in, only having his usual dim-lighted mushrooms on the ground and walls to light him through the dark cavern. He reached for a lantern and switched it on, as the cavern lit up. Iris walked in- Still finding his collection of items amazing. He walked on through a hole in the wall- Shaped like a round door way. She stood in place as she watched a light flick on in the next room. She slowly followed, as she'd never even noticed the other room. It was filled with all kinds of weaponry on the walls. It was actually an extra room, as it had a leaf-made bed that was put together with logs. It looked old, and as if it hadn't been used a long time. She looked around. His whole cavern looked more like a home than any forest home she'd seen. Her gaze was brought to Jace as he dug through a cabinet, knocking a lot of things onto the floor in the process. He pulled out a jar shut tight with that same green medicine from before. Jace soon put it in his rucksack in exchange for the Moon's Tear, as he put it in the shelf.  
"Hey, what're you doing?" Iris asked.  
"We can't take it with us, it might get broken." Jace responded, before digging through the cabinet looking for anything that could be of use.  
Iris looking at all his weapons, she couldn't help but ask "I notice you never shoot Deku Nuts. Why is that?"  
"It's so barbaric, at least I think so." Jace replied.  
Iris chuckled "How so? It's just a Deku Scrub's natural defense."  
Jace shrugged "Eh. I prefer fighting the way I was taught to fight."  
The blond Deku pulled out a roll of unused bandages "I didn't even know these were in here." Jace mumbled. He put them in his rucksack, before closing the cabinet. "Now we're ready."  
"Okay." Iris waited for Jace to leave the room before she left.

Jace turned off all the lanterns, then him and Iris stepped out into the clearing again. Jace moved the large dead log back over the entrance before looking to Iris and taking a deep breath and sighing. Iris began back toward the village as Jace followed her. 'I'm wasting my time here.' "Hey uh, Iris?" He asked.  
She turned in surprise- Nearly slapping him with her leafy hair, not knowing he was so close behind her. "Huh?"  
Jace rubbed his arm "I was wondering. What're your plans for after we get the Great Fairies back...? I mean- Truthfully, what're you wanting to do?"  
"I don't quite understand what you're asking." She replied, sounding a bit confused.  
"Are you truly looking forward to going home?" Jace asked. Iris jumped, she wasn't expecting him to ask that.  
She nodded- Not really looking all that sure.  
"Why?" He sounded even more puzzled now. "Why would you return to a place like that?"  
"I-Uh. I just-" Iris couldn't answer because she didn't know. "..."  
Jace felt nosey asking, but he was dying to know. "I just kno- You do realize that this will probably be the last night we see each other?"  
'Why'd you have to remind me?' Iris thought "Yes. Why're you suddenly so concerned?"  
"I just want what's best for you. I want for you what you're heart tells you you need, what ever that might be." Jace responded lightly.  
Iris stuttered slightly. She wasn't really knowing where he was going with that.  
"What is there to look forward to in Hyrule? I want you to be honest with me, please." Jace had looked her directly in the eyes as he'd said this. She stared back, her memory scanning over everything she'd dealt with as a child. All she could really remember were hard times that repeated, only having Skits to look to for comfort. She had been hit by people before. She'd remembered at one time, she was attacked by a pack of Wolfos as a child. Also remembering when she'd been picked on by some of the Kokiri kids of Lost Woods. How after she was attacked and threatened by several Hylians, she was driven to live so far in Lost Woods- One wouldn't have been able to reach her without getting lost. All the Deku Scrubs were cruel and brutal, if you didn't have anything worth their time, they'd have left you for dead... The Skull Kids ignored you. Deku Scrubs weren't even considered a race in Hyrule, there, she was just some wild unwanted forest creature, where even killing her would've only meant another beast gone.

She looked at Jace with saddened eyes, She saw a love in his eyes as he revealed that truth to her that she was nothing more than a monster to most of Hyrule, most Deku were. looking into his eyes the first time was also the first time she'd seen a Deku Scrub look so sincerely to her, looking at her like she was actually someone. Knowing someone like him was overwhelming after having that flood of memories. Knowing him and just standing beside him made her feel like some_one_, not some_thing_. The way he made her heart beat the way it did let her know she _had_ a heart, which it was hard to believe the Deku Scrubs of Hyrule had hearts, the way they treated people, at least the ones she knew. Jace could see by the way she looked at him that she was instantly bothered by her thoughts. She gulped the urge to cry, so much hit her at once. The question '_What is there to look forward to in Hyrule?_' repeated in her mind, before she finally answered. "Nothing."

Jace sighed. "Then... Why return?"  
'What is he asking me...?' She thought "I don't know."  
Jace paused, before looking elsewhere. He gazed back at her, trying to put together what he was wanting to ask "Could you perhaps consider...?" He stopped himself, before rewording that "Would you, maybe, like to stay here in Termina...? You're welcome, and always will be..."  
Iris' heart stopped. She slowly backed from Jace, speechless. She wanted to say so much, but could only stare. She wanted to say yes, but a deep nervous fear made her hesitate. She almost slipped a small "Yes", but she shook her head, before answering "I-I'm sorry Jace. I-I can't." She'd lowered her face to hide her glassy eyes from his gaze. He almost moved her leaves, but by how she acted, It obviously impacted her. He watched, spotting a small tear roll down her face under her leaves. The sign of no light on her face showed she'd had her eyes closed. He wiped the one tear away.  
"I'm sorry, I was just trying to be nice." He frowned sadly.  
Iris pushed his hand away with the back of her hand, as she tried forcing herself to stop anymore tears, before looking back up at him. "You're too nice, Jace. Thank you. I-I just can't."  
"I understand." He responded. In all honesty, he was completely lost, and didn't understand at all why she'd decline.  
She moved ahead, and continued back to the village, leaving Jace standing at one place. He watched her walk away, before taking his first step into a following walk behind her. He'd hoped she'd at least think about it.

She'd hoped maybe she'd come to her senses and say yes, but she just wasn't brave enough, it felt too strange abandoning all she'd known. Iris wasn't even sure if Skits wanted to return home, or how he'd feel about staying in Termina. She tried pulling her attention back to now. Right now, she needed to be focused on the journey ahead, down that final road. First thing's first: She had to survive the Dragalfos before making up her mind.  
Quiet as a ghost, Jace followed. He'd tried so hard to figure if it were tears of sorrow or tears of joy he saw. Was she happy he'd asked or upset? He was trying too hard to read her mind, only to find he was becoming confused with himself... Which only lead to another headache eventually. Her quick changing moods was also something he was having trouble getting used too still... And the fact that she'd had a habit of hiding so much from him, he never truly could tell what was on her mind, and he probably just made it worse.

'Thanks Auran.' Jace thought sarcastically. He looked ahead, as he watched Iris' autumn leaves swing with each step. She was expecting Jace to speak up soon, but Jace was expecting the same from her. Jace was the first to realize no one would be speaking anytime soon, so he sped up till he walked side-by-side with her. Iris glanced as he came into view. He quickly looked at the ground when he noticed her gaze reach his. 'She's still crying...' Jace thought, such notice only made him feel worse.  
"Stop acting like you didn't see me." Iris spoke with a huff. "I don't care anymore."  
Jace looked up "Don't care about what?"  
"Seeing me cry."  
"Why hide before?" The Blond boy asked.  
Iris shrugged "A habit I have." She paused "You show weakness and let the world see, they'll see you're not strong and they'll see how easy it is for you to break."  
"That's not true. I think it makes you stronger." Jace responded.  
"If that's true, then where's your tears?" Iris asked sarcastically.  
Jace answered "Give me a reason to cry, and I'll cry."  
"Yeah right. You probably hide it..." Iris responded lowly, covering her broken voice.  
"Okay, if it makes you feel better. I've cried once while you were with me." Jace added.  
Iris stifled a laugh, and answered harshly "Yeah? When...?"  
"After I saved you from Ikana River. I didn't think you'd make it to be honest." Jace replied, sounding in no way embarrassed to admit so. "You can ask Skits, he'll tell you I did."  
Iris only gave a long awkward pause "You cried over me...?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"

Jace scratched his head- A usual sign he was about to say something he'd felt nervous saying "So, why did you cry earlier?"  
"Is that really any of your busi-...?" '...C'mon Iris, that's not fair... He's already told you everything secretive about himself...' "..." Iris sighed "Forget I asked that."  
Jace glanced forward again. Far in the distance, he could see them growing closer to the Deku Village.  
Iris continued "Childhood stuff. Things I don't like thinking about."  
"... You could tell me." The Deku boy seemed eager to listen if she had anything to say.  
"Ugh... Well, to save you the sob story, from the days of my childhood, I was a thief stealing from the kids of the forest, and grew up a thief stealing from some of the richest people of Hyrule. I only did it because I was broke, though." Iris looked up "I've been hit, kicked, thrown, smacked. Believe me, I've got a BAD reputation. I was threatened as a child so much, it drove me so far into the woods, everyone thought I'd disappeared for good for years. Grew up in a hollowed tree with Skits, and I started my old habits again, which only got worse. To be honest, I hate myself for it, but it was my only way to get by. I started trying to make people think I liked it to hide my soft heart, and started to even convince myself that I liked it. But every time, I had a piece of lingering regret welling up inside me."  
"But why would they treat you that way if you were a child?" Jace asked, his tone holding deep concern.  
"In Hyrule, a Deku Scrub is a forest monster and nothing more. Killing or harming one wouldn't amount to a hill of termites in the eyes of most Hylians." Iris responded honestly.  
Jace just looked at her in disbelief "That's cruel..."  
"That's just Hyrule living. But you can't blame them. Most Deku Scrubs from Hyrule are much more aggressive and ill-tempered than I am. Most of them never leave the forest, and talk like they've been living in a cave all their life, or a lonely dark flower to be exact, and attack any person who gets near 'em. But THEY do that because of how other people treat them, so it's just a repetitive cycle that wont ever change till Hylian Dekus are no more. Deku Scrubs there only care about themselves." Iris shrugged. "In the end, most of them turn into Mad Scrubs because of it. I never wanted to live life that way, so I made it a habit to travel and see Hyrule. However, regardless of how social I am, no one would like me."

"... Sounds very different from Termina."  
"Opposite of Termina actually. I thought maybe everyone was off their nut when I first got here because they _actually_showed respect for me." The Deku girl added.  
Jace responded shortly after "I'd have probably thought the same about Hyrule, about everyone being crazy." Jace sighed "I'm sorry if I made you cry earlier. I honestly had no idea it'd have effected you that bad by making you think about that."  
"No, it's okay. You just... Caught me off guard, but you opened my eyes to the truth." Iris added.  
Jace almost asked if she'd thought about staying, but didn't want to bring the whole thing up again, in fear that he'd just irritate her. He didn't want her going back to a place like that.  
They were entering the village by now. Jace passed through the village quietly close to Iris. His eyes widened when he saw Gewl and her lot walking over from the corner of his eyes, of which caused him to complain under his breath and glare coldly- Looking away from them. 'Crap. She's got dirt for timing.'

"You still haven't changed that mop on your head?" Gewl insulted Iris. "I mean, it almost touches the ground, it looks horrid... And standing next to him only makes you look worse, you should be glad he's even tolerating you."  
One of her friends snickered "I thought Beauty and the Beast was supposed to be the other way around? I guess you've re-written the story."  
Another girl with them known as Rosana- Who seemed to be much sweeter, but very shy and quiet spoke "T-that w-was uncalled for... Let's j-just leave h-her alone..."  
Iris usually would've turned with a harsh come back that would make herself laugh at Gewl and walk off as if nothing happened- But the burning urge to just turn around and punch little-miss-Gewl was what she wanted to do. Iris clenched her fist and growled, she'd already felt awkward and mixed up. Jace stopped, and looked at Iris. She looked outraged, like she was really thinking of hitting Gewl. The angered Hylian Deku girl nearly began to speak, but Jace stopped her "Let me handle this." He turned with a cold glare.  
Gewl was surprised Iris didn't do or say anything, but to see Jace glare at her like that.  
"You know what Gewl? Speaking this way to others only makes you look bad."  
Gewl jumped "Wha-!?"  
Irritation filled the Blond boy's cold tone "You may be pretty, but that doesn't amount to anything when you're attitude makes you look and sound ugly. And I'm certainly not stupid, I know you're only doing this because you thought I liked you and you just _hate_ to see another girl even standing next to me. If I'm with anyone, I'd rather them have heart than looks... Of which Iris has both of."  
Iris found it scary that she'd said something very similar to Auran about Jace a while back... Just less calm and more angry-sounding.  
"If you DO have respect for me, you'll beat it, and quite bullying her for your own enjoyment. She is a beautiful young woman who's perfect the way she is. But that beauty didn't go to her head and transform her into a big-headed, cold-hearted beast like you." Jace looked at Rosana "And Rosana, why are _you_ hanging out with them...? You're much better than them..."

Not only Gewl- But most of her friends except Rosana- looked beyond offended. Gewl stammered stupidly, only feeling like the fool getting talked too by someone who she'd been chasing for so long. Iris' eyes were big, as she looked to Jace and back at Gewl. Jace had a pretty stern- and obviously serious- look on his face that clearly said he'd been more than angry at Gewl's insults. Gewl wanted to say something back, but was too dumbfounded to even form one word. She threw her foot down in a fit, and went "_**HMPF!**_" And walked off. The other girls followed. Rosana however, simply stared at the ground, thinking of what Jace said "... Thank you. You j-just did what a l-lot of people have wanted to do..." Her extra shy voice stammered sweetly. She looked at Iris "I-I apologize for what they said..." She walked away shyly, not even following Gewl.  
Jace felt pretty proud of himself. He turned and sighed. "C'mon, just ignore Gewl. We've gotta get back on track."  
Iris' face flushed at him standing up for her like that- And telling Gewl off. "Thank you."  
"It's no problem. Someone had to tell her that, she was starting to get on everyones nerves. If you ask me, I think it's her who needs a day or two in Hyrule." Jace laughed.

Jace was a little surprised to find Iris drape her arm around him. "That meant a lot. You didn't have to stick up for me. You should've just let me punch her" Iris joked.  
"Nah, save your energy for the Dragalfos." Jace laughed. He was hesitant on it, but he threw his arm back around her.  
"I'll be looking forward to it." Iris responded.

Later: Deku Palace.

"See ya' later man! Come back in one piece, okay?" Auran joked.  
Jace scoffed "I'll try."  
"Don't let your girlfriend have to save your behind again." Auran stifled a snicker. "It's embarrassing."  
Iris rolled her eyes- She wasn't aware that he was joking when he said Girlfriend.  
Jace looked at Iris, and asked "Ready to go?"  
"Yep." Iris nodded. Skits landed on her head, looking determined.  
Jace smirked, as he threw his rucksack over his shoulder. He looked back- He wasn't very reliant on the guards. But he couldn't turn them down since the Queen ordered them to go...

They began to head on towards the deep forest once more, where beyond towered the mountain.  
"I'm so nervous, though." Iris spoke truthfully. She rubbed her arm.  
Jace smiled warmly "We'll make it, I promise."  
The Deku girl smiled at his confidence. She looked ahead. '... Should I... Stay?' She looked Jace over 'At least I'd have a reason. It's just, being with him makes me feel so much stronger, and I feel important. I feel I can do anything, and if I stay, I could help him search for the cure of his curse. But what if I am leaving something behind in Hyrule? I can't decide. It'd be safer here in Termina, but... I don't know anymore... He needs me- Or maybe I need him?'

'I wish she'd stay. I feel maybe there's a chance that we could be more. I feel like a burden lightens when I'm with her, just standing at her side makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the village... And her going back, it only pains me when the thought arises. She needs me- Well, perhaps I need her? She may not even like me the same way. But for now, whether she stays or not-'

Jace looked to Iris, her gaze catching his attention. Iris stared, before giving him a softened smile, of which he returned... Their thoughts rang.  
'_We'll do this together one last time._'

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Wow, sorry for the wait everyone, I've been rather busy lately lolz I'll try to be more up to date here from now on.


	17. A Broken Promise

-  
Chapter 17

A Broken Promise...

It was quite a walk. Jace snickered at the shivering guards. They obviously never been this far in the forest before. Let alone, so close to the ominous mountain that has stood beyond the forest swamp.  
Iris found the guards being nervous nerve racking... It only made _her_ nervous...  
Iris nearly clung to Jace as they grew close to their destination. Jace took the first step out of the forest and into the bare wasteland that surrounded the giant mountain, it was larger than it looked. There was absolutely no life around the mountain. And walking out into the desolate, dead, small field around the mountain gave even Jace a slight urge to walk back, something about the aura in the air made everyone uneasy. Skits remained silent, but his animal instincts were screaming to stay away... But he wouldn't allow Iris to go in alone- Not counting Jace and the cowardly guards who're with her.  
The blond boy forced himself to search the area despite his feelings on the moment. He had to wonder if there wasn't an underground tunnel that lead inside the mountain. The Dragalfos probably just flew in from somewhere up top, but the Lizalfos had to have their own way.

The guards were no help, as even they were more shaky and scared than Iris, and didn't know what to do. Iris found herself rolling her eyes. 'How they even became the Queen's guards, I'll never know...'  
"It's obvious they walk around the mountain, there's tracks everywhere. But still, they're slightly old and messed up, I can't even tell which way they lead." Jace spoke up. Skits flew off, this called for an animal's instinct. He landed and walked along till he found a foot print in slightly better shape. Skits soon stared at it for a while, before slowly examining the area. His head popped up, before hopping in one direction quickly.  
"I think he's onto something." Jace added, before motioning Iris and the guards to follow. They soon found Skits, digging and pecking at an area around a group of rocks. Jace cocked his head slightly, before walking up, and moving the rocks.  
"What...?" He looked down at Skits, who looked at him as if he did something wrong. Skits began pecking at the ground again. The blond boy realized it wasn't the rocks, but the ground below them. "Oh, the ground."  
"I could've told you that..." Iris responded, as she caught up with them.  
Jace bent down to search the dirt. He ran his hand through the soft sand, before feeling a straight slick surface. "Huh?" He turned his hand around to knock on the slick surface lightly with his knuckles, and was a bit surprised to hear the metal '_**Clang!**_' after word. A leaf twitched, before wiping the sand away to reveal a metal door painted like the ground. He looked to Iris, who'd given an uneasy nod in response.

Jace was careful, as he used all of his strength to lift up the large rusty passage door, as it made a long slow creaking sound, which made Iris wince. He'd guessed it hadn't been used in a while.  
Jace stood, taking a deep breath, before looking to Iris. He then looked back at the guards with a smirk, and pointed down the old dark stair way. "Heheh, ladies first!"  
Iris giggled, but pushed Jace to walk on "Just go."  
The Deku boy chuckled, before walking down. Iris and Skits following close behind.  
The guards seemed offended, but a few couldn't push themselves to walk down that passage, and stayed behind in fear, despite their Queen's orders.  
Jace shook his head "... Wimps." Jace was being rather hypocritical, considering that deep down, he was scared, too...

The dark tunnel way was covered in cobwebs. Iris gulped when she saw the few Lizalfos bodies laying near the wall, they looked as if they'd been there for a long time. And looked like they'd been in fights with others of their kind before they'd died.  
Jace pushed through an old cobweb, of which Iris frantically tried dodging the remains that fell behind Jace. The guards were so quiet, Iris and Jace kept forgetting they were there. Iris, truthfully, felt the urge to tell Jace how she felt since they'd constantly felt like they were alone. But the guards presence made it hard. Iris just felt that if she didn't tell him soon, there wouldn't be a chance...  
The Deku boy perked up when he saw a light ahead. It flickered like a flame. He looked back at Iris "Shush..." He peaked his head out, seeing the line of torches connecting with a much cleaner tunnel. He looked at every direction only to find it clear. He motioned Iris and the guards out as he walked out and on the tunnel path. It was much newer. Jace unsheathed his sword, and held it defensively, but calmly. He'd felt maybe now they were on a common path of the enemy, and could possibly run into one at any given moment.  
Iris reached back and gripped the hilt of her sword, but realized that- Due to her jumpy nature- It probably wouldn't be a good idea unless she knew she _had_ to have it out... In fear that she might hurt someone if something startled her. Though, Iris is a bit of a worry-wart.

The guards murmured and mumbled. Skits sat on Iris' head as usual.  
"I see something up that slope ahead, it looks like light. C'mon." He was careful as he walked up with Iris nearly clinging to him again. His eyes widened at the sight ahead...  
"Holy Hyrule..." Iris began quietly.  
"It's so... Deserted..." Jace added. The huge fortress was completely empty. Iris looked up, to see that the stair ways and ladders traveled all through the mountain. She could see stair ways countless measures up through caverns.  
Jace looked around "It's like the home of a giant ant colony, a giant, lizard-made ant colony." He stared at one story, which held a wall of weapons.  
The guards simply stared at the place in awe. Skits was the only one feeling an uneasy presence at that moment.  
Jace lead on through the first floor, till he reached the first flight of stairs. He looked up, and groaned. "There is no way we can walk all the way to the top... That'd take hours. Heck, I'd bet by the time we reached the top, we could've been in Snow Head by then. This place is huge."  
Iris walked along the wall, as the guards followed her closely. "Shouldn't we have seen some Dragalfos by now...?"  
"One would think." Jace responded.

"Hey, did you see that...?" A guard asked.  
Jace took his attention to the guard "...What?"  
The guard gulped "I saw something move over there..." He pointed in the direction of a large cavern door way.  
The Deku boy looked to Iris and shrugged. He held his sword out, as he approached the cavern slowly. He felt rather irritated the guards weren't doing anything to help. A shiver creeped up his spine when he saw something move in the darkness. What ever it was, glared out at him wildly. Jace stopped, when the monster held it's piercing gaze on him. It soon lunged out to bite Jace. It was a Lizalfos, but it seemed wild and crazy. It slashed it's claws at Jace. A claw grazed his arm, it wasn't enough to break the skin, but leave a pretty good mark. Jace rolled onto the ground to dodge another heavier slash, before he came back up to swing his sword at it's chest. The monster cried out in a piercing roar, as it fell to the ground. Jace sent a heavy stab to it to finish it off, leaving Iris to wince at watching. The blond boy pulled the sword out of the Lizalfos, and jumped off. "... It was feral, I don't think it was one of them. The one's I'm used to seeing with the Dragalfos are a little smarter than that."

"You mean it was just some wild Lizalfos?... I didn't know there were any in Termina." Iris walked up to it.  
Jace looked on through the cavern door way. "Let's try in here, that's where he came from."  
"Are you crazy? There could be more in there!" A guard snapped.  
"If you sissies aren't going to fight, then go back. I'm not stopping you. But the Queen gave you orders, I'd think you'd follow those orders." Jace walked ahead.  
Iris trailed behind Jace. She was surprised some guards still followed. She couldn't shake that uneasy feeling that something was about to happen, though. But she felt safer next to Jace, and remained behind him. Their bright eyes illuminated the dark walk way. It looked like some mining had taken place here for a while. There were holes in the walls, some Lizalfos were worked to death it seemed... Iris could've sworn she'd passed some shine in the walls. The whole way actually looked recently used, which only left both her and Jace confused as to why it was so deserted right now.  
"Something's wrong." Iris and Jace jumped, when they both spoke at once. Iris looked off, before looking back at Jace. Jace only laughed "Great minds think alike." He paused, before adding "Are they expecting us?"  
"Probably..." Iris replied. Skits shivered.  
"If that's the case, then I guess we wont be too surprised if they are... I mean, they did that to you last time at Ikana."  
Iris nodded "I fell for it, though."  
"Keep your eyes open then for any movement. We're supposedly in the enemy's stronghold, we still need to be careful." Jace spoke up, as he gazed at his surroundings. Iris nodded.

Iris walked with her head down. She looked up, noticing Jace was a little further ahead now. She caught up with him, not even realizing how long they'd been walking through these empty tunnels. Walking along twists and turns. They had to be deep within the mountain by now. To be honest, Iris was starting to believe they were lost. She looked back, the guards were still with them. Jace stopped to looked at something on the ground. It was a piece of broken armor. He picked it up, and held it by a broken strap, before chuckling.  
"What?" Iris asked, examining it.  
"Makes for a good shield." Jace situated it to hold it like a shield. Iris rolled her eyes.  
She continued "Good for you, now let's go." She pushed him forward. "I want to get out of here."  
"Okay." He laughed. He gave it to Iris "You need it more than I do."  
She wasn't sure if she should take that as an insult to her fighting skills or give him a thank you for caring. "No thank you. It's too heavy for me."

Iris couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched- And not by the guards that followed her, but rather by a kind of energy. She soon noticed the small light growing larger ahead of them. Jace had noticed too, but never said anything about it.  
"Jace..." Iris spoke, letting her fear take her tone.  
Jace gave her an assuring smile "It'll be okay." He approached the bright room. It was bright because it was an open area on the mountain with no ceiling. You could see the clear sky. Iris and Skits gazed up in awe. Jace looked around. A slight noise made Jace turn. He saw the large guards coming from the shadows, which left him with no surprise.  
"I guess you found our wild friend then?" A Dragalfos spoke, speaking of the wild Lizalfos from before.  
"We were lead here..." Jace spoke quietly, Iris caught a glimpse of others growing near from tunnels around the open area's walls. It all connected to one area like the underground stronghold did.  
"The same trap huh? Not too original." Jace seemed almost disappointed. He pointed his sword and stood in a battle stance. Iris nervously reached back for her sword, and unsheathed it.  
The Deku guards instantly backed up. They'd never seen so many Lizalfos in one place before, and had never even _seen_a Dragalfos. They remembered their Queen's orders, and forced themselves to try and walk out. A Dragalfos jumped down in front of them and closed them into the tunnel. "Sorry, this is between us and the brats."  
Jace groaned "… Crap." He looked to Iris and Skits. He then looked out at the guards. "Alright, but I hope you all know that we wont go down without a fight."  
"We're not looking for a fight." A Dragalfos replied in a gritty voice. "We seek the girl."  
Iris jumped. Jace figured as much "Why?"  
"Is that any of your business?" A Dragalfos growled. "Our master needs her."  
"For energy, right? Was I not good enough?" Jace growled in response.  
A lizalfos hissed "That's just it, that stupid act you pulled... Our master is dying because of you."  
"Good, someone had to do it." Jace added smugly.  
"Give us the girl, now!" An angry Dragalfos roared out.  
Iris followed Jace's actions, and held her sword out. Jace simply glared "Over my dead body."  
"Well then, that won't be a problem… _**Take her, men!**_"  
"All this for me?" Iris' leaves fell.  
Jace began "You should be flattered, I would be." Jace smirked, trying to make things seem better- Even though he himself knew he was outnumbered here...

Jace ran forward, and began trying to hold them off. Iris stood still for a moment, but snapped herself out of it. "No, I have to help!" Skits flew up high, he would've only gotten in the way.  
Jace sent a heavy stab to a Dragalfos' gut. Jace wasn't really even getting attacked, it looked almost as if the Dragalfos and Lizalfos tried to avoid him. Iris was doing more dodging than attacking, but she managed to get some slashes and swings in. And killed a few, to her surprise. When a Dragalfos picked her up, she found herself panicking. Jace grabbed his knife out of a pocket on his rucksack, and threw it. It made a pretty harsh stab to the Dragalfos' arm, causing him to roar loudly and drop Iris. Instead of chewing Jace out for throwing the knife like last time, she gave a quick nervous "Thank you!" before getting back into the fight.

Jace leapt up on ones head, and kicked it's weak spot real hard, It fell into several other Dragalfos and Lizalfos. Now on top of the crowd, Jace leapt from each one. He ran to one from above "I've never done this with a sword before." He leapt into the air above a Dragalfos from anothers head to dodge it's swiping claws, and twisted into the air, before putting heavy force into a throw with his arm. He'd sent his sword downward like he does his knives. It was a little off, but still managed to at least injure the monster. When he fell back to the ground, he grabbed his sword, and took the beast down.

Iris had grabbed Jace's knife. "Jace, your knife-!"  
"Keep it!" He threw Iris it's case. She hurried to put it in it's case, not even replying.  
She sent a heavy swing at a Dragalfos' leg, causing it to come toppling to the ground. She jumped on it's back, and watched other surrounding Lizalfos to come running to her. She jumped out of the way, causing them to smack into each other. She smacked one of the Dragalfos' blades away, before swinging her sword at it's lowered arm. It cried out, before trying to grab Iris. She spat a bubble it's eyes, before running away. It clawed and scratched at it's face trying to get the sticky bubble off...  
Jace was so caught up in the fight, he'd lost sight of Iris eventually.  
"..._**Jace!**_"  
The piercing cry caused Jace to stop. "Iris!?" He tried looking through the crowd frantically "Iris! Where are you!? I-I'm coming!" He tried pushing through the monsters, only to be pushed back. Jace stabbed the blade into a Dragalfos' foot, before dodging the monster as it stumbled forward painfully. Jace tried fighting through, but only became engulfed by the beasts.  
"_**Jace!? Help! Where are you!?**_" Iris' terrified voice grew faint, before her cries could no longer be heard above the crowd. The worry in Jace only made him fight harder "_**IRIS!**_" He swatted another Dragalfos away, as they continued to surround him, as they now began to attack him.

Iris was tightly held onto by a Dragalfos, as it carried her away from the battle ground and through a stairway leading up and through a twisting tunnel. Iris continued to call Jace's name. But after her final call, she realized he couldn't hear her. The Dragalfos busted into a room, before literally throwing Iris down to the ground in front of him. She gave a squeak in pain, before sitting up. She was about to turn to attack the Dragalfos, but a large figure ahead made her freeze. His piercing acid-green eyes looking her over in hate. He growled as he approached her. She whimpered, but held a fiery glare. He reached down, and clutched her tightly.  
"You've done me a great deal of pain... When I first met you, I didn't think much of you at first."  
Iris wheezed- Due to his hand tightly clutching her. She managed to speak "I've never met you in my life!" She tried spitting a Deku nut, but she couldn't find the breath.  
"Really now? At Snow Head child before you met Jace… Of course, those events were short lived." He glared her in the face. She scanned her memory, running over the awful time at the Snow Head fortress... But then, the one moment where she and the others were about to escape, she remembered coming face-to-face with a powerful Dragalfos... "Wait..." The powerful Dragalfos of her past picked her up just like he was holding her now. The last thing she remembered of him, was him throwing her at the fortress wall painfully, after saying "_I've had enough of you._" To Iris. Iris growled "**_You no good-!_**"  
"No need for that. I don't have plans on killing you- At least not now. You have something I need."  
"What ever it is, you're not getting it! You could go and die for all I care, you're the whole reason I'm stuck in this Termina mess!" Iris shouted, trying to kick him.  
"No, the fairies are. I merely ask for you to help me."  
Iris growled "I'd never help you!"  
"You will if you care for your life. Or the boy's." The Dragalfos loosened his grip slightly. "There's so much your naive little mind doesn't know. You weren't just sent here for the fairies..."  
Iris wriggled "What good could I do for you?"  
"Why're you asking me? You yourself may not know, but your spirit and heart does. Ask it, what has been telling you all this time?"  
"If you really want to know, it's been telling me to kick your-"  
The Dragalfos tightened his grip "You know very well what I'm asking you!"  
"No, I don't!" Iris spat.  
The Dragalfos realized she really had no idea "Tell me then. Do you fancy the boy?"  
"What the heck does that have to do with anything!?" Iris shouted. "H-How would I know if you're asking me _that!?_"  
"**_Do you!?_**" The Dragalfos roared.  
Iris huffed "Why's it so important? It's not even any of your business and has nothing to do with our battle, that's mine and mine alone."  
"Tell me!" He shook Iris with a gritty growl. He used his free hand, and put his claws closely to her neck.  
Iris gulped. "Fine. Yes, you happy? You're the first dang person to know, I like the guy, I love him. It wouldn't have killed you to not know!"  
The Dragalfos stared at Iris for moment, as if waiting for something. A scared look soon took to his face. "No." He threw Iris down, of which she sent a heavy glare after word. "This isn't right..."  
Iris was more confused now than scared...  
The Dragalfos leader mumbled to himself looking disappointed... He sighed, and he soon turned to Iris, and unsheathed the hidden blade at his side and pointed it at her. "... You're not the one I search for after all... I have no need for you."  
Iris was now even more confused. "Would it kill anyone to tell me what the heck's going on?" She stared at the blade in her face. He rose it high up, before sending the edge of the blade down at her.  
She moved, barely missing the blade. She reached for her sword, but it was gone. "Great, I dropped it back at the battle."

She squeaked, when she'd had to dodge another quick swing from the Dragalfos' sword. She soon remembered that she'd had Jace's knife. She wasn't very reliant on it, but it was better than nothing. She moved and weaved around the slashes he'd send. He wasn't very good with his speed to be honest. She had to wonder if it was because he was weak, as his underlings had said before. She knew he was much stronger than this, as she'd seen what he could do back at the Snow Head Fortress. Iris shot a Deku Nut, the Dragalfos leader dodged it with ease, and smacked her with his tail. She rolled along the ground, before standing back up. He'd grazed her with an on-coming swing from his blade. She winced, nearly falling back. She held her arm where it cut her. It broke the skin. She dodged and moved, before finally swinging the knife at the leader's leg. He growled in pain, before falling forward. Iris couldn't help but notice that the Dragalfos was glowing a dark aura. Now that she paid attention, he's been glowing like that since she was thrown in here with him. It was an _X_ shaped aura. The dark glow was mainly radiating from his chest, which was covered in thick armor. While the leader was down, she took advantage of the moment, and jumped on his back to take a swing at the straps holding his armor on. He flew up and tried to grab her, but she held onto his wings when he stood up. The armor fell off. Iris flung off his wings when he beat them forward. She held her arm where the small fresh wound was.

"Ugh..." She looked up at the leader, before something caught her attention. Lodged into the center of his chest, was a glass orb...  
"Is that...?" From where she was standing, she could see things moving in the Fairy's orb. It looked more like someone's view somewhere in the fortress.  
The leader ran toward her. She'd snapped out of her stare, and quickly dodged. He came to a skid, before turning around to face Iris once more. He continued to slash and swipe. Iris cried out when the blade scraped her face right next to her snout. She fell to the ground, and soon reached for the knife that had slid out of her hand upon falling. Iris stared at him from the ground, when he lunged down, ready to send the final blow to Iris.  
"Gack!?" The leader froze in pain. Iris winced, he missed. His sword was stabbed into the ground next to her, when Iris had held the knife up when he lunged down. Just above the area where the glass orb stood, she'd stabbed him.  
He landed on his hands and knees before falling over on his side panting. Iris stared, terrified. He looked like he'd die any moment. She stood, before backing up slightly. The 'clink' that the glass orb made as it rolled out of his chest caught her attention. She looked down at it, and picked it up, very much aware that the leader was still alive. She gazed into it cautiously.  
Concern struck her. In the image of the orb, was actually the area her and Jace were in earlier. But the view she was seeing through was looking up at the Dragalfos in battle. She could see everything Jace was seeing, every Dragalfos he'd kill to all the Dragalfos he'd already killed. She could tell by how he was moving, that something was wrong. She'd nearly dropped the orb in shock. "What the...?"

A deadened cackle escaped the leader as he laid on his side. "You better hurry... He wont last much longer." He laughed.  
Fear took hold of her face.  
"I sense death coming in the future... I hope you know, that the boy and I are linked by the curse thanks to his last actions to save you in Ikana... Every blow you'd send me, he'd suffer it as well."  
Iris breathed a breathless gasp, as she took a hesitant step back. She didn't believe him... He continued to radiate a dark aura.  
The leader coughed "Game over."  
The terrified Deku girl soon ran out frantically, caring less of the leader now.

Iris found herself stumbling and tripping as she ran down the battle-twisted tunnel she'd been taken through before. As a thousand fears ran through her terrified mind, she could only speak two words: "_Be okay, be okay, be okay!_" She'd feared what she might find. She turned down a different hall, she'd hoped it'd lead her through a shortcut. Iris began approaching a large door after several turns and twists through the rocky maze. She'd only heard faint fighting behind it. She bursted through the large door, pushing her body into it hard to jump through to the other side. She stood, frozen in place at the room that lay waste to several fallen Dragalfos guards. It looked as if some might've fled. The blond Deku boy still fought, with his sword in hand against a final Dragalfos. Iris felt awful at what she'd seen. Jace had been fighting this whole time, and was still going. But he hardly even made any of his attacks successful. He was knocked around, thrown to the floor, almost every hit from the Dragalfos, was one Jace took. She shook her head in disbelief. He was battle-worn, and wounded severely, some of his leaves were fairly torn. She wanted to step in and shout, but the sight had left her frozen and unable to speak. She dropped the orb in her hand. Thanks to her hight, it wasn't much of a drop, not even putting a crack in the glass orb. In such little time, all this happened... 'That's impossible, Jace couldn't have taken all these guy's down on his own, that's not possible!'

Jace managed to jump back, and dodge a heavy swing of the beast's tail. He ran up one of the fallen Dragalfos, and jumped at head-level with his foe, and sent a weak slash at it's face. It dodged, and tried grabbing him. But when the Dragalfos lunged forward, Jace jumped onto it's head. Before he could even reach the monster's weak spot, he found himself flung off, and thrown heavily back-first to the wall, followed by a painful cry. Iris winced.  
"J-Jace...?"  
He used his sword to prop himself to his feet, and began toward the monster once more. It was if he didn't even hear Iris, he didn't even seem like himself.  
"Jace!" Iris began to raise her voice. He still paid no attention "What's wrong with you!? Get out of there!"  
Upon running up a rock, he twisted in the air when he jumped to dodge another attack just barely. He held his sword as if he was about to throw it like before. Iris realized what he was doing, because she saw him do this earlier. She'd realized that injuring the Dragalfos leader, had also weakened Jace. And now she knew why the leader wasn't fighting so well. Jace had taken quite the beating here too... Iris' eyes widened "No. No. Don't, you're too weak-**_YOU'RE TOO WEAK YOU IDIOT, STOP!_**" Iris shouted, and just about ran out to him, but it was too late, he was air born.  
Jace used all his strength into throwing the sword straight-on at the Dragalfos as he fell in mid-air!  
The Dragalfos, at that same time, lunged, and swiped his large claws heavily and violently towards Jace!  
**_SLASH!_**  
The Dragalfos roared loudly, as the flying sword pierced it's heart. It hit the ground, breathing and whimpering heavily as it died.  
Jace was slung across the room with a brief, but painful and breathless cry, and landed a heavy hit to the ground, landing on his stomach.  
Iris stood breathless. Everything had suddenly grown painfully quiet. A cold chill ran down her back at the sight of Jace taking that awful slash. Iris awaited him to stand... But he was motionless. Not one bit of movement.  
"Jace...?" She breathed deeply, as she felt like stone and unable to move. She eventually forced herself to take those feared steps towards him, leaving the orb behind. Jace remained as she got closer. When she finally stood before him, she gasped a breathless gasp. Her heart stopped, when she'd noticed his eyes were open. She bent down, and moved the leaves from his eyes, and soon backed away so suddenly, as if she'd been burned. She felt a knot in her throat. His eyes had no glow at all. She stared at his lifeless eyes, hoping to see a flicker. She swallowed the urge to cry, believing he was still alive, but at that same time, her mind knew what she saw.

"You can't be gone." She tried convincing herself. She hesitated, as she gently rolled him over. She'd held her hand to her snout when she saw the massive scar across his chest. It was the scrape she'd witnessed. Just one Dragalfos was all it took to kill him. How he'd avoided till now baffled her. This whole time, she was having a harder time fighting back the urge to scream his name, just to see if he'd awake somehow. What made it even worse; She was mostly to blame for his death.  
"Please, c'mon Jace." She looked him in the face. "No. You can't die yet!" She could no longer hold it. Her eyes became glassy, as a single tear fell. It wasn't long till she began to cry harder. She looked down at the battle-scarred ground, as a tear hit her hand.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." She grabbed his hand and clutched it gently, but tightly in her own two hands, and held his hand to her forehead. "... Jace, you can't leave. _You can't leave now... You just can't! Not after all this!_" She bent down, and sobbed. "I know in the start of all this, I was a jerk. I'm sorry! Goddess Nayru, why didn't you stop me from attacking the leader!? It's my fault..." She released his hand, to slowly move closer to him. She was careful, as she moved her hand slowly to his back to hold him up to her. "You risked your life for me so many times… But when you needed me to step in so many times before, I did nothing..." She'd laid her forehead to his, as she sobbed harder "... I realize now, I don't need gems. I don't need a house or shelter, or a weapon. I need _you!_ All my life, I'd felt so empty, I've been nothing but a weed! I never belonged and never understood why. I tried filling the void with empty treasures and riches, and no matter how much I stole, it just stayed the same!" She paused to huff heavily, before continuing "I-I-I can't leav- You can't leave! That void vanishes when I'm with you, if you leave, I'll never be the same! I'll never be able to forgive myself! I don't care what place I'm in anymore, I want to be with you Jace! The reason I never belonged in Hyrule before was because I belonged with you... I'm sorry I never answered you before when you asked, I should've told you... I want to stay in Termina, I don't want to go back, I can't leave you..."

She'd closed her eyes tightly, as she cried, she couldn't find the words. She tried stopping herself, as she said "J-Jace! I'm a-live b-ecause of you! I've lived t-this long just so I could meet you." She pressed her forehead to his again, as she grew silent. "..."  
"You can't leave me here... I can't stay if there's no one to stay for." She paused, but soon, so quietly and sincerely, she'd spoke. "I fell for you, okay...? I love you so much more than you know. I love you, Jace. I will say it a thousand times if I have too, just don't leave me. I love you." She could no longer speak. Those three words at the end of her sentence alone were hard. She was devastated, as she held him close. She'd not known how she would be able to leave his side. It all happened too quickly for her "You promised me we'd be okay..."

"... I.. l-love you... t-oo..." Such a broken and low voice filled her head in response. She'd realized it was probably her head to begin with, letting her hear what she wanted to hear. She felt a sense of ease when someone weakly patted her back. She paid no mind for a second or two, but soon opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked into the still colorless eyes of Jace, as he stared her right back. You could see through the pain on his face that he was overjoyed still. And... Alive. His eye's light _hadn't_ been out at all. It was so dim, it looked as though. He was just so weak, he could hardly do anything. He raised his heavy hand to move her bangs from her face, and wipe her tears.  
"... I'm not going anywhere..." He wheezed. You could see the relief on her face. Such a strong wave of emotion had hit her when he said that. Her broken and terrified voice began to whimper, before she bursted into such happy tears, as she hysterically hugged him close. He groaned painfully, but despite that, enjoyed her hug.  
"_I thought I'd lost you Jace!_"  
Jace shushed her, still having trouble finding the strength to say much.  
"We need t-to get you help, now!" Iris spoke.  
"Well... Then, c-could you help me?" Jace weakly asked, reaching for her hand.  
Iris nodded, as she tried ceasing her crying. "How?"  
"Get me to my feet..."  
Iris shook her head "You can't walk! You'll fall... Look at yourself..."  
Jace coughed. "I'll be fine."  
Iris shook her head- She couldn't stand looking at his wound. "Why didn't you stop fighting and run...?"  
"I-I don't know. Everything passed the time I lost you is a blur..." He looked around him, before continuing weakly "I don't even remember taking down all these guards. The last thing I remember was that one second before I threw my sword..."  
Iris held him in a close hug again "Don't ever do that again, please, don't ever scare me like that...

_To Be Continued..._


	18. Wool over the Eyes

-  
Chapter 18

Wool Over The Eyes.

"Jace, stop..." Iris spoke, as Jace tried to stand "You're going to make it worse..."  
He groaned painfully, but got to his feet as he held his hand over the wound across his chest. Iris was quite taken aback... Just a few moments ago, he couldn't even move his hand.  
"How're you...?"  
"I'm fine." Jace responded with a pain-filled tone. Iris had worry all over her face. She'd flinched when he slightly stumbled, but caught himself.  
Iris walked up next to Jace "Would you just sit down!? If you'll give me some time, I'll find your sword and stuff, and I'll help you get out of here."  
The blond boy simply looked ahead across the dark open area. He did notice there weren't as many Dragalfos laying around as there were fighting earlier. They'd obviously fled. He did find himself wondering how he'd managed to take so many of the beasts out, before suffering that near-fatal slash. Iris' irritated sighing caught his blurry-eyed attention. He knew the look she was giving him was a stern one, and that if he didn't sit down and give it a rest, she'd make him. 'Like I want to make her angry now...' "Fine..." He responded grudgingly before sitting down on a rock a little ways off.  
Iris was still glassy eyed from before. She hated when Jace was so stubborn, but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't have that same stubbornness. She now did the common act of covering her worry with an attitude. By now, Jace could see right through that.

"I'm sorry, Iris."  
"Don't _sorry_ me." Iris responded sternly.  
Jace dropped his view to the battle-scarred floor. He jumped when she dropped his rucksack at his feet. He looked up, noticing her putting his sword away in the scabbard that he'd obviously lost sometime during the fight. It looked like it was literally ripped off him, the strap was ripped. Iris had even found her old sword, and sheathed it.  
He soon sighed "Stop acting mad."  
"..." Iris tried ignoring him.  
"Iris."  
She bent down, and opened his mangled rucksack. "I'm not acting mad."  
"Yes, you are." He answered "But you look like you're about to cry."  
"_What do you expect!?_" She got to her feet, and stared him in the eyes. "_I thought you were dead, Jace!_ Fine, I'm not mad, I'm terrified!" Her voice broke at the end.  
"And it was my fault." She finished, looking back down at the rucksack, before digging through it.  
One of Jace's scuffed leaves twitched. "How was it your fault?"  
"I was taken to the Dragalfos' leader... You and him are connected by your curse..." Iris answered him weakly.  
"We're connected?"  
"We fought for a while, and I stabbed him with your knife. He told me every time he gets hurt, it hurts you too. I was afraid I'd killed you when I saw him dying." Iris wiped her face.  
Jace remained silent for a moment, before continuing "He must've lied to you, he tried to scare you. If he died, then I wouldn't be here."  
"He was as good as dead, so I guess you're right." Iris pulled the medicine out of his rucksack.  
"Iris, what're you doing?" Jace looked down to her, still holding his chest.  
Iris replied "I'm getting out that medicine."  
"It wont help a wound like this. This needs to be cleaned before having that put on it." Jace added before gently taking it from her, he still sounded terrible.  
"But we can't leave it like that." Iris sat back, and looked up to him.  
"Don't worry about it, I'll figure something out." Jace smiled, Iris stared at the rucksack, before putting the things she'd pulled out of it back in.  
Jace couldn't help but ask "... Did you really mean all those things you said before?"  
"Huh?" Iris looked up in response.  
"Do you really want to stay in Termina? A-and do you really love me?" Jace sounded almost afraid of what her answer would be.  
Iris paused, before taking a really deep breath. She felt a knot in her throat and felt almost embarrassed for saying such things to him earlier and her face flushed. But it was all true and straight from her heart. She gulped, her voice was still sort of broken. She never answered him though, which only left him hanging and longing to hear her say it right to his face intentionally rather than because she thought he was dead. Somewhere inside, he knew it was true, but at that same time, he had to hear it again to believe it.

"Before I can answer such things, we need to survive first." Iris replied finally. "No point in making up my mind if I'm going to end up dead before the night's over..."

Jace was afraid of an answer like that.  
"Anyway. We need to get you out of here. I don't even know where Skits and the Palace Guards went... We're probably trapped in here..." Iris was mostly worried about Jace and Skits. She was hoping nothing happened to poor Skits.  
"I remember the way out... If you can help me, I'll get us out of here." Jace replied quietly.  
Iris walked away from him and toward the way she came into the room from before when she witnessed Jace's fight. She'd remembered she'd brought the Fairy's Orb. Luckily, it was still sitting where she dropped it before. It was glowing a strange purple aura. She picked it up and carried to where Jace was, and handed it to him. "I got this back for you."  
The blond boy took the orb with his scarred hand, and looked it over. "... You got the Orb?"  
"Yes. I couldn't find the other one, though."  
Jace turned the Orb in his hand to look at each side, not even hearing what she said, as he was too focused and concerned for the this Orb's condition. "Why does it look like this?"  
"You're asking the wrong person." Iris replied as she stared at it.  
Jace groaned as he stood "Well, you keep saying we need to get out of here."

'Iris.'  
Iris stopped, and looked around. "Wha-...?"  
"What is it?" Jace asked.  
"... You didn't hear that?" Iris pondered.  
"Hear what?" Jace looked around in confusion.  
'Dear one...' A broken voice began in Iris' mind.  
Iris shivered. "Who's there?"  
'The Orb, little Deku...'  
Iris glanced at the Orb in Jace's hand, Jace let her take the Orb from his hands. He was only confused by her actions, however.  
"Great Fairy?" Iris spoke.  
Jace leaned in to look at the Orb when she'd said that. The only thing you could see in the Orb was darkness.  
'Follow the tunnel to the far left, there, you will meet with help...' The Great Fairy sounded so weak, almost too tired to speak.  
"What's happened to you?" Iris asked the Great Fairy.  
There was no reply, only making Iris grow worried.  
"What was that about?" Jace asked, leaning on the rock he was sitting on before.  
Iris began "That was the Great Fairy. She told us to take the tunnel to the far left, and we'd find help. She sounded... Sick."  
"We gotta find the other Fairy, though." Jace responded, only now remembering that there were two Fairies.  
"I'm sure that she wouldn't have told us to go to the tunnel if we needed to find the other Fairy first, and you're in no condition to be looking for anything in this messed up place. You're hurt badly."  
Jace remained silent for a moment, before responding "I know."  
"Now let's hurry and go... I'll help you." Iris approached Jace after putting the Fairy's Orb away in the rucksack. When he was back to his feet, she put his arm around her shoulders, and helped him walk.  
"This is turned around." Jace laughed weakly.  
"What?" Iris replied.  
"I'm usually the one helping you." He looked forward.  
Iris shrugged "The least I can do for getting you into this mess. You would've done the same for me, whether you loved me or not."  
Jace smiled, for once, he was the one with a flushed face.

Jace's dim eyes hardly gave any light as they walked through the darkened tunnel way.  
They walked quite a ways. Iris found it unnatural how Jace had the energy to walk with him being so beat up. 'He's starting to scare me... There's no way he could've survived. And if he did, he shouldn't have this much energy left. That scar alone is deep, and he's lost a lot of blood... Last time, when we took that beating by the river in Ikana, even losing so little blood from the wound on his side left him worn out and tired. This wound's much worse than that scrape he'd gotten from the Nejiron.'  
Jace's view was caught by a slight glimmer ahead of them, and the slight bounce of two red slits in the darkness ahead, like something was in a trotting motion. Iris noticed soon too.  
A little black ball of feathers came flapping toward Iris happily.  
"Skits!?" Iris shouted, sounding more than relieved that her bird brother was okay.  
Iris wasn't surprised to see the Silver Keaton come trotting up to them quickly. He gave his famous smirk. "This kind little bird, once again, brought me. I was told you two were ambushed, I'm sorry I couldn't get here quicker. Who knew, that of all the tunnels though, we'd actually meet up in this one." His smirk dropped, when he'd seen Jace up close, and seemed deeply concerned "Oh my..." His nine swishing tails dropped. "This is bad..." He moved close to examine it. He was taken aback, and wasn't expecting to find Jace in such shape.

"Well, there's no time to loose. Jace, get on my back." The Keaton laid down, Jace nodded, before moving away from Iris and climbed on as he stifled a painful groan.  
"I'm on."  
The sound in his voice made the Keaton's ears drop. Iris hugged Skits. Skits was looking at Jace in concern. But for some reason, Skits had the feeling to avoid Jace, as if he was dangerous.  
The Silver Keaton looked Iris over, then looked forward again. The Keaton never showed or mentioned it, but... He could feel a strong aura from Jace, something otherwordly. A hidden darkness that Jace himself seemed unaware of. The Keaton had always felt a sort of strange aura around Jace to be honest, but it was small, and it was only because of his curse. But this was very different, and much worse. Something in him was wanting to tell Iris to stay away, but the Keaton knew something that only the Fairies supposedly knew, and that was that Iris and Jace had to stay together for now, for Termina's sake, and Jace's sake.

After what seemed to be one of the most depressing walks, they eventually reached the hidden passage way that lead outside. Iris pushed open the hidden door, as the Keaton crawled out, Iris and Skits soon following. The Palace Guards were here.  
"Where did you guy's go!?" Iris scolded.  
"Don't be mad at them, they helped too. They helped Skits lead me here." The Keaton smiled.  
The Guards were relieved. Guards murmured and mumbled among one another when they saw Jace. The Keaton continued on through the forest, as the many Deku Scrubs followed.  
Iris felt this whole mission was pointless, sinc they'd only gotten one Orb and only got their butts kicked.  
The Keaton turned his head to look behind him, he'd felt the presence of someone else, but no one was there. The fur on his neck stood, thanks to the uneasy vibes that ran over him constantly.  
Iris walked next to the Keaton and Jace. When she felt someone looking at her, she looked up to see Jace giving her a predicted thankful gaze. He smiled "Thank you, Iris."  
Iris nodded, she was at least happy he had the strength to get so far.

They passed through the thick dying forest, before finally reaching the dark Deku Village. There were a few Deku Scrubs walking among the village, as they stared curiously at the injured and bloody Deku on the Keaton's back, who was oddly accompanied by the royal guards.  
Iris looked back up to him "We're almost there Jace, just hang in there."  
"I'm not feeling all that bad actually." Jace spoke, truly sounding a lot better.  
Iris continued "Well, you still look bad, you-..." She hadn't been paying attention to him. The scar on his chest, it was smaller. A chill ran down her spine, she knew something was wrong now.  
The guards ran ahead toward the Palace to inform the Queen of their return. The Keaton stepped lightly onto a lily pad, as if he was as light as a Deku, before taking wide careful leaps to each pad. Iris and Skits followed after, before finally reaching the front gate of the Palace. They were greeted and let in by the Palace gate guards. The Keaton walked down the long path way, being met by the rushing and worried Queen, who'd been told of Jace's injuries.

"Jace!" The Queen exclaimed with her hand over her snout.  
Auran was quick to follow his mother. "What happened to you!?"  
"I was just roughed up." Jace answered, as he climbed off the Keaton.  
"Get Jace some treatment, now!" The Queen ordered one of her Palace Guards. They nodded, and scurried off into the Palace. "Follow me son."  
Iris scratched her arm. Instead pulling a disappearing act again, the Keaton followed closely. Jace followed the Queen into and through the Throne room. A guard made Iris stay behind. "You don't have permission to access this part of the palace." The guard said.  
"But I can't leave-..." Iris began.  
"He'll be okay." The Keaton cut in. Iris glared at him. The Keaton looked to the guard. "Go on and help the Queen."

Iris looked toward the door way of which Jace was taken through, then back at the Keaton. "But he's-!"  
"Fine."  
Iris paused.  
"Iris, I need to speak with you for a moment..." The Silver Keaton added. "It's about Jace."  
"Oh?" Iris looked down at Skits, before looking back up to the Keaton.  
The Keaton cleared his throat. "I don't know if you've noticed, but he's acting... Odd. When I first saw him, I would've expected that kind of wound to have killed him."  
"I know... I thought he was dead when I saw him..." Iris looked down.  
"And now look at it. It's healing over." The Keaton seemed to shake his head "And I feel a dark energy around him."  
Iris jumped at that last bit "What?"  
"I'm just saying little one, this doesn't seem natural at all. I have my guesses that he could be healing this way because he's connected to the Great Fairies right now, thanks to him and the Dragalfos Leader being connected by that curse."  
"But from what I saw, the Dragalfos Leader was dying. Jace should be dead too, not getting better, shouldn't he?"  
The Keaton froze for a moment "Iris. He's not dead."  
"Wait, h-he's not?" Iris' eye's grew.  
"No, it's true that Jace and the Leader. Jace's injuries should be effecting the Leader, and that stab you gave the Leader should be effecting Jace, but he's perfectly fine now... I couldn't even read Jace's thoughts, something was blocking me."  
Iris became scared, that is strange. "Maybe it's something good? Maybe me taking the Fairies Orb broke Jace's connection with the Leader. Maybe the Leader did die, and Jace is healing because he's still connected with the Fairies?"  
"It wouldn't work that way. If that was the case, Jace wouldn't be able to handle the Great Fairies powers. The Leader lives still..."  
Iris sat down. "What're we going to? There's only so much I can do to help..."  
The Keaton sat down as well, but shared no response. He himself was thinking about it.  
"Do you think that while he's being taken care of, we should take the Great Fairy back to her shrine?" Iris asked.  
"No." He answered. That dark aura radiating from the Orb had him curious. He was speaking with the Great Fairy right now, and she'd repeatedly told him to not release her yet.  
"Why?"  
"Well, for one thing, this is the Ikana Fairy. She wouldn't be able to take herself all the way back to Ikana on her own, she's too weak." The Keaton finished.  
Iris sighed, nothing was making sense to her anymore.

Iris sat the entire time thinking things through. Little did she know, that the Keaton was having continuous conversations with the weakened Great Fairy as he was trying get some answers, but all she could tell him was that she couldn't see what either Jace nor the Dragalfos Leader were up to ever sense they both became connected by the curse. The Dark energy of the curse was infusing the Orb, and clouding her view.

Iris' leaves twitched, when she heard footsteps coming from the door way that she was blocked from earlier. It was the Queen.  
The autumn-leaved Deku girl stood "Is he okay?"  
The queen seemed shocked. "Yes, he's doing surprisingly well..."  
Iris felt relieved and a little scared at the same time.  
The Queen continued "He said he wants to see you, though."  
Iris jumped. "He does?"  
The Keaton's ears shot up upon hearing this, and his head slowly rose.  
Iris walked toward the Queen, and looked up to her.  
"You can go in child." The Queen added.  
The Keaton slowly and worriedly rose to his paws "... Wait." 'If she's the...' "Iris."  
She was already walking in. The Keaton was suddenly hit with a deep sense of concern. The Queen sat down on her throne.

Iris walked through until she reached a room where Jace sat. It was a pretty large room. It was so bare, and was lined with cots. It looked like where injured guards would usually be tended too.  
"Hey Iris." Jace began, sounding the least bit tired like he did before.  
"Hey Jace, you uh... Wanted to see me?"  
Jace nodded "Yeah. Thank you for getting me out of there... I'm sorry for before."  
"Nah, I-It's okay." Iris smiled. "I see you're doing okay now."  
"Strangely, yes." Jace laughed. He didn't sound anywhere near concerned.  
Iris looked around, as she rubbed her arm. Jace noticed how uneasy she seemed to be.  
"I know you're worried." Iris looked up at him, he continued "At this rate, we'll be able to get the other Fairy back soon."  
"I guess you're right." She smiled, now hiding her worried actions. "I am glad you're okay."

He stood up and walked toward her "At least we beat them, we just need to go back and see if we can't find the last Fairy."  
"Jace... He's not dead, we haven't beaten the Dragalfos." Iris replied.  
"But you said before that you-"  
"I know what I said. The Keaton told me that... There's no way you could still be alive unless he's still alive, you two really are connected."  
Jace sighed "..."  
"What're we going to do? Unless that curse is gone, we're stuck..." Iris asked.  
"Yes, but there's no way I could find the cure right now. I've been looking for it for years. I don't know where to look anymore. I say we should take him down, regardless of what happens to me."  
Iris grabbed him by the shoulders, and gave him a cold, concerned glare "Enough of this, Jace. I'm not letting you kill yourself, it's getting old!"  
"I never said I wanted too, but I do want to save Termina, and one missing life isn't going to matter." Jace replied lowly.  
"_**It will to me!**_" She shouted, growing agitated. "I watched you almost die tonight, I don't want to watch it again!"  
Jace gulped, he hated telling her that, now that he knew what she really thought of him. But he felt that even though she loved him, he still felt there was more she could tell him. He felt right now, all he needed to hear was her say _I love you_again, and thing's would be fine. But he knew he had to be realistic, thing's don't work that way.  
Iris continued "It's all just happening too fast for me. Ever sense you broke the news of your curse to me, I've just had a hard time believing all this is happening to me now. I just don't know what I'm going to do if-if... If something happened to you when thing's do come to an end. You're all I have."  
"..." Jace shrugged her hands off his shoulders, before giving her a hug "I know, I feel the same."  
Iris sighed. Jace let go of her, and smiled weakly.  
"I guess I'll go tell everyone you're okay." Iris added, as she began leaving.  
Jace walked to a stump table, as he picked his vest up off of it, and put it on "I'll meet you in a second, okay?"  
Iris forced a smile, and left.  
The Keaton was relieved to see her okay.  
"He's okay, and is coming." Iris answered...  
Skits flew around Iris, giving a happy-sounding caw.

The Keaton approached her "Did he act off at all?"  
"If by off, you mean like being Jace? Then yes." Iris responded, trying to make herself sound okay.  
"Good." The Keaton twitched an ear, before seeing Jace walk into the room. All eyes were on him, and murmuring about him.  
Auran smirked. "Don't scare us like that, man, we thought you were a goner for su-..."  
Jace held no reply, and had an emotionless look on his face. Iris turned to him, and was about to speak, but a sudden obvious detail was what she noticed. The Keaton began growling as the fur on the back of his neck stood on end. "Stay away from him!"  
Everyone took notice to it as well soon. That his eyes weren't the common red, orange, and yellow. But a deep black, green, and yellow. Like a reptile. His pupils were slits.  
"J-Jace!?" Iris' voice rang in fear.  
"That's not Jace!" The Keaton growled. "I knew something was wrong!"  
Soon, a dark smirk, one only a Deku would probably see, captivated Jace's face. "What? Not happy to see me babe?"  
Iris' leaves fell. Never had she heard such twisted hatred in his voice. His voice sounded otherworldly. It sounded like multiple echoing voices speaking.  
Jace walked toward Iris once more, of which the Keaton jumped in front of her to protect her. Iris was merely frozen in place, taking deep breaths. It was only moments ago that she was talking to him, and he was fine. "That is him, Keaton." Iris added.  
"So little girl, you could try killing me back at the fortress. But now let's see if you can kill me, with the face of the one you love, huh?"  
"But how're you doing this Dragalfos!?" The Keaton roared.  
"I've got a name, you foolish fox. The Dragalfos was only my puppet. A living vessel is my only way of surviving in this mortal world." The mind controlled Jace unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at Iris, ignoring the Keaton now. "You can call me Majora. Let our fight begin, _my love_."

The Keaton stared at Jace, before running forward and lunging at him. Jace glared, and stared at the Keaton, standing in place. The Keaton soon squealed in pain when Jace's sword slashed down the fox's side, a sharp yelp soon followed.  
Iris gasped, and everyone in the room backed up in shock at the terrifying scene of Jace leaving the whimpering fox to lie. Jace soon looked at his sword, staring at the Keaton's blood and laughed, before glancing at Iris.

Iris shook her head, her terrified voice cried out "No. No, I'm not fighting you!"  
"You have to!" He came closer "Draw your sword!"  
"Jace, I know you're in there!" Iris cried out, backing away now.  
Jace gave a wicked laugh "You really think you can reach him? Keep trying! I find this body much better to be honest. I guess it's limited time is something I'll have to ignore. It's smaller, like the body I had before the last, that Skullkid. fifty year's ago, wasn't it? Taking down my underlings was surprisingly easy with this body! It's quick, small and agile."  
Iris growled. "It was you!? You did that to him!?" Iris gave a small pause, before continuing "Jace, you're stronger than that! Fight him!"  
Jace ran forward, aiming the sword at Iris. Iris stood frozen for a time, before reaching back to shakily draw her sword.  
"Training's over!" Jace finished.

_To Be Continued..._


	19. Behind the Mask

-  
Chapter 19

Behind The Mask

**_CLANG!_**

"GAH! Quit it!" The Deku Girl threw her blade to the side of the oncoming attack, and knocked it away with force. "I don't want to fight!"  
"Remember what I told you before, you mustn't let your guard down, for your foe wont stop till their blade has tasted your blood!" The mind-controlled Jace snarled with a smirk.  
Iris dodged a quick swing weakly "Ugh... The Jace I knew told me that, not you!"  
Iris tripped upon stepping back, and soon rolled out of the way of Jace's sword, as it was stabbed to the ground where Iris once laid. He ripped the blade from the ground, before turning to Iris. She quickly got to her feet, and aimed the sword at Jace in defense.  
When he sent a heavy swing at Iris, she moved her blade to her side where he aimed, to see sparks fly up allied with a loud ear-piercing clang. The force of the attack nearly made Iris loose grip of her sword, but she managed to keep his blade from harming her.  
He chuckled, before pulling the sword back, and thrusting it toward her. She moved her blade to the front of her quickly, but only to find it was a trick. Instead of stabbing her when he could, he sent his blade upward against her blade and knocked it out of her hands. He caught it, before throwing a hard swing with his new sword. Iris yelped as she ducked.  
"That was a cheep trick!" Iris shouted.  
She hated doing it, but she forced herself to send a heavy and quick kick to his gut, knocking the breath out of him. When he bent over slightly as he took a deep breath, she grabbed the sword back from his grip. "Sorry, Jace..." She muttered.

"You little brat...!" The dark-sounding blond boy wheezed, before swinging his sword at her from the side. She pushed the sword away with her own. She was moving back as he sent continuous swings and slashes. He eventually had her to the Palace room walls. The Palace Guards were surrounding the Queen and her son in a defensive manner, as the Keaton still laid whimpering, trying to stand. Skits honestly had no idea what to do, but to only watch from the safety of a high place.

Iris' back pushed against the wall, making her jump. She looked forward, to see Jace give a heavy drop with his blade above her. She moved her sword above her quickly, to hear another piercing clash. She pushed it back. He pulled away quickly, and tried slashing at her side.  
"_Aghh!_" Iris' voice cried out. Jace's blade made contact with Iris' arm enough to cut her, she'd managed to hold off the full attack, as the only reason she was hit to begin with was because she moved her arm to dodge the attack by blocking a bit with her sword. She pushed him away, before grabbing her bleeding arm. The alternative result would've been worse if she wouldn't have tried blocking. 'Gotta remember, don't leave my side open...'

She whimpered, before looking up to Jace with a hurt expression. But those cold, black and green eyes he had gave her the reminder that this isn't the real Jace. He'd never harm her. But still, she felt she couldn't return an attack, because it_was_ Jace's body.  
Jace didn't hesitate to send another smooth slash forward. Iris dodged the attack. The autumn-leaved Deku girl soon sent a slash forward finally, but it was against Jace's sword rather than to Jace himself. They locked blades. Iris twisted the sword, and tried throwing Jace's sword out of his hand, like Jace did to Iris the last time they trained. But it did no good. Jace forced against her, and pushed her back. Her sword fell out of her hands and slid across the floor. Possessed Jace proved to be stronger than Iris.

Jace soon pointed the blade at Iris' chest. She sat on the floor and leaned against the wall panting, staring up at him. She'd only given a moment's glance at her sword, which was too far for her to reach for. She was trying hard to ignore her burning and painful wound on her arm. She knew Majora would have no problem killing her. The mind-controlled Jace snickered at her situation.  
"That wasn't a very good fight... Not very long either. Before I kill you, do you have any last words?" He asked, moving the blade's sharp tip closer to her.  
She breathed heavily, and felt like a deer in headlights...  
"Tick-tock my dear, your time is running." He added, sounding as if this was all a game.  
Iris tried finding the words, her mind raced to figure out something to do. Before a sudden feeling had come upon her. Something in her was screaming to just yell for Jace- The REAL Jace. She couldn't tell if it was a voice in her mind or her heart, but somehow, she felt someone was reaching for her and calling her name deep inside.  
"_Time's up!_" Jace wasted no time to thrust the blade forward.  
"_**STOP!**_" Iris' voice cried out loudly. She'd pushed her hand to his hand on the sword, just barely holding off the attack. one wrong slip, and the sword would surely pierce her heart. She moved her free hand to his other arm to hold him back. "_Jace, I hear you! I-I know you're there still! Please fight back, I know you're trying, but try harder!_" Her voice cracked, as she pushed against the attack.  
"Enough!" The dark voice shook.  
"_We can't lose after coming all this way, I'm not giving up on you! **Don't you DARE give up on me!** I love you and you now it and I'm not afraid to say it any longer, there isn't a point in you knowing if I don't believe we can make it through this, now fight it!_" Iris' soon broken voice growled  
"Stop this you wretch! It's p-pointless!" The evil voice sounded almost afraid now.  
"_I want you back, curse or no curse, I'm sticking with you till your end, I'm going to help you out of this! I'm through with Hyrule, I want to share my life with you!_" She paused, before her hand began slipping "I need you!" Iris finished.

The whole room grew quiet, when Iris' hand finally slipped, followed by a pained breathless grunt. Jace seemed frozen in place, his eyes still blackened. Iris' terrified gaze soon fell to the pained area. Something caused the impact of the blade to go off and instead of stabbing her, leaving a cut on her side. It was deep, but nothing compared to what she was about to suffer before. She grabbed her side, and leaned over. Her eyes had become glassy, she was terrified. She'd thought she was a goner.

Jace was still in his frozen state, before his hand began to twitch. "What's happening to me...? Something's wrong!" He dropped the sword, before falling to his knees after taking a single step back. A painful groan sounded from the possessed blond boy.  
"No, no, not now! I was only just now figuring it out!" He roared angrily, before gripping his head "NO STOP!"  
Iris watched in confusion. She grew wide eyed, when Jace's body began glowing in a dark aura. It wasn't the same as before. It was a dark and ghostly blue rather than black. It soon became rimmed in a light blue, before the aura shot out in a bright X-shaped light and disappeared. Iris stared for a moment as he grew silent, then Jace fell to the floor. A new black aura arose from him, this one, she recognized. The Aura was lifted across the room, before falling at the center of it, and began forming something. It looked like an incomplete heart shape with eyes. It twitched and moved across the floor weakly.

Iris' attention was brought to slight movement in front of her, soon noticing Jace was looking up toward her again. She was afraid of what she'd see, but fear simply vanished when the calming, flaming look was back in his eyes.  
"I-Iris...?" He muttered. He looked down at his hand that was laid over the blood-bathed sword, before looking up to see Iris staring him back as she remained pushed to the wall. An off color drew his gaze to her hand where it sat over the deep wound on her side. He was trying to catch up with the moment, before truly realizing that she was bleeding badly. It stained her shirt and dropped onto the floor. There was yet another smaller wound on her arm. He grew confused for only a moment, before having the slight memory of actually speaking with Iris through Majora's mind, and even saw what transpired moments ago.  
She blinked, and remained quiet.  
"Oh... Iris..." Jace's voice finally began sadly. "What have I done...?"  
"... I'm not dead, am I?" Her voice cracked.  
His leaves fell. He looked to his chest, when Iris' orbs slowly began to fixate on his chest as well, almost looking terrified. The old scar he had before was slowly growing back. Instantly, he felt his energy dropping.

"I-I may not have c-control over you any longer, but I will see that you die for ruining my fun..." The messed-up creature at the center of the room spoke. "You only lived because I lent you my energy, fool."  
Jace growled under his breath, before rising to his feet- Which was now proving to be hard, thanks to his lost energy again. He turned, giving the monster a cold glare. He lifted his sword with him.  
"Jace!?" Iris spoke.  
Jace walked to the monster, who was now squirming to get away, but it's weak and incomplete looking body made that hard. "Then I guess I-I wont have any problem killing you, will I? S-Such a sorry looking demon you are, and caused so much trouble." Jace held the sword over the monster as he stepped down on it to keep it from moving away.  
"No, don't!" The creature- known as Majora, whimpered.  
"Time's up." Jace finished. He thrusted the blade down into the creature. Iris was expecting Jace to fall, thanks to them supposedly being connected. But as the creature squealed and cried, Jace merely moved back, leaving the sword. His old wound that was now coming back, was effecting him, but that stab didn't. Iris was now confused, and to be honest, Jace was too. But he paid no mind.  
"No, I had a chance! I was coming back! _I was going to have my revenge on this world, I was going to be complete again!_" The creature slowly began to fade into a dark energy, before that energy began to disappear. In Majora's place, was a broken Fairy Orb. The Fairies Orb was the only thing keeping Majora alive. A week light rose from the Orb, and floated out of the Palace.  
"You're f-free now, Great Fairy..." Jace took a deep breath, he was now forcing himself to stand against the immense pain in the wound on his chest, before finally, he fell to his knees, and hit the floor.  
"JACE!" Iris jumped to her feet, and ran to him. Auran, growing tired of the guards protecting him, pushed through to run to his adopted brother's aid. The Queen was soon to follow.

The Keaton limped to him, ignoring the pain in the long gash on his side.  
"Jace, get up!" Auran called, Iris held her hand over her snout.  
"T-That wound, it's killing him!" Iris cried out.  
The Queen glanced at her guards "Don't just stand there, help!"  
The Keaton looked over Jace. Iris began "I don't get it, but how did it come back!?"  
"He didn't receive this scar as Majora, he received it as Jace. When Majora was forced out of him, he returned to normal... It's worse than when I saw it before, this boy needs help." The Keaton answered.  
"But how was he forced out of him!?" Iris added.  
"I'm afraid I can't answer that..." The Keaton lowered his head. "But I do know, that wasn't the whole Majora. He couldn't do anything without a host..."  
Guards surrounded them, and picked Jace up. Iris reached briefly, before having no choice but to let them carry him away. She sat on her knees and watched, she'd only just then got him back, and there he was being taken from her again.  
"He's tough, he'll get through." Auran tried to comfort Iris. "Nothing could kill him."  
"One would believe that..." Iris muttered.

The Keaton turned to Jace's rucksack. It was glowing. A kind voice began calling to the Keaton from the bag. He limped over, and opened the bag to see the other Fairy's Orb glowing brightly and purely. He reached in, and took the Orb out, before looking to Iris. Her attention was caught by the glow.  
Thanks to the Orb being in his mouth, he spoke through mind to Iris 'It's over now, Iris.'  
Iris nodded, then responded 'Where are you going?'  
'I'm going to return the Great Fairy to her shrine in Ikana. You must stay, so Jace'll have a reason to get out of that bed when he's better.'  
'But you're injured...' Iris stood, while holding her side.  
The Keaton chuckled under his thoughts 'Don't worry about me, I heal quicker. You're not looking too good, you should have that wound checked on.' He soon trotted out without another thought. She turned to Auran, who was watching. To him, he only saw the Keaton and Iris staring and nodding at each other, no talking.  
"C'mon." The Queen walked up behind Iris, making Iris jump. Iris nodded, and followed the Queen through one of the throne room's door ways.  
"It all happened so fast." Iris mumbled.  
The Queen looked down at Iris. She honestly had no idea what was going on, and didn't completely understand what happened back there. But after seeing Jace kill that monster, she felt things would be better now. Iris was expecting a happier ending if they did win. Skits was soon to fly in with her, and land next to and follow Iris on the floor.  
The Queen lead her into a room similar to the one Jace was in before. Iris was dreadfully quiet until the Queen asked her "Will you be alright, my dear?"  
Iris looked up "I don't know. If you mean my side, then yeah."

"If it makes you feel any better, Jace is being taken care of right now, and I'm sure he'll be back to his old self soon." The Queen smiled.  
"..." Iris looked down, and found herself deep in thought. From the start, Iris felt she was the reason for why everything happened and ended this way. She wanted to stay in Termina, but a thought arose in her mind. 'Would I just cause more trouble if I stayed?' She honestly couldn't make up her mind anymore. She looked forward, the Queen was going to fix up Iris' wound herself, seeing as all her guards weren't here to help.  
"You shouldn't be worrying about me." Iris spoke.  
"Nonsense. You've been hanging out with that boy too long, you're starting to sound like him." The Queen responded. Iris looked away. She winced when she felt something touch the wound on her side, She didn't look down. She had a way of looking at a wound, realizing how bad it is, which only made it seem to hurt worse. This was the longest night in Termina it seemed. And there was still so much she wasn't looking forward too, such as her new decisions that she'd left unspoken. 'Should I return home? I know he wouldn't like it, and I certainly wouldn't. But if I stay, I'd only get in his way. He'd never find that cure...' "_**OW!**_"  
"Sit still darling, it's going to hurt a little." The Queen spoke kindly.

Hours passed. The Queen had finished up, and left Iris to get some rest. She couldn't sleep, she was still wide awake thanks to that fight. It wasn't long, but it was stuck in her mind and haunted her. She still had a hard time believing it was over... But it was.  
She turned over to stare at the wall, before finally getting up, and walking to the far side of the room. She looked out the round window and out onto the swamp water below. The room she was in was a few stories higher. You could see a lot of the swamp from there. The moon shone down brightly on the water. "... The Fairies have returned at least." She felt a calmness fall over her when she noticed all the beautiful green plants around the swamp, from the little moon light, the lush colors were so beautiful. It reminded her of her old home in Lost Woods- Excluding the water and palace and kind Deku Scrubs. She soon turned back to see Skits puffed up on a small tree branch that was growing through the wall. She set her gaze outside once more, before finally speaking lowly "I have to go home. Termina's nice, but... I'm an outcast here."

She walked back to the bed, before laying down on it. She closed her eyes. Eventually, after finally growing tired after who-knows how long she'd laid there, she surrendered to sleep. She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow...

**DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY**

The guards were running back and forth through the Palace that morning, excited and thrilled. Iris stepped out and into the throne room, she seemed confused as to what was going on. She looked ahead and toward the main hall to see little Princess Aritha crying and hugging a small monkey. She'd soon remembered that when she first met the Queen and Aritha, that the Queen said the Princess' friend, a monkey, had gone missing.  
"My Princess, I'm so delighted for you~!" A guard jumped.  
"The little monkey, where has he been all this time!?"  
"Thank the heavens!"

Iris smiled. She'd guessed somehow, it involved Majora before as to why the monkey had gone missing. She figured since it was done and over with, it was best to leave them alone instead of walking up and asking questions.  
She froze, realizing Skits was gone. Probably fluttering around the Palace somewhere... She stopped to land her gaze on the door way where Jace was taken. She stared for a moment. She was about to go visit the fairy, but she couldn't resist the urge to at least walk in and check up on him, if he was there.  
She sighed, letting herself step through, hoping a guard wouldn't notice, seeing as last time she wasn't permitted to go there until the Queen said she could.

The walk way was empty, as she approached the room. She walked in slowly, and peaked down the row of cots. He appeared to be okay, and just sleeping. His entire torso and chest was wrapped in bandages, though. He wasn't looking as bad. She walked up to him, still looking around for any guards. She'd found a little ball of black feathers laying next to him on the bed.  
"Skits?" Iris chuckled lowly. Skits' head rose up, and he instantly flew to Iris. But after landing on her head, he kept looking down on Jace with a worried face. Iris looked over Jace. She reached to move the leaf over his eye away, but stopped herself. She soon looked down, before saying "Have yourself a good sleep. I gotta tell ya', we had a crazy five days, huh?" She smiled at him. "... I'm afraid it's time for me to say bye, though. It's better this way. You make it hard, but I'll be honest, you know I don't belong here."  
Skits looked at her like she was crazy.  
"I'm just some crazy Hyrule Deku Scrub. And you have your own things to worry about." She paused, taking a deep breath. "... Love ya'." She really didn't know what to say, but she figured she'd leave while he was asleep. She hesitantly left the room, before finally making it through the throne room and passed the guards in the hall. Skits sat on her head, looking back into the Palace, as if he didn't want to leave.

"C'mon little buddy. We're going home." Iris hopped onto a lily pad, as she made her way toward the large Deku Flower. She dove in, and shot back out toward an opening in the wall. On the other side, she was elevated high above the swamp on the top of the large tree-like plants, which in the center-top of each one, there was a Deku Flower buried. She'd taken each one. Every time she landed on the next flower, she kept expecting to see Jace waiting on the next one. Mostly just memories of the day she'd met him. She eventually made it across the large gap between the waterfall to meet with a small cave-like opening. On the other side, stood the place where Wood Fall temple would be, But she took the walk way around the large pool of water to a cave at the far edge of the area. She froze, realizing that the Fairy was probably back by now and at full power. She'd known the Keaton probably got the Ikana Fairy back safely. She'd remembered at the start of all this, the little piece of the Wood Fall Fairy had told her, that in order for her to be transported home, all the Fairies needed a connection. She forced herself to jump into the Deku Flower on the walk way ahead of herself, and hovered into the cave. It was still torn apart, but the Fairy's Fountain was glowing and sparkling.

"Great Fairy." Iris called. She jumped, when a bright light formed in front of her. Soon the light shifted into the form of a being, and before too long, took the form of a tall beautiful woman.  
"Iris?" The Great Fairy spoke thankfully. "What brings you to my fountain so early young one...?"  
"..." Iris scratched her head. "... I request to go home, to Hyrule."  
The Great Fairy didn't seem shocked. "Are you not happy here?"  
"That's not it... I just... Please, just let me go home..." Iris got a knot in her throat.  
The Fairy turned. "If it's what you wish... But I never was able to give you my thanks, Iris... Thanks to you and Jace, Termina's safe."

"Jace is the only one you should be thanking. I only got in the way, several times." Iris wiped her eyes.  
The Great Fairy laid her hand over the center of the water in the fountain. The water rose, and formed into a large light. "... Stepping through here will take you home. Are you sure about this, little one?"  
"I'm sure. I can always come back, with the help of the Hyrule Fairies, right?" Iris perked up slightly. Skits looked overjoyed.  
The Great Fairy shook her head. "... I'm afraid that once you go back, you cannot return to Termina, at least not to this timeline..."  
"What!?" Iris exclaimed, she was about to ask why, but only dropped her head. She looked back up at the portal.  
"Is this what you wish?" The Great Fairy asked.  
Iris looked down at Skits, before looking up again. "... Yes." Skits' wings dropped to the floor, looking disappointed... But he followed as Iris forced herself to walk toward the portal. She stepped her foot in slowly, holding back tears.  
"_I'm afraid I can't let you do that..._" Spoke a cocky tone behind her. She jumped, as her eyes grew wide. Skits jumped, and turned.

Iris set her eyes at the entrance of the fountain, where a figure stood in the light, as they walked in.  
"_You idiot! You're supposed to be resting!_" Iris scolded.  
The Blond boy smirked, and replied sarcastically "I'm thrilled to see you too~!"  
Iris glared.  
"What's all this nonsense of trying to sneak off?" Jace stood, his eye brow raised. "And there's a better way of keeping someone from knowing: Don't walk in and tell them bye."  
"You were asleep though!"  
Jace laughed- Which only hurt his chest, but he managed to ignore. "Just like when you thought I was dead before?"  
Iris huffed.  
"Iris... You said you wanted to-"  
"I know what I said!" Iris cut him off "But now I just want to go home."  
"No you don't, I can tell." Jace had a sad look on his face, as he walked in. He stopped in front of her "..."  
Iris growled. "Haven't you ever heard of '_If you love something enough, you'll let it go_'...?"  
"That's just it, I love you _too_ much to let you go." Jace chuckled in response.

"I don't care!" She lied "I'm still going, and you're not stopping me."  
Jace put a hand on his hip "And what good will it do to go back...?"  
"I don't belong here, okay? You've got thing's you need to worry about."  
"I could care less. What happened to all those things you said last night? About '_Oh Jace, I don't belong in Hyrule because I belong with you, I love you!_'?"  
Iris' face flushed... "It was fear talking!"  
"You love me." He looked off.  
"I do not!"  
"Wow, you are in denial." Jace shook his head. Even Skits was shaking his head.  
Iris looked away, she held her hand tightly to her side, as she balled her fists. "Would you forget me and just go back to finding that stupid cure!?"  
"That's what this is about? I don't care about it anymore..."  
Iris mumbled under her breath, before responding "You should care!"  
"And you should be worried about the fact that you're making a stupid decision." Jace added.  
"That's none of your concern of what I do." The flustered girl replied angrily.  
Jace shrugged "Yeah, but I think it is... Fine, you know what? I wont let you go till you tell me the truth."  
Iris sighed.  
"DO you like me, or don't you? You're confusing me here..." Jace dropped his hands.  
"Ughhh! OKAY! Yes, I do! You already knew!"  
"Then why'd you lie to me all this time?" Jace smirked.  
Iris closed her eye's "I don't know! I-I was scared!"  
"Why? I wasn't."  
"Oh really!?" Iris added.  
Jace responded. "Yeah."  
"Prove it! Last I remember, the first time I heard you say it, it was the Keaton making me listen to your thoughts, and you didn't seem to thrilled about it. Prove to me that you're as brave and courageous as you like to make everyone believe, prove it right here right now!"  
Jace stifled a laugh "How do you expect me to do that?"  
"I-I don't know!"  
Skits put his face to his wing... They were getting no where at this rate...

"Well?" Iris spoke up, as if expecting him to do something.  
"_What do you want me to do? I can't read your mind!_" Jace finally asked.  
"_**Fine! I'll do it!**_" Iris' voice rang, sounding irritated.  
Jace looked confused, before realizing Iris grabbing both his hands. He was shocked when she literally yanked him toward herself. His leaves rose when Iris pushed her snout to his.  
Skits honestly wasn't expecting her to do _that!_ He had a dumbfounded look on his face.  
Iris had closed her eyes before she'd done it, as if fearing she couldn't do it, but she did it. Jace's eyes were wide as he stared at Iris. It was better than when they kissed in Ikana, because she actually meant it! He didn't know if he was still asleep, and just thought he was awake, what if Iris already left? What if Iris stayed and is waiting for him to wake? No, this is too real, but WAY too unreal at once. Jace's eyes eventually closed, before relaxing. Skits was still staring...  
Iris pulled away, her face was red and her heart pounded... She didn't know how he'd react. Jace breathed deeply and could only stare at Iris in a dumbfounded way and with a dazed mind, wishing she wouldn't have pulled away so soon... He really wanted to do that again, he kinda got lost in paradise there for a second...  
Iris looked down, then looked back up at him and answered embarrassedly "... I was expecting you to kiss me..."  
"..." Jace still stared, before gulping, and taking one final deep breath.

"What was I thinking...? You're nothing without me..." She chuckled.  
"Does that mean... You're...?" Jace began.  
Iris cut him off "Staying? I'm afraid so..."  
Jace nearly hugged her, but held back that urge. She did it for him, and hugged him tightly. "I owe you so much... Thank you... There's no way I could repay you for being there for me so many times... I hardly did anything for you, Jace. Why you want me with you is so far beyond me, but I'd be glad to stay if you want me too."  
Jace froze, before slowly returning the hug. "It's no problem. You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that. And you won't miss home at least a little?"  
"I am home." She moved away, and looked him in the eyes with a smile. She reached up to moved the leaf out of his eye. She looked nearly terrified after, though. "_**JACE!**_"  
"What!?"  
"_**Your birthmark, it's, it's-!**_"  
"It's what!?" Jace seemed scared, he rose his hand to try and feel the area next to his eye.  
"_**GONE!**_"  
The blond boy suddenly froze. "... Gone...?"  
Iris didn't know if it was bad or not. Jace moved away, before falling to his knees and looking at himself in the reflection of the Great Fairy's Fountain water. It was cleared up, no sign anything was ever there near his eye... He threw water on his face, and looked into it again, not being able to believe it... He'd noticed that he hadn't had a headache since yesterday. And from how frequent they were for a while, it surprised him. He was speechless. A knot grew in his throat as he slowly rose to his feet, that he finally had the freedom that his long-passed ancestors searched for. He turned back to Iris. "I'm... Cured."  
Iris stared "Wha-? How?"  
"I-I don't know." He looked at Iris, before remembering their kiss. "Was it that kiss!?"  
"It couldn't have been, we've kissed before!"  
Jace was stuttering. "You're right, b-but what if it was because you kissed me, n-not because something made you!?"

"I'm afraid she's right Jace, it wasn't the kiss."  
Iris completely forgot the Great fairy was there... She'd seen everything. Iris looked away slightly as her face flushed.  
"But it was Iris." The Great Fairy added.  
Jace was frozen in place, he couldn't believe what he was hearing "_H-How Is that possible!?_"  
"Last night. I saw everything. It was the breaking of your curse that lead Majora being released from you." The Great Fairy paused "Majora knew that Iris was the only one who could break the curse, and at first, he tried making her break it, but he realized he had the idea of breaking the curse wrong. When you nearly died yesterday, Majora knew Iris would tell you the truth and that she'd open up to you, but she wasn't saying it to you because she wanted you to know, but rather because she thought you were gone. She had to tell you with full intention without fear."  
"But why'd he try killing me if I could help?" Iris asked.  
"Majora made a slight miscalculation. He thought if you were to break the curse, him and Jace would be disconnected again, but when you injured Majora, you only injured Majora. That body he had before did die, but shortly before, he used the small connection with Jace's curse to move to Jace's body before he could perish with his old body. If you would've healed Jace then, Majora would have no choice but to be released. So he was only desperate to live at that point, so he was going to kill you to stop that- Regardless of the curse killing him still. That wasn't all of Majora. Fifty year's ago, when he fought the Fierce Deity, Fierce Deity destroyed the mask, but Majora's Spirit remained. What survived of the Demon, Majora, took over a Lizalfos, and transformed it. It soon created the Dragalfos. This pathetic remain of Majora was mostly thriving off revenge against the Hylian child who defeated him years ago. The child awoke the Fierce Deity by wearing it's mask. Majora was planning on returning to full power and taking over Termina and Hyrule, and he would've if you and Jace wouldn't have met."

"... But... How did Iris heal me!?" Jace asked.  
The Great Fairy smiled upon Jace "Jace, you were told for a long time, that to find the cure, find what you need but least expect. You were always so selfless, in fear that if you showed any love for yourself, you would turn into the very person who made your bloodline receive the curse. Everyone offered to help you, but you only turned away, only willing to help others but never truly yourself. You always turned away from the love of others. You needed to hear her say she needed you, and you needed to accept that fact that you needed her. When she finally offered to help, you reaching back to her through the mind of Majora was amazing, and even stopping Majora from killing her. Jace, all-in-all, you had to accept the fact that you needed someone, and they had to need you back. Such a bond was strong enough to snap the curse in half forever so you could take your body back. Of course, you're ancestor's cures were all different, and obviously they never found it."  
Jace was speechless. "It was... Her."  
"She was sent here to help you Jace, not us."  
Iris was just as speechless. "..." She soon remembered that blue aura that bursted from Jace "Was that dark aura, not the black, but the blue, the curse?"  
The Great fairy nodded.  
Jace looked like he was about to cry. "I'm going to live." He turned to Iris "I'm going to live, I-I've got a life!" He picked Iris up and swung her, before putting her back down. It spooked Iris, as she wasn't expecting it. She looked into his eyes, a tear rolled down his face. "Oh Iris!" He held her hand tightly, before his head dropped slightly. "Thank you, thank you so much, thank you!"  
"I-I..." She didn't know what to say.  
"Can I do this?" He asked frantically.  
"D-Do what?"  
He kissed her briefly, before pulling away. Iris pulled back slightly. "A little late for an answer."  
"I'm alive!" He threw his arms in the air. "I can't believe this, my father, he looked everywhere! I did it- No, YOU DID IT! YOU'RE AMAZING!" He was crying, as he kept putting his hands to his face.  
"Careful, you'll give yourself a heart attack!" Iris chuckled.  
He pulled Iris into a hug. "Thank you!"

The Great Fairy smiled. Skits' mouth was dropped open...  
"I love you so much!" Jace added, seeming relieved.

Iris looked to the Great Fairy. "Cancel that ride home... I'm staying..."  
She chuckled, as she touched the portal. It dropped into the water below. "You two… This is only the beginning of your journey." She walked to the center of the Fairy pool. "I'll be resting for now... Don't hesitate if you need anything."  
Iris raised her hand. "Thank you, Great Fairy…" Iris nodded. She vanished in a light, leaving Iris, Jace, and Skits to turn to one another.  
Iris wiped a tear from Jace's face. "Well... What now lover-boy?"  
"... We need to find you a place to stay." He chuckled, as he grabbed her hand. He still couldn't believe this all happened. "It's a dawn of a new day I guess, huh?"  
Iris smiled "For all of us." She rubbed Skits' head.

They walked out, and looked over the swamp. Jace was more than happy to see his home back to normal, and not only that, but to now share it's beauty with Iris. And Iris knew it was the perfect time to start over, and let herself be known for the real her, not the thieving Iris. "Good bye Hyrule."  
"Oh, hey... I meant to give this to you." Jace added. Iris turned to face Jace, to see him holding a Lily in front of her.  
She smiled and shook her head. "Stop picking flowers from the Palace gardens..." She took the white and pink flower.  
"I know you love Lilys though." Jace winked.  
Iris rolled her eyes. "I love you, ya' idiot."

_Till Another Tale..._


	20. BONUS CHAPTER: Beauty of a Gift

-  
Bonus Chapter/ Ch20

**DAWN OF ANOTHER DAY**

Beauty of a Gift

Another day came to a beginning as the sun slowly, with the hours, came rolling into the sky as it lit it with hues of bright orange.  
As these hours progressed, the forest swamp slowly began to brim with life the further the sun peaked over the trees. All of the forest swamp and most of Termina was blanketed with such life, as the time of the Carnival rolled around once more, this vary day marking the start.

We come to a familiar log that sat at the front of a forest clearing, a ways off from the now bustling Deku Village. The log slowly began to move, revealing a hole in the ground, and a girl Deku Scrub emerging from it shortly after. She was blanketed by the Shadows under the trees around her, as her eyes gazed around. From the shadowed view, she had large leafy bangs and long leaves that seemed to hang gracefully from her head. She shook her leaves, before completely coming out of the hole. She gave a soft-hearted Deku smile, as she ran from the hole, and into the forest. She managed to stop at a point where she could still see the log and clearing though. She gave a caw as she cupped her hands around her snout. It wasn't long before a jet-black bird came flying down to her from the trees, and glided around her.

"Heheh, c'mon, let's go!" She hurried a ways from that point, before spotting a tree, and looked at it as if she knew it. It slanted slightly, and seemed to set apart near the top and became a twin-headed tree. She climbed to the top in a hurry, before she came popping out of a bushel of leaves on a thick branch. She gazed out over the swamp- Or at least as far as it lifted her to see. It gave her a good view of the Swamp. She looked around, as a disappointed looked slowly grew over her face.  
"Where are they...?"  
The Black Bird shrugged.  
"I thought they'd- Whoa, hold on, look!" She pointed out towards the swamp bank. Something that looked like a deer was drinking from the water. It's antlers were twisted and curled beautifully around it's ears in such a fashion, it looked like you'd see it from a fairy-tale. It bore light spots around its hind end and around its face. It had a long tail that was tipped with long hair.  
"A Terminan Swamp Deer, there it is!" She seemed excited. "I finally found one!"  
"_Hey!_" A voice shouted below. "What're you doing up there!?" The voice sounded as if it was approaching the tree. The girl winced, when the deer shot its head up at the shouting, before running off. At that, her bangs lowered slightly.  
She soon turned to look down at the one talking to her. "Nothing..."  
The figure below had blond hair and wore animal pelt clothes, most notably an old looking pelt vest and dark brown pelt pants. He was a Deku Scrub too. "You don't need to be up there." He put his hands to his hips.  
"Why...?" The girl asked as she slipped down carefully. "We got up there yesterday."  
"Because I said so." Once she was down, he then whispered "And your mom would have my head..." He patted her on the head. She was actually quite shorter than him. And the view of being in the full light, she had blond leaves tipped with a darker blond or honey yellow. Tan almost. She wore a vest similar to his and wore a grass skirt. Her eyes were comparably different from his too. The light in her pupils seemed to almost dance, like a flame. While the older blond Deku's only emit light calmly.

"You can't go too far off, we don't feel like searching this huge place for you."  
She looked up at him "But I always go off on my own."  
"Not today you're not. Because we got a surprise for you today." He winked.  
She immediately began jumping up and down excitedly "_Really!? What is it!?_"  
He laughed, and picked her up off her excited feet "I can't just tell you."  
"Aww!" She calmed down some, as he held her at eye-level.  
"You'll know what it is eventually Lilly, we have to wait till mom wakes up." He pulled her to him to hug as Lilly giggled. Lilly pushed her snout to the side of his face- A Deku's way of a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled. "That all you'll give me?" He jokingly asked.  
She shook her head, and looked away playfully. He grew quiet, before shouting "What's that!?"  
She looked up and toward him "What!?"  
He bumped his snout to hers briefly and gently, before laughing "Gotcha'."  
"Ahh, daddy!" Lilly leaughed.  
"Wont even give your father a kiss?" He responded "Nonsense."

"Jace, is Lilly with you?" A tired voice called from the direction of the clearing.  
Jace's leaves twitched, before replying "Yes Iris." He put Lilly down on the ground. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand, as she walked back with him. The Black Bird from before followed, but out from another tree, another Bird just like it soon followed as well.

As they walked back, the one who called before was standing outside of the cavern hole in the ground, looking like she'd just woken up. She had a heavy resemblance to Lilly, hair-style wise, except she had brown leaves with honey-blond tips. And she had three leafy bangs, rather than two. Her leaves hung less over her eyes, and she had a different skin tone of brown from most Deku Scrubs. But it was obvious she was Lilly's mother, because aside from other similarities, her flaming-like pupils gave it away, which Terminan Deku Scrubs didn't seem to have. She wore a petal-made purple shirt and a grass skirt.

Lilly hugged Iris tightly "Hi momma."  
Iris yawned, before smiling "Hello angel."  
"... Good morning Sweetheart~!" Jace had waited for Lilly to move, before getting closer to Iris. They nudged their snouts together and rubbed gently. Lilly had a "_Yuck._" look on her face. Just typical kid reactions to seeing a kiss.  
"So what's the surprise momma?" Lilly asked, breaking their kiss. In all honesty, that's why she did it to begin with.  
Iris looked down with widened eyes "The surprise-..." She looked up at Jace with cut eyes, as if he'd done something he wasn't supposed to. This made him twitch a leaf, as an "_Ohhh... Oops._" look grew over his expression.  
"Um." Jace began.  
Iris sighed as she rubbed her forehead. She soon looked down at Lilly kindly "Well, Lilly. Go back inside and get some clean clothes, because you're going to Clock Town for the Carnival of Time."  
Lilly squealed "Really!? I am!?" She wasted no time, not even letting Iris finish her "Yes you are." Before running inside the cavern hole.

"Jace!" Iris' voice rang.  
He winced "I'm sorry, I didn't know she wasn't supposed to know _anything_ about it!"  
"Yes you did, we talked about it last night..."  
"I was tired, you know it's hard for me to listen when I'm tired."  
"That's no excuse... You were saying _'I know'_ and _'That's a good idea'_, I know you could understand me."  
"I don't remember that..." He scratched his head- Something he had a habit of doing when he'd messed up.  
"Ughh..."  
Jace soon looked at Iris, and said "I'm sure she knew something already. You know her, she's smarter than she looks."  
"I know." Iris replied, not really sure if he'd said that to save his own hide from her scolding.  
"Why is it now, though, that you finally decided to let me take her to Clock Town for the Carnival?" Jace asked, crossing his arms.  
Iris paused, before responding "... I was just... Worried."  
"What's to be worried about? She's been to Clock Town before." Jace puzzled.  
"Not during the Carnival, though. It's so busy and packed there. And you know she likes wondering off, I'm just so afraid we'll lose her." Iris responded truthfully.  
Jace gave a soft smile "You worry too much. She'll be fine, and I can assure you that it wont be that bad."  
"I mean, she'll probably run to every stand, and anything that interests her, and without even letting us know. Want anything that looks fun or-"  
"Like you did?" Jace added in a cocky manner.  
"She's not sixteen like I was, Jace. She can't take care of herself. She's only seven, and so small. No one would notice her if she was around their feet."  
Jace laughed "She's perfectly fine when she's on her own in the forest, though?"  
"Well... She knows the forest, she was born here."  
"I'm telling you Iris. She'll be fine." He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes "She's mature for her age. I know she wont wonder off."  
Iris looked down, before looking back up at Jace again. That sincere tone of his, hard for her not to believe in him. "Okay."

"I can understand why you're so worried Iris. She's not only _your_ baby girl, she's mine too. I'll keep an eye on her." He added in a quiet, and comforting tone.  
Iris smiled "Thank you~"

Thanks to the curse being with him for so long before and filling his head with the thoughts of never even living to have a family, let alone, have a daughter, Jace is grateful to Iris. He spends most of his time with Lilly when he's not with Iris. Lilly became his pride and joy, and a sign that he was finally free for sure. That alone meant more than the world to him, and knowing he's now living for more reasons than just to find a cure. Iris and Jace had many more adventures before Lilly was born, but those are better left for another tale.

Lilly came running outside again, and jumped to hug her father, nearly knocking Jace over. She was wearing a skirt that looked like a big pinkish-purple lily.  
"Whoa!" Jace regained his footing, to hold Lilly up. "Slow down Lil."  
"_C'mon, let's go!_" The excited Child eagerly spoke.  
Jace glanced at Iris, who only gave a smiling nod, as if saying "Okay then."  
"Alright. When we get to Clock Town, you stay _RIGHT_ with us, got it?" Jace responded as he put Lilly back to her feet on the ground. She just gave an excited nod as she jumped.  
Jace smirked and rubbed her head- Of which Lilly seemed momentarily irritated by, as she fixed the one leaf that hung over her face. Lilly walked between Iris and Jace, as they headed towards the Deku village.  
"Hey daddy?" Lilly's little voice rang.  
"Yes?" Jace looked down.  
Lilly chuckled "Guess what I saw this morning?"  
"What did you see this morning?" Jace answered, making himself sound excited.  
"A Swamp Deer. It's horns were Sooooo long an pretty! And it had a looonnggg fluffy tail!" She squeaked, trying to impress Jace.  
"That was a buck then." Jace smiled.  
Lilly seemed confused. "A... Buck?"  
"A boy Deer." Iris added in before Jace.  
"Oh."  
Her father soon asked "Those are rare to see out in the open."  
"Oh, it wasn't. I saw it from the tree." Lilly responded. Jace ignored the urge to look at Iris' predicted glare- Seeing as Lilly wasn't supposed to be climbing trees...

Lilly chattered on and off all the way to the village about random things- Which Iris and Jace were used to by now. It was by the time they reached the Village that a big black bird soon joined them. It landed on Iris' head.  
"Heheh... Good morning Skits." Iris smiled.  
He gave a happy caw in response. The two smaller birds from before, who'd disappeared for a while, came flying back up to them, and landed on Lilly's head- Or at least one did. These two smaller birds were the offspring of Skits and Kura. Kura is a black bird who used to live at the Hag's Potion shop- Which can be found a little further on passed the Deku Village and Palace. These smaller birds were named Curow and Kari. The only way you could tell them apart were their beaks. Kari's was smoother and straighter, while Curow's was rounded at the end.

By now, Iris was known by almost everyone in the village, and was greeted by a lot of the people she'd pass. That is something that has changed about Iris: Is that she's less shy, and certainly isn't afraid to speak out first, like she was when she'd first come to Termina.

"Do you think that dog is there in Clock Town?" Lilly asked, looking up to Iris.  
Iris glanced down "I doubt it, but don't you go looking for trouble when we get there, you know how dogs react to Deku Scrubs!"  
"I know." Lilly responded- As if hearing it before.  
Jace chuckled. He truly believed Iris was worrying too much.  
Lilly sighed, before finally growing quiet, as she watched her feet with each step she took. Though, as they reached the end of the village, Lilly got closer to both Iris and Jace, and reached for Iris' hand and held it tightly. Iris looked at Jace, as if thinking "Finally..." at Lilly being calmer.  
It was a pretty quiet walk from there, until they reached the Palace in front of the swamp.

"Can I see Uncle Auran?" Lilly asked when she playfully jumped across the water to a lily pad out in the swamp after Jace.  
"Uncle Auran's busy right now hon, this is a busy day for the royal family." Jace answered.  
Lilly reached the lily pad he stood on, and asked "How?"  
"They run things in the Deku Village for the swamp's celebration of the Carnival Of Time."  
"Why, daddy?"  
Jace was braced for her 'Why' stage, which she was still going through. "They're the royal family, that's why. Always have run the festival, always will."  
Iris followed them, seeing as Lilly was sometimes a little reckless with her water-hopping. Iris and Jace had made up their minds about how they'd follow, by one being in front of Lilly, and one being behind Lilly.

Jace lifted Lilly onto the dock, before leading her out of the Palace 'yard' of water. Iris was quick to catch up again and walk side-by-side with Lilly and Jace.

Iris picked up Lilly, as Jace brought a lily pad to the dock. Lilly could hop across water, but due to how easy it is for hopping to tire her out, and how far of a ways the end of the swamp was, he'd figured they'd just take the lazy way by riding a lily pad.  
"Ladies first." Jace joked.  
Iris sat Lilly down on the large lily pad, before sitting down next to her. Lilly watched intently as Jace pushed them along the waters surface with a long stick. Lilly always looked up to her parents, but to her, everything Jace did was simply amazing. She wanted so much to be like him, but thanks to this, she's a handful half the time.

Lilly excitedly jumped across the water to the edge of the swamp bank when they reached the end of their ride to the Tour Building. Iris shook her head. Lilly was eager to get out of the forest.  
"Don't you go anywhere yet." Jace warned. He grabbed Iris' hand and helped her to her feet on the swaying lily pad, before both came jumping to the bank where Lilly waited impatiently.  
"**_I can't wait!_**/i" Lilly jumped, as she grabbed Jace's hand "We NEVER go to Clock Town, it's been months!"  
Jace was about to say that Lilly went last week, but stopped himself.  
"It'll be so fun!" Her excitement only grew when they finally reached the wide and green Termina Field.

Lilly's bright eyes scanned the wide field in awe, before following her father and mother out into it. She couldn't stop throwing her gaze to every bright flower they'd pass, or anything of bright colors. Back in the forest, when she'd be playing by herself with Curow and Kari, she'd usually act a tad more collected. But being out in the open and being with the safety of her parents, she didn't hesitate to let her curiosity get the best of her. Sometimes, a little too much.  
Jace twitched a leaf when Lilly began speaking again. "Flowers are everywhere, they're so tiny!" She looked ahead at the large painted walls of Clock Town in the close distance. "What does Clock Town look like on the Carnival, is it like back home? Are there other Deku Scrubs!? OH! Will we see Zoras and Gorons and-"  
Jace cut in "You'll have to see all that for yourself, now wont you?" He knew if he didn't say anything, she'd keep going on and on till they got there.  
"Yeah." Lilly giggled.

Iris smiled, before looking up. Curow, Kari, and Skits were hovering high above the Deku Scrubs playfully.  
"Is it possible for a Deku to have wings?" Lilly suddenly asked, spotting the birds.  
Iris almost laughed, but stifled it to sound like a chuckle. "None that I've known of."  
"I'm not really sure if that's even physically possible." Jace added, he had laughter in his tone.  
Lilly didn't know what physical meant, but shrugged.  
"We can hover by Deku Flowers, though." Jace added.  
"How?" Lilly asked, not even knowing.  
"You'll learn in time. Right now, I think you might be a little young to fly with Deku Flowers." Jace smiled down on her, as she looked a little disappointed, expecting Jace to give her an answer like that.  
"Wait. You use Deku Flowers to fly? But don't Dekus come from Deku Flowers?" Lilly was now confusing herself.  
"Well, yes. But there's different types of Deku Flowers. There's transportation deku flowers, and birthing deku flowers."  
"Oh, okay." Lilly responded.

Lilly was unable to focus on anything else now as they grew closer to Clock Town. Iris and Jace lead Lilly up the walk way and through Clock Town's large gate. Lilly stood in awe as she stared at the wide center of Clock Town, as she fixated her short-attention on the tall-standing Clock Tower. Iris couldn't help but imagine her first time stepping through this very gate with Jace when they were younger, and how she'd always drag him from place-to-place. She giggled at the thought. When she looked at Lilly, she saw herself. Iris had guessed that if she'd grown up in Termina as a child, she'd have been _exactly_ like Lilly.  
Lilly gave a long gaze up to the gate guard, and just nearly fell over trying to see all the way up to his face. The Guard only smiled. Lilly _was_ noticeably small when next to other races... She only reached about five inches below the guard's knees. Though, Iris did wonder if she herself was overreacting about things before. There were Deku families all around the Carnival, some she'd even seen from time-to-time at the Forest village. Everyone who stood tall above were very aware of the little Deku children and kept their eyes peeled. This seemed to be one of the things Iris never paid attention too before, out of all the times she'd come to the Carnival in Clock Town with Jace before Lilly was around.

Jace was too busy watching Lilly rather than watching what's around them... He _really_ didn't want Lilly getting lost... Or Iris chewing him out for it...  
The birds seemed to disappear as usual. Skits especially never was too fond of being around the Carnival because of all the noise and people.  
"Daddy, look!" Lilly was about to run to the viewed point, but she stopped herself, quite surprisingly remembering what Jace told her before about running off- Despite her curious urge to just run and look at everything.  
"What?" Jace looked to where she pointed, which was at a stand with oddly-shaped and colored shells and other ocean-based rarities. It was no wonder it was the first to be seen, because it was the first stand. It was run by a Zora. Funny enough, Lilly wasn't all that interested in the items, but rather that she'd never seen a Zora, since you don't usually see them around Town. But as if it was entering Clock Town with Iris for the first time all over again, it didn't take Lilly long to lose interest in that and put her interest onto another thing. Lilly pointed toward a stand filled with items of gems and what not. But Iris was surprised to see someone she knew from the village. As a matter of fact- She knew them all too well... They hated Iris, and Iris hated them; Gewl. And since Lilly had come around, this person only became worse with her insults on not only Iris, but Lilly too... Iris tried hard to ignore, and looked away, acting as if she'd never seen where Lilly pointed. She was having a hard time doing it, though.  
"...Jace, let's go somewhere else..." Iris whispered grudgingly.  
"Why?" Jace answered back. When he'd looked to his loved one, he saw Gewl from the corner of his eye. "...Oh."  
Lilly only seemed confused at their whispering.  
Iris grabbed Lilly's hand gently. "C'mon honey, let's go. There's still a lot for you to see." Her voice sounded a little softer. Jace glared briefly at Gewl, before following as Iris lead Lilly away.

Gewl often made cracks and insults at Iris when they were younger, because she was jealous of Iris. But after Lilly came, Gewl constantly spoke lies and hurtful things of Lilly behind Iris and Jace's backs, even spreading lies about the couple caring poorly for the child- That was until she felt brave and even said to Iris that her daughter needed to be disciplined or kept on a leash... One can guess who won that fight, and who came out with a black eye.  
Lilly herself wasn't aware of Gewl's insults, and never paid attention to her all that much.

At the moment, Iris had lead Lilly- With Jace right by her side- to East of Clock Town. Lilly had been to Town with them, but mainly to pick things up for home, rather than just to visit. Half of the people Iris and Jace knew as teens hadn't met Lilly, and if they did, it was when Lilly was too small to even walk or talk.  
Iris had a small smile, as she approached a familiar Inn, of which had some things added on over the years.  
"There's a friend of ours I'd like you to meet." Iris spoke to Lilly, who only tilted her head in curiosity. Jace reached for the door knob on the front door. Lilly's leaves twitched when she heard the bells on the door jingle lightly. Jace walked in, and held the door open till Iris and Lilly had stepped in. Lilly instantly began taking in her surroundings as a child would. She stared for a while at the sofa... And soon at the counter. Mainly what got her attention over there was an old bobble-head cow on the edge of the counter... It didn't have much bobble left in it, but rather it's head hung slightly like the neck was kinda broke.

"Rose?" Jace called. He was surprised she wasn't around, seeing the Inn's usually busy around this time. Lilly walked up to the counter, eager to at least touch the cow to see what it felt like- Even though her hands could hardly reach up onto the counter. She jumped slightly when a calico cat jumped up on the counter and stared down at her. She wasn't scared, because she'd seen a cat before, and even reached up to pet it. It bumped it's head into her tiny palm gently and gave a low purr.  
When Lilly stepped away from the counter, the cat followed by jumping down and rubbing against her, nearly knocking her over. Lilly giggled, and began to pet it again. Iris walked up to the counter, and rang the little metal bell that sits there.  
"Hold on a sec, I'll be right with you." Called a voice from the kitchen in the hall that sat behind the counter. A tall woman came walking up to the counter and sighed. She had red hair and was wearing a light green dress, that was spotted with white and yellow near the bottom. She was wearing an apron, and it looked like she'd been cooking something- Or trying... For she had several black spots and stains on her like she was trying to work with a fire... She used a cloth from her apron pocket, and wiped her face. To her surprise, she saw the two grown Deku Scrubs, who she actually hadn't seen in a some time.

"Iris? Jace? It's been so long! What brings you here on this fine day? Enjoying the Carnival?" Rose asked, as she leaned on the counter with a smile.  
"Came by to say hi, and see how things were going. Fine I assume?" Jace answered, taking notice of the black she was covered in.  
Rose chuckled "Oh, just my stove being stubborn. It needs cleaning bad." Rose seemed to grow quiet for a moment, as she realized the playful meowing and purring from below the counter. She leaned over and spotted the little blond Deku Scrub girl playing with the cat. She was so little, Rose couldn't even see her before without having to lean over the countertop "... And who's this little angel here?" Rose asked with a surprised tone.  
Lilly jumped, and eased back toward Iris and Jace. The only time she was shy was when it came to talking to taller people- Some anyway. Her leaves were lowered over her eyes slightly, just enough to see her bright orbs shine through the shadow on her covered face.  
Jace chuckled softly "Lilly, this is Rose. She's a friend of your mother and I. Don't be shy."  
Lilly rose up her head a little, but she remained silent.  
"A little bashful, huh?" Rose giggled and smiled "Nothing to be scared of. Though, I must be a giant compared to you, huh?"  
Lilly stared for a moment, and then gazed at her own feet, before giving a quiet nod. It was when she paid full attention to people that she became this way.  
Rose leaned on the counter a little more before looking from Lilly to Iris and Jace. "I was wondering why I hadn't seen you two in so long. I noticed that you two just suddenly stopped coming to Clock Town for the Carnival."  
"We had other things worth tending too." Jace replied with his Deku smirk.  
"I'll say." Rose paused "She's beautiful, and so small."  
"We hear that a lot." Iris giggled.  
Rose added "How old is she?"  
Jace pulled Lilly to his side gently "She's now seven years old."  
Rose gave a low aww.  
"At least say '_Hi_' Lil." Jace asked. "It would mean a lot to Miss Rose."  
Lilly looked up at Jace, before looking up at Rose. She kept her distance, and held only silence for a few moments, before her little voice cracked a sound. "H-... Hi."  
Rose's smile only grew, as her voice replied kindly "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
Jace ran his hand down Lilly's head lightly. "This is her first time at the Town Carnival, so I'm sure she's got a lot on her curious mind."  
"No doubt about it. It's so packed here at this time, but everyone here are always mindful of the children. I'm sure she'll have a great time." Rose sat up. "I guess I should let y'all go. The day's burning." Rose paused for a moment. She sniffed "... And so is dinner apparently."  
Jace laughed "I guess we'll let you go then!"  
"Okay. Come by if you need anything, though." Rose answered, as she walked away.  
Iris responded. "Thank you."

Lilly looked back to the cat, as it sat on the ground licking it's paw. Lilly gazed back at Jace quietly, still a little bashful from before. She thought maybe he'd been a little disappointed in her not saying much...  
Jace gave a smile when she looked to him, and took her hand "Let's go sweetheart." The soft sound in his tone made her feel a little better, as her leaves gave a small bounce.  
Jace was never like _that_ as a child, he was sort of shy, but not that badly. Though, by now, he'd realized a long time ago that Hylian Deku Scrubs had some differences from Terminan Deku Scrubs. And Iris was always naturally cautious and alert when somewhere new, regardless of there actually being danger or not. As a matter of fact, Iris did that when Jace first introduced Iris to Anju; Rose's mother. Though, she said a little more than '_Hi._' It was obvious that Lilly got it from her mother.

Lilly stepped out into the open Town again, lead out by Jace and Iris. You could very slowly see her old self returning, and before too long, she was eager to run from place-to-place again...  
"It kills me... She was so quiet and still in the Inn, now she wants to run to every stand...?" Jace whispered to Iris, who only chuckled.  
"She's Lilly. There are a lot of things she'll do..." Iris responded.

Lilly wasn't holding Jace's hand anymore, and was walking right in front of them. They were back at the center of Clock Town in front of the Clock Tower. Lilly finally made up her mind, after constant "There! No, there, OH! There!" And of course, she and her parents were on their way toward the Market Place... Jace groaned. Every time she _did_ go to Clock Town, she'd either beg him to take her to the Market Place or the Game Corners. And at the Market Place, she'd always then want something she didn't need, and would more than likely lose interest in eventually. Though, being so crowded, Lilly was quick avoid the stands. "Uhh..."  
"Too crowded?" Jace chuckled. Lilly only nodded... Jace looked to Iris and shrugged. "C'mon, there's a lot more to see then."  
Iris and Jace turned around, and waited for Lilly to catch up. Jace turned forward when Lilly was behind them. Her attention kept tugging towards the many things around her...

Iris looked up, as she examined the Clock Tower. She began "We could show her the old Observatory... I heard they got it opened up again."  
"Y'know, I never even thought of that. She'd have a blast checking that place out... Or even the inside of the Clock Tower." Jace answered. "Lilly, want to see something _really_ cool?" He waited for a response. But it _certainly_ didn't take him long to swing around, expecting to face her. "...Lilly? Lilly!?"  
Iris threw herself around upon hearing Jace's sudden distressed tone. And only hearing her daughters name within that tone made every motherly sense in her wake "..." She looked around behind her. She took in a deep breath, before calling "_**Lilly!?**_/b" There was no sign of her anywhere behind them. Jace ran back a ways, pushing through everyone. "M-Move-! _LILLY!?_" There was no way he'd be able to see anyone like her through these people... He cursed under his breath, before running back toward Iris "I'm going around, she probably went back to the Market Place!"  
Iris followed at his side, in too much of a panic to even respond. When they finally did get there, Jace and Iris split up, shouting and hollering her name. But she never turned up anywhere. Jace even looked in crowds and asked around, but no one had seen her... They were both growing terrified. The worried pair met up again. Iris was panting from searching nonstop... "J-Jace, _this was a bad idea!_"  
"J-Just calm down Iris, she's gotta be here somewhere, the Town's big!" Jace tried calming her- But his scared tone wasn't helping.  
"What if those dogs are loose around Clock Town!? Oh gosh, Jace, Oh no, _**what if something awful has happened!? I don't know what I'd do if something happened to our daughter!**_/b"  
Jace made a quick decision "Let's check back at the Inn, maybe she went back!"  
"O-Okay!"  
On the way, they continuously called Lilly's name, in hopes she'd pop up somewhere. But again, there was no reply. Jace walked into the Inn, whilst Iris left on her own to frantically search other parts of town. She asked everyone she came to face, and searched and called everywhere. Jace had caught up with her as she was just about to stop and rest. Jace had been searching for a while after asking Rose about her.  
"Any... Luck?" Jace asked, taking a breath between his words.  
Iris shook her head "... Nowhere... Jace, I'm scared. I mean, she's so small... Anything could've happened! Someone could just pick her up and take her without us even knowing!"  
"Oh Iris, please don't talk like that... She's gotta be here."  
"I told you we shouldn't have done this. I pray to Farore she's alright!" Iris looked around "And I can't even find Skits... Why did I agree to this, I knew it was a bad idea from the start." Iris' voice was filled with concern...  
"We'll find her, I promise... I'm just as scared, but the best thing we can do is to stay calm and focus." Jace looked around. He took a deep breath, and sighed.  
"Easy for you to say!" Iris snapped. "Jace, this is serious! _**Our baby is lost!**_/b She's probably terrified!/i"  
"Or just looking at some fancy items, or playing at the-..." Jace paused "Wait, the Laundry Pool! We never looked there!" Jace raced off toward the steps at the edge of Town, as Iris was tailing him. He'd gotten his hopes up, but they were soon to fall, when the Laundry Pool was- As usual- Empty...

"..." Iris looked around. "Oh Jace, where _is_ she...?" She'd held it back, but her eyes were a little glassy. Such knowing as to the fact that they've searched almost as far as they could, their only other choice would be Termina Field now...  
"Hey, we've faced worse... I'll find her, I promise... I'll bet, she's somewhere safe and sound probably playing..." He hated it when she cried- Or even nearly, because then not only made him felt bad, but also felt like he failed her... He pulled her into a hug. "We can ask around a little more... I'm sure someone has seen her..."  
Iris nodded silently. For the sake of calming Iris down, Jace did everything in his power to keep from panicking himself. But inside, every molecule was just screaming to run out and start shouting her name again. Lilly might've been hyper, and even too curious, but she always came to Iris and Jace when her name was called- No buts. Jace sighed "You know what? Why don't you go back to the Inn for a while and take a rest? I'll look around."

Iris was about to say something regarding the fact that she wanted to keep looking, but she nodded. "Okay."  
Jace touched his snout to hers lightly. "Okay..."  
He walked her back to the Inn. Once inside, Jace immediately left, and began to search once more. Something in him was just saying she was still there somewhere... He wasn't sure if it was a fatherly instinct or just him being in denial that she could be in trouble. He tried to perish he thought of her being in trouble, though.  
He'd done a full circle around Clock Town... Again... A few people said they'd seen her walking around the playground in North Clock Town, so he left to search it. But she wasn't there. He eventually sat down next to a tree by the old slide, and laid his face in his palm. Trying to think of where she could've gone... He looked over, hoping his old friend, the Silver Keaton, would appear, but all was silent. North of Clock Town never was a very busy place, even on the Carnival...  
"Where are you...?" He asked under his breath.

"Hey." A voice called out to the worried father. Jace's leave twitched, as he looked up. He was- and at the same time- wasn't, very surprised to see the Keaton finally. He approached Jace from the far side of North Clock Town where the hill was.  
"...Hey." Jace answered dully.  
"Lose something?" The Keaton asked.  
Jace groaned "I don't really feel like playing mind games right now..."  
"Who said I mind-read?" The ninetailed fox smirked.  
Jace looked at the fox in wonder. The Fox looked back, lifting his tails, and holding onto the back of them playfully, was a small foot and a half tall blond Deku girl, as she'd been briefly lifted from the ground and moved to the side of the Keaton.  
Jace stopped suddenly, before standing, his eye's wide.

"Hi daddy!" She spoke happily. Jace wasted no time and ran and hugged her tightly, as if he'd never see her again if he_did_ let go...  
"Where were you!?" He asked.  
The Keaton answered for her "I found the little sprout walking around the Market Place like a lost dog..."  
"Mr. Keaton found me, and showed me a cool game place for Dekus! There's a Deku Playground!" Lilly giggled.  
Jace finally released her, and looked to the large fox "Thank you so much Keaton, thank you! I appreciate you watching her."  
The Keaton nodded.  
Jace turned back to Lilly, and bent down. Lilly wasn't expecting the serious tone from her father... "Lilly. Don't you _ever_run off like that again... Do you understand me? _**Especially**_/b In Clock Town!"  
Lilly tried giving her little smile- More like an 'oops' smile...  
"Do you see me smiling?" Jace added scoldingly... Lilly's leaves drooped. "You had your mother and I terrified. We searched everywhere for you, we thought you were in trouble. Why'd you run off like that!?"  
"... I didn't mean to.. I-I saw a doll laying on the ground and I-"  
"When we see your mother again, you apologize to her!" Jace cut in harshly, already knowing exactly what the rest of what she was going to say was.  
Lilly looked at her feet without another word.  
Jace shook his head. He hated chewing her out, since she was so soft-hearted. But she had to know that she was too young to be running off on her own in a place so crowded. As watchful as families were around this time, it still made even Jace nervous when he couldn't keep Lilly in his sight. Jace soon added "You're lucky we're not turning back around and going home after what you pulled. You know way better than that!"  
"Yes sir." She mumbled.  
The Keaton only watched. The Keaton had only seen Lilly before when she was so small and carried everywhere. The silver fox himself was surprised. As much as Jace does tend to spoil her, she was mature enough to know when he was serious.  
Jace sighed, before standing up straight. He looked to the Keaton. "You have my thanks, that's for sure."  
"It was no problem. She's only a little tyke, can't blame her for being curious." The Keaton answered.  
Jace glanced down at her, before nodding. "I guess we'll be going. I'm sure Iris is probably having a fit at the Inn."  
"Give Iris a hello for me." The Keaton smirked, before vanishing.

Jace looked down at Lilly, who only gave a sorry-filled glance back.  
"C'mon." Jace spoke- A little lighter with his tone this time, but he still sounded serious. Lilly took his hand, and followed after him.

They entered East Clock Town, as Jace lead Lilly down the steps toward the Inn. He was more-so relieved than upset. Jace opened the door, and walked in with Lilly, and shut the door.  
Jace looked around. It was pretty empty in here surprisingly. "Iris?" He looked passed the counter top and into the Kitchen across the hall. Iris stood in the Kitchen talking to Rose. She looked nervous and fidgety. But her glowing orbs' gaze was caught by Jace's blond leaves. She looked to him, before speaking undefined words to Rose. She soon rushed into the room. Her unspoken question was answered when she saw Lilly standing next to him.  
"_Lilly~!_" Iris' voice rang in such relief. She lifted Lilly up, and hugged her close.  
Lilly returned the hug. "I'm sorry Momma."  
"Oh you scared me honey..." Iris held her close and rubbed her head. Jace felt maybe he could've been a little easier with his tone before. Lilly hadn't spoken to Jace since he'd found her and scolded her.  
"Where was she?" Iris asked Jace.  
Jace answered "With the Keaton at the Deku Playground..."  
"The one place we didn't look." Iris felt sort of stupid for not even thinking about her being there.  
"He told me to tell you hi." Jace added lightly, trying really hard to forget what happened for that time of worry him and Iris were put through.  
Rose walked in "Oh good, you found her. I was about to come out and help look myself."

Later...

They'd spent a lot of their time in the Inn after that. Jace had offered to help Rose fix up her fireplace, seeing as during the whole "_LILLY'S MISSING_" drama, Rose broke the old fireplaces door...  
At that moment, Lilly had sat back with Iris waiting- Mostly playing with the cat and drinking some Lon Lon Milk that Rose had bought. By the time Jace had finished, Nightfall had begun. They'd spent a lot of their time searching for Lilly... Then helping Rose... Jace _really_ felt disappointed... Half of the things he'd wanted to do with his family was a complete fiasco. He'd figured that maybe Iris was right from the start that it wasn't such a good idea. Lilly _was_ used to being able to walk around on her own safely, because at home, there were folks they knew all around who're willing to keep an eye on her when they could. And she had some experience with using weapons if she needed- Believe it or not. Jace pretty much learned from his own father, that you're never too young to learn how to defend yourself. So he took the training his father gave him and started training Lilly- Not nearly as rough or hard, though... Jace was trained twenty-four/seven roughly as a young child because at that time, his only goal was to heal his father and himself of their curse, and was willing to take anything as long as it meant surviving long enough to find it.

As they left the Inn, Jace looked up at the darkening sky... Iris already knew what was on his mind.  
"Are we staying for the Clock Tower?" Iris asked.  
"I don't know... Lilly's probably tired, and I know you must be."  
Lilly looked up at the Clock Tower. She'd remembered her father telling her about the time he showed Iris what it was like up on that high tower, looking over the beauty of the vast Termina Field. She wanted badly to see it. The way she pictured it, it was amazing. "Please? I've never been up there before."  
Jace's eyes widened when he heard the soft child's calm voice. She actually hadn't spoken directly to him since he'd found her in North Clock Town- All the more of a reason he believed that day wasn't what he planned it to be. Her being so silent toward him, made him think he'd ruined the entire day for her. But the fact she'd finally spoken to him again made him feel a little better.  
He looked back at Iris, who only stood with her eyes slightly narrowed. "Jace."  
"..." He looked down at Lilly, who's flaming eyes stared back to his intently. In Lilly's mind, Jace was the one who had his day ruined because of her running off.

"Okay." Jace smiled. "It's still a long wait from here, though... We've still got a few hours."  
Lilly almost jumped, but stopped herself.  
Iris looked around, then back at Jace. She could see that he was still hoping for a good night. "Jace? Why don't you and Lilly go have some fun at the some of the gaming centers?"  
Jace blinked. He felt a little bad with leaving Iris out... He'd felt this day wasn't exactly grand for her either. And usually, almost every year, they'd spend the time before 12:00 dancing or spending time together in the Fairy Meadow. Lilly was usually in the care of someone else, put to bed and fast asleep at this time.  
Jace began "But-"  
"You spend the Eve of the Carnvial with me every year, Jace. This is Lilly's first night getting to stay up late enough... Spend this one with your daughter. It'd mean a lot to me, and I know it'd mean the world to her..." Iris whispered back.  
Jace really couldn't argue with her. Lilly looked at the ground examining the shapes of the brick in the ground. Jace sighed, then answered in a whisper. "Alright. I'd love to. But what're you going to do?"  
"I've still gotta find Skits. I haven't seen him since we got to Clock Town... If I find him, I'll head back to the Inn. I'll see if Rose would want to give the Inn a break. She never does get out and enjoy herself..."  
Jace smiled. "Okay. I'll meet you around the Clock Tower around 11:55."  
"Sounds good to me." Iris responded.  
Jace about leaned in, but looked to Lilly. Her attention was else where. Jace bumped snouts with Iris, before chuckling "You know how she is."  
Iris giggled. "Yes, now you two go. Time's only wasting."  
Jace looked to Lilly. "Sweetheart?"  
Lilly looked up, her leaves giving a bounce. "Huh?"  
"Which sounds fun to you: The Treasure game, or Archery?"  
Iris about laughed. She'd already known what she'd answer with.  
"_ARCHERY!_"  
Iris was surprised... She'd guessed The Treasure game.

"Haha! Lovely choice!" Jace winked. He turned to Iris "I guess we'll be going then."  
"Alright. You two be careful." Iris responded, before walking away.  
Jace gazed down at Lilly, and began "Let's go then."  
Lilly smiled. Her face was lit up in excitement. She grabbed his hand, and walked with him. "...Are you still upset?"  
"What?" Jace asked suddenly... Before realizing what she meant. "Wh-... Why would I be?"  
"For me running off when you told me not to."  
Jace looked down to her. "Is that still bothering you? That was a long time ago... Don't you worry about it. I want you to have a wonderful time tonight Lil."  
"But you were so mad at me."  
"I wasn't mad, I was just scared." Jace answered. He didn't know she thought he was _mad_ at her...  
Lilly paused "... I didn't think you got scared..."  
"What!? Everyone gets scared sometimes! Even your old man! I was scared because I didn't want to lose you hon. You mean the world to your mother and I..." Jace added "And even if I was mad, I'd never be able to _stay_ mad at you... I love ya'."  
A small smile appeared on her face again "I love you too."  
Jace felt much better letting her know he wasn't actually mad, but more so worried before.

Quite a time passed, and eventually, the Clock was about to strike 11:55, when Jace and Lilly approached the front of the Clock Tower. A soft Deku smile appeared on Jace's face, when he saw Iris sitting at a certain spot. On the steps to the laundry pool. Just like around the time they'd had to search for the Great Fairies, this is where they met to rest when Jace devoted an entire night just to show Iris the Carnival. That was until Jace- At the time- Talked Iris into dancing in front of the Clock Tower with him. And back then, Iris was awkward and shy, and stubborn. He's still surprised she'd accepted to dance with him in front of all those people. He stopped in front of her, before Lilly sat down next to Iris.  
"Did you have fun?" Iris asked.  
Lilly answered cheerfully. "Yes! It was soooooo cool! You should've seen me, I got a few targets, and they had this one bow that was small enough for me. I shot a few of the arrows so hard, they broke in half! Dad said I've got a whole lot of skill! I guess my skill was too much for the arrows!"  
Jace stifled a sudden on-coming laugh. He was aware that some of the arrow's at that place were actually just flimsy. But it made her feel cool knowing she was able to break them with her 'skill'. Jace chuckled.

"That's awesome, Lilly!" Iris laughed.  
"Did you find Skits?" Jace asked Iris.  
Iris replied "Yeah, he's just up on the roof of one of these houses."  
It was a few more minutes, that the Clock Tower finally began to change shape, as the fireworks were blown into the sky with arrays of flashing lights of many colors- Of which Lilly watched in complete awe and amazement.

Jace stood, when the doors that lead to the top of the Clock Tower finally opened up once more. He looked down at Lilly and Iris, as he asked "Ready?"  
Lilly began to jump up and down excitedly.  
Iris stood, she nodded.  
Jace looked toward the ladder that lead to the platform standing in the center of South Clock Town. This platform allowed a bridge to cross to the heightened door that allowed the people on top of the tower. He soon began toward it when Iris and Lilly were behind him. Jace began up first. Then once at the top, he waited for lilly and Iris.

"Let's go let's go!" Lilly spoke eagerly. She walked across the bridge next to other people, holding hands with her father and mother. They stepped into the dark doorway, and carefully lead Lilly up the stairs. Lilly's face lit up when the light of the bright moon poured in on her from the doorway up top. She walked out ahead of Iris and Jace. She instantly began to look at the sky in wonder.  
"Don't get too close to the edge, Lilly." Jace said.  
"I wont." Lilly answered. She looked around, and got at least close enough to look out, and see the wide field... "Wow!"  
Iris and Jace walked up behind her, and gazed off.  
"Look, there's the swamp! And Great Bay! And the mountains!" Lilly was caught in complete wonder at her sights before her. It was better than she imagined. After several minutes of nonstop wowing, Lilly finally stopped to sit down next to Iris and Jace. She tried to hide it, but she finally yawned. Jace knew if he asked her if she was tired, she'd tell him no, so he just acted as if he didn't see it.

Lilly sat between them. Iris was watching the star-lit sky. Jace had watched Lilly for a time. Her eyes got heavy soon, and It was so quiet and peaceful here- aside from the music around town below. Jace was surprised when he felt something leaning on him. He looked, Lilly had finally fallen asleep. She laid in his lap. He rubbed her back.  
"'Bout time... She was fighting it..." Jace whispered.  
"She's not used to staying up so late... Sometimes..." Iris added.  
Jace chuckled.  
Iris stared out into the vast field that was lit by the moon and stars... It never got old, looking off that Clock Tower... Every time she came up here with Jace, she couldn't help but remember when he'd given her that Moon's Tear. That was also the night she'd truly realized she'd fallen in love with Jace "I never did repay you."  
"Huh?" Jace asked, seeming confused.  
"That Moon's Tear... I never repaid you for that."  
Jace blinked. He could never forget giving her that gem, and how she loved it. He looked out, feeling like they'd suddenly returned to when they were teens. He smiled lightly. He was so nervous when he gave her the Moon's Tear back then. He came back to now when he saw their sleeping child in his lap. He froze. He took a breath in, before releasing it. "No Iris, you've given me so much more than I even asked for... You've given me my life back. You gave me a reason to thrive and fight on, to breath and wake up every morning, something to live for, and I live _because_ of you... And even gave me this beautiful, brilliant, little girl- Of which thanks to that danged curse, I thought was long impossible... Asking for anything else from you would be a crime."  
He still managed to make her blush and make her heart skip a beat. She didn't know how to answer to that.

"Thank you for everything." He finished.  
She sighed, and looked to him affectionately. "You're welcome. Thank you for giving me a reason to stay."  
Iris rubbed her snout to Jace's gently, before looking down at Lilly and leaning on Jace. It might've been a chaotic day filled with worry, but in result; it just made the two remember how special their child is to them, and even making the gift of having a family even more cherished and beautiful~ Probably the most beautiful gift they've ever been able to give one another and share.

_The End~ For Now Of Course_...

* * *

Lost in Termina is over now, but the sequel story is coming next ;p so there's more to come. Do note, this bonus chapter is somewhat of a "What if" chapter, and may not be canon. But this chapter was written along with Lost In Termina from the start, so I uploaded it anyway.


End file.
